X-Men Evolution: Endsong
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: The visions that the professor saw during Apocalypse slowly start to come true despite (or maybe because of), his best efforts. Plans will be made, teams will be changed, and things will never be the same. Because what he saw, wasn't the half of it. *Roguecentric* Series continuation
1. Project: CURE

_Xavier Institute Courtyard, __Wednesday Sept. 5th__ 5:36 pm_

* * *

"Piotr?" The high school junior was much older at heart than her peers. She had almost witnessed the end of the world. She was trained in different forms of combat and martial arts. Katherine Pryde was a superhero. But she was good at hiding that. She was on her hands and knees now outside the institute, finding every excuse she could to be near the hulking Russian.

The juxtaposition they made in person was kind of funny. Even Logan (who welcomed no men around his X-Girls), had been caught a time or two snickering at the image. Piotr, though imposing, was as gentle as a lamb. Soft spoken. And almost as much of a pacifist as Professor Xavier.

"The strong must protect the sweet." He had told Kitty at dinner once. It had tickled her pink and he wasn't sure why. _'I meant you, Katherine.'_ He'd thought. He was agreeable, and level headed, and gentle; everything that Lance wasn't. But who was talking about Lance, anyway? Kitty wasn't. She was on her hands and knees with him, listening to tales about Russia and about gardening.

"We should have our own community garden. It came in very handy back home." Piotr suggested after a team Danger Room session. Kitty made sure she volunteered for the project. She was sweating in the sun beside him in a white v-neck and a pair of light denim boyfriend jeans. Every so often, Piotr snuck a glance at Kitty. He was just so in awe of her beauty. '_I can't believe she wants to hang out with someone like me...' _

"Piotr?" She repeated. He had just been staring at her. He blinked sheepishly.

"Forgive me, Katherine." He turned away from her with a small smile.

"What made you ever be an Acolyte?" Her voice was small but she stared into Piotr's eyes. His gaze dropped to the upturned soil. He couldn't say he was surprised she asked. Kitty had given him a fair chance but she was entitled to her questions. They all were.

"I was wondering when you would ask something like this." He said, his accent strong. He sat back and looked into the sky. "Money." He said simply. Kitty examined a bag of seeds with her eyebrow cocked.

_"Money_, Piotr? Are you pulling my leg?" He chuckled softly, some new recruits laughing as they ran in the courtyard behind them.

"Not at all, Kitty-Kat. My sister..." His face became pained all of a sudden, and Kitty regretted asking. "She is at home. She is... Sick. Magneto..." Piotr glowered now. "He offered to help. With that. So Piotr..." He looked sheepishly at Kitty. "Didn't feel he had a choice." Kitty looked at the ground.

"I see. He was helping your family." She looked up at him with a small smile. "I knew it." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Knew _what?_" She looked at him shyly.

"That you weren't like Magneto." He smiled back at her, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Thank you... _Katherine-Kat._" He said nervously, kicking himself. She burst into sing-songy laughter and continued planting with him, their hands accidentally touching in the dirt.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Mansion, __Wednesday Sept. 5th__ 7:42 pm_

* * *

Logan flashed a very uncomfortable smile as Professor Xavier dismissed his class to freedom. He waited until he had the telepath's undivided attention to speak. "Charles," He growled.

"Ah, Logan." He began, rolling beside him. He tried to ignore his restless mood.

"I wanted to show you somethin'." He said, his tone indecipherable. Xavier frowned.

"Right. Certainly, I'll come." He said, following the metal mutant to the Danger Room.

"I'm glad I changed the DR settings to record sessions automatically." Logan said, logging into the giant screen with his credentials. "I got a lot of forms to correct." He pulled up a video of a session and crossed his arms. "I was just watching through some of the taped sessions and... I found this." He clicked it and stepped back, watching Xavier's response carefully.

The Danger Room started up on an extremely high setting. In stumbled Jean not even in her X-Suit, but her purple shirt and khaki pants. Xavier frowned as the video showed her running into the exercise acting extremely strange. She was clutching her head and shrieking terribly like when she lost control of her powers. She ran to the middle of the room and unleashed so much psychic power it ended the simulation automatically with heaps of flames.

After panting for a few minutes she wiped her face and exited the Danger Room like nothing had happened. "Good god, Jean..." Xavier muttered to himself. Logan sighed.

"Yeah. Thought you might want to see that. What the hell is goin' on with her, Chuck? She seems right as rain every other time I see her." He said, disturbed he hadn't noticed a single thing was off about her until her saw the Danger Room log. Xavier shook her head.

"Because, Logan." He said. "There's a part of her now that wants to conceal her power. There's a part of Jean that exists solely _because_ she is so powerful." He looked into Logan's face. "It's a phenomena that happens to unbelievably powerful psychics. She doesn't want to tell me she's struggling to control her powers because," He looked at him sadly. "Because subconsciously she does not want me to lock that power away." Logan swallowed.

"Are you telling me Red is getting _power hungry_?" Xavier shook his head.

"Not exactly. She doesn't understand what is happening. What feels fulfilling and good to Jean looks to us like..."

"Her losing control." Logan finished. Xavier sighed. He had been dreading this moment ever since she had dueled with Apocalypse. Her unlimited power was the reason they triumphed that day. But he knew it would cause them a lot more trouble later.

"I'll talk with her. I'll coax her into some exercises that focus on control." Xavier said wearily, rubbing his temples. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, cause_ that_ is a liability." He said gravely. "If something like that happens on a mission and there were news cameras..." Xavier bowed his head in thought. He had seen a lot of things in the mind of Apocalypse, Jean's growing power was far from their only problem.

"I know, Logan. It can't happen." He thought about his star pupil and success story sadly. _'Will I be able to do enough, Jean?'_ He shook the vision of her from his mind.

* * *

_110 W 3rd St New York, Wednesday Sept. 5th 11:29 pm_

* * *

Mystique changed to her normal form the second she walked into the house, staring at the middle aged woman in sun glasses with a pinched face. "It's getting late, do you know how long it takes to get here from Brooklyn?" She snapped with her arms crossed. She made her way to the other woman and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Destiny sighed with pleasure, Raven sure knew how to touch.

"Would I have rung you if it weren't important?" Mystique sighed. She knew what this call would be about. Rogue. She was the one common factor that always brought the two woman together.

"Get on with it." She say, her voice a hair softer. Destiny looked off with her unseeing eyes.

"It's Rogue. My visions..." Mystique took a seat across from her.

"Tell me, Destiny. What's wrong now?" Destiny shook her head.

"That's just it. I can't see anything for her anymore." Mystique's blood ran cold.

"What do you_ mean_?" She slammed her hands on the table. Destiny shook her head.

"I don't know. This has only just happened recently. She's in danger, Raven. And I bet as long as she's with the X-Men she's going to be in a lot of danger." Mystique was gritting her teeth.

"Then we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

* * *

_Xavier Institute Mansion, Saturday__ Sept. 9th __ 9:14 am_

* * *

"Guys! Hey!" Scott watched helplessly as ice, fire, lava, electricity, and god knows what else flew around in the Danger Room. He sighed and waited for the younger mutants to calm down.

For him and Jean, going away of to college after their Graduation fiasco wasn't an option. It was okay, becoming administrators at the institute and learning from Hank was just as good, right? Jean sighed. She felt like her head was expanding from within. The kids usually worked great with her. She was patient, understanding, and empathetic. But today she just couldn't get a grip.

"Guys, c'mon! We're almost done just listen." She tried, but they couldn't hear over themselves. Without even raising her hand with warning every pupil in the session started to levitate. Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"Jean?"

"_Listen._" She said in a strange voice.

"Jean, hey." Said Scott seriously. Jean shook her head and the students dropped to their seats, all quiet.

"Sorry." She said quietly, smiling sheepishly.

"I think we can wrap up here, anyways." He said after a moment. "You guys did good but you need to listen better, guys!" He cried as they all took off out the door. He shook his head and laughed. "Who would've thought we'd be here six months ago." He mused, standing closer to Jean. She wasn't listening. She was staring off into space thinking. Just thinking. Wondering what things would be like if she had no obligations and was just free.

"Jean?" She turned to Scott and smiled.

"Ah, sorry Scott. I was wondering if I finished the rest of Hank's homework." She said tiredly. "For a friend he sure doesn't issue homework like one." Scott snorted.

"Got that right. Are you feeling alright? You were a little spacey today." He asked, his voice small. Jean smiled.

"Of course. Just a little tired." They both waved as Rogue rounded the corner into the Danger Room, throwing her short hair into a tiny ponytail.

"Hey y'all." She drawled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Scott crossed his arms.

"Well look. You actually showed." He joked as Rogue cracked her knuckles. Scott was never one to be rude but he noticed that Rogue was missing her signature dark lipstick that morning, and he was staring. It was replaced with a more natural pink-ish red stain. "No black lipstick." He blurted out, feeling stupid in front of both girls.

"I told you and Logan I wanted to shadow on some sessions and get some practice." She said with a smug look. "And I lost a bet with Rahne _last_ Danger Room session." Jean's mouth dropped agape.

"Rogue, you want to become a _teacher_ after you graduate?" She asked in disbelief. Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" She answered, a small smile on her face. "I don't like many people, and most of the people I_ do_ like are here. Why go through the trauma of shipping myself off somewhere?" Jean nodded.

"Wow, I would've thought you'd be on the West Coast after June." Jean admitted with a nervous laugh. Rogue chuckled too.

"Trust me, me too. But..." She shrugged. "I guess it's not that bad." Scott nodded.

"Definitely could be worse. Jean, you wanna take this next group too? Rogue's gonna train with me." Jean opened her mouth to answer when she got a message in her head.

_'Jean, dear. If you're done with you and Scott's training session could you come and see me for a second?'_ She shook her head.

"Well, the professor just called me so I'm gonna go tend to that. Good luck!" She said, waving as she headed into the institute. She changed into her comfortable khaki pants and a light blue t-shirt and headed up to his office. She knocked on his door gently before he asked her to come in. She smiled meekly and approached his desk.

"Hi, professor." She said warmly. He smiled at her, the same wounded smile he'd been giving her (and only her) since they'd triumphed over Apocalypse. It worried her. It made anxiety flare in her stomach like bile. She couldn't understand it. She had pledged her life and her abilities to his cause. She thought of him as more of a father than her own. _Why won't he just fill her in?_ Stop torturing her. Stop insulting her by insinuating she wouldn't notice.

It drove her crazy. It was why she did whatever she could to avoid their 'sessions'. They weren't testing her at all. Each time the professor entered her mind she could feel how profoundly uncomfortable with her he was. He trusted her more after the first time she lost control of her powers, she didn't understand why. It hurt her feelings. She resented it. It made her want to throw a tantrum. A world ending tantrum.

"Ah Jean." He sighed. "Looking lovely as always." She settled in the seat before him, her hands placed neatly in her lap. "I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing." He said with a smile pulled tight. _'Liar.'_ Jean hissed in her head. She shook the hostile thought from her mind. This_ was_ the professor.

"I've been okay. Teaching the new recruits is a little overwhelming sometimes..." She admitted against better judgement. Xavier nodded. "It's kind of hard, I guess. I don't know." She leaned back and smiled uncomfortably. "Seeing the new recruits train and work hard to evolve their powers." She looked sadly at Xavier. "I feel all the work we ever do now is keeping mine under control, not growing to meet their skill level." Xavier frowned.

"Oh Jean, of course I want you to get stronger. As I want all of my students to." She studied his face carefully. _'Is that a lie?'_ She thought. "You must also understand that you haven't merely plateaued. You are an incredibly strong mutant, Jean. An om-"

"Omega class mutant." She finished. "I know." He pressed his mouth shut. "I don't know if you've felt it, professor. But something's coming." She looked at him seriously. "I want to be strong enough to help." He nodded empathetically.

"I know, that is what we all hope." He said with a nod. He looked at her wearily. "If you wouldn't mind, Jean, I just want to make sure the mental shields I placed some time ago were doing fine. Always better safe than sorry." Jean gave a tired smile.

"Right." She said. _'But, why?' _Xavier closed his eyes and focused, hesitantly entering Jean's mind. He tried to keep his mind clear. He tried not to influence what Jean felt or what she saw while he was in there but he wasn't careful. It was his anxiety. It was his dread._ But she saw it._

She was surrounded with so much power it was blinding. She was screaming, kind of like she was in that Danger Room session nobody knew about. She was older too, but maybe not that much older. She was trying to hold her enormous power back. She was enveloped in an insignia of fire as it spread everywhere and she screamed, leaving Jean breathless once the vision was over. _'What was that?_' She thought, replaying the vision over and over in her mind. _'Why did I see that? Was he thinking that?'_

"Are you alright, Jean? You look flushed." He was watching her closely. Jean nodded and smiled.

"Yes, professor. Just a little tired." He smiled.

"Why don't you get some rest. You and Scott work awfully hard." She nodded and stood awkwardly, stumbling out of his office. Now she was just as uncomfortable as the professor always seemed. _'If he saw something like that about me he would tell me, right? He has to tell me.'_ She wasn't sure. If Jean did the math he started looking at her like that almost six months ago, after they fought Apocalypse. She looked at him unsurely.

"Sure, professor."

* * *

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, __ Saturday Sept. 9th __ 12:11 pm_

* * *

Piotr walked off carrying at least six Jaime's hanging out of him, all of them laughing. "Your ability perplexes Colossus." Piotr announced. Jaime laughed.

"Rogue," He called, obviously googly eyed for striped haired mutant. Rogue was kind of letting the different lip color grow on her. It was certainly getting her more attention than she was used to. Funny how changing one thing can do that. She walked beside Scott laughing, sneaking glances at him when she felt it was safe. "When are you gonna do another training session?" The boy asked excitedly. "Huh? Huh?" The older mutant shrugged.

"I don't know, Jaime. I got school and my own sessions to get through, _y'know._" The boy's resulting sulk made her roll her eyes. "I'm sure I'll find one to hop on next week." She said, smiling at Scott. He smirked.

"I've got six next week, you're welcome on any." Jaime grinned as he ran to the elevator. She and Scott watched as everyone cleared out. "You're doing great. Everyone of all ages responded really well to your energy." Scott praised. She tucked a silvery lock of hair behind her ear and fought the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Flatterer." She joked, getting the elevator with him. He smiled.

"Jean was right, I thought there would've had to be some serious begging to get you to teach new recruits." He looked at her. "I'm glad you are. I'm proud of you." She avoided the forbidden fruit of his stare.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Rogue playfully as the elevator opened. "You and Jean just just don't wanna be left to fend for yourselves with them." She stuck her tongue out and continued down the hall towards her room. She caught Kitty phasing out of there, a shocked look on her face.

"Hey," She began. "There you are. Have you seen the news, Rogue?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow as she walked into their room to change.

"Uh, yeah. On the T.V in the Danger Room." She gestured sarcastically to her X-Suit. "What are you talking about?" Kitty chewed her lip apprehensively.

"You should change and come down to the living room." She didn't mean to but her tone sounded ominous.

"Alright? Gimme a sec." Rogue changed into black pants and a grey sweat shirt as she filed down to the crowded living room. She looked around in confusion. "What's goin' on?" Someone shh'd Rogue as she sat down on the arm of the chair Kitty was sitting in.

"_Doctors say the effects begin working almost immediately after injection. Project: CURE safely and quickly eliminates the 'X' Gene which signifies a mutation differentiating the individual from a normal human being. For those who do not want to be registered if future legislation passes, this could be another option. Your abilities or mutations will be completely gone within 24 hours." The anchor on T.V. reported. "Starting tomorrow, Project: CURE will be available at all hospitals and clinics..._"

Rogue dropped her phone in disbelief. Kitty looked up at her worriedly. "Rogue?" She turned and tore off upstairs without stopping to get her phone. Kitty frowned, picking it up.

"Rogue, wait!" Kurt cried. He teleported off to find her. Kitty sighed. '_Maybe I never should've mentioned anything...'_ She thought. She didn't think Rogue needed to change but she deserved the right to make her own choice. Logan walked into the common room and cocked an eyebrow. He could smell the tension and tight emotions.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded suspiciously, turning to the T.V.

_"Project: CURE will cure a mutant mutation or ability painlessly, giving you a citizenship to humanity."_ The television droned. Logan shook his head in disbelief, shattering the mug in his hand.

"What the hell is this crap?" He snarled, but before anyone could answer he caught a scent that was no longer there._ 'Rogue.'_ He thought. He hoped she didn't see the broadcast and he hoped she'd never consider something so foolish or stupid. He ran his claws in the T.V, dismantling it to the shock of the students. "T.V. time is done." He growled, stomping off to go make sure Rogue was okay.

_'Logan,'_ A voice in his head interrupted him. It wasn't the professor's, but Jean's._ 'I know you want to be there for Rogue but she needs to take time to process the information and have her own feelings.'_ She told him. He knew the girl wasn't prying. Ever since D-Day her powers were too large for one little body to contain. He learned to reconcile quickly with the telepath's powers crossing boundaries. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to chew her out. He never could.

Rogue might've been his favorite but he would drag her to hell and back when she got out of pocket (which wasn't often but when she did it was bad), but when Jean was crabby he never said a word. He didn't know why but the older she got, the better the indulgence looked on her. It was a complicated emotion. Maybe it was because even though Kitty and Rogue were hurdling toward adulthood, they were still little girls. To him, anyway.

He couldn't put his finger on it but one day he and Jean had woken up and she was woman. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and she didn't really need him to look after her the way the other girls did. She needed to be seen for the woman she was.

'_She's sensitive, Red. Especially about this. I don't want her to get it in her head that she needs to do this. And besides, this could be a trap.'_ He countered back. The relations between humans and mutants were as precarious as ever. It wasn't outlandish considering this could be a holocaust level trap for mutants so desperate to try it. Logan had lived through the holocaust. The thought of desperate mutants being preyed on made his blood boil.

_'Give her credit, Logan. She's tempered down a lot. She's not the loose cannon that came here.'_ She reminded. _'Especially after Apocalypse, she worked through a lot of stuff. After thinking about it she'll probably come to you, anyways. Your opinion matters to her the most.'_ The older mutant suddenly felt embarrassed. He wasn't sure why that would be the case. Still, he was careful what he said to Rogue and all the students.

He sighed. With Rogue he never liked to take the chance. But she was turning into a young woman, whether he liked it or not. And Jean was right.

_'I'll keep an eye on her._' He compromised gruffly. Jean laughed in her mind but she was still linked to Logan, so he heard it. He smiled, it was one of few sounds that calmed him. Eased. Soothed him._ 'Bub, what are you thinking?'_ He asked himself, hoping she couldn't hear._ 'That's Red...'_ The inappropriate affections bubbled up his throat like bile. He was worried for Rogue but he couldn't not think about Jean's red hair, slapping him in the face and leaving the scent of fire wood and chamomile-

_'She's lucky.'_ Jean mused, her warm voice thick with affection, her words interrupting his wandering thoughts. Logan sighed. He was worried about her. The professor wanted to err on the side of caution but Logan could never beat around the bush.

_'And you. What's up with you, kid? Why do I have to see on the Danger Room logs that somethin's happening to your powers?'_ He questioned telepathically, his head voice soft. It was something Jean had really come to appreciate about Logan. He held no punches. For better or for worse, if something was on his mind he let you know about it. And she knew that sometimes she needed that.

'_I don't know. I'm sorry. I just feel like if I try to talk about it to the professor or Scott... They wouldn't understand.'_ Logan nodded. It was something about a lack of control they they would find alarming. To Jean, sometimes, it felt necessary. Exhilarating. To be in control all the time felt like being dead. Logan understood it all too well to not really know what he was capable of.

_'Wanna have a session about it, darlin'?'_ The was a lull for the first time in their psychic conversation.

_'Yeah. Meet you down there in five.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute Common Room,__ Saturday Sept. 9th __6:43 pm_

* * *

Dinner was about to be served and still Rogue was nowhere in sight. She hadn't come to retrieve her phone. She hadn't contacted anyone at the institute, not even telepathically. Logan was stalking the campus ground obsessively, hoping she still had gloves on when she got there. Kitty sat at the table with her phone and waited, the longer it took the more convinced she was not coming back.

Jean followed helplessly after Scott as he paced around the whole first floor of the mansion. It was a terrible habit, the minute he became anxious he couldn't stand still. "Kurt," He tried again as the sun set. "What did she say, _exactly?_" He asked, his forehead wrinkled. Kurt huffed, recalling his failed attempt at comforting her.

"That she vanted some air," He repeated. "That she didn't want to talk. And she vould be back later." He sighed, burying his hands in his blue hair. "She's totally getting the cure."

"You don't know that!" Kitty cried angrily, squeezing Rogue's phone. Scott crossed his arms.

"She was just talking about staying on to train as a mentor. It wouldn't make sense for her to go and get her X-Gene removed. Especially," His expression became dark. "If it's over some _guy_."

Kitty and Jean exchanged glances, confusing Kurt and Scott. "Vhy... Else would she ever get it?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out what they already knew.

"It might not be just about touch..." Jean began hesitantly. "It's a big part of it, but-"

"You guys know Rogue. She doesn't like to dwell or complain too much but she was used to almost end the world." Kitty continued, her gaze solemn. Scott and Kurt's shoulders sagged tiredly. "I think that has a lot to do with her dedicating herself to the young mutants and making a serious longterm plan." Kitty theorized, running her fingers over her phone. "And even if she _did_ get the cure..." Her lip quivered. " That doesn't make her any less of an X-Man!" She would never do it _just_ so she could touch, she'd be doing it to protect us all!"

"Nothing that happened last summer was her fault." Scott said firmly. Kurt sighed, getting up from his seat.

"_She_ clearly doesn't feel that vay." He said worriedly, looking out the window. Jean placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"She's not gonna do it, Scott. She just needs to clear her head." She reassured. '_She wouldn't get the cure...' _

* * *

_Metropolitan Hospital Center, __Saturday Sept. 9th__ 9:26 pm_

* * *

_'Traitor!' 'Traitor'_ The psyches in her head screamed as she hid in the shadows, watching the line for the mutant cure progress. She had no idea what would happen to the psyches in her head if she got her mutation cured. Would they be an unfortunate after effect of being a mutant or would they cease to exist? They were in an uproar in Rogue's mind, bombarding her with insults as she tried to make up her mind.

_'Traitor!'_

_'Enemy!'_

_'How could you?'_

_'Don't do it, there's nothing wrong with you! _

_'Weakling.'_

_'I wish I had kept a better eye on you...'_

Touching, sex, love; it would be nice, wouldn't it? Those things aren't necessarily the first things a mutant teenager worries about. Rogue never wanted to be the key to resurrecting the end of the world again. She never wanted to put her friends and the world in such peril, again. She had been mind controlled. She hadn't meant it. But it didn't matter. Tell that to the child Rogue knocked unconscious.

That whole series of events showed Rogue how dangerous she really was. And it's something she had been thinking about ever since._ 'I can keep raw doggin' life,'_ She thought. _'Try to find a way to control them. Try to figure this out. Or I can get them removed and I can never hurt anybody again.'_ She thought about Cody, who, as far she knew, was still in a coma. She sighed.

"Will I still be an X-Man if I do this?" She wondered. That's what she was most worried about. She tucked her green hood up and tried to steady her breathing.

"You won't get a chance to find out." Came a voice from behind her. She was stabbed with a needle and she went limp almost instantly, crumpling into Mystique's arms. She chuckled to herself as Sabertooth hoisted her on her his shoulder. _'That was easy,_' She thought a little too soon. They were all surrounded by a potent gas. Sabertooth fell to one knee, coughing. Mystique tried to to cover her face.

"No!" She gagged.

"Got three on the perimeter. Yeah, muties. Yeah, come detain them discreetly so the rest of the freaks don't get spooked. Over." A voice said into a walkie-talkie. Mystique tried to fight against the sleepy feeling but it was no use. Her plan had been foiled. They were in big trouble.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Mansion, Saturday Sept. 9th 10:32 pm_

* * *

Logan came into the mansion finally, panting. He could tell by everyone's faces that Rogue didn't miraculously come home. His mood was sour. He was tired, sore, and worried. He blew into institute like a tornado and grabbed a beer wordlessly from the fridge. The team was five seconds short from suiting up to look for Rogue. That is, until they heard an ominous noise in the basement.

It was a strange rumble, soft but felt upstairs. It sounded like it was in the basement. Jean felt it before the others. It felt like one living signature just appeared on campus. It wasn't like when Kurt teleported, though. It was different. Confusing. She looked around before everyone began murmuring. '_Professor? Do you feel that?'_ She called out telepathically. He answered almost instantly.

_'Yes, Jean. Yes I did.' _

"Uh, Scott..."

Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Logan all exchanged glances.

"Did you guys feel that?" Kurt questioned skeptically. Logan sniffed.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled. Scott walked around them.

"Come on, let's check it out."


	2. Futures Past

There was a girl in the Danger Room control room. One nobody had ever seen before. It was as if she just materialized down there. Nobody knew what to expect when they crept down there to investigate the noise. '_There's something down there,'_ Xavier told them telepathically. _'It's signature scrambled Cerebro. I have no idea what it is.'_ He admitted. Kitty sighed.

'_Great. No worries!'_ She said back, wondering what had made it's way into the institute.

"Stay on your guard." Scott, ordered, creeping painfully slow out of the elevator. The lights slowly clicked on to reveal a girl maybe Jean's age staring at them all with wide eyes. Her hair was purple (perhaps a result of her mutation), and she was wearing a blue suit. She had something red painted or tattooed over her right eye. It didn't look familiar to anything they had seen before.

Everyone froze for a moment. She didn't look immediately threatening but she had bypassed_ all_ of the institute's defenses somehow. Logan crept forward slowly, his eyes fixed on the young girl.

"Wolverine..." She said after a long moment, a strange emotion in her eyes. "Scott. Kitty. Kurt. Bobby." Her face darkened. "Jean... All of you. You don't know me, yet." Logan cocked an eyebrow, sniffing. Scott walked forward suspiciously.

"We don't know you yet? But you know us?" He asked in confusion. She shook her head, looking around. Logan frowned.

"How do you know my team name? I don't know you. I don't even recognize your scent." He asked her.

"What day is it? Has the mutant cure been invented yet? I need to know." She demanded, her eyes wild. Everyone's stomach dropped. Everyone nodded dumbly. "Shit. Is Rogue in the mansion right now?" She asked, starting to walk. Everyone hesitantly followed her.

"No," Kitty answered. She went pale immediately.

"Fuck. I need to talk to the professor." She faced them all seriously. "Now." Logan frowned and blocked her way.

"Wait a minute, little lady. You haven't been vetted nearly enough to-" _'Please, bring Betsy to my office. We urgently need to talk.'_ Xavier said telepathically. Logan pressed his mouth shut. He wanted to be in the loop. Now. Grumbling, he led her to the first floor of the institute where Xavier was waiting.

"Betsy," He said warmly, trying to smile as everyone walked in. She seemed moved to see the telepath.

"Professor... It's really good to see you." She ran over to him and clasped hands. Jean looked between them.

"Betsy..." Jean began tentatively. "Where are you from?" She looked at her seriously.

"The future."

* * *

They all sat around the command room uncertainly, even Hank and Ororo. The strange girl looked around.

"Miss, might I ask, what is your name? I am just fascinated by your travel and hope to hear about the method of science behind it." Hank gushed, looking at her curiously. She swallowed.

"Betsy Braddock. My team name in the future is Psylocke." She stammered, looking at the familiar but strange faces around her. He nodded. "I think it might be easier for me to show you all why I'm here than say it. If I have permission..." Everyone looked around.

"I'm all for it. I'd _love_ to know." Said Logan tensely, glaring out the window. Betsy shut her eyes and focused.

_Everyone saw Rogue and Mystique being experimented on in the labs. It was not for the faint of heart. The vision is jarring and shocks multiple people. Kitty is shaking. Logan's claws are out. Jeans eyes are watering. They're being carved. Their blood drawn. Their powers broken. Stolen. Given back then taken again. Until their minds can't comprehend anything but pain. "They, and every other mutant who went to receive the cure, were captured." Betsy narrated. _

_"I don't know if Rogue was gonna get the cure or she was just pondering it. We think Mystique went to stop her," _

_"Because Rogue's powers are so valuable to her." Jean cut in. Betsy nodded. _

_"Anyways, that secret mutant testing facility got a hold of Rogue and Mystique at the same time. Their DNA together cracked the code on engineering unstoppable sentinels. Do you guys know what those are?" They saw the violent, harrowing imagery of the sentinels eviscerating even the strongest mutants. After a scan they were able to replicate any mutant's ability. Kitty cried. Jean covered her mouth as they witnessed several mutants (even X-Men's) violent deaths__. She looked at the professor as he witnessed what Betsy told them. His face was blank. He wasn't reacting to any of it. Even Logan was having a physical reaction. 'How much of this do you already know?' she wondered bitterly. _

_"Despite our strongest efforts to survive and outlast the sentinel apocalypse, it was futile." She choked back a sob. "This is m-, our last chance. I have 24 hours from my arrival, and I'm already too late."_

The visions stopped suddenly, everyone breathing heavily. Betsy looked around. "I'm sorry. I know that was shocking." She said quietly. Logan stood abruptly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm out of here," He panted. "I'm getting her out of there." He growled. Scott frowned.

"Just hang on, Logan. We're talking about _mutant internment camps_. We need to get Rogue out of there _and_ we need to do something about it!" He cried firmly. Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, and stop the end of the world while we're at it." Kitty added sarcastically

"We _need_ a plan." Jean said tiredly, trying to calm everyone down. A time traveller telling of doom in the future wasn't making it easy.

"How fast can't we get there?" Betsy asked.

"Two or three minutes." Logan barked. She sniffed.

"Then let's strategize on the way."

* * *

_Metropolitan Hospital Center, __Sunday Sept. 10th __ 1:47 am_

* * *

Jean was stewing.

She knew it was the last thing she needed to be feeling before a mission, especially one as important as this. She couldn't help it. That's why she was so angry. She only needed to see the professor's face to know that he had known the better part of what they learned. Whatever happened to him during Apocalypse had given him a sight. Jean had seen it herself. She didn't understand how he could be their leader but he never told them about any of this.

Rogue was being tested on as they spoke but he just let it happen. She didn't understand why he didn't try harder to stop this, all of this from happening. He was just burying his head in the sand. She found it revolting. And repulsive. And weak. And if those sentinels Betsy described were created she woul-

"Jean? _Jean_, you're squeezing me." Scott said nervously as he pried her hands off of him. She took a breath and let go, looking at him in shock.

"Scott, I'm sorry-"

"Are you sure everything's been okay?" He looked down at her with worried eyes. '_No, Scott. The professor's betrayed us. He knew this was happening.' _She smiled weakly.

"Yes, just worried. Very worried." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Me too. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get her back and we're not gonna let any of that happen." Truth be told, Scott was scared too. Of everything Betsy had told them. Of the strange distance separating him and Jean from each other. He didn't feel good about anything now. He tried to sound convincing. Jean looked around at all her worried friends' faces. _'I can't believe we saved the world, for this?'_ She thought. Was that what being a mutant was? The world ending every year? She felt so tired already. Apocalypse was just yesterday it felt like.

She sighed, worrying Scott deeper still. He scooted closer to her in silence. Betsy's predictions made everything seem helpless. Hopeless. Futile. For every victory there was always going to be something they couldn't beat. But that wouldn't stop them from trying.

"Look sharp," Logan grunted, watching the purple haired mutant wearily. He was very aware, despite all her knowledge, she could be the mole and the doom bringer. And even though she looked Kitty's age he'd gut her for the betrayal if he had to. "We can't let anyone else get captured." He said as the jet landed.

"We need to rescue Rogue _and_ Mystique." Betsy stressed, to groans and complaints from multiple people. "The research from her DNA can be _weaponized_, too." She warned. Scott scoffed, his feud with the blue mutant nowhere near resolved. His jaw clenched.

"Yeah, she'll find a way to double cross us in the jet." He grumbled. Logan scoffed.

"I don't like it either, Shades." He grunted. Fighting the urge to maim Mystique was gonna be hard but there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Guys, we have to rescue them and obtain and destroy _any_ information obtained about them." She looked around seriously. "This mission is basically impossible." Kurt and Kitty looked at each other.

"Not as impossible as you'd think with us around." He reminded her. Jean frowned, crossing her arms. She was thinking dozens of thoughts but still tapped in to the pow wow.

"Just leave it to me." She said, catching a look from even Logan. '_What was that?'_ He questioned knowingly over Scott's head. He could sense it. Jean's restraint was wavering. _'I know it feels good to feel righteous in your anger, but we don't need that right now. We need to get in and get out of there.'_ Jean huffed.

'_It's not fair. This is inhumane! They're detaining and experimenting on living, breathing people. And even if we liberate them all they'll probably never pay for it.' _She sent him a forlorn look._ 'I'm already tired of this, Logan. Picking up the pieces and not doing anything about it. And the Prof-'_ She cut herself off immediately. Logan was her confidant but not even he could know her suspicions about Charles.

_'What were you saying?'_ He pressed.

'_Nothing. Really.'_ She said, catching a look from Scott. She cut down the aisle to get out of the X-Jet. She was feeling claustrophobic. She always felt that way these days. He grabbed on to her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

"Jean, please. Talk to me. Are you sure you're up to this?" He questioned, looking deeply into her eyes. She avoided his gaze.

"Yes. This is what I want to be doing, Scott." He watched her as she walked in front of her. He didn't know what it was but something was changing.

Kitty sighed beside Kurt and Bobby. Scott and Jean used to be who she turned to when she had doubts. She hated to admit it but even when the sky was falling she felt they all had to deal with Jean and Scott's melodrama. Rogue was captured and she may never be the same again. Jean wasn't the one who needed to be checked on. She looked at the two younger mutants.

"I never thought Scott would be the more level headed of the two of them." She commented disdainfully. Strangely enough, Rogue these days was the one who lightened things up. She had a new outlook on life after Apocalypse and she vowed to live her life differently. Kitty was noticing when the older girl wasn't around.

_'He tries to keep me away from you...' _Jean heard in her head as she hovered to the ground. _'He could never do that.'_ She blinked and looked around, hoping nobody had been noticing how she was acting. It had been happening for a few days, Jean was hearing a voice. A voice she was convinced was attached to something. She didn't know how to tell the professor, especially with her suspicions. She essentially just wasn't dealing with it. She wasn't sure what to do.

_'He wants to keep you from being great. He doesn't want to be surpassed but you are already greater than him, Jean.'_ Jean listened carefully to the voice as she looked around at her teammates._ 'Let me show you. I'll get you right in there to your friend,'_ The voice said._ 'And you can free your mutant brethren!' Jean_ didn't care how militaristic the voice was getting. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

_'Show me?'_ She asked unsurely.

_'I'll get you in you just have to let me.' _

_'...' _

Jean thought for a long moment. The effects of taking down the blocks the professor had put up could be catastrophic. But Jean, specifically, wanted to be the one responsible for making the mutant haters pay. She had had enough.

_'Okay.'_ She said. She felt a 'pop' in her mind. She looked around as everyone looked at the hospital.

"Okay," Kitty said. "Now we just have to get in there." Jean closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, everybody. Every attendant is knocked out until further notice. Let's go." She said as everyone stared.

"You _what_?" Kurt asked, looking at her strangely.

"Jean. What about the people who need medical care?" Scott questioned in surprise. Jean was a top strategist. She always used her mind to figure things out. It wasn't like her to just act without thinking about it. Quite unlike her. She shrugged.

"The sooner we get Rogue and are done the sooner we can wake them up!" She answered as though she didn't see what was wrong. He frowned at her and looked at the hospital.

"We don't really have other options." Logan said as he walked forward with Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt. Scott rolled his eyes. _'Thick as thieves, those two.'_ He thought grudgingly to himself. Logan would even reprimand Rogue, his clear favorite, but never Jean.

They phased and ported in together and looked around. Betsy was eyeing Jean wearily._ 'She's already so strong... This doesn't sound right._' She thought. Jean was well known at the point in time Betsy came from. But she was much older when the Phoenix Force found her. She stared at the terrifying teenager. She could feel it. The Phoenix was present. But it was almost a decade early.

Betsy didn't think she was in her own timeline anymore. Maybe she had created one by time traveling, maybe she hopped to a different time line. But this didn't line up. And when she returned home it would likely be the same. '_God damn it...'_ She thought.

"Okay, Red." Logan grunted. "Wha'dya see?" Jean blinked and looked around.

"Down the hall to the right, we'll find Mystique." She reported. The ground was littered with knocked out scientists, doctors, and nurses. They carefully stepped around them and moved forward.

Mystique was strapped to an observation table and glaring hatefully at the ceiling. She had come to stop Rogue from exactly this happening. She was losing her edge, she couldn't believe she'd been captured (much less experimented on). She strained against the ties once again just to make sure they couldn't be escaped. Knowing the mutants she was in cahoots with, she'd never be freed. They were all incompetent and useless. Worse, they had Rogue. They were probably fucking her abilities up as Mystique laid there._ 'It's happening anyway...'_ She thought angrily.

She blanched as Logan cut his way into the room, his lip snarled. "You!" She shouted, struggling wildly. He spat.

"Yeah, I wish I was here to cut you. You're coming with us." He growled. She eyed him as he cut her free and helped her to stand.

"Why-"

"Don't ask. Just come on." He snapped at her, shoving her forward. She stumbled out the room, her mouth drying when she saw the X-Men waiting for her.

"I came here to st-"

"Save it." Scott snapped, pulling her into the middle of the formation. "Let's go, Jean? Where do you sense Rogue?" He asked her anxiously. She shut her eyes and focused, her lip quivering.

"It's hard to find her..." She said quietly. "She must be unconscious or..." She trailed off knowing she couldn't finish the morbid thought.

"Try harder!" Logan ordered, looking around worriedly. Kitty scooted closer to the feral mutant. They all knew if Rogue was in bad shape he was not gonna react well. Jean huffed and shut her eyes.

"Okay... She's this way." She said, walking towards the left. She screamed out in pain, holding her head. Logan beat Scott to her side, familiar with these episodes. Scott was too worried to notice that was a little weird.

"Jean?" He cried.

"Ugh, Scott. She's so scared. _She's in so much pain,_" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She gasped as the emotions flooded her. _"Oh god, Scott._" She cried. Logan unsheathed his claws, roaring at the ceiling. It was tearing him apart that he let this happen to the young mutant he'd promised to protect.

"Jean, stop it!" He cried, bracing her shoulders. _'I can't take it!'_ He thought wildly.

"Scott! Logan!" She cried, her voice not her own. She had a thick, Mississippi accent. Logan stumbled backward away from her, his hand covering his face. Kurt stepped forward in disbelief. He was shaking like a leaf. He was the most religious member of the institute but this was starting to test his faith.

"_Rogue_?" He said in surprise.

"Kurt? You guys? Are you comin'? I don't know what they did to me, my powers... You guys, please..." Jean held her head in her hands and cried out to everyone's horror.

"JEAN." Logan begged as she continued. He started to walk toward her but Kurt and Bobby stopped him.

"Jean-" Scott grabbed her arm and looked at her as she suddenly stopped.

"I'm here, Scott." She said, looking around in confusion. "Rogue is this way, come on." She pulled on Scott down the hallway as everyone just watched. Bobby looked around.

"Okay so we're just not gonna talk about-" Kitty elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not the time." She said, looking at him gravely. _'Something is wrong.'_ They followed after Jean to another room. She flung the door open with ease and found Rogue laying there in a hospital gown.

"There she is!" She cried, racing over. She looked down at her worriedly. She was paler than usual and there was a strange device around her neck Jean was scared to remove._ 'We don't know what it could do.'_ She thought sadly, looking her over. She didn't want to admit it but she looked bad, worse than she'd been hoping to find her_. 'Okay, don't panic,'_

Purple veins were all over her shut eyelids and her body was covered in a sweaty sheen which indicated stress. She looked _bad._ She thought about how worried Scott was and how devastated he would be if she wasn't okay. The hospital was freezing and all she had on was a thin hospital gown. She was shaking slightly. She wasn't worried, she was mad._ Furious._

She just stared at Rogue, thinking of all the ways she would make these people pay._ 'Poor thing...' _

"Red." Jean snapped out of her trance to Logan, looking over Rogue with concern.. "We're gonna take her," He bit out, trying to keep his voice even. _'Stripes...'_ He lamented in anguish. _'How could they...' _ He moved slowly and scooped Rogue in his arms with his jacket. He was careful not to press her bare skin to his, he couldn't be sure what state her skin and mutation was in right now.

_'I'll kill them all...'_ He thought savagely. Something dark and evil was blossoming in his gut as Rogue whimpered, trembling in his grip. He tried to ignore it for now. Betsy seemed a little less on edge as as they appeared with Rogue, to everyone's relief. "She's out but Jean says she's stable." He said, stealing a glance at her. Scott nodded, his tongue thick in his mouth.

"We have to do something about all of the other mutants. Who knows how far underground they are stored." He said, looking around with a frown. "Let's be prepared to be here a while." Jean closed her eyes and focused, Betsy eyeing her with concern. Suddenly, every observation room's door popped open. The mutants that were awake looked around in confusion before slowly leaving their rooms.

"There," She said, a strange expression on her face. "The scientists and guards are still unconscious." She said, looking around. "Anything else?" Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Jean. You're doing a lot." _'You know better than to push the limits of your powers in this situation.'_ He scolded mentally, avoiding her defiant eyes. She chose not to respond.

"_Yes_, there is. We need to take all of the information they've gathered from their experimentation or this was basically for nothing." Betsy stressed, looking around worriedly. "We can't leave before then, or-"

"_These_?" Jean asked, the thick wad of papers materializing in her hands. Everyone stared at her, Rogue twitching suddenly and coming to. She coughed and Logan looked down, relieved to see her eyes. Betsy nodded slowly.

"I guess so." She answered, her lips pursed. Everyone watched as Jean played with the papers like a cat, slowly burning them.

"There." She said smirking, incinerating the data with glee. "Now they've gained no knowledge from this." Bobby stared at Jean, her aura giving him the heebie jeebies. He had thought it was silly at first but he had noticed lately how Jean had suddenly started incorporating fire with her powers. Her psychic energy never took the form of flames before. It started mainly_ after_ Apocalypse.

As an iceophile, it disturbed him. He found it threatening and ominous. He was aware around Amara (although he trusted her), her powers could do a lot of damage to him. He never used to feel that way around Jean but he did now.

"Okay, if the fire show is done-" Kurt elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a glare.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Betsy asked, glaring at the other telepath with some hostility. '_Her power is out of control... She's my age and I can tell how powerful she is. This can't be right.'_ She thought to herself. '_What fate awaits them?' _

"Does it look like I'm not sure?" Scott cocked an eyebrow at her oddly combative attitude.

"Logan?" Rogue muttered unsurely. He looked down at her, worry creasing his brow.

"Hey," He breathed. "You feel okay?" She tried to nod.

"I don't know, I don't know what they did to my powers." She said, trying not to cry. He held her close to him. It jarred him to see Rogue so fragile. Vulnerable. These were not ways to describe her, even in her enlightened attitude. She was still guarded, blocked off if you spooked her. She was not a wide open book like some of her teammates. And she damn sure wasn't weak. Not by nature.

To see her physically unable to put up a front tugged at the depths of his soul. It was bad. And he knew exactly what being experimented on was like. Things that still awoke the man screaming at night. He held her closer. "We're gonna get you home and take care of you." He reassured with a growl, his hands trembling. Rogue looked around and nearly jumped when she saw Mystique.

"What the hell is_ she_ doing here?!" She hissed, clawing weakly to get farther from her. She frowned at her foster daughter, altogether ignoring the fact that Kurt was there.

"Daughter, _please._ Rest. You must be worn out from the experiments. I am." Mystique said, looking at her seriously. Rogue scoffed.

"I don' care if your experiments were a_ spa day!_" She cried out, wincing in pain and grabbing at the collar on her throat. Mystique watched worriedly as Logan tried to make Rogue comfortable. She thrashed in his arms and he thought about cutting her free from the device. She gasped, crying weakly.

"We'll get that off soon." He said, his eyes pained as she panted. "I know it's shitty to ask, but but a little stronger. Please." Hank needed to look at it first, otherwise he would've cut it off a long time ago. _'What is that?'_ He looked around frantically. "Is that everything, we need to get going." He barked out, his voice hard.

"ALERT. Intruders! A silent alarm has notified us of your presence. Surrender or be indicted on Federal charges!" A voice boomed as soldier rappelled into the basement. Dozens more followed, the sounds of clanking echoing everywhere. .They looked around as they were quickly surrounded. Logan carefully set Rogue down, Kurt and Kitty stepped protectively in front of her. He unsheathed his claws with a growl.

"I wouldn't fight me today, _bub_!" He warned, looking at the dozens of soldiers in a rage.

"We've got a 37/50! S rank subject's been busted free! I repeat, we need this recovery prioritized!" One yelled into his walkie. Suddenly, all attention was on Rogue and Mystique as she shrugged Logan's jacket around her.

_'Shit,'_ She thought, trying to stand.

"Rogue!" Logan cried.

_'I've got got to get her somewhere safe.'_ Jean thought, thinking about Betsy's ominous warnings. They already knew Rogue and Mystique were more important than any other mutants they'd captured. Jean focused her power and in a pulse she shot the soldiers away from them all. It was so strong it interfered with the device around Rogue's neck, unbeknownst to everyone it short circuited.

Bobby replaced Kurt's place near Rogue and he stood grudgingly in front of his mother.

"Kurt..." She said quietly. _'After everything he still protects me...'_ She thought.

"Rogue, come with me!" Jean cried, realizing a long time ago that the collar was a power inhibitor that allowed scientists to work on her. '_She has no powers right now!'_ She reached out, unafraid of her powers, and grabbed her bare arm. Now and only now. In this instance. She grabbed Rogue and shrieked in a voice she'd never heard before. It was worse than them taking her powers. _They had reversed them._

With a hollow scream, Rogue yelled as all of her crammed up memories flowed into _Jean's_ head. She roared in terror as she ripped her hand from Rogue's arm, her head shaking back and forth. Rogue slumped to the ground, Kitty phasing through the ground to aid her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kitty screamed as Jean rampaged in the air. Rogue was out cold. "I got you!" She screamed, Bobby moving behind her.

_Jean saw Sabertooth's Weapon X experimentation surgery. She watched in horror as they cut him open and poked at his insides. Now she saw internment camps. Mountains of shoes mounted the courtyard, signifying just how many lives had been extinguished in this camp. The person who's memory it was was dragged away while his family was shuffled into the camps... Now she saw a little blue baby, crying endlessly as it was poked and prodded with needles and instruments. She saw Rogue crawling on her hands and knees away from a mob that discovered she had powers. _

_'How am I seeing this? Did Rogue give me her memories? What have they DONE to her?!' _She thought, screeching as the memories burned through her mind.

"JEAN! Jean, focus! Focus on me!" Scott screamed as he tried to see what was wrong. Usually, an encounter with Rogue's powers left them unconscious. Now was the other way around? Now, Jean was losing control from all the memories she was overloaded with. She screamed, sweat trailing down her brow as she tried to fight her powers. "Jean!" Scott shouted. Her head thrashed back and forth.

The soldiers finally took aim as they watched, the lasers on Jean.

"RED!" Logan cried from behind Rogue. Bobby froze one of the guns but dozens were on her. Suddenly, in one terrifying moment, all the soldiers went up in flames. Jean's fragile mind had cracked after being subjected to Rogue's abilities and psyches. '_Make it stop...'_ She thought desperately. All of the torture and pain subjected against mutants. Jean had had enough.

_"You destroyed my beautiful creature."_ She seethed, watching as they screamed. They clawed toward heaven as they burned, Jean just watching. Some of the soot drifted towards her face but she didn't flinch. Everyone watched in complete disbelief that Jean, of all people, had just massacred a whole platoon of special agents. Betsy staggered backward fearfully, knowing Jean was capable of exactly this but not expecting her to do it so soon.

_'What the hell is happening...'_ She thought, staring at the absolutely dead look in Jean's eye. Mystique stared at Jean fearfully._ 'It's way worse than Destiny ever said..'_ She thought in awe, looking worriedly at work._ 'I have to hurry up.' _

"There's an alarm. We need to go before more reinforcements come!" She cried over the roar of Jean's power. She was right, but nobody knew what to do. Jean had killed. With the blink of an eye. And she didn't seem sorry. She blinked suddenly, her eyes seeming normal.

"_Scott?_" She said in confusion, swaying weakly. She looked around and teleported everybody into the X-Jet. She was sitting next to Scott like everything was fine. Everyone was panting and looking around, so shocked and confused and afraid to mention what they had just seen.

"What just-"

"Don't." Scott interrupted Kitty seriously. He wasn't sure what had actually happened. It couldn't have been real. Jean would never-

"Summers!" Logan growled, getting Rogue situated in her seat. She had her forehead leaned on her head, Logan's giant gloves hanging off her. "Somethin' just happened." He stood protectively over Jean as he approached.

"We're not talking about it until we get to the professor." He said, his eyes narrow. Jean looked up at them, kind of dazed.

"Did something happen?" She asked, looking at them in confusion. "Scott?"

"Jean, don't talk until we get to the institute." Scott demanded, refusing to face everyone.

"Are you her lawyer or her boyfriend? She's going back home not to _prison_, Scott!" Kitty cried from Rogue's side. She was too disoriented to understand why everyone was squabbling. Bobby looked around.

"Okay, but maybe she sh-"

"Bobby!" Scott snapped. The younger mutant shrank away. "Everyone. We're not talking about this until we get to the professor. And Jean's seeing him first." He said, the tone of his voice very final. '_The professor would never lock Jean up. He loves her too much. He would never-'_

"But Scott-"

"_Shut up, Katherine!_" His voice was so hostile it made Logan move across the Jet to Scott against Rogue's hoarse pleas. "I said we're not talking about it until we get to the institute." He repeated, his fists at his side. His voice was more gentle but the damage was done, tears had sprung to Kitty's eyes.

"You fix your lips to speak to her with respect!" Logan exploded, fed up with Scott's behavior. He grabbed Scott's uniform, seething. "Especially after what you just led us into." Betsy looked around in horror as everyone began fighting and arguing with one another. '_Somehow I made it to a timeline more screwed up than my own, and I think I just made everything worse.'_

"You guys!" Jean cried indignantly. She stood and some team members cowered. She frowned. _'What in the heck is going on?'_ She thought.

"We're here." Kurt said dumbly as he stared at the institute. They all knew what had happened was beyond his help. They all looked around helplessly, nobody wanting to exit the jet first. Jean sighed, sensing the strange atmosphere. She didn't remember how but they had gotten Rogue back. Even Mystique. Still, the air was very hostile and everyone but Jean seemed to know why.

"Let's get Rogue and Mystique looked at." She said, trying to ease through the tension. Some of them looked at her just like the professor did. It drove her wild. Someone had some explaining to do. It seemed like everyone was waiting for her to go first so she walked down the aisle in a huff, Scott following. Logan helped Rogue to her feet while Kurt sent Mystique a look.

"What's happening?" Rogue questioned. It was something nobody wanted to answer. Kitty placed a hand on Rogue's back and hurried her along.

"Come on, lets get you inside."


	3. Phoenix Flames

_Xavier Institute, Sunday Sept. 10th 4:34 am_

* * *

_"Mutants who participated in the cure had to stay for observation for 24 hours to monitor adverse effects and to make sure it actually worked. The nurses, scientists, doctors were found incapacitated at the scene along with what looks to be burned human remains. We're working to get more information..."_

_"Its obvious! Only muties would be capable o-"_ Scott sighed and turned off the new T.V. The mood wasn't high in the mansion, especially for the X-Kids. It was obvious when they returned that something had happened. Something serious. Jean had been ushered into the professor's office with Scott and Logan and they hadn't budged in a while.

They all knew what they had seen. There was nothing the professor could do about it. Rogue sat next to a groggy Kitty and Kurt draped in a blanket. No matter how long it was taking she knew she had her own session coming up with the professor. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"Why don't we go to bed, the sun's coming up soon." Kitty offered with a tired smile. Rogue sighed.

"My powers were reversed." She said dryly. "As soon as he's done with Jean he's gonna call _me i_n there. They're gonna be pokin' and proddin' me all night." She said, leaning her head on her knees. Kurt looked at her worriedly.

"I'll ask if you can get some rest for tonight." He offered, reaching toward her reassuringly. She jerked back, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

"_Stop_." She said, breathing raggedly. Kitty and Kurt looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, it's ok-"

"My powers were reversed. Don't get too close!" She snapped, scooting farther away from them. "Just stay away from me right now." She ordered, blinking back tears. Kurt started to reach for her but hesitated.

"_Rogue-_" Her withdrawn behavior was worrying him. She had just started to open up a little bit, he didn't want her to regress now. He didn't care what her powers did he wanted to be there for her. Kitty lowered his hand with a frown.

"Let's let her her get some rest. The professor will probably be seeing her soon." She said, tugging Kurt along with her. She looked back at Rogue, bags under her eyes. "Everything is gonna be fine, okay?" Rogue avoided the younger girls eyes.

"_Our mother..."_ She said after a moment. "Where is she?" Kitty smirked.

"Ororo is watching her." Rogue curled up into a little ball on the couch and chuckled softly.

"Good."

_xxXXxx_

"You've only got a few more hours left here, don't you Betsy?" Xavier asked her wearily. They had rescued Rogue and Mystique (all the mutants actually). The research had been destroyed. But she didn't feel much better. Jean seemed to be a much larger problem in this time than the mutant experimentation labs, and she didn't know how to tell them. But as she watched the professor she wasn't sure he didn't already know.

Jean sat in an arm chair, absent-mindedly rubbing her temples. She wasn't sure why there was a gap in her memory, it was concerning. She was too tired to think too hard about it. The professor had worked overtime 'fortifying' her mental shields. She thought it was a little weird but she tried to trust his judgement. _'He has way more experience with stuff like this than I do, of course.'_ She thought wearily, Scott perched by her side.

"Y-Yes. I'm not sure I accomplished anything..." Logan looked at her softly.

"I'm sure you did. They'll be proud of you when you get back." He tried, his arms crossed.

"Betsy," Jean said suddenly, three pairs of uncomfortable eyes on her. "If this plan, coming here... If it didn't work..." She said, her eyes showing with genuine concern. "Will there be anything you can do?" She asked her. Betsy stared into kind, green eyes._ 'How... How did she incinerate dozens of humans without a thought?'_ She shivered, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't know." She answered, hugging herself. Scott placed a worried hand on Jean's shoulder.

"C'mon, Jean." He said, eyeing her strangely. "You look like you could use some rest." He said, grabbing her hand and helping her stand. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Sure. Betsy, I'm sorry." They watched as the two retreated together. Betsy opened her mouth to speak but Xavier interrupted.

"Logan, please show our guest to a guest room before she's taken back to the right time. Betsy," He forced as large a smile as he could muster to the mutant teenager. "I am certain I will be very fond of you in a few years. You were very brave and make me excited for the future of my X-Men." She smiled lamely at him. She needed to spend the last moments she had talking and telling him all the terrible things of the future.

She fidgeted. "T-Thank you, professor. I hope I did enough." She said, looking at the ground. He nodded

"Please, after you get her situated send Rogue in to me." He looked at Xavier with a scared look.

"I already used Cerebro. Her mutation has gone back to normal. I won't hold her up an longer than I need, she needs her rest." He said, soothing the anxiety from the feral mutant. _'You can come in with her.'_ He added telepathically. They both seemed to prefer the sessions that way, anyhow. Logan relaxed a little as he showed Betsy out.

He plodded beside the young mutant, lost in thought. She seemed like she had so much to say but no way to say it.

"This is hard," She said finally as they reached the spare room. "We're kind of close in the future." She admitted finally. She looked up to him as a mentor like lots of mutants her age did. He looked at her and realized how strange it must feel to know someone who doesn't know you. He didn't see why he wouldn't be fond of her, especially if she had the balls to come back in time and try to do this. He smirked.

"You seem pretty scrappy so it makes sense." He grunted nonchalantly after a while. Her face lit up finally. She threw herself in a hug around the older mutant that hesitantly returned it. "Ya gonna be alright?" He asked. _'I don't know.'_ She thought.

"I think so." She said, realizing she'd be in her own time soon. He nodded.

"Take care of yerself, kid." He said, waving awkwardly. She disappeared into the room with a smile. Reluctantly, he went to go find Rogue. She was still curled up on the couch in the lobby. "You sleep?" He asked, knowing she was actually lying there awake.

"No." She said, staring straight ahead. He sighed and extended his hand toward her.

"C'mon. Chuck wants to take a look at ya before you get to bed." He could tell from the look on his face she wouldn't be sleeping that night. A lot of them wouldn't. Slowly Rogue sat up and accepted his hand, creaking to her feet. She tried not to show the effort it took to limp to his office. She knew from a reassuring hand on her back that, of course, he could tell.

She entered the room and wondered how long the professor had been up himself. He looked exhausted but determined as she sat down shakily in front of him. He locked his fingers and stared at her. "I've gotten the gist of what happened," He closed his eyes. "But I need to hear from you. What happened tonight, Rogue?"

She swallowed, absolutely parched. Logan disappeared suddenly and returned as she started speaking with a glass of water. Rogue looked down at her pale hands. "I don't know what they did to me. I saw a white light and went out. They had a collar," Her eyes glazed over suddenly, upsetting both men. "_A collar._ It negated my abilities so they could actually touch me." There was a silence in the room.

_'They were prepared to encounter any situation.'_ He thought. "You're doing a great job, Rogue." He smiled kindly. "Tell me about what happened when Jean touched you." She gasped. She had been certain he was going to ask but still it shocked her. She took the moment to have a swallow of water.

"The collar should've worked." She said quietly, remembering. "I don't know why it didn't. I never shoulda let her touch me..." She said, her lip quivering.

"It ain't your fault!" Logan exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't know. I must've passed out after, that's never happened before." She said, trying to forget the sight of Jean immolating the soldiers. Rogue had felt what people had been feeling _every time_ she touched them. It was pervasive, nasty, and it left Rogue feeling hollow. She didn't say that, however. Xavier nodded.

"It appears_ she_ got the memories you'd absorbed from people over time." Rogue tried to pretend she didn't already realize that. "Though it appears they drastically changed the layout of your powers they're coming up as normal now on Cerebro. Whatever they did was temporary." Rogue exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her powers were already dangerous enough.

"Will Jean be alright though?" She asked quietly. She was used to the chaos in her mind but it would drive a lot of people mad. The professor pulled his face tight.

"Yes. I helped her in a similar way as you."

"Why, though?" Said Logan, his face hurt. "Why were you even there, _Marie-_" She baulked at the use of her government name, something Logan almost never called her.

"Because! Damn it!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I set the world's most dangerous mutant free _on a rampage._" She said trembling. "I wonder what it'll be next time. Maybe_ Ah'll_ be the world's most dangerous mutant this time." She seethed. She dropped her arms to the side in defeat. "If my actions speak for mutant kind we're doomed." She said softly. Xavier and Logan shook their heads.

"Rogue. What happened was not your fault. You were manipulated. _Controlled_. You are not a weapon. You are a living, breathing person." Xavier explained sympathetically. Rogue shook her head.

"I feel like one, sometimes." Logan approached her seriously as she hugged herself.

"Take it from someone who was engineered to_ be_ one, please." He said. "The best way you can fight those feelings is to stay on here and keep guiding the new mutant generations." He placed his hands on his shoulder with a smile. "_With_ your powers, Rogue. A lot of the kids look up to you. Even if it is to keep us safe, getting rid of your powers would send too wrong of a message." He explained earnestly.

"And I am confident that you will reach control of your mutation." Xavier chimed in, thinking about his older X-Men and how _that_ Rogue didn't need gloves. Rogue tried to smile.

"If y'all insist." She answered awkwardly. She knew they meant well but it was hard for her to take the 'your powers are a blessing' routine. Logan wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's get you to bed." He said gruffly. Xavier nodded.

"Yes, Logan. Better late than never." The question hung in the air._ 'But what are we going to do about Jean? She..' _

Xavier watched as they exited. _'I don't know.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sunday Sept. 10th 8:23 am_

* * *

Jean had thought, in passing, about how miserable Rogue's mutation was. She thrived on touch and the one time her powers had invaded her thoughts she thought it was the end. For Rogue, it was kind of always like that. Shadows of the people all around her and that she'd touched living there forever. Forever. She'd never thought about that. But Jean had stolen her memories. And it included Scott's. Rogue's. Even her own.

It was psychically crippling to realize she had known such in depth and intimate things about her. The girl never held it against her or any of them. And now, she had to know her's (along with the rest of the roster of the institute to name a few). She had to feel her in depth feelings for Scott. She had known. She had always known. Everyone had always known. _Rogue crushed on Scott._

It was no more a secret than Scott and Jean's '_secret_' feelings for each other. He went on a limb to not just gain her trust but earn it. It started as a blossom of respect that transformed into some really strong feelings. On her side, anyways. As they got to know each other, Scott and Jean's relationship only got deeper. And more intimate. And more important to the both of them. Poor Rogue didn't stand a chance nor did she expect to.

When Jean's power surged she witnessed first hand just how close and just how big the feelings Scott and Jean held for each other were. It was as eye opening for her as it was sobering, and for the most part, Rogue moved on (Scott and Jean began officially dating a little before she crashed their graduation ceremony for Apocalypse).

She had even noticed a funny way Rogue acted whenever a certain_ cajun_ was brought up. She had never gotten so worked up before and definitely not over Scott. She and Kitty were convinced, Remy was the one. She was never jealous of or threatened by the younger girl's affection for Scott. It was understandable. She was always respectful, and since starting her senior year, much easier to be around. It seemed she effectively worked through that crush.

That is until Jean touched her.

If anything, she knew she ran the risk of the mutant absorbing her thoughts, abilities, and memories if they made skin contact. She never expected the other mutant's mind to open up and_ pour_ into her. She was completely unprepared for that scenario. Jean was already an empath. She often felt and interpreted and was influenced by the way others felt. So have the flash copy of someone's personality, their feelings, and their memories was unbearable.

Everyone had theorized that Jean's memory blank was to deal with the stress that caused it. This was false.

She had shoved the psyches and the memories to the back burner to be investigated later. Jean had no reason to snoop. She'd never had to doubt Scott's loyalty or even her teammates'. But she just wanted to be bad for a change.

So, amidst the chaos in her mind she had to feel just how deep Rogue's feelings for Scott really went. Her eyes welled, in awe of the solemn but wholesome love Rogue felt for him. She would _die_ for him. If she needed to, she'd dive in front of that bullet before anyone could stop her. She looked up to him. The only other people she looked up to were Logan and the professor. She thought he was funny and he made her laugh. And clever. And she hoped even more that she could touch that he would get normal eyesight and be able to see. _Really_ see.

Jean had expected a short story's worth of things that'd be hard to witness but she ended up with a novel. Her heart broke for Rogue, who was so hopelessly twisted about Scott she would probably never notice Remy. And then she scrolled to Scott's thoughts. His feelings. His psyche is disappointed in her for prying into his interpersonal relationship with Rogue. _'This isn't like you Jean, really. You never doubted things before.'_ He said in that voice that was so much like his. He was ignored.

She found herself in shock of how deep Scott's file on Rogue was. Nothing crossing boundaries or even the line past platonic, but he was a well of knowledge and feelings on her. She's one of the people he _respected_ the most. He's so glad she's started opening up and embracing the institute, he thinks everyone has gained something. He worries about her and whether or not she'll be able to control her mutation. He wants, maybe even more than to control his own, for her to be able to touch. He's kind of jealous of how much she looks up to Logan, maybe he wishes that were him.

Jean shook her head. Next was Kitty...

"No," Jean muttered, stumbled out of her room to the Danger Room. It was Sunday so luckily everyone (besides maybe Logan) was catching up on rest. Her mind was driving her crazy. She didn't trust the professor to confess all of this to him and she knew she was powerful enough now to hide it. Why did he dread her so? If she told him to what extent she'd been affected he might lock her away.

_'We can't let him do that.'_ A voice said. Jean agreed.

She entered the Danger Room, unaware someone had tracked her there. She needed to be alone. She couldn't let anyone witness her taking it out on the Danger Room, they would over-react. The surroundings faded to black as the simulation began running on a high level. Jean felt that familiar, hot feeling rising inside of her. She was tired of fighting it. She fought it all the time.

She clutched her head and moaned.

_'It's okay, Jean. Let me out. No one will see.' J_ean blinked.

_'Okay.'_

Logan watched in horror as Jean was enveloped in flames. It was the most beautiful and the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. He ran into the simulation desperately. "End simulation! JEAN!" He screamed. "Jean! No!" He watched as the flaming form lowered to the ground. It was Jean, but it wasn't. He could feel how much power was emanating off of her. She was suddenly wearing something similar to her X-Suit. It was light green all over with a notch of yellow down the middle. She stared lovingly at him as he approached her, her hair billowing behind her like fire.

"_Logan..._"

"What the hell, Red?" He bit out, looking her over to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?!"

"_I'm fine..._" Her clothes changed back to a familiar purple shirt and khaki pants. Jean looked around in confusion. "Logan... You're here?" She tucked fiery hair behind her ear. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she was burning up. He had never been more terrified in that moment when she went ablaze. _'I thought you were gone...'_ He thought wildly.

"Yeah, I ain't goin' nowhere either." He grunted, looking down at her. '_Might this be why Chuck looks at you like his heart is getting ripped out every time?'_ He wondered bitterly. Nothing got past the ageless mutant. As time went on it seemed she was destined for something larger than being a teacher at the institute or even an X-Man.

"I felt a headache come on and I came here to work it out." She said slowly. He nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered. He hated talking about things, but for her especially, he'd try. She smiled at him but shook her head.

"No," She laughed softly._ 'You'd think I'm crazy.'_ She meant to think it to herself.

_'Never, darlin'.'_ He answered back with a grin. She laughed to herself.

_'Sorry.'_

_'Don't be.'_ She looked up at him. Scott was the love of her life. He was her soulmate. So why did she just want to fall into Logan's arms? When she said she couldn't do something he didn't tell her she was wrong, her told her even if she couldn't it was was the only other person she'd ever seen lose themselves in the Danger Room like she could. It was nice to feel like someone out there could understand those feelings and she wasn't alone. She loved Scott, she loved him more than anything. But he'd never come close to experiencing something like that.

_'You'd think I'm crazy for what I'm thinking.'_ She said shyly, avoiding his gaze.

_'You are a telepath.'_

_'Do it child. Indulge yourself. It felt good last night.'_ Jean blinked. Every time she listened to this voice trouble followed. But maybe that was what she wanted. She grabbed the older mutant's head and crushed his face toward hers. She kissed him hungrily, like the flames were still licking her heels and enveloping them. Logan didn't fight. He was tired of fighting it. An animal lived inside him and an animal lived inside Jean too.

He fell upon her, the Danger Room shrouded in darkness. They finished before anyone woke up and noticed. What they forgot to do was check the Danger Room video logs...

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sunday Sept. 10th 11:19 am_

* * *

"There's a school like ours in Boston?" Scott questioned. Xavier nodded, rubbing his temples.

"Yes. Run by a telepath named Emma Frost." Scott leaned on the edge of Xavier's desk.

"Are you gonna go see them?" He frowned.

"Frankly, Scott, I don't think we can afford to take on much more than we already are. With the events of the other night." Scott paled. He knew Jean had broken a big rule, but they _had_ been in a lot of danger. He was wracking his brain to find a way to defend her. "Jean, her powers..." Scott watched him expectantly. "They sometimes lead her to be someone else. Or at least believe she is." He shifted uncomfortably. "I do not know how to punish her when for all intents and purposes it-"

"Wasn't her." Scott finished dumbly. Xavier nodded.

"I detected her... Propensity for splitting her personality in two to deal with her powers when she was 9, Scott. Ever since I've been fortifying her mind against that personality. And now I guess it is a bit resentful."

"...'

Scott thought for a long moment how neither she nor the professor had told him this as long as he'd known them both.

"Scott. I will find a way to deal with this. Keep it from ever happening again. I need you to keep things united on a team front." It was basically a suicide mission but Scott would find a way to hold things together, he always had.

"I think everyone is just worried about Jean." He said. _'And what might happen the next time we go on a mission...'_ He tried to ignore the look in her eyes. He would do anything to never see it again. He looked at the professor. He looked absolutely exhausted. It'd been a hard couple of days for everyone. Scott was half expecting to open the door and see Special Forces on the lawn.

"Of course." He responded, the look on his face only making Scott feel worse. "Just keep an eye on Jean, don't hesitate to fill me in if she seems to be losing control again. The more stressed she is the worst that gets." Scott nodded.

"Of course."

"Just try to keep everyone calm. If they see a crack on your surface..." Scott nodded, his mouth pressed in a grim line.

"I know professor, I won't." He was used to this. That didn't mean it was easy, though. Not right now. Xavier closed his eyes and seemed to listen intently to something.

"It appears someone is in the Danger Room this morning..." He said, looking up at Scott. "Rogue is particularly disturbed today. She's barely slept at all." Scott frowned. Jean's behavior had been so confusing and concerning he hadn't had a moment to check on the other girl. The thought of her being experimented on made his blood boil. He felt helpless as the X-Men's leader to help her. It was a powerless feeling.

"I can't even imagine. Just testing on all those people... Did you read her mind?" He shook his head, his fists shaking.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have to. Her sense of self has been damaged by feeling the effect of her own powers." He continued. "Pe-"

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her." As far as he knew Jean tucked comfortably in bed trying to rest.

* * *

Rogue had thrown her bob into a stubby ponytail. She had on short black gloves, exercise leggings, and a white sports bra. She was taking out her recent stress and worry on the hanging punching bag in front of her. She hurled her body into it, grunting and crying out. She spun and hit it with the back of her fist. Then she kneed it, kicking it violently before hitting it again. Sweat and tears dripped down her face as she thought about Jean touching her.

She felt her knowledge be ripped from her. Her energy. Her _lifeblood._ Siphoned out down a tube. It felt horrible. Maybe even worse than Apocalypse (because she hadn't been conscious for it). It made her feel horrible. Weak. And angry. She trucked the bag with her shoulder, leaning over and groaning in frustration. Panting, she leaned up and saw Scott standing there, watching.

"Logan said you were his best tactical fighting protege." He said with a small smirk. Rogue frowned, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"You should be with Jean." She said, rubbing her right arm awkwardly. She shuddered, realizing Jean likely knew exactly how she felt about her boyfriend. Scott sighed. _'I want to see you too.'_ He thought to himself, trying again.

"She's resting, you know? What _you_ should be doing." Rogue didn't smile but her earlobes burned on cue.

"Scott, I-"

"Let me guess, you're fine?" He placed an arm around her as they walked out of the Danger Room. "Listen. I don't think anybody's fine right now. Just..." He looked at her awkwardly. "Let me be here for you."

She frowned. She hated the sentimental and worried Scott. It became hardest to separate her latent feelings for him. "I felt it, Scott. I felt," She looked at him, the fear evident in her stormy eyes. "I felt what people feel when I_ touch_ them." She turned away from him. "I feel like a monster, I mean I always have but... I don't know if I'll be okay." She said honestly, scared to look into the older mutant's face. He surprised her by pulling her a little closer.

"That's okay." He said, smiling sadly. "We'll all be here until you are." He said, his face determined. Rogue looked at him. Somehow it made her feel better. She opened her mouth to voice another one of dozens of concerns but decided against it to just enjoy the moment.

"Whatever you say, Scott." She said, breaking the sentimental moment the only way she knew how. And he saw right through it.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sunday Sept. 10th 5:14 pm_

* * *

"Are you sure this sounds like a good idea, Kitty?" She bit into an apple and watched the younger girl. She had adopted Charles' forlorn staring and it confused the red-haired telepath. Kitty looked up to her. Hell, in high school Kitty wanted to_ be_ her. Why look at her like this now? She forced a wounded smile at the telepath, feeling like she's on the menu from her stare.

"We didn't have closure after Lance left the second time, we haven't like, spoken since." She answered, looking at mirror on the wall. "He keeps texting me, so maybe if he gets it he'll leave me alone." Jean smiled, finally looking genuine.

"Move over, Lance! Kitty's gone_ international_!" The two girls laughed together for what felt like the first time in a long time. "But really, be careful. Keep it short and sweet." Kitty nodded as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Believe me. I will." She smiled uneasily and rushed out the door to the mall where she promised to meet her ex. Jean smiled and closed her eyes.

_'Piotr.'_ She said in her mind. He responded quickly and eagerly, a mental open book which was surprising for the metal mutant.

_'Ms. Jean.'_ He said. '_How can I help you?' _

_'Katherine is going to the mall to talk to a Brotherhood mutant. If she takes too long perhaps...'_

_'If it seems she is in danger I will check on her.' He said nervously, thinking about the tiny and sweet girl. _

_'Thanks, Piotr.' _

She bit into her apple and continued looking at a magazine.

* * *

"Kitty, thanks for coming." He said warmly. They didn't have any classes together this year and he'd been busy working when he got out of school. The two didn't really have much in common anymore. They were still extremely close after Apocalypse but their differences in lifestyles and ideals became too great. He even tried to reside at the institute for her but it went even worse.

She had been perfectly fine getting to know a soft spoken, Russian mutant. Her mind drifted towards Lance less and less these days. So she wasn't really amused when she arrived at the mall, a frappuccino in her hand. "Hey, Lance. What's going on? Going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing a bag on his shoulder. He came closer to her and showed her a strange pamphlet, the mall buzzing all around them. She cocked an eyebrow and read.

"WELCOME TO GENOSHA, WELCOME TO YOUR HOMELAND." She looked at Lance. "What are you talking about? Is this a vacation or something?" He shook his head excitedly.

"Kitty, it's a mutant-friendly island! It's a co-op where mutants are legal and cannot be persecuted!" He waited for the realization to down in her blue eyes. She looked at him.

"Okay, and..." She said, wincing slightly.

"We can go there! We can live our lives, we won't be working for anyone. No more fighting, no more teams, nothing! Don't you want that?" He looked at her seriously.

"_Lance._ I have a family, here. A team. I can't just..." Her face softened, placing a hand on the boy's arm. "Have you even researched this place? That it is what it says it is?" Lance pulled back when he saw the pity on her face. "Why don't you come back to the institute with me. You don't have to stay, but maybe the professor could give you some suggestions f-"

"For what?" He pushed her hand away. "Kitty, I thought you cared about me. L-" He cut himself off when she shook her head.

"That was a long time ago, Lance. I'm not a little kid anymore. And honestly, neither are you." She shook her head sadly. "Take care, Lance." She took off with that back to the institute. _'I don't even know why I came...'_ She thought, wondering if Lance would really be so foolish. '_Maybe I should warn him about Rogue...'_ She knew if Lance wanted to do something he was going to do it. Besides, for all she knew it was a mutant sanctuary she should've gone to. If only she knew how wrong that was.

She was greeted back in the institute to the aroma of something that smelled like fall, cinnamon-y and apples. She sighed, greeted by the sight of Piotr in the kitchen. "Katherine." He sighed, a relieved smile on his face. "My s_harlotka_ are almost done." She approached the tall mutant with a grin.

"And what are sharlotka?" She asked, leaning her head on her head and gazing at him.

"It is the Russian cousin of apple pie."


	4. Mother Dearest

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Thursday. 14th 9:12 pm_

* * *

Funny how things worked out. Mystique hadn't meant to get taken captive with Rogue. Quite the contrary, she wanted to make sure Rogue remained unaltered. But it had an interesting side effect. She was given sanctuary at the institute. It was an uneasy alliance to say the least. Scientists were eager to get their hands on DNA like hers, Betsy had warned them. It was better for the whole world if she was safe and safest would be at the institute, at least for right now.

The institute was the first last place she wanted to be.

There was plenty to investigate there. The X-Men couldn't avoid drama if their life depended on it, it would be easy to farm information. It was like taking candy from a baby to get away for just long enough for nobody to notice. She managed to get to Cerebro, injected it with a solution and got back to her room, remembering Destiny's words.

_"Are you sure? This is a little harsh, even for me." Mystique commented, her arms crossed. Destiny leaned her head on her hands, a frown on her face. _

_"From what I can tell, yes. This needs to happen. The events that are coming... Rogue isn't going to survive them unless..." Mystique looked at the vial she had given her for a moment. Destiny was never off with her visions. That was her power. She was shown options of the future, maybe even ways to influence or ensure they happened. Rogue had been the most instrumental part of raising/defeating Apocalypse. "Dr. Essex supplied the concoction." _

_She frowned before she tucked it away. "I'll just wait for them to be preoccupied with something and infect Cerebro. Then," _

_"We just wait for him to use it." Mystique scowled as she often did these days. _

_"Easy enough."_

Now the institute would be vulnerable after the next time professor Xavier tried to track something with Cerebro.

She came around the corner to her guest room unnoticed, but ran right smack into Rogue. She sputtered, not usually one to get ruffled by things. But as she stood in front of her former foster daughter she couldn't find words. "Rogue,"

"Ugh, what are _you_ doin' walkin' around?" Rogue asked angrily, her hands on her hips. Her hair was parted mostly to the left, and she was wearing a a short black shirt, a denim X jacket, and leather pants. Mystique stared, trying to find where to start on all the things she wanted to say to her.

"I-I needed some air. I've been instructed that, _so far_, this isn't prison." She said, her gaze lowered. Rogue watched silently until she retreated back into the room. She shivered involuntarily. She hated knowing that Mystique was in the same building as her. It kept her up at night, literally. Logan and Scott had been very vague and deliberate when "briefing" her on the things that happened in her absence. She had been present for enough.

_'Logan...'_ She called out tentatively. That little piece of Jean in her allowed her to communicate via telepathy with people she was super close to (Logan and sometimes Scott or Kurt). She wanted to make sure he knew Mystique had been mobile. The professor had been far too distracted lately, and rightly so.

'_What's wrong, Stripes?_' He answered quickly, at attention wherever he was.

_'I was goin' to the library and I caught Mystique out of her guest room.'_ She reported.

_'Oh, I see.' _

_'Can you track her scent at all?'_ She asked.

_'No. But I'll be keepin' an even closer eye on her now.' _

'_Okay._' Rogue answered, the voice in her head small.

_'Nobody is gonna let her get to you. Or Kurt, for that matter.'_ He responded, using Kurt's actual name for a serious moment.

_'Yeah. I know.'_

Kurt popped out of his room and noticed the disconcerted look on Rogue's face.

"Hey! Vhat is it?" He worried, falling into stride beside her. She frowned. She knew Kurt was a little soft on Mystique. She was the woman who gave birth to him, how could he help it? She was the most disloyal person Rogue had ever met and should not be trusted, not even a little bit.

"I noticed Mystique skulking around..." She said, her voice trailing off. Kurt's face fell.

"She's still here, isn't she. I vonder how long she's gonna stay." He looked to Rogue as they walked, neither of them sure where they were going. "I kind of vanted to talk to her..." _'Again.'_

_"Vhy," Kurt said, unable to look his mother in her eyes. Against better judgement he'd gone to her guest room to speak with her. To say his piece. To get his answers. He had gone surprisingly blank when he got there though, realizing he truly didn't know his mother at all. "Vhy did you hand me over to Magneto as a baby?" She blanched a little, he'd never seen her face do that before. _

_"I've been with the mutant Destiny since before you and Rogue were born. She's always told me of the futures she saw. Everything," She looked at him. "I did. Good or bad. I did it to protect both of you. And secure your spots in the future." _

_He avoided her eyes. He couldn't tell if she meant it or if she was just a good actor. _

"_Kurt..."_ Rogue groaned. "That'd be great if she wasn't a master manipulator." He sighed.

"I know. But she's the only one who can give me certain answers. And she _said_ she vanted to change after Apocalypse, she says she vas there to stop you from getting the cure." Rogue grabbed on to his shirt and dragged him near Mystique's guest room, both of them watching as she snuck out of her room and out the window as a bird.

"Because she's obsessed with my_ powers,_ Kurt. Not because she was lookin' out for me." She corrected, dragging him along. "Let's go see what _mom's_ up to. Port!" She said, pointing out the window. Kurt pouted but he grabbed on to her and shot out the window after Mystique.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Thursday 14th 10:03 pm_

* * *

"They're not here..." Jean answered Logan fearfully after scanning the mansion. Neither of them had talked about the other morning. If Jean didn't know any better she would say the older mutant was being harder on her to cover for what had happened. It was okay, the last thing she needed was Scott becoming any more suspicious than he might've been.

"What the hell do you_ mean_?" He bit out. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, Bobby, Jaime, and Piotr stood there, waiting for their two absent teammates to show up.

"Well," Jean burned under his stormy gaze, her earlobes burning. "They aren't _far._ They just aren't... In the mansion." Logan snarled, itching to release his claws.

"Stripes, I would be expecting this of. She's been playin' by the rules a little to long now. But _Elf_? No way. He's never earned himself a punishment training session with me." He crossed his arms. "What's goin' on?" Jean closed her eyes and focused, her face becoming pale. Scott moved closer to her.

"Everything alright?" He asked, noticing her difference in complexion. She shook her head no.

"No. _Mystique_ isn't in her guest room either." His claws shot out instantly.

"If you're in here and suited up let's get to the damn X-Jet." He was worried about Rogue and the past couple days. He hated having a criminal mastermind in the mansion around his kids (around Kurt and Rogue, no less). And he just wanted to toss Jean again and there'd been no time. No way it could ever happen again. It had been risky enough the first time but it was all he could think about when he was near her. His extremely unpleasant demeanor wasn't helping, at all.

She was extreme good at getting around negatively feelings. It wasn't deterring her from wanting to be near Logan, and that was a problem.

Everybody knew better than to argue with Logan, especially right now.

* * *

Rogue didn't realizing porting constantly had the effect of making her feel high. They were on their 10th teleport when it seemed Mystique was finally arriving where she wanted to go. Rogue wavered a little on her feet, shaking her head a little.

"You _told me_ to port us!" Kurt ribbed, his German accent strong.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him behind a dumpster. Mystique had flown to a shitty part of town. Homeless people and mutants hung there in their cardboard shanties. Rogue held her nose in disgust. "Can't say she doesn't belong here, but_ why_?" She complained, watching as she finally reverted back to her true form. Kurt frowned at her but didn't bother reprimanding her.

"Maybe she has community service or something, Rogue. You know, people can change. _You_ did." Rogue eyes darted over to her adopted blue sibling.

"_Changed how?_" She asked, her voice cross. Kurt chuckled, backing away from her.

"_Ya_, vell. Not v'en you talk like that... _Look!_" He pointed into the direction Mystique went. She peeled back stale cardboard and disappeared into the night. Rogue sniffed, slinking into the shadows.

"C'mon, Kurt. I'm gonna prove to you that mother dearest hasn't changed." She said, a scowl on her face. Kurt looked around hesitantly.

"Rogue, shouldn't ve head back... This isn't our business, and I think ve skipped out on a Danger Room session-" Rogue whipped to face him.

"Ya _need t_o see this Kurt! That she's never gonna change." He hated his sister's pessimistic opinion of his mother. She was right and she had every reason to say it but it was still hard to hear. He just wished Rogue could find the same forgiveness he had. He was silent as she pulled him along carefully. They passed through the shabby boxes to find Mystique surrounded by a group of children.

They were obvious mutants, their strange colored hair and even skin tipping both Rogue and Kurt off. The siblings stood there dumbfounded. A little girl who had green, reptile like skin, a little boy with white skin, black eyes, a little boy with bright pink hair and a girl with white eyes stared up at them. Mystique looked back at them with an unreadable expression. Kind of solemn, maybe revering something.

"Kurt. Rogue." She said, standing in front of the children. Kurt's three fingered hand hovered over his chest, the sight of his mother seemingly coming to aid mutant children made his heart skip a beat. They both saw money and what looked like a pouch of jewels in her hand.

_Rogue shivered as she pressed her bare hand to the guard's face. She was much younger, her auburn and white hair growing past her shoulders. Mystique sneered behind her, so proud of how well her daughter followed orders. The guard screamed as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Mystique changed into the middle aged man's form and looked expectantly at Rogue. She rifled through the keys on his hip and grabbed one._

_"It's this one for the safe..." Mystique nodded, taking the key to the safe on the counter behind them. Inside were jewels about jewels._

_"Just as I thought..." She said to herself, pleased. She threw all of the jewels into her bag before turning to Rogue and giving her a few hefty pieces. From diamonds rubies, Mystique separated them in another bag and handed them to the teenage girl. "Good soldiers deserve rewards." She said, sneering. _

_Rogue stared into the tiny pouch with disbelief. There was enough to go somewhere and start over if she wanted to, someday. If Mystique would ever let her. "Whoa..." She said, eyeing a large emerald in there. "I don't know what to say." Rogue said honestly. Mystique nodded._

_"Do with them what you will. C'mon, let's go." She looked at the girl seriously. "And don't say anything to those boys." Rogue nodded._

"Mother..." Kurt said in shock. He looked at the children's faces, cowering behind her.

"I suppose I am no longer welcome at the mansion for leaving unannounced?" She said a while. Rogue stared at her in shock.

"Maybe not, I'm sure th-" Rogue stalked forward before he'd finished talking. She grabbed Mystique's wrist and yanked her forward. Some of the children cried out in fear. "Rogue,_ vait_!"

"Which one is it! Damn it,_ Raven!"_ Rogue screamed angrily, shaking her by her shoulders. "Which one of them is your new child _super-soldier_? Huh, mama?" She said, blinking back hot and embarrassing tears in her eyes. Mystique stared down at her. "C'mon, Mystique! tell us!" She screamed in her face. She looked down, a melancholy smile on her face.

"That one is a teleporter," She said, pointing. "But some sort of brain damage keeps her from being able to control where. That one," She pointed at the boy with black eyes. "Was a banshee. He controlled sound waves. Until he was experimented on him and they destroyed his vocal chords. And them," She looked at Rogue with hard eyes. "Just a physical mutation."

None of them seemed as powerfully endowed as Rogue was, but still she didn't put it past Mystique. She was not altruistic.

"You're pretty_ crafty,_ Mystique. If you think that's gonna placate me-"

"I'm done with the schemes, Rogue. Honest. They have nothing, I," She looked away. "Don't ask me why I've decided to get soft now..." Rogue shook her head, pushing away from her.

"I don't believe this, I won't!" She hissed, Kurt pulling her away.

"Come on," He said. He hated watching them argue. Whenever they were around each other, they argued. "Let's just go-"

"And just what the hell do we have here?" Now Mystique was standing protectively in front of the children.

"Looks like a squad of muties..." A man in a tacky burgundy suit pushed through crowd of rough looking men holding signs. Signs that said "MUTIES GO HOME." and "BRING HUMANITY BACK" among other lovely things. Rogue pushed Kurt behind her as he fumbled with his image inducer.

"Don't bother now..." She grumbled, eyeing the evil look in the man's eye.

"You all are quite brave for rolling in this conspicuous group." He said, a cigar in his mouth. Rogue rolled her eyes, spotting the anti-mutant propaganda a mile away.

"Yeah, well were just leavin'." She snapped, grabbing on to Kurt.

_'Rogue... I can't teleport all of us. Not safely.'_ He reminded her in distress. She cursed to herself. That was true. She looked around desperately.

_'This is one of those times I wish Logan or Scott were bein' overbearing.'_ She answered, wondering how many people she was going to have to touch to get out of this situation. She fiddled with her glove.

"Aw now, chere. Y'don't want them mens' in ya head, D'ya?" Rogue recognized the cajun voice immediately. She was completely overstimulated and wished she'd just stayed in her room or gone to training. She saw the pink glowing Ace of Spades fly out and land shortly before the group of mutant haters. They screamed in terror, yanking the man in the suit back as the card exploded, flaming bits of paper flying everywhere.

All eyes flew up to the roof of a building near by, a silhouette in a long trench coat with a staff standing there in the night. They had red glowing irises and they looked like a devil in the moonlight. Some of the men fled immediately, trembling before them.

_'Remy...'_ Rogue thought, catching Kurt's attention.

_'You mean Gambit? You're on a first name basis with him?_' He thought incredulously. She ignored his mental inquiry and stared up at Remy in wonder, wondering how he'd ended up right here, right now.

He leapt down agilely, holding his staff over Rogue and Kurt. "Y'all thinkin' bout leavin' these nice people alone, _non_?" He stared hard at the mutant haters looking for trouble. They were grumbling amongst themselves. They were not equipped to take him on. Not now.

"We were just passing by Mutie Town, I'm sure we'll be back." He sent them a toothy grin that sent chills down their spine as they moved on, all of their stares lingering too long. Remy spit after them and stared down at Rogue, his staff gripped tight. She was parting her hair differently and he found it very flattering. Her lips weren't as dark as they used to be but her eyes with rimmed with soft, grey eyeliner. And he swore she was just a little less pale than when he'd whisked her away to New Orleans.

He could see she wanted to say something but she was lost in his eyes again. They shared a moment before being pelted with empty soda cans.

"No more mutie reproduction!" They screamed at them before finally running. A darkness flashed in his eyes as he grabbed the can and prepared to charge it. Rogue pulled his arm down, worry laced on her features.

"Remy, don't. Y'cain't." She said, his accent drawing hers out. He crushed the can and tossed it.

_"Non_, y'mean _you_ can't, chére. Remy can do whatever he wants." He placed his hands in his coat pockets and his posture seemed to indicate better behavior. Rogue smiled to both Kurt and Mystique's disgust.

"What are you doing here?" A frown tugging at her face now. She didn't really have room to throw Remy into the mix of her crazy life. He grinned, studying her features.

"Told'ya Remy been watchin' ya for a while." He mused. This caused Mystique to wedge herself between the mutants, glaring at him.

"And just _why_ are you following her? Back off, you _Acolyte._" She snapped. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Even Remy had to laugh at that but he kept the comment to himself. What he and Rogue had shared about their upbringing was not a light topic, and the _fille_ looked stressed enough as it is. Rogue rubbed her temple.

"Look, much fun as this was..." Rogue began, hooking her arm in Kurt's with a smile on her face. "We have to get back before-"

"ROGUE." There was only one short, grumpy, clawed mutant that snarl could belong to. And of course he had to show up when Rogue was looking up at Gambit's mesmerizing eyes. His claws were already out, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, and Jaime behind him. She could tell from the special frown on Scott's face that she was in for the ass chewing of her life. "_Why_ is the swamp rat here?" He questioned, itching to carve Remy up for good measure.

"Aw, Remy resent dat." He muttered from beside Rogue. She sighed.

"I don't know, look Kurt and I came to see what _she_ was doing." She threw a finger at Mystique, who scowled at her. Logan sighed.

"Yeah, we know. Can't punish you for that." He moved closer to her, bristling towards Remy. "Why don't we let _Raven_ get back to whatever she was doing before we stashed her in the guest room." He said, his voice sounding final. She looked back at the troupe of children she'd snuck out to.

"Fine by me." She said, although she knew nobody was really listening. Logan wrapped his arm around Rogue and stared at Remy.

"Let's go home," He said, casting a final glance at Mystique and Remy. "_X-Men._" He finished. Mystique watched them leave as she had many times.

_'Logan, but what about th-' _

_'I'll have him boot up Cerebro, Red.'_ He answered before she'd finished.

"Well, funny 'ting..." Remy chimed up, his voice loud and confident. Rogue wiggled from under Logan's arm. "Remy was thinkin' about takin' the professor's offer up. Y'know, 'bout _joinin_'." Everyone's blood ran colder than Bobby's. For some reason, Rogue couldn't hide her grin as he announced that. Scott clenched his teeth.

"No." He said plainly, ready to head back into the X-Jet.

"_Scott._" Jean said, mortified.

"_Summers,_" Rogue began but Logan stood beside him.

"Sorry Stripes, you can't plead his case. He _kidnapped_ you. For that alone..." He looked into the wild look in Rogue's eyes and knew she wasn't giving this up without a battle.

_"Me_. So you don't get to tell _me_ how to feel about it." She looked around. Nobody seemed to want to get in the way of Logan and his bad mood as of late. But Rogue had time. "The professor said _any_ mutant's welcome!. And yeah," She walked up to Logan to the cajun's surprise. "He used me. He _took_ me. I get it. But I touched him by accident. He lives in here, in my head." She pointed to her head for emphasis. "Ain't a bad bone in his body. Y'all just don't like him, don't want more _alpha male energy_ clouding up the institute." She crossed her arms triumphantly.

_"Je pense... Je t'aime..."_ He mumbled under his breath.

Logan's stare hardened. He'd had a weird, bad couple of days and he didn't need it from his side kick. "Fine." He barked, turning wordlessly to the jet. "Let _Chuck_ decide. I know what my answer would be," He glowered at Rogue. "But it's not my decision to make." He stomped in and sat in the pilot seat. Scott chased after him in disbelief.

"Logan, he was an_ Acolyte-" _He began, kicking into his anal retentive ways.

"I ain't a saint either, Summers." The statement was loaded in more ways than the X-Men leader could know.

"I don't-"

"Charles would rather him be on our side than floating around out there, or worse." He said his eyes ahead of him. "Or _whatever._" What was really bothering both men is that He had managed to pluck Rogue and whisk her thousands of miles away. Do you know how hard it was to incapacitate Rogue in the Danger Room? Either she was so distracted it was easy to get her or maybe, part of her had wanted to go along.

The cajun made her act uncharacteristically. Rogue, if anything, was dependable. They could count on her to act a certain way. Stand-offish. Unbothered. Sarcastic. Rational. Reliable in every sense of the word on the field. When Gambit was involved, she laughed too much. Even after being _kidnapped against her will_.

He coaxed more of her accent and southern turn of phrases out that even they'd never heard. There was a mirth on her face, a quiet determination to pick Remy's brain. The leader knew she had been sweet on him but she'd never looked at _him_ like that. Like he was an obstacle she would one day scale. And he didn't even know why he thought about that.

Remy and the whole situation made both men grumpy.

Rogue at least had the presence of mind not to sit next to him on the plane. She was with Kurt, her arm still hooked in his, quietly discussing their mother as though Remy wasn't even there. Jean sat up front with Scott and Logan, trying to send out soothing vibes. She was used to being both men's emotional incense but she hadn't felt all that balanced herself. She was soaking up the tense atmosphere and it was unbearable. Jean thought Remy seemed pretty fine and she loved the way he influenced Rogue _already_.

It was Kitty who sidled over and sat bravely right beside the red and black eyed mutant, a calm smile on her face. Piotr trembled so fiercely the clanking of metal was the only sound that could be heard in the jet.

Piotr had spent a lot of time around the kinetically blessed mutant. If he wanted to stop chasing Rogue and snatch Kitty, he probably could. That didn't seem to be the nature of Kitty's sudden social mood. Remy was still watching Rogue intently as she consoled and conversed with her younger brother. He was still paying attention to and speaking with Kitty.

"So," She said. "What's the _real_ reason you're here, Gambit?" He smiled at her moxie, he could always appreciate that.

"Remy, _petite._" She nodded. "It could be for a few reasons..." He said. "But Remy told de truth." She followed his stare to her roommate and tried to conceal her giggles.

"Sure." She said and was silent the rest of the ride.

"I don't know, Rogue. None of those kids seemed remotely powerful. Or like they vouldn't be for a vhile." Kurt said quietly. He looked into Rogue's dead-panned face.

"She'll put in the long con." She responded, a frown on her face.

"I believe there is good in our mother. I have to." Rogue thought it was worrying and naive of Kurt, but powerful. She always thought the strongest thing about the X-Men was all the different things they brought to the table, things the other lacked. Kurt was able to forgive even the most heinous of transgressions. Rogue would never be able to and she knew that. And she would always be looking out for soft-hearted Kurt.

She didn't respond she just tossed her head on her sibling's shoulder and wondered how'd they'd ended up in the X-Jet.

* * *

Jean was quick to change into her pajama's when they got back to the institute. "Remy's going to be here tomorrow morning at least," she'd said. "I'm not gonna watch Logan and Scott's grandstanding to make it take as long as possible." Storm, Hank, Charles, Logan, Scott, Rogue, and Remy were all crammed into the professor's room. Kitty yawned and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Jean was probably right.

She was ready to count her blessings that the drama had gotten them out of the Danger Room.

Truth be told, Scott's feelings were kind of bugging Jean. The swatch of worry, to slight possessiveness, to anger and maybe even... Jealousy. It didn't make Jean jealous so much as it annoyed her to have to slug through them because Scott never did. Bed was definitely the better option. She hated when the boys acted like boys.

Remy hated feeling like he was on trial. He had stolen Rogue less than a year ago, but he was a master thief. What did they expect? He never would've thought she'd be going to bat to give him the chance to_ stay_ there. She was a fighter, and there was nothing Remy found more attractive.

"Ya let Lance try to come here, _twice_." Rogue accused, wagging a finger.

"THAT," Logan interrupted. "Was different." He growled.

"HOW?" Ororo held her hands up.

"You guys..." She began, her voice airy. "You have yet to let the most important person speak." She gestured to Remy who blushed, for a moment in awe of Ororo's regal beauty. "Remy?"

He smirked, loving the frowns on Scott and Logan's faces. It was way too easy to get them riled up. "Well," He started. "Times are different. Gettin' a little scary, maybe even for dis cajun." He explained, red and black irises sliding to Rogue every so often. "Thought might be a good idea to align m'self wit someone." Xavier nodded, wading through the telepathic nightmare of the room to listen to him.

_'Please give him a chance...'_ Rogue was thinking, unaware her hands clasped together.

_'How long would it take me heal from one of Gumbo's blasts? One minute? Two...' _

_'I don't even look at Jean as much.' _

"Well, Remy, that's about as good a reason as any. If you're really serious about joining I'm inclined to let you." He answered with a small smile. Rogue tried to hide her squeal as both Scott and Logan's faces fell.

"Welcome aboard, _mon ami_." Said Hank with a toothy grin. Scott shook his head but remained silent when he noticed how genuinely pleased Rogue looked for a change.

"Ororo, would you please show our new member to a spare room and explain some ground rules?" The metallic _skknt_ was heard, and Scott couldn't help but smile. It was times like these he almost liked Logan.

_"Please,_ Chuck. Let me." He growled, smiling at the southerner with glee.

"Oh, damn it Logan." Rogue hissed. Scott and Logan had been ganging up on him so much she hadn't been able to give him a hard time. She was being robbed of her fun.

"S'okay,_ chére_. Just give me a minute," He said, holding out a finger to approach Rogue and stare down at her. Logan snarled. "Why you stick up for Remy like dat, _huh_?" He asked, his unconventional eyes twinkling at her. Even Ororo averted her gaze as they looked at each other, steam practically unloading between Logan's ears. She rolled her eyes.

"Because, Gumbo." She said, pointing at her head. "Ya really do live in here. Y'ain't a danger to any of us, just ya'self."_ 'Ya had nowhere to go.'_ She thought solemnly. She folded her arms. "And it ain't cause I like ya or nothin'." She was finally back, the ice queen demeanor he had been thinking about. Remy loved a challenge. And he loved an enigma even more. He flicked his nose and chuckled.

"Oh, y'don't?"

"_Gambit._"

With a lanky gallop he finally followed after Logan before he went into a beserker rage. Wordlessly (but looking like they might crack up), Hank and Ororo disappeared from Charles' office. That left him, Rogue, and Scott. Scott looked like his glasses were gonna fall off his face.

"Scott-" He shook his head, stumbling towards the door. "Scott, don't be mad!" She blurted. She didn't know why. She was not deluded enough to believe that Scott would ever be mad or jealous over her, that was reserved for Jean. But she could tell by his body language, the vein pulsing in his neck, and the way he'd purposefully placed the girl in one of his shadowy blind spots that he was pissed.

"I'm not-" He cut himself off, refusing to allow more energy to the situation. "It's not that, _not at all_." He said, his face softening. Rogue couldn't see his eyes but she was sure they would've forced a blush on her face. Gambit was gonna break Rogue's heart. Undo all the painstaking progress Rogue had struggled through, and he was having more of a reaction to that than he thought he would. Rogue wasn't the scrappy kid who showed up at the mansion with him, he didn't know what he thought of her sometimes. But Gambit wasn't good for her and he knew that.

He scooted awkwardly around the girl and went to his room instead of trying to communicate any of that. They had been so close as of late. She sighed, hanging her head in defeat. _'I managed to piss off Scott and Logan, great.'_ She thought grudgingly.

"He worries for you." Xavier said after a quiet moment. Rogue turned to the bald mutant. "We all do, we cannot help it. You are very precious to us." It was a very rare, intimate moment with the man she looked up to like a father. She took his word very seriously so she was embarrassed now as he praised her.

"He's not gonna take me somewhere, professor. Logan even made a kidnap drill after that." She said, rolling her eyes. Logan never let her forget it. _'There were no master telepaths, no manipulation, no nothin'!. You let him just grab ya bridal style and carry you off!'_ He'd roared.

"We don't mean that way. Even I can't help but notice the way being around Remy positively electrifies you." Her blush deepened several shades. "It must be nice to be around someone who reminds you home, isn't it?" She nodded dumbly. _'Yeah...'_ She thought. _'That's what it is...'_ She thought about roaming around New Orleans with him. "He isn't upset with you, just worried. He worries quite a bit about all of you."_ 'As do I.' _

"Yeah, professor. I know." They shared a tired smile.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

* * *

Mystique's phone rang shortly after the X-Jet took off back to the mansion. She was glad they'd cast her out, she was growing bored and she'd made a lot of progress already.

"Destiny." She answered.

"Are you still at Mutie Town?" She asked tenses. Mystique nodded even though she'd never see.

"Yes. I only want Blink. The teleporter. The rest should learn how to stay out of trouble." Destiny's lips twitched into a smile.

"Good. Because we have other things to attend to. Carol is here."

"Take care of her for me. I have to report to Genosha soon. Talk to you later." A sneer slid over Mystique's face. She hung up without saying anything else and transformed into a Raven.


	5. Training Day

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Tuesday 19th 6:57 am_

* * *

"My experiences with mutants comes from working in the New York school system. They were a menace. They terrorized young hopefuls trying to get their educations! Some of these, these mutants... They have more funding and opportunities than natural born _humans._ And even though it pains me to say it, there are times where even I was grateful people with this... _Gene_ exist. But there needs to be order. We need to be safe. We _need_ Mutant Registration for the safety of our human citizens." Senator Kelly looked into the camera at the press conference.

Hank sighed, putting the T.V on mute before it riled up anyone before school._ 'Time's certainly are scary, aren't they...' _

_'That they are.'_ Someone answered telepathically. "Good move, Hank." Jean said softly, entering the kitchen with a mug of tea already made. She stood draped in a purple nightgown, her eyes tired. He smiled wearily at her.

"Thanks, my beauty." He answered warmly as he stared back at the T.V screen.

"They can't, like, force us to register for being mutants _can they_?" Bobby asked rather innocently, biting an apple while he rummaged around through his bag. "Doesn't sound very constitutional to me..." Amara zipped around him, grabbing a small bag of chips and tossing it into her back pack.

Rahne tossed a banana to Roberto and he caught it behind his back, snickering.

"Yeah," Jubilee chimed in as she struggled to down a glass of orange juice and finish her homework. "What would they do after we registered? Lock us up?" She joked. Jean and Hank blanched a little. That was kind of exactly what they expected if the legislature actually got passed.

"_Petit_, Remy think that be de _point_." Remy chimed in from the back of kitchen, cards shuffling in his hands. Bobby and Jubilee frowned and shared an anxiety filled look. Jean looked appalled.

"_Remy_..." Hank chastised.

"Please, Remy. Don't scare the students." She smiled at them but it was held thin. "Please keep getting ready for school, guys." The younger mutants hesitantly obeyed. Remy started to chuckle but he stopped when he saw the expression on Jean's face.

"Sorry. Not use to cushionin' da truth for de_ young'uns._" He said, his voice a bit quiet. Hank stared at him quizzically.

"Remy, might I ask, how old _you_ are?" He asked, his face clearly fascinated by the mutant. He shifted uncomfortably.

"19." He answered after a beat. Jean smirked a little bit, placing her cup in the sink.

"You got an old soul, Remy." She commented before floating out the room. Hank's eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled.

"Some would consider _you_ the youngin', Remy."

* * *

"Okay, first up..." Scott looked around the Danger Room and grinned. "_Rogue._" She rolled her eyes. She was the only other team member who sparred and trained with Logan and Scott for fun. It was her anxiety about not having a power sometimes. Everyone else was lifting their weight on the team but sometimes Rogue didn't get a chance to absorb a mutant (and she usually refused to touch teammates unless they were incapacitated).

So, she decided after Apocalypse she would be the best fighter on the team, hands down. She already probably was, but the extra initiative was showing. After getting praise from Logan she was starting to get cocky. She wasn't sure if he was trying to impress Remy or make him fall for her harder. She yawned and stretched, eyeing Scott like they were about to play badminton, not spar.

"Keep your focus up," Logan grunted. His investment into Rogue's defense had devolved to him basically being her trainer. If she lost it was a reflection on him more than anything. "It's your biggest and _only_ problem. Familiarity breeds underestimation." He barked, arms crossed. Rogue smiled.

"I bet I know exactly how he starts the match." She teased, sneaking a glance at Remy. Scott feigned heartbreak. Remy was watching her every move.

"Et _tu,_ Rogue? Logan's right." He hunched over his hands on his knees and gave Rogue a determined look. "Simulation, training room." The horizon became a matrix-like grid as for as the eye could see. He dove at her into a tumble, just like she'd expected him to. She leapt over him and kicked behind her, following up with an elbow that sent Scott staggering.

Remy whistled, simultaneously dreading and looking forward to sparring with her._ 'Dance of death...'_ He thought. Scott smirked, an eyebrow raised as he circled around her. He jittered forward and she jabbed. He faked left and stayed center. She watched him carefully_. 'You're so eager, you love a fight.'_ He mused, watching her carefully. Her hands shook with adrenaline._'But that means you can be baited.'_ He started to kick and predicted where she'd move. He blasted at her feet with his eyes, causing her to yelp slightly and hop. He predicted her movement and spun into a kick, sending her flying with a grunt.

"Sometimes it's better to wait and let _your_ opponent throw the first move." He called to the class of Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, Jaime, Piotr, Logan, and Remy. He ran over and jumped over her with his hand on his visor. '_This is the match.'_ He thought.

With a yell, Rogue kicked her left foot into his gut and flipped him over her, her glove removed in a quick movement. She pounced over Scott in a leap and her porcelain hand dangled in front of his face.

"I win." She gloated with a grin. Scott pouted, wondering how she always managed to show him up when she felt like it. He thought he'd had her and in front of Remy, no less_. 'Way to assert dominance,'_ He thought grudgingly. Before he thought better of it he took the element of surprised and flipped Rogue, his hand hovering on his visor. "No _fair_!" Rogue whined, earning a genuine laugh from Scott's belly.

"I just have to surprise you." He said, watching her smugly. Her face was red and she was kind of pissed off he'd made a fool of her in front of Remy, she'd just never admit it. She huffed as Scott seriously began critiquing her spar, his voice low. The mirth faded from her face and she stared up at him in obvious adoration. She clearly looked up to him and took what he said seriously.

Remy felt jealousy blossom deep in his gut like a bouquet. He didn't know why, it was completely random. But he wanted her to look at him that way.

Logan had been all but ignoring Jean and just trying to keep his sanity. If she entered the room he left. If she spoke to him he mostly just grunted. He found the only way he was managing right now was to be less than nice to the red head. _'Make her never want what happened before to happen again...'_ He thought. His stare betrayed his words and his general coldness. It just further confused Jean. But deep down, that excited her.

She felt at times, the sailing was too smooth for her and Scott. Logan would keep her on her toes it was just his nature. Maybe if she weren't trying to tap into whatever emotions were rolling out of the Weapon X project, she would've noticed a few adoring stares between Rogue and Scott. But it was nothing the versions of them in her head hadn't told her. Logan was a black hole right now, she couldn't read his mind and she couldn't feel any emotions coming off of him._ 'He's blocking me out..'_ She thought, watching him intently.

Remy watched the stare Rogue and Scott shared closely. She was leaning on one elbow with her leg propped up and gazing up effortlessly at Scott. Her body language was so relaxed it almost made Remy cry. It made him realize how _tense_ she was around him, ready for anything. Scott could've murdered her and she would've sent his mom flowers. He set his jaw and noted Scott as an official adversary for Rogue's attention._ 'Game on.'_ He thought. Remy loved a game.

Scott pulled her lazily to her feet and Logan cleared his throat. "Alright. Gumbo._ You_ and Stripes." Rogue blanched immediately, wondering why Logan was singling her out now. Sending him a glare he ignored, she crossed her arms and waited for for Remy to step up. His grin was hanging off his face as he approached Rogue, making all the girls watching titter. Logan frowned.

"_Gambit_..." Rogue moaned. Logan watched with narrow eyes.

"I'said call me Remy, _fille_." Rogue rolled her eyes and got into her stance, one of her legs bouncing slightly. He watched her hair splash behind her like an auburn wave.

"Alright." Logan said, his irritation palpable. "Go." Remy swung his staff deftly. Some students watching murmured, impressed. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Weapon's alright?" He asked with a smirk. Logan huffed.

"_Sure_." He answered. Rogue approached Remy and tried to act as if she were bored. She wasn't bored. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She was convinced her gloves would slip off because her hands were so clammy. Her tongue was thick. She startled every time she looked into Remy's red and black eyes. _'What is wrong with me...' _

_'She's nervous...'_ Remy thought, struggling to hide his smile. She went toe to toe with Scott but _Gambit_ was making her nervous. He lunged forward slightly with his staff to test her. She dodged aggressively, blowing on some of her bangs in exasperation. She watched him carefully for any signs of what he might do next. She wasn't familiar with his pattern of fighting really and his stance was rather unpredictable. She strained her mind to the version of him hanging out inside her head.

He swung his staff around and she dodged it. He slashed at her feet and she moved, but stumbled. Logan frowned. '_She's hesitant._' He thought, dissatisfied by her performance. She swung at Remy and he tapped at her ribcage playfully, making her blush. '_He's makin' me look like a fool.'_ She thought. He was unpredictable and her confidence was shot.

"_Focus."_ Logan called out, making Rogue even more nervous. She kept trying to think of Remy but all she could remember was opening her eyes and looking at him right before they accidentally touched in NOLA. He swung his staff at her to make her dodge and then threw a card he'd been charging in his coat. It wasn't charged very long but it knocked Rogue back, looking up at him in disbelief. "Match." Logan grunted. Scott looked between them.

"Wish she took it easy like _that_ on me..." He grumbled, eyeing the cajun mutant disdainfully. Logan stalked over, glowering down at Rogue.

"Stripes, what in the_ Sam_ hell was that? You came from _Mystique's_ training to the institute lookin' sharper than that!" She bowed her head. She was arguably closest with the Logan in the whole institute, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tear her a new one. And she knew he was feeling sore on the Remy subject, that's why they were sparring partners to begin with. "If this was a _real_ mission you'd be as good as dead." He snapped, fuming at her as she clambered to her feet. "What's gotten_ in_ you?" She blushed, embarrassed to get reamed in front of the team.

"Alright, alright. It's the first time we sparred." She mumbled to herself more than anything. Logan was not in a pleading mood. He hadn't been at all lately. He watched with displeasure as she dusted herself off.

_'You're too old to be acting like this.'_ He sent her mentally. Rogue sent him a look of utter disbelief.

_'You don't know what you're talkin' about Logan. Lay off.' _

He immediately regretted the telepathic communication because if Rogue got it he knew who else had gotten it.

_'Logan, a little too hard on her.'_ Jean chastised telepathically after a moment. She felt for Rogue, even more so with her psyche in her head. The girl had never really experienced intimate touch. Of _course_ the former Acolyte was making her forget her training, he was a dream boat. And he had it bad for the Mississippi native. Besides, it was Jean's personal duty to try to reason with Logan's ever shifting moods.

_'Not even close.'_ He shot back matter-of-factly.

Remy looked solemnly into Logan's eyes. "Don't tear into her too much, _homme,_ Remy charmed her." He admitted. Rogue turned to him in shock. He had definitely charmed her the first time they met. She had planned to sneak up on him and absorb him and he'd given her that damn card. They didn't even speak but she knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. So she knew, for a fact, she had not been charmed today. Not literally, anyways. She was silent.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's one of Remy's abilities... Honest. I could'even charm ya if I felt like it. So I'was playin' dirty." He admitted. He was lying, but he could use the brownie points with Rogue. Logan crossed his arms.

"No, don't apologize. The enemy isn't going to _not_ charm you in a real scenario. _Especially_ after fighting like that." He sighed and looked around. "The rest of you, just go get ready for school. Stripes," He grinned at her. "_You_ can keep training with me."

"Logan, but-"

"What? You have a study hall first period?" She sighed, there was no way she was going to talk him out of this.

"Sorry," Remy mouthed as he shuffled awkwardly away with the rest of the class. The silence was deafening between them after everyone left.

"Rogue," He began finally, his voice softer. "What the hell was that?" She sighed. The last person she wanted to talk to about Remy was Logan. She hugged herself and looked away from him.

"I don't know, okay." He didn't think he'd ever heard that tone of voice from her before so he dropped it. He had to be honest that he was picking at Rogue a little because he was fucked up about his own situation, and that wasn't fair to her nor constructive. And besides, he had to get her and all these kids ready for something. What, he couldn't be sure. All he had were grave stares from the professor and weird instructions.

_"And Rogue." He'd said, writing along on a sheet of paper to give to Logan so he'd remember all the specific instructions. "She needs more time in the Danger Room." Even as he said it didn't sound right. Under Scott, she spent the most time training and tons of time with Logan on his bike on 'survival training'. If anything, Rogue was almost ready to start teaching. But he knew only more hardship awaited her to say the least._

_A million things passed through Logan's head. "Stripes? Kurt and Jean need to brush up on their combat skills." 'Is Rogue in some kind of danger?' He wondered to himself. He knew there were things the professor wouldn't even tell him, and sometimes his requests seemed more like clandestine orders he wasn't meant to understand. Like only he could know the reason. Was Rogue in danger? It made him uneasy and it didn't help his already plummeting mood. _

_"She won't always be able to absorb someone's power. Her best offense is good defense." He answered distantly. Logan read for as much truth between the lines as he could. _

_"That's true." It wasn't like her training in the Danger Room could really stop her or any of the other students from being apprehended with enough force. He wasn't sure what the professor was trying to prevent, but he didn't like it. "I'll set aside some time." _

"The professor says you need a little extra time in the Danger Room." She cocked an eyebrow at him, ready to start a fight over his attitude. "That's what I said, but I've learned over time to just trust Chuck, alright?" Her shoulders sagged tiredly. "I've been talkin' with Hank and the professor. If we get you trainin' the right way you should be able to call up your abilities from the past. Anytime you want." He blinked. "When you lost control that confirmed as much. You know what they say, no time like the present." He felt for her. Her powers were dangerous. And they took a heavy toll on head.

She pressed her mouth in a grim line, the dark lipstick back on for today. "Okay." Was all she said back. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Let's start with a cardio heavy routine to get things started."

_xxXXxx_

He had her hanging from a pull-up bar, her arms trembling with fatigue. She'd lost track of how long she'd just been hanging and thinking about her powers while Logan was yelling at her. He didn't like pushing her so hard, but the professor had said to do so in not so many words.

"Keep focusing. Any power you can think of. Apocalypse is back and you're the only one who can stop him!" He cried at her. She shook her head, trying to ignore the hollow feeling she felt when Jean touched her at the lab.

"Yeah, I've _been_ there." She snapped. Sweat trailed down her face, making her hair cling to her moist neck. She huffed with exhaustion, trying to pull herself up. Her arms shook piteously and she hung, groaning in exhaustion. "I cain't-"

"Rogue,_ think_." Logan pressed.

_'Think.'_ She repeated in her head. She thought of anything she could, anything to get Logan off her back._ 'Think.' _

Logan looked around as he felt his limbs go taut. He stared at her in surprise. "Telekinesis?" He said, rather impressed. Charles had said if she managed to learn recall, telepathy and telekinesis would be the hardest to use not being a true psychic. Rogue whimpered, her body shaking all over. Logan felt his claws slowly coaxed out, as if to try not to hurt him and he realized it was magnetism. "Good," He said, rather helpless until she was done.

She dropped suddenly to her knees, panting as though she might start to cry. The tension left his body and he looked at her. She was hypervenhilating, her eyes fixed on the floor. He knelt to her side, peering at her worriedly as he waited for her to face him. It took her a minute, she was shaking like a leaf. She took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over her face.

"_Nngh._.."

"You okay?" He asked, looking her over with concern. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"I-I think you pushed me a little too hard." She admitted, her lip quivering. Her voice was small. She didn't want to insult or upset him but she had to tell him, their relationship was too important not to. Regret filled his face instantly. _'You jackass,'_ He thought bitingly. _'She was held hostage and experimented on weeks ago and I...'_ He could tell she regretted saying it but he was glad he did. He wanted full transparency from the kids and as long as they gave it 100% and took it serious he'd always listen.

"Stripes... I apologize. And I'm really glad you told me." He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, his chest filled with guilt. "I won't lean on you so hard with that." He said, his eyes soft. "You did really good." He helped her to a standing position. He regretted being so sour earlier, especially over Remy. He needed to make sure she felt like she could come to him about anything. _Anything._ She hugged herself and walked beside him.

"Logan... Do you and the professor think something is going to happen?" He froze. It was a question he'd been dreading because he had no poker face. The kids had noticed the slight changes in the professor's demeanor. He thought something was going to happen and he was certain the professor thought so, he just didn't know _what_. He shifted under Rogue's anxious stare.

"Generally, yeah. We're always worried about something happening. Specifically," He placed a hand on her back. "No. There's nothing you're in the dark about." _'I think I'm in the dark about it, too._' Rogue grimaced beside him.

"Right." _'Logan wouldn't train me like that so specifically unless someone asked him to.'_ He pushed her gently towards the elevator.

"Go get ready for school, I'll give you a ride on my bike." He said gruffly. Her smile became real as she nodded and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Rogue was startled to find the the other southerner lingering in the hallway outside of her and Kitty's room._ 'Why don't he have to go to school?'_ She wondered. bitterly. He did look about Scott's age so he was probably no longer in school. She was in a foul mood unfortunately for him. Her head was positively pounding with a migraine from her training session. Her face darkened as she wondered why he was pushing her like that.

Remy was just shuffling through his cards like he always was. He had been thinking about the girl ever since he wandered out of the Danger Room. She looked wiped.

"Da Wolverine wore ya out, _non_?" He asked nonchalantly, avoiding her eyes. She snorted, walking past him.

"What do _you_ think?" She snapped, a headband of pain descending on her head. She rubbed her temple and sighed. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Ah have a headache from training. Pushin' my powers too much." She admitted. He looked down at her and was careful to hide the pity in his eyes. _'She'll shut down if she t'inks I'm feelin' bad for her.'_ He thought.

"Ah, the _mal de tête_." He said pensively, scratching his chin. He looked at her with a mischievous grin. She was wearing a dark green v neck and black cargo pants. Remy couldn't help but let his stare linger a little too long.

"Gambit," She growled, in too foul a mood for his floaty french.

"D'ya trust me, chére?" He looked at her seriously and she laughed.

"Do you _really_ want my answer?" She placed her hands on her hips. He kept smiling, not put off at all.

"Remy got some'thin fo' that headache." He waggled his fingers at her. "_D'ya trust me_?" She stared down the staircase where she knew Logan would be waiting for her, but the migraine was only getting worse.

"I don't know but ya couldn't make this any worse..." She closed her eyes as he looked at her intently, his fingers near her face.

"Take a deep breath, okay _chére_?" She nodded, suddenly anxious. His touch was surprisingly careful and gentle and not a second too long. For a microsecond he placed a charge on both her temples akin to a tiny static shock. Rogue yelped in surprise but was glad to feel the tension flowing out our of her head. "There," Remy said proudly.

Rogue blinked and looked around. She wasn't sensitive to light anymore. She could use all ranges of motion in her neck. She stared at the cajun mutant in awe. "W-What did'ya do?" He smiled triumphantly.

"Works evr'time." He said, happy to see the muscles in her face relax. "Ya look better already." Rogue tried to fight the smile on her face but she couldn't. She found that was usually the case around Remy.

"Stripes!" Logan called from downstairs impatiently. He could already smell Remy and knew that was what was holding Rogue up._ 'Damn swamp rat...'_ He thought bitterly. He'd almost rather see him fawn after Kitty because he didn't think she'd take the bait. Rogue tucked a silvery lock of hair behind her ear.

"Duty calls." She said, awkwardly shuffling around the well built brunette. She got to the steps before she stopped, turning back with a smile that could've been in a photo spread. "Remy?"

He didn't even respond, he was too busy staring at he freckle just underneath her lip. And how she had more silvery hair on the left side of her bangs than the right. "Thanks." She started down the steps, her bag jostling the whole way down. Remy couldn't think of a nicer thing the girl had ever said to him. A grin spread across his mouth and he stood there, replaying the moment in his head.

* * *

_Bayville High School, Sept. Tuesday 19th 12:48 PM_

* * *

"So... How vell do you know Gambit, anyways?" Kurt asked his adopted sibling with a side eye. He was younger and far less prickly than the girl but he could still be protective of her. He wasn't fond of Remy's disappearing act over the summer. It was the only time he and Rogue had ever had any problems with each other and then he thought he might never see her again before resolving them. She smiled down into her food, still a little on cloud nine from Remy not being scared to zap her headache away. Kurt looked apprehensively at her.

"How well can I know someone who_ kidnapped_ me, Kurt?" She questioned back, sticking a slice of an orange in her mouth. Kitty was smiling a little beside Kurt. She was teased endlessly over her romance with Lance. The irony that he was a former Acolyte made it even better to her. Kitty bit into her grilled cheese, a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, _Rogue_. You were in the professor's office for a while sticking up for him..." Now Rogue was scowling. "How did you convince Logan?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please. Mein sister is his favorite. It's all for show, she alvays gets what she vants." He leaned in, a mischievous look on her face. "Even_ Gambit_."

"You_ guys.._." She snapped, a furrow in her brow that silenced them. "It's genetically not possible for me to date." She said, her face a little cross. Her expression softened as she thought of the version of Remy in her head. "Besides. I wouldn't date that_ bayou_ rat." Her tone was wasn't very believable. Kurt and Kitty took it as their cue to change the topic, chattering about their Civics test coming up.

Rogue took a swig of water and thought about Remy touching her temples.

* * *

_Danger Room, Sept. Tuesday 19th 7:37 PM_

* * *

Sweat trailed down Kitty's brow as she stared at Logan. Metal saws flew out of turrets on either side of her. She let them phase through her and cartwheeled backward, away from Logan. He roared and launched forward, swiping viciously at her. He punched at her and she leaned back, toppling over. She fell on her back and screamed as Logan called off the simulation. He was breathing heavily, glaring at Kitty with disappointment. It was much harder than he usually went on her but he couldn't go easy on her. Not anymore.

_"C'mon_, Kitty. You barely made it three minutes into this exercise!" He cried, veins pulsing on his neck. Kitty blinked back tears and tried to take Logan's impossible training attitude. He was normally pretty understanding of the petite mutant, and working to her strengths instead of against her weaknesses. Her knew she was a gentle soul. But none of that seemed to matter now.

"I'm sorry, okay! I-I'm trying. It's hard..." Kitty began, subconsciously jutting her bottom lip out. The past few weeks had been hectic and it was affecting Logan the most. He was antsy, anxious, and grumpy. All he did was train and get on the X-Kid's case. She'd heard him get out of odds with Jean more than ever. He spent a lot of time in the Danger Room with Scott because he was the leader. Jean and Rogue also had a lot of his undivided attention due to their unique abilities and the rate of their growth.

Xavier pointed out that the kids with passive abilities might need the training the most. The thought of something happening to Kitty or Kurt on a mission made his blood run cold. He was desperately trying to give them all the time and the training he could before something catastrophic happened. He stared at Kitty with hard eyes.

"Sorry, Kitty-Kat. If the whole team but you is incapacitated that isn't gonna cut it." He said, refusing to be swayed by tears. Kitty looked up fearfully at him.

"Mr. Logan? Are you sure everything is okay?" He looked at her in surprise. He had expected questions from Rogue and Scott, but not his Half-Pint.

"Kitty-"

"You've been running evacuation drills with the new mutants. Scott practically _lives_ in here. You've been trying to get Rogue X-Jet certified... I can tell, something bad is going to happen. Isn't it?" He sighed, impressed and disheartened by how sharp Kitty was. '_They're all catching on. Chuck can't keep us in the dark forever.' _

"To be honest, Half-Pint, I don't know. That's what I'm afraid of." She stood up and went beside him.

"Right." She said.

He tried to smile at her, realizing how fragile she honestly was and that he couldn't push her the way he pushed Rogue and Scott every session. "I'm probably just bein' paranoid, though. Besides, you guys stay out of trouble when you're busy." Kitty offered a small smile as they made their way back into the mansion.

"I'll try really hard on my sessions, Mr. Logan." Kitty said determinedly. He placed a big hand on her head as they walked, looking down at her worriedly.

"I know kiddo, I know." _'When the time comes, I hope my training will be enough.'_

* * *

_Danger Room, Sept. Tuesday 19th 9:42 pm_

* * *

Logan wasted no time shooting out of the institute after his individual training sessions were over. He was feeling smothered by his oppressive feelings that had no end in sight. _'What do I do about Jean? What is the professor trying to prevent? How will I protect all these kids?'_

There was no solution to the Jean conundrum. His feelings were sudden but deeper than words could convey and he did what he swore he'd never do: acted on them. His demeanor was wild as he tore out of the mansion with a beer and his cigarettes. He didn't even acknowledge the X-Team girls, he zipped by them as though he were alone. Kitty laid her head on her hand and sighed, continuing to flip channels in the common room.

"Something's been up with him." She commented after a while. She knew she, Jean, and Rogue all had very different but equally important relationships with him (although he and Jean's seemed a little tense lately, and Kitty didn't think for obvious reasons). Rogue was like looking into a mirror to him. Something to save from the pitfalls and hardships he almost never made it out of.

And Kitty represented the good. The unsullied. What was still worth protecting. What he would die before letting harm come to. But what was Jean? She was his first. The first student at the institute. The first person to befriend the scary, disoriented Weapon X prisoner._ His first love._ Their bond transcended words or something that could be seen, but lately nobody felt that closeness from before.

Jean looked down into her bowl of granola like it was suddenly interesting. "You know Logan," She said, almost sheepish. She was thinking about the way it felt when he grabbed her throat with his gnarled hand, squeezing while they had sex. _'I'm such a fucking idiot.'_ She thought. She had always planned. She was a pragmatist at heart with a healthy dose of optimism. She weighed all her options heavily before she moved. She _was_ a psychic.

But she hadn't thought then, had she? For once in, Jean Grey's cerebral life, she just felt. And those feelings might lead to disaster. It felt good but she didn't think about what she was doing to him, and Scott too. This whole team was already struggling to wade through new, uncharted mutant waters.

She had a small handful of granola but she wasn't hungry. She hadn't cared then just like she hadn't cared about lighting up the soldiers. But that didn't mean she didn't have to deal with it. That time always rolled around.

Rogue was giving the scowl-y, snappy teenager from a year or two ago a run for her money. Her arms were crossed and and she was pouting so hard it was a wonder she didn't bust out crying. "He's being such an asshole." She said, tears glittering behind desperately cold eyes. "Remember when he locked _me_ in the Danger Room and forced me to work out some of my issues so y'all could be around me?" Both Kitty and Jean looked at the girl who's knees were tucked under her shirt.

It had been a few days after she'd drained of Jean's memories and shared that moment with Scott.

_Jean's eyes were shut. She looked completely dead to all the mayhem that was happening around her. Rogue was kind of envious of that. Her heart was slapping in her chest. She knew everyone was watching her expectantly. It had to happen right now. Rogue stretched her arm until she felt her elbow would snap. She shut her eyes and tried to pray._

_"Rogue, you must hurry!" Xavier cried. Crying out, Rogue reached. She felt the cable she was dangling on start to give way. Luckily for her it put her just close enough to touch her feverish forehead._

_"Sorry, Jean!" She cried as her fingers finally made contact. Rogue cried out shrilly, the contact much more painful to her than other times. 'Hot!' She thought desperately. She knew as she touched her that she barely made a dent in Jean's over-expanded power. She held on longer, the cable about to break._

_"Keep it up, Rogue!" Scott yelled up to her. Rogue screamed as the string finally gave way and she fell into the fray of the tornado._

_"Oh no!" Kitty cried. Kurt ported but he missed, being blown away by Jean's power. She flailed, falling freely and looking so small amongst the debris. She shut her eyes and waited to collide with something. She landed with a thud in Scott's arms. She screamed out, burying her face in his chest._

_"Rogue," He breathed, settling her down on the ground. Kitty came behind him and replaced his place of support behind her. She braced her shoulders and noticed she was trembling terribly, her eyes pressed shut. Scott stood and faced Jean, knowing he was the only one who could end this._

_"Jeanie, please. It's Scott. Listen. Listen to my voice! Focus on it!" Everyone was silent, hoping she responded to him._

_"Scott?" Everyone looked around. Jean was still so far away but she sounded so close. "Scott? Where are you?!" Kitty jumped in surprise as Rogue sat up, Jean's voice coming out of her body._

_"Oh my god." Said Kitty in disbelief._

_"Help me, help me!" She cried in the strange voice, tears welling up on Rogue's face._

_"I will! I will, Jean. Just focus on me." Rogue began breathing raggedly, struggling under his strong arms._

_"I-I can't! It's too hard!" Jean wailed. "I'm losing you..." Scott became angry, pounding the ground beside her._

_"No! No. Don't tell me what you can't do." He said, bracing Rogue's shoulders. "I know you better than anyone ever has, or ever will. You can do this."_

_"Scott..." Both Rogue and Jean said. Suddenly, like a candle blowing out, Jean's powers slipped out of Rogue and she collapsed on to Scott. He braced her, looking around as the items suddenly began dropping out of the sky._

It was an experience that made both girls be a little more gentle with Rogue. On top of everything else she'd experienced a highly intimate moment. And it made her impossible to be around. Logan shut her in the Danger Room with him and forbid everyone else to come in. She came out hours later with her makeup cried off but it was the start of a turning point.

"He can dish it but he can't take it. Loves to tell me I need to depend on my team and family and come to _them_ for help." She said, too tired to keep pretending she was actually angry and not just worried. "But when he needs us he pushes us as far away as possible. He's been a _holy terror_ in the Danger Room." Jean stared at the tabletop, a grimace on her face.

"We never take our own advice, do we?" She mused, thinking about how good it felt to kiss Logan even if it had messed everything up.

* * *

Logan had ridden a few hours near the border of Canada. Usually just the ride cleared his headspace of the worst troubles or memories. The air in his face, the smell of nature and the unknown around him. But not this time. Jean still plagued his every thought. His every breath. It was inescapable. And if it weren't Jean it was Scott. Or Kitty and Rogue's trusting faces. How was he supposed to face any of them, ever?

He stood on a cliff and looked into the dark horizon. _'What do I have to do?'_ He thought, tearing his claws out and howling at the sky. _'Why does it hurt like this?'_ Logan had lived a long life. A very long life. Why did tasting Jean and knowing he could never allow himself to again feel so bad? _'Because it went against everything I stood for.'_ He thought bitterly. And he knew would do it again.

He stumbled, dirt and rocks flying from beneath his worn boots. He felt a presence in his mind, and it wasn't Jean. Logan's mind was so fractured even the professor could barely sort through his memories. He was usually a dead-zone, a mystifying silence to telepaths. At least, without a lot of determination. But he could sense it. Someone was trying to burrow into his mind. Did they want a memory? To speak with him? He clutched his hand and snarled.

_'Let it out...'_ A voice said._ 'That wildness. You are feral.'_ He shook his head, screaming. "NO!" He yelled. He swung at an invisible enemy, a rage rising inside of him that he couldn't control. "Stop... It. I... Won't..." He struggled, clutching on to a tree for dear life._ 'Whats... Wrong with me...' _

_'Charles... JEAN!' _He called out, his eyes going blank.

_'FERAL.' _


	6. Feral

_Xavier Institute__, Sept. Tuesday 19th 10:14 PM_

* * *

"Rogue, just try to calm down." Jean tried, trying to simultaneously calm the girl and keep an eye on Logan's erratic signature. '_He's not that far...'_ She thought worriedly. She had felt miles away that something in Logan's mind had snapped. Maybe the thing that kept him from dragging his claws through some of them.

_'I can't read anything in Logan's mind. Not a single thought, it's T.V static. I've never seen anything like this before...' _She told the professor telepathically as she chased after Rogue.

_'I feel him. Try to keep everyone calm and let's get the mansion ready for him. I've already told the new recruits to get in and stay in their rooms.'_ There was a beat of silence in their mental conversation. '_We'll need to subdue him. I'm concerned for the students' safety. You've never seen a beserker rage, Jean.'_ He worried gently. The thought pained Jean. Her mind was so unbearably tangled in his she couldn't imagine sending him into a coma until they repaired his mind.

_'Who would do this?'_ She asked, changing the subject. There was a rage palpable even in her telepathic voice.

_'I don't know.' _

The whole mansion had heard Jean shriek when she felt Logan's mental signature. The honor student had no poker face. Rogue dragged what had happened out of her in seconds and she was making a mad dash for the door, her nails digging red crescent moons in her palms.

The Rogue in Jean's head was furious. She was yelling, raging, and frothing that Logan's energy had flailed out for Jean and not _her_. They had an undeniable bond but Rogue's sliver of Jean couldn't compare to the powerful psychic's empath abilities. '_Why her and not me?'_ She said to her, tugging at Jean's heartstrings. "Rogue! Rogue,_ listen_-" She cried. She reached out for her shoulder but the way Rogue turned back to her made Jean flinch.

"_Don't_!" She cried loudly, staggering back.

"Rogue. He's," Jean frowned. "He's _not_ the Logan you know. He's dangerous right now. If he saw you he would cut you." Rogue shook her head. '_Who are you to be the authority on Logan?!'_ Rogue thought, getting really angry.

"He would _neva,_ I don' care _how_ messed up he is!" Jean looked at her sympathetically. Logan was exactly like her and she knew how wrong Rogue was. Rogue turned to leave but Jean grabbed on to the younger girl's long sleeve.

"I can't let you get hurt." Jean pressed. Rogue yanked away, fuming. Jean was the last person she wanted to be near right now.

"_Ya don't tell me what to do!" _She asserted, her thick accent an indicator of how upset she was.

"But I'm with somebody who does." Came Scott's cross voice. Beside him was the professor, the stress starting to literally age him.

"Rogue," He began. His tone was already apologetic. Kitty had retreated into Piotr's arms, one of the only places she felt so secure she couldn't phase through. She had noticed Logan's ailing mood and she felt she'd failed the mutant who'd done so much for her. "I'm sorry. I know you are worried,"

"Professor!" She interjected, her voice cracking. "When nobody else could face me he was there. I can _take_ this." He wasn't moved by her impassioned speech.

"No." He said, his gaze falling to the floor. "I cannot risk your safety. Jean and I will subdue him and work on his mind. After the procedure is done you and Kitty can spend as much time by his bed side as you can stand." She tore away from them and ran deeper into the mansion. Scott started after her but Jean held him back with her hand on his arm.

"She's really upset, Scott." She said glumly. "If you poke at her now it'll only make things worse." She warned. It was weird that Jean had a psyche of Rogue in her head now. He used to be the encyclopedia of Rogue but he couldn't compete with having her in his head. He frowned because he was sure she was right, watching her run off when everything in him was saying go after her.

He made a discontented noise and hung back behind Jean. "Come," Xavier said. "Let's get ready to help our friend." He said wearily. '_I hope it's possible that we can._' Scott looked at Jean, his own mind buzzing.

_'I don't want you near a dangerous Logan any more than Rogue.'_ Scott sent her with a furrowed brow._ 'Far less, actually.' _

_'I got this Scott. I'm equipped to handle it. I'll be safe.' _

* * *

Remy had been skulking around the mansion all evening. He wanted to make sure his thieving skills didn't get soft while he was playing X-Man. He heard Rogue's footfall before he saw her going toward the basement. He saw just a glint of the tears starting to stream down her face. Another young mutant followed after her quickly, a set look on his face .

"Rogue," Bobby began. "This _isn't_ a good idea-"

"I'm goin'." She snapped back, sending him a dark look. "And_ y'ain't_ comin' with me. So split." She narrowed her eyes and the boy cowered.

"Y-You heard Jean..." He pleaded. "He's dangerous." He didn't understand the X-Girls' trust and bond with the mutant. He trusted and liked Logan, but he was fully aware he could be dangerous.

"He _helped_ me, Bobby. He's _always_ been there. I can't wait for him to drag himself here. Just..." Remy kept himself pressed flat against the wall. "Don't say anything, please." The scowl melted off her face and Bobby huffed.

"I guess."

"Thanks, Bobby." He boarded the elevator and stared after her until the doors closed.

Rogue continued, taking a right when she should've taken a left to get to the Danger Room.

_'Where she goin'?'_ He thought, becoming like a shadow along the wall and following her. What better way to learn about this giant mansion? He realized before long she was heading to the hangar, a face full of tears.

"_Chére_." He breathed, seeing from the look on her face that whatever it was, he wasn't gonna stop her. She glared at him, wiping at her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Get out of here, swamp rat." She said half-heartedly. "I'm about to get into trouble. _You_," Her stare hardened. "Cannot afford trouble. Y'on a probationary period. So jus' go." She grabbed a pair of keys hanging and entered a code onto the X-Jet. Remy stared in shock.

"Y'gonna fly that t'ing _yaself_?" He asked, growing amused.

"_Ah'm_ more qualified to fly it than you! Ah'm fully certified, in fact!" She said haughtily, too irritated with Gambit to remember how worried she was about Logan. For a second. Remy was smiling now. He preferred it when she was laying into him rather than being melancholy.

"Fair enough," He answered, following her into the plane. He had seen it rise and land before but he'd never been inside. He had to admit, for geeks, the X-men had style. It was a bitching ride and it was bitching to see Rogue in the cockpit. She was focused on some sort of console tracking something. He watched her for a moment, his staff gripped tight in his hand. "Can Remy ask what ya doin', Rogue?" Rogue was too engrossed with what she was doing to notice he said her name.

"No." She answered distantly, squinting at the screen. "_Please be on. Please be on..._" She begged, looking at it worriedly. A blip finally appeared on the radar. She sighed in relief and turned the dashboard of the jet on. She could track Logan's location to get to him quickly. Remy cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya_ really_ flyin' dis thing?" He asked. She nodded as they rose above ground.

"Logan's in trouble." She said, staring out the window. Remy remained silent. He could hear the unbearable and quiet panic in her voice. He didn't think much of the metal mutant but he could see in Rogue's trembling demeanor that he was a lot to her. He looked out the window.

"S'wrong wit him?" He asked quietly. He sat down when he realized they were in motion. Rogue sniffed but acted nonchalant.

"Dunno. Jean says he's lost control of his powers." She said, her voice deceptively even. Remy nodded and studied her profile form the diagonal seat behind her.

"So, what does that mean?" He asked her, scratching his head in an animated fashion.

"He's feral. He don't know who he is... _Who we are_..."

"An' ya just rushin' off_ alone_ to him? Sound like he might attack, _petit._" He lectured with a cocked eyebrow. There was a pregnant pause. "Rogue?"

"There was a time a while ago. Mystique... Mesmero... They really messed up my head usin' my abilities." She said, the strain in her voice making him sit up seriously. "My powers went crazy, the whole _team_ couldn't take me. Logan stayed with me and he talked me down." Remy nodded in understanding.

"Y'owe him." He filled in. Rogue stared straight out of the X-Jet's window.

"I know a lot more about bein' stuck in my head then they're givin' me credit for." He nodded at her solemnly. He thought about Logan's claws and he couldn't help but worry about her. He kept the thoughts to himself. Unlike her teammates he could tell when she needed to hear it and could tell when she didn't.

_'Sacré bleu...'_ He thought to himself. Maybe he should've stayed in his room.

* * *

"It'll be fine, Scott. Between Jean and I we'll be able to incapacitate him before anyone is caused harm." Scott was on 'What if' scenario number five. He had heard the professor describe these rages Logan could go into. _'He'll become a monster... What can we do about that with so many vulnerable students here?'_

"Try not to worr-" Jean started but they all felt the rumble of the institute. They looked between each other. Kurt ported to the rec room where they all were.

"Hello? Did I just get ignored for this mission or something?" He asked, eyeing the three wearily. Scott straightened his arms at his side.

"_What?_" He seethed. Jean ran a well manicured hand through her hair.

"That's the X-Jet, Scott. That was Rogue. And Gambit." Jean reported. She knew if she could see her high school sweetheart's eyes they'd be bulging out of his head. He exhaled sharply and turned around.

"Jean, contact Kitty and Bobby. Let's get to the... _Helicopter._" He said through clenched teeth but Jean shook her head.

"We should stay here. None of them are far. We'd probably miss them if we got ready and left. Just give it a little time, Scott." Xavier sighed. _'Have faith in her. And me.'_ She thought.

"Rogue knows a lot about how to manage painful things in her head." He reasoned. '_May that be enough to save them.'_ "In any event you can all get suited up and ready to receive them." Scott took off, the vein throbbing in his neck signifying he was in a bad mood.

_'She deliberately disobeyed me!_' He thought, way more worried about her than angry. He thought about her face when she rushed off.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Tuesday 19th 10:52 PM_

* * *

_'Everyone head to the X-Jet hangar. Logan and Rogue are returning.'_ Jean's head voice sounded anxious. She shared a worried look with Scott, his hand slipping into hers.

"What is it?" He asked, his grip tightening.

"They've damaged the X-Jet's hull from the inside. Fighting." She said, her face green. Everyone knew it wasn't good.

He looked seriously into everyone's eyes as they waited for the jet to dock. Kitty was shaking and standing very close to Kurt. Piotr stood solemnly behind them. Bobby was trying to cheer Jaime up but he was pretty worried himself. Nobody had expected to go against one of their own, especially Logan. He looked out for all of them. What would drive him into a rage like this? He hadn't gone into a beserker rage for years.

Finally, the plane lowered before them. The sound from the commotion inside was audible, shocking them all. It sounded like a cat and a dog thrown into a bag. Everyone watched for a moment with their eyes wide. Scott put his hand near his visor with a frown. "Everyone, be ready! We're gonna need to get him under control!" He ordered as the door to the X-Jet opened. Everyone cried out in shock when they opened it to see Remy screaming and Logan (his eyes blank with rage) piercing Rogue's shoulder with his claws.

_Remy looked into the night as the X-Jet landed. Remy was normally pretty chivalrous but something about the girl's quiet, sad pledge to these people spoke to him. It was loyalty and that was attractive. He could feel the Wolverine's presence but he couldn't see him. His coat billowed in the wind behind him as he stood on the jet, watching. "Y'stay behind me. Y'hear?" He ordered darkly. Something in his voice didn't seem like he wanted to argue._

_Rogue looked out the window to see if she saw the clawed Mutant anywhere. 'Logan, please...'_

_Suddenly they saw his figure break through the trees, wildly running towards the vehicle. He looked like the same Logan but he was racing on all fours. It put fear in both their hearts even if Rogue would never admit it. _

_"Get to the cockpit." He demanded. His amused accent was gone, his staff in front of him. 'Great thing Magneto made this for me out of adamanatium.' He thought to himself. He was too smart to ever admit it but being an Acolyte came with perks. 'Time to put it to da test.' Unfortunately, Rogue was frozen at the moment. She could see the dead, raging look in his eye and it rendered her immobile. "Rogue." Remy snapped, getting her attention. "Pilot. Now. You better get back dere in world record time." _

_Her eyes wide she did what he said, realizing that this situation was way past reasoning and she should've just listened to Jean (she knew she'd made a bad decision if if that was ever a fleeting thought). 'He's gonna murder us.' She thought, letting it sink in when she could hear his rabid snarl. _

_"You got autopilot on dat t'ing?" Rogue nodded dumbly, her hands shaking as she prepared the jet's settings. 'Why is this happening... Who was targeting the X-Men?' Rogue wasn't sure if she was so deep in despair she was whining or if the whole team was under attack. Too many instances to just be coincidences. "Fire it, y'hear. And take ya gloves off. We in for it." With that Logan slammed into the southern mutant who barely held him back with his staff._

She screamed out in pain, slamming into the side of the jet.

"ROGUE!" Kurt screamed in horror as Remy struggled to hold him back. Kitty backed away in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd never felt unsafe around Logan, and even with his warnings, she never considered he'd ever turn on them. _Especially_, Rogue. She felt sick to her stomach, the plane suddenly covered in blood. She had never seen something so gruesome before.

"This can't be real... _That can't be him_." She said in horror, covering her face. Scott didn't hesitate to shoot him off of Rogue into the jet. Rogue slid to the ground with a wail of pain. Her hand clutching her right shoulder she gasped, her eyesight starting to blur. Blood leaked around pale fingers as she began to panic. _'I'm dying...'_ She thought breathlessly, stars impeding her vision as she bled. Remy was pretty torn up himself but he was a fast thinker.

Though she initially let out a panicked scream, Jean floated and held Logan still with ease. _'Time to find out what's going on...'_ She thought, frantically searching his splintered mind. There was nothing. Not even the immeasurably strong Jean could find any semblance of a normal mind. _'This couldn't have just happened... Professor?'_

_'I don't understand what I am looking at... How has someone scrambled his mind so?'_

Remy took the moment to crawl to Rogue, carefully peeling back one of her black gloves. "Désolé darlin'." He said remorsefully. He found her hoarse cries very distressing. He was already willing to do anything to make them stop. "Remy comin'." With great effort he began dragging Rogue toward the immobilized mutant. Scott was already climbing into the jet with them frantically, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Gambit!" He shouted as he ran over. "_DON'T_." Jean was too busy trying to find any sign of the old Logan's mind to realize Remy was about to make Rogue absorb him. If she had she_ certainly_ would've stopped it.

Remy wasn't listening. He had seen Logan stab her in cold blood and she was bleeding, bad. He knew the Weapon X project had a healing factor. It was the only way to coat his skeleton in metal. He dragged her clammy hand to his wild struggling face, causing her to yell so loud the jet rattled.

Logan snarled and thrashed in Jean's telekinetic hold like a demon.

"NO, REMY!" Xavier screamed bur it was too late. She had never absorbed Logan and for good reason. The data on his mutation was guesswork at best. Remy estimated how long to leave her there and yanked Rogue's hand away when he thought he should. Scott got into the jet .7 seconds late. He stared, his mouth hung open. Jean dropped Logan in shock and the professor hurried to disable him so nobody else got hurt. Jean shakily lowered to the ground and thought about the real ramifications of what Remy had done.

"Kurt," Xavier demanded breathlessly. "Get Logan to Hank in the infirmary. Now." Kurt ported over to his limp body and hesitantly ported away with him.

Rogue shook, her mind throttled with memories. He watched her closely as the blood stopped flowing and the wounds healed themselves. '_Merde_.' He thought. But Rogue didn't stop screaming. He frowned and wondered if he'd just made everything worse. "_Remy_." She bit out through clenched teeth. "M-My _head_!"

_She felt the skin be flayed off her bones like an offering. Her muscles spasmed, shivering while exposed to the air. She tried to scream but formaldehyde filled her lungs, drowning her but not killing her. She tried to pull free but tubes held her in place. Then it felt like she was being burned to the marrow of her bones. Every inch of her body was covered with molten lava then she was sealed again. _

Rogue screamed bloody murder until Remy threw himself around her instinctively. Her eyes welled with tears as three, bloody, bone claws emerged from one of her shaking hands. "Rogue... I didn't..."

"_Ah didn't know either!_" She shrieked in agony. Even the professor thought his healing factor was the mutation, not claws of_ bone_. Focusing, she slowly drew them back as her mind was wracked with another memory.

_Logan was howling. Screaming. So hard Rogue thought her own vocal chords might burst. Her arms were sticky and wet. Slick with blood. A broken, beautiful Native American woman in his arms. Clearly dead. The pain Rogue felt brought tears to her actual eyes. For feeling it and for know that Logan had felt it, maybe every day. 'God, Logan.'_

_Sabertooth stood grinning in front of him, blood and gore dripping off his claws. Nothing gave him more pleasure than royally fucking Logan over. It was his reason for existing. _

She began screaming again despite Remy's hold. She thrashed against him, an unwilling victim to the distressing show.

"His memories are too intense, Jean! She's losing it!" Scott called down to her. He snapped her and everyone else out of the shocked stupor they were locked in.

"Right!" She said, rising and focusing on Rogue's frenzied brain. She quieted Logan's memories and placed them in the safe categories with all the others. Not bombarding her mind. She sighed as Rogue fell limply into Remy's arms. "She'll be alright now. Better get her to the infirmary just in case." She said. _'She knows, now.'_ She thought, contemplating if she had the nerve to go into Rogue's tired mind and remove the memories. '_No... I couldn't...'_

The way the professor looked at her he was monitoring her thoughts even now. He was clearly suspicious. If she did he would definitely know. Scott frowned as Remy gingerly lifted the girl in his arms. "You," Scott spat. "You're in a world of trouble, _Gambit_. You don't know what you've done." '_They're both gonna kill you when they wake up.'_ He thought and he had half a mind to let them. _'Rogue's had enough in her mind, how could he make her absorb Logan?' _

This was why all the power in the world couldn't make you a leader. It was what you did in those times of stress. Remy still had a lot to learn before Scott called him an X-Man. He met Scott's stare defiantly but he knew now was not the time to pick a fight. _'She could wake up and hate me for doin' that.'_ He thought grimly. '_But Remy wasn't takin' the chance wit her bleedin' out.' _

He walked slowly and carefully and followed after Kitty and Jaime who directed him to the infirmary wing.

"I foresee a lot of sessions with Rogue in the future." Xavier said to Scott and Jean after everyone started clearing out. There were sections of Logan's brain the established telepath didn't dare lurk. He couldn't imagine being a teenage mutant and dealing with any of it. _'Oh, Gambit. What have you done?' _

Jean hugged herself, not really in the mood for talking. "He's way too impulsive and emotional for the field." Scott said, wasting no time to start commenting on what transpired. "He shows up and all of a sudden Rogue is_ stealing the X-Jet_?" Jean rolled her eyes a little. "I don't think he should be here. He's a criminal a-"

"Wait a minute, Scott. You're saying Rogue did this because of _Remy_? What does have Remy have to lose if Logan is out there rampaging?" She questioned, her arms crossed. Xavier nodded.

"I think Remy followed along with Rogue as opposed to leading this mission, Scott. And he very well may have saved her life." Scott pressed his mouth shut. That wasn't the way he saw it. He'd feel better when Logan and Rogue were better and out of the infirmary. "Come, Jean. We still have to figure out how we can help our friend Logan." Jean placed a small kiss on Scott's cheek and followed after the professor, her mind wandering.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Sept. __Wednesday 20th 12:39 am_

* * *

"Kurt, my fellow blue friend, Rogue is sleeping and Jean and the professor are working on Logan. Might you go get some rest?" He looked at the young mutant worriedly. He was getting older but he got on well with the new recruits because he was young at heart. Always up for a joke or a prank it was easy to forget the serious state of things with him around. Worry was wearing on him. He cared for Rogue very much and it was hard to see her hurt.

Gambit waited towards the back of the waiting area silently. He thought he'd heard Rogue refer to the teleporter as her 'brother' (he didn't see the resemblance) so he prioritized his worrying over his own. Remy didn't even know why he did have the feelings he did for the southern girl. She was growing on him fast, though. Luckily, she didn't seem to get the worst out of the encounter. _'What was going on wit Wolverine... Das who she trust above anyone else?'_ It couldn't have been.

"But she might vake up a little faster if she has some company-"

"Yes, but when she wakes up I bet she'd love to hear you got some rest." Hank offered a smile that slowly chipped away at Kurt's stubbornness. Only time would tell how either she or Logan was. Their powers were pretty unpredictable. He clapped a large, blue hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I'm taking care of them, Kurt."

He nodded, trying not to insult the doctor. He looked at Hank with fear in his eyes. With a last glance back he slowly made his way up to his room. Remy shuffled through his cards and avoided his eyes. He was an awfully nice guy, so much so it kind of worried Remy. He was the kind of kind soul that got hurt in the crossfire of other people's conflicts.

"Mr. Lebeau, I couldn't convince_ you_ to get some sleep either, could I?" He asked, a smile on his face. Remy chuckled tiredly.

"Prolly not, good doctor." He answered, leaning against the wall. He couldn't sleep until he knew where he stood with Rogue.

"Very well then." He said before turning back into the infirmary. Remy just kept looking at his cards and wondered what she saw that made her scream like that.

* * *

_'Do you feel that, Jean?'_ Xavier was weary to let her try to root around in Logan's mind but the situation only seemed to be getting more desperate. The chaos reigning in his mind made Rogue's complicated head feel like a cake walk. Jean nodded, her eyes shut in focus.

_'Someone is in here.'_ They both pulled out of his mind and looked at each other.

"It's as I thought. Someone triggered this episode. If Logan was ever so close to something like this one of us would've felt it." Jean nodded solemnly. _'I would've known before he did.'_ She thought. "I should be able to fix this but it'll need some time." He made a slightly disconcerted face before his demeanor became impassive.

"Do you want me to he-"

"No." Xavier answered a little to quickly. "No, that won't be necessary. Don't want to overload his mind. Logan's a special case." Jean had to agree with that. "Perhaps you could check on Rogue and see how she's doing? Maybe make sure the _worst_ of Logan's memories won't pervade her mind." Jean felt the underhanded tone to what her professor had said but she chose pacifism. She nodded, wondering what the mutant would do once she sorted through her memories.

_'Oh Jean... Logan... What have you done?' _He knew of their affair he just couldn't bare to confront either one of them. He was shocked. He was appalled. He was jealous. His own feelings on the barely legal telepath weren't something he liked to ponder often.

When Jean made it to Rogue's room she was already awake and staring at the ceiling. She was still like a statue, angry and frustrated tears forming in her eyes but she dare not let them spill. She had barely had a minute to wake up before the memories assaulted her mind, some of them Logan's and some of them from just a few hours earlier. Her shoulder was healed but it stilled ached, as did her knuckles. He had told her once that that never stopped.

The memories were one thing but it was Logan's_ feelings._ She thought feeling Jean and Scott's in-depth feelings (even knowing how much Rogue and Kurt's pseudo-sibling relationship meant to him was overwhelming for her) was intense for her. But she found out quickly that Logan's feelings could plunge her into an ice cold river of whatever emotion was tied to his memories. It was unlike anything Rogue had ever felt.

_Something like this had happened before._

_Once the Danger Room had been up and running after the mansion blew up he went in there and raged. Kids had been kidnapped. The professor had been missing for days. The kids had to battle Juggernaut alone. There'd been a lot of close calls and he was feeling nuts after._

_He tore into the Danger Room and forbid anyone from following (even Rogue). But Jean levitated up there unnoticed. Jean could feel the wild, desperate, rage flare in Logan's signature and she couldn't ignore it. The professor was more familiar with Logan's episodes and they were now few and far between. He knew it was nothing an intense Danger Room session couldn't fix (though he wish the older mutant would just talk to him). _

_He was absolutely destroying himself on a secret setting none of the students could access. At times, he just let the lasers and turrets light him up, a physical pain better than the torment of knowing he'd almost failed them. He roared, snarled, and screamed as blood and sweat (maybe even tears) flung around him during the exercise._

_Jean watched, her hand clutched over her mouth in horror and pity. She had known Logan the longest. Since she was a little child trying to a find a way to control her powers. She had had her fill of Logan's stern, warm, and undeniable paternal energy in her life and it helped her be the woman she was turning into today. She understood Kitty, and Jubilee, and maybe most of all Rogue needed that in their lives. They were younger and gentler, maybe even tougher than the college student. And that's why they needed him._

_She was always happy to step aside and let the younger kids get what they needed from him because she'd always gotten so much more. A silent understanding. A silent love. A silent pledge to always protect her. His first. _

_Without thinking she entered the Danger Room to sooth the mutant, so visibly in pain it brought tears to her eyes. She entered fearlessly even though she wasn't sure he recognized er at the moment. 'His pain... Is causing this?' She thought. The professor had warned her many times about going into Logan's head. Even he left it with a migraine sometimes..._

_"His mind, it is unpredictable Jean. Power cannot help someone with a mind like his, only experience." He had told her. Jean had enough power housed in her mind to do almost anything she wanted. But she didn't have near enough control, or at least she shouldn't have._

_She shut the simulation down with her mind and approached him, a calm look on her face. "Logan..." She'd said, her eyes shining. He peered at her through his claws and growled at her._

_"Move... GO!" He yelled at her, so out of control of himself he didn't want her anywhere near. She wasn't afraid. And even though she respected what he had to say they both knew he couldn't tell her what to do. Not even now. _

_"Logan..." He roared at her and staggered back. Determined now, Jean focused on the chaos in his mind. 'He's hurting..' She thought sadly, trying to push past the grief and anger to help him. 'Focus.' In an impressive and unprecedented show of power Jean soothed the flailing emotions in Logan's mind and brought the real him back to the center. _

_Jean exerted too much power, hopelessly tangling their subconsciousnesses together. 'Jean...' He thought, feeling warm as the girl wrapped him in her calming energy. 'How... She...' He closed his eyes and let her work, staring into her face as he finally regained his senses. _

_"Jean-" He bit out but she shhd'd him, holding on to his wrist softly. He slowly retracted his claws and stared up into her. That moment their minds met he felt like the was home for the first time in his long life. _

_"It's okay." She said, staring down at him. "I'm here." _

The burst of love, non-platonic love, that Rogue was forced to feel accompanying the memory made her sick._ 'Jean? What? How-'_ She refused to look at the older girl as she tried to separate Logan's hefty feelings from her own. She had never pried too hard into Jean's feelings but she felt her psyche responding too. Did she... Reciprocate these feelings some how? They _loved_ each other? What about Scott?

He loved her. The one person Rogue loved more than herself, more than Scott, loved _Jean._ If she didn't have a pounding headache she would've laughed dryly but she was in no mood. It was like a cosmic joke. She had never thought or suspected a thing but as the memories and feelings kept flowing through her like a river it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'Why wouldn't he...'_ She thought bitterly. She burned under Jean's gaze, wondering if she would ever would ever have the nerve to speak.

She looked extremely uncomfortable in the door way for once.


	7. The Terrible Truth

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 1:13 am_

* * *

"_Rogue_." Her name felt weird on her tongue. Wrong. She knew how important Logan was to the touchless mutant. Hell, if Scott ever knew about this fake affair gone real he wouldn't be able to take it. Logan was their mentor. He was their trainer. He was the one person he never had to worry about Jean around. It would destroy him.

She noticed the girl's stare harden but she didn't acknowledge her. Jean sighed. She deserved it. The Rogue in her head was hissing.

'_Just wasn't enough for you, was it?! To have Scott, the professor, the whole school moonie eyed over you?'_ She screeched. _'Gawd, Jean.'_ Jean blinked, facing Rogue bravely. She had more than enough information in her head to ether the the telepath. As she searched her her psyche she realized she would probably never forgive her but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Not even Scott. And that was going to cause her a whole new set of pain and anguish. Jean frowned.

"Rogue," She tried again. A single tear slipped out of her eye and her brow furrowed further. "I..."

"Y'all had sex. In the _Danger Room_." A long silence hung between them. "Jean, where _Scott_ spends most of his _time_-" Jean swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

'_You have meh in ya head!'_ The psyche version of Rogue snapped. _'But Ah'll never tell ya how fucked up ya got ME in real life. I can make you feel bad by bringin'_ _up Scott alone!'_ She sneered at Jean, causing her to shake her head.

"I know, Rogue I know. I didn't come here to beg for forgiveness or even explain-" Rogue finally looked at her. The look in her eyes was one she'd never seen the younger girl have before absorbing Logan. She had seen too many things in a short period of time, and that ride seemed to stop on Jean and Logan's betraying behavior.

"Then why_ are_ you here, Jean?" Jean looked at the ground. She had been that fierce Jean when she rolled Logan in the Danger Room. She had been that fierce Jean when she lit the soldiers trying to detain and experiment on mutants. But she wasn't that Jean right now. She was the Jean who still couldn't bare it when people were angry or disappointed in her. She blinked back tears because she did not have the right to cry, not right now.

"I..." She stammered. Rogue turned away from her and crossed her arms. Jean wasn't sure what she'd came there to accomplish but she was sure that she didn't. She pulled away and began to turn and exit the infirmary.

"How's Logan." Her voice was so shockingly even and impassive it shocked the telepath._ 'You're responsible for eroding our entire dynamic, Jeannie. Whatever happens after this is your fault.' _The Rogue in her head said.

"The professor is working on him," She answered, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "He says he should be fine, though." Rogue turned her head away from the telepath again.

"Good. _Kitty_ can sit by his bedside." The look on her face signified that the conversation (if you could call it that) was over. Jean stumbled away dumbly and smack into the new, cajun mutant. He looked at her curiously with those red and black eyes. Jean found the red mesmerizing but she broke eye contact.

"R-Remy, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention." He smiled down at her, picking up on her solemn mood easily.

"_C'est bon,_" He answered, charming a smile out of the telepath just because he could. It spread over her weary face slowly like a disease. "Remy jus' thought he heard voices. Is the _chére_ awake?" Jean's blood ran cold and he noticed the micro-facial expression but he didn't act like it. She shook her head absent-mindedly.

"Oh, yes. She is. She's very tired. But," She started to walk past him in the hall before looking back. "I bet she'd like to see you." With that she floated off to deeper parts of the mansion. He made a mental note of that interaction and continued into the infirmary. Telepaths always reacted to him. He was a psychic no fly zone. He didn't know if it was a product of his upbringing or a part of his X-Gene. The tables would turn, he was able to infer and pick up a lot of things about _them_. And it rattled some of them.

Remy slunk slowly into the room to find Rogue sitting and staring at the wall, the expression stubborn on her face. She looked worn out but better than she did in the X-Jet. She barely acknowledged his entrance. It was like she was watching a movie in her head. _'She probably is.'_ He thought bitterly. He had done it again like when he kidnapped her. He'd made an impulsive decision that would make her hate him. And for some reason that wasn't what he wanted.

She dropped her arms from a crossed position to by her side. He inched a step closer. "_Y'awake_." He drawled. She blinked as though that was a proper acknowledgement. Remy stepped a little closer. "Y'a feelin' okay?" She snorted a little bit.

"Gambit," She said and he knew she knew he preferred Remy. "Ya picked a _bad_ time to come here. And a _bad_ time to come near me." He grinned helplessly.

"Never was a timely person." He admitted, hoping to drag another smile out of her. He could tell in her tired, stormy eyes that that wasn't possible right now. That never stopped him before. She shook her head, too tired and disturbed to respond to him. He tried to place a comforting hand on her on shoulder but she jumped a foot in the air.

"Don't!" She cried, shoving him away. "You don't know what you've done. _Do you?_" His smile finally disappeared. He had been afraid of this.

"Maybe." He answered noncommittally. "Remy did what he thought he had to." She laughed dryly.

"I've got footage of of WWII, mutant engineering, and f-" She cut herself off, her face blank. Remy frowned.

"Remy didn't think long or hard enough about what he did. I apologize for that."_ 'I thought it would save ya._' The Remy in her head followed. Her expression finally melted and Remy could see how scared and lost she really was. He stooped to her eye level, a sympathetic look on his face. "If I knew it would'a fucked ya up this bad I would'a never done it."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She dropped her gaze, too heartbroken to keep trying to be angry. In her life, this was just the breaks. It wasn't the first time someone's memories revealed more than Rogue could've ever wanted to know. She would get through it somehow. Maybe. She realized maybe she shouldn't be pushing Remy away because for right now, she couldn't be close to anyone else.

"I'm not bent over it 'cause o'you. I got ya in a world of trouble with my hot head." She said, her voice soft. "I just saw some things that I... I wish I never saw. And I wish it was somethin' violent and traumatizin' I was talkin' about." Against better judgement, Remy reached out and moved a strand of hair out of Rogue's face. The touch was the only thing soothing the cold sting of betrayal.

She choked back a sob. "Remy understands. _I'm sorry."_ She looked down at her hands with a lame smile.

"This place has been fallin' apart lately. It figures you'd come now." He smiled a little at her.

"Ya can blame me. If it'll make ya smile a lil' more." She nudged him playfully, grateful that someone not associated with all the baggage was there.

* * *

_'How is Wolverine? Is our plan working?'_

_'Like a charm. Just like I suspected someone learned some very sensitive information.'_

_'God, Jason. You didn't have to implant the suggestion that the girl loved Logan all her life. Such a messy way to achieve our goal.' _

_'Do you think Charles will do something about it?' _

_'That doesn't matter. His little side-kick found out. She touched him. The stress of this situation is going to trigger the events we want. Guaranteed.'_

The mental conference ended.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 4:58 am_

* * *

Logan jerked awake with a roar, feeling himself gently held back by Jean's telekinesis. He laid back carefully, his head pounding. It was nice to see the telepath at his side. He had missed her, and he hated treating her badly to compensate for his bad behavior. He knew she was probably instrumental in bringing him back from whatever rage filled black out he went on. But why wasn't Rogue there? She was always given special permission to be at Logan's side at all hours.

He either came to to her sleeping in the chair or her humming 'Landslide' and sketching in her art book. His brow wrinkled. Where was she?

"_Jean_," He grunted, his head still groggy. He winced with effort as he spoke. "What happened? Where's Rogue?" He watched her face break into a million little pieces in that moment. She tried to recover but he saw it. He leaned up slowly, his heart slamming against his metal ribcage. "Jean." She was chewing her lip now. He started to scroll through his own memories but he was met with pain and a mental wall. He shook his head. "What-"

"_Logan._" She interrupted, her tone pleading. "Something happened." He heard her breath hitch slightly and he grew worried.

"What do you mean? I didn't get to the institute like I was last night, did I? _Jean_." She placed a warm hand on his arm and he started to growl.

"Rogue took the jet to help you. Rogue and Gambit-" He fought the urge to thrash violently.

"_Why didn't everyone come if I-_"

"She snuck off to help. It was all an accident, Logan-" He threw his sheets away and started pulling the IVs out of his arms. "Logan wait, don't-"

"Where is she." He said, using years of restraint to hold his snarl away from Jean.

"You were beserk. You stabbed her." He fell back, completely numb. _'I used my claws against her...'_ Even though it was the last thing he needed to do he imagined it, running cold steel though her skin. The surprised and betrayed look that must've been on her face. Everyone's hateful stare, watching as he did it... He felt dizzy. His claws shot out again, his hands balled into fists. "Logan. Logan I need to tell you something else." The telepath was crying now, wilting under the strong and negative feelings pouring into her from him. He didn't even look at her.

"I'm not handlin'_ this_ so well right now, Jeannie." He answered, his voice gravelly. He clutched the sheets on the infirmary bed. She sniffed.

"Gambit took off her glove and touched your skin to heal the wound. It was in her shoulder close to her chest." Logan tried to comprehend being in such an evil mood he'd slaughter the one kid he promised he'd always be there for. Guilt and dread settled in his stomach like an anchor, and his limbs no longer worked. He thought about it for one long moment. "Logan. There was somebody in your mind. The_ strongest_ telepath the professor has ever encountered. It took him hours to block them out. This isn't you-"

Logan stood silently and headed towards the door. He growled when he felt Jean's telekinesis hold him back. "Don't stop me-"

"She's not ready to see you right now." _'She saw it. She experienced it.'_ He locked her out of his mind with a frustrated a yell. "You can't." She lowered him to the ground.

"I have to tell her I didn't mean it." Jean grimaced.

"She_ knows_ that."

"I-" Logan's voice came as dangerously close as she'd ever heard it to cracking. She moved closer to him but he shrugged out of her touch. "Don't." Was all he said before disappearing out of the infirmary. He had no idea where he was going he was just thankful he was still dressed. He tried not to look down and see the blood on his clothes. He wasn't sure if it was his blood or not.

_'Fresh air..'_ He thought desperately, wondering how someone got in his head and made him hurt one of the kids. _His_ kid. He ran around the corner to see Kitty of all people, wandering around the common room. She froze and dropped her phone, an expression on her face that pierced the depths of Logan's soul. _'She's afraid of me...'_ Logan wasn't one for crying but he felt as if he could in that moment. Kitty had talked him down from a rage before, he had betrayed her too.

He started to back away, his face broken. He was shocked when she ran forward and threw her arms around him with a frantic sob. He hesitated to touch her, as if his claws would harm the small mutant. "_Mr. Logan,_" She squealed, hugging her tighter. "I'm so glad you're back to normal!" He placed a trembling hand atop her head.

"Katherine..." He looked away from her, unable to express with words how guilty he felt. "I..."

"The professor told us what happened." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "We knew the real you would _never_ hurt her." She added, her voice a whisper. He fought the emotion welling in his eyes.

"I promised to protect all of you." He lamented. '_Even Jean.'_ Kitty placed her tiny hand over top of his.

"It's going to be okay." Logan dropped his hand and wordlessly continued wandering through the mansion, not complaining when Kitty followed. He ended up in the garage, not surprised to see one of his many bikes missing. Kitty looked around in groggy confusion. "Hey. One of them is gone." She commented, Logan had realized that a long time ago.

"She's not here." He answered distantly. "She took off with Gambit." Kitty paled a little.

"And you're not_ raging_?" He flinched at her touch as she felt his forehead temperature. "Aren't you going to go after her? She's not mad at you!" Kitty blurted. Logan grimaced, scaring her more. _'I wish she wasn't, Half-Pint.'_

"She's got me locked inside her head, probably forever. She deserves a ride on my bike." He answered cryptically. He sat in a strange position as Kitty watched him. "Why are you up?" He asked her impassively. She sniffled.

"Dunno. Couldn't sleep." _'Cause of the images of what I did.'_ He finished. She wordlessly sat beside him and after some silent minutes laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't complain. He needed to know he could still be their grumpy, distant protector.

_'I won't leave, Logan. Not right now.'_

* * *

_North Woods Nature Trail, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 5:31 am_

* * *

Rogue let the sun and the cool air breeze and whip through her face as she and Remy sat on the cliff. She was so mad at him. She almost hated him. But her hands were aching and Logan's psyche was screaming for fresh air. Slowly, she let the bone claws emerge from her hands. The morning air soothed them a little bit. She sighed.

"S'wrong, chére?" He questioned, watching her closely. She gave him a tired smile.

"Nothin'. Besides the obvious, anyways." She looked out at the orange creeping over the horizon. "I was pretty close to losin' it in there. This almost makes me forget." He hated the melancholy note in her voice. He couldn't imagine having other people's feelings and memories in his head. '_I'd prolly be melancholy too.'_ He thought, trying to find a way to talk to the girl without prying.

"What made ya leave da institute without s'much as a glance at Wolverine." He asked, twiddling a blade of grass. A sheet of ice went over her face. The window inside had shut.

"I can't..." Her voice dropped off.

"Remy don't wanna spy on ya friends, _chére_. Remy just wanna hear what's eatin' _you._ See if maybe he could help. Been in my share'of dilemmas." Rogue smiled sadly.

"Somehow, I believe that. But no. I don't want to talk because the power of these words, Remy..." Her expression strained. "It's like Apocalypse. I had the world in my hands. The fate of the institute, the X-Men..." She looked at him with troubled eyes. "I hold all of that in my head, and it's stayin' there. No matter how bad it's messin' me up." Remy took his chances and tossed a lazy arm around the girl.

She bristled but loosened up when he didn't look at her. "Thanks for ridin' me up here." She said after a while, smelling the fresh air around them. His smile widened.

"Remy _knew_ he could kidnap ya da right way." Rogue elbowed him lightly, causing him to grunt. "But, even I know we gotta get back_ sometime."_ He warned her regretfully. Now she was frowning. She was just existing in this moment. The wind blowing on her claws and her hair getting on her face and Remy by her side and no makeup on- "_Chére_?" She sighed and faced him.

"I mean I'm goin' where _you_ are." She snapped. He held his hands up defensively.

"I seen the look on ya face, ya fallin' in love." Rogue turned beet red now.

"_Gambit-_"

"Remy. Jus' doin' the math. Might wanna head back soon if ya wanna have time to get ready for school." Her face went blank.

"I'm not _goin'_ to school." Remy climbed to his feet and dusted dark jeans off. He extended a hand wordlessly and waited for her. She took it and pulled herself to a stand and stretched, Remy secretly admiring. He loved the girl unaltered, her hair a little wavy and nothing on her face. It made his chest ache. He climbed atop the bike and waited for her to get on. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around him and held tight. He started the bike when Rogue spoke.

"Remy," She began, her voice small.

"Oui?"

"Tell me everything's gonna be okay." It was an odd request but it showed the girl was actually starting to trust the former Acolyte. He squeezed one of her gloved hands.

"_Tout ira bien, chére_." He cooed. Rogue shut her eyes and pretended they weren't heading to the institute. They were just riding off, never to return. "If ya give me permission I'll steal ya so you don' have to deal wit any of it." She pinched him in response.

"Sure ya ain't a _telepath_, Remy?"

* * *

_Xavier Institute Common Room, Wednesday 20th __7:24 am_

* * *

Scott frowned into the cup of tea he was preparing for Jean. When it was humid Ororo often got migraines. The same happened to Jean when she was stuffed into a tense atmosphere for too long. It was psychosomatic. It was starting to affect everybody. The professor calling people to his office at all hours_ for_ hours. Students and faculty coming and going randomly. Things hadn't stopped feeling weird for a while.

He turned around with it in hand to see Rogue shrouded in Remy's jacket. His mouth dropped open slightly as she stood, unsure of what to say.

"Rogue, where have you been? I'll give you a pass for what's in your head right now but-" He paused when he realized the seriously troubled look on her face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost for some reason. Like a million and one things burst into her head as soon as she saw him and that's the only reason she was still standing there. He started to move closer but paused when she stepped back, his stomach sinking. "Are you _okay_?"

She seemed to shake the spell off and looked at Scott seriously. "Yeah. I'm sorry..." He frowned down at her. "Ah just needed to get away." She reeked of Remy's _unique_ cologne but he decided not to mention it. It'd been a hard couple of hours for them all.

"I understand. We were all just worried." He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to get the best look at her face he could. "What's going_ on_? Just tell me." He asked, perturbed by her stiff behavior. She avoided his eyes which, she fully understood was a cruel thing to do with his sight. _'What doesn't she want me to see?'_ He wondered worriedly.

"I..." All the air rushed out of the room when Logan stumbled in, wandering to Rogue's scent against all of his judgement. Rogue staggered breathlessly against Scott and he realized that they hadn't spoken yet. He frowned, upset by Rogue's behavior and not sure he should leave them to hash it out.

"Logan." He muttered tensely. He just stood there dumbly and watched them. He couldn't get his mouth to work. The memories associated with what had happened wouldn't pop into his head but he could still feel the guilt and the dread when he looked at her. Scott lost the battle, and Jean's tea was chilling. He sent Rogue a look that asked 'You good?' And she nodded, so he delivered Jean the tea she needed.

Her face chillingly blank, she went over to the tea kettle and filled it without making a sound. Logan watched her carefully, her body language extremely hostile. More hostile than she had been on the X-Jet for the first time. It hurt like adamantium claws to the chest but he knew he deserved it. '_I betrayed her. The one thing I promised I would never do.'_ He lamented to himself.

He fought the reflex to stab his claw in an apple and grabbed one, staring at it lamely. Rogue grudgingly went near him to grab a mug out of the cabinet before she crossed back to the other side of the kitchen. Logan just watched. And waited. Until he had worked up enough nerve to speak. She surprised him by speaking first, a rare moment of fear on Logan's side.

"You know Ah still have 'em?" Her back was to him as she watched water boil. He crept a little closer.

"Have _what_?" He asked. She inhaled and straightened her back. She held up a fist and the bone claws slowly emerged. A tear rolled down her cheek but she bit the inside of her mouth and did not scream. Logan suddenly felt nauseated. He had been torn up over transferring his memories (and spilling his secret with Jean) and he hadn't even thought about what he'd done to her physically.

"Jesus Christ, Rogue." She stared at them for a moment before painfully retracting them. "You need to talk to the professor and see what he can-"

"You don't tell me what to do anymore." There was a stunned silence between them. There was an edge in her voice that would've made him proud if it weren't directed at him. "This mansion... _These kids_... Professor Xavier's dream! How could you Logan?!_ For her?_" She spasmed holding in a flood of tears. The memories of him tossing Jean were stuck in her head forever. She wasn't going to cry. "You would _really_ risk all of it-"

"Rogue," He came toward but she backed away, knocking kitchen utensils onto the floor. "I _know_ I'm not in a position to ask you anything right now. But you have the memories, you have the psyches. You know-"

"Ah know _nothin'_!" She yelled, attracting the attention of shocked, young recruits wandering in the mansion. A small crowd begins to gather. "Not anymore." Her lip bouncing she backed away, refusing to fall crying into the mutant's arms.

"_Rogue._ Please, I'm sorry." She shook her head and prepared to walk around him when the whole institute heard a loud, pitiful scream.

"KITTY." Logan snarled. Rogue also knew thanks to the Logan in her head, and they took of tearing to the girls' room.

"Kitty!" Rogue screamed. "Are y-" She paused when she saw her hovered over a laptop. Piotr, Scott, Kurt, Jean, Bobby, and Jubilee were behind all of them. Logan tore into the room first, his fists balled.

"_Half-Pint,_ what is it?" He asked, breathing raggedly. "You okay?" He peered down at her, searching for signs of injury. She had her hand over her mouth and tears were streaming silently down her face. Something in her little laptop had brought her to tears.

"M-Mr. Logan... It's... It's..." She flung herself and cried again, her words unintelligible. "We need to tell the professor!" She cried. He sighed and looked around.

"Alright, alright." He said, reaching around her and grabbing her laptop. "Let's go."

* * *

They put the video Kitty had received on a giant screen in the basement.

Lance had somehow managed to sneak off in some encampment and make a video. He had a collar around his neck and he looked awful. "Kitty... Kitty, it's Lance. I should've listened to you, I'm sorry. This place," He looked around, clearly paranoid. "It's an internment camp! For_ mutants._ We can't take these collars off and we lose our-" He screamed suddenly and the video ended. The whole X-Men Team watched in a stunned silence. Jean and Scott in the front together, Kitty beside Logan. Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, Jubilee, and Amara and Rogue and Gambit towards the back. Xavier shook his head. Something like this was his worse nightmare.

"I should've warned him!" Kitty cried before burying her head in her hands. Logan offered a hesitant hand on her shoulder but he could tell Piotr wanted to be there.

"This isn't your _fault,_ Kitty." He assured the hysterical girl.

"We have to do something. This is slavery! It's unconscionable!" Scott ranted, pounding his fist in his hand. "This is the second trap to capture and exploit mutants. They're probably experimenting on them _there_ too!" Kitty began to wail again, thinking about Lance being subjected to what Rogue had been. Logan's hand tightened on her shoulder. He hated her crying, he'd do anything to make it stop.

Jean was suspiciously quiet. It unnerved the professor but he didn't acknowledge it. _'I can't send her along but do I even have a choice?'_

"We will, Scott. We're gonna send the team. Ororo and Hank and the new recruits will remain here incase-" He cut himself off. There was the possibility that they got their powers subdued and subsequently trapped on the island. _'What if they all...'_ He worried. He knew if Jean went along that wouldn't happen. She defied physics these days. He thought about her lighting up the soldiers and thought about the vision he saw, her enveloped in flames.

He shook the image out of his head.

Rogue instinctively grabbed Remy's hand. She felt horrible for thinking it. mutants were imprisoned against their will and she was thinking about being able to put one of those collars on and not be a risk to everyone around her. He looked down at their gloved hands and snuck a peak at her apprehensive face.

"I'm going to look after Shadowcat." Logan asserted, his voice hoarse. He was trying to force himself not to look at Rogue, it only seemed to upset her. He wouldn't look at Jean either, he knew she was chasing his stare but he couldn't. _'I can't be the thing keeping you from losing it right now, Red. I'm losin' it myself.'_ He thought, praying she wasn't prying into his mind.

Xavier nodded, he had expected as much.

"Remy would like to go too. His' charmin' abilities among others might come in handy." His face was relaxed but his stare was hard. He was asking but he was also boarding the jet with Rogue no matter what._ 'Especially if he goin'. What if he loses it again?'_ He shuddered and thought about his claws piercing her skin. Logan tore his eyes from Kitty to glare daggers at Remy. Scott followed suit, in awe that Remy had even spoken up at such a serious time.

"I-" Scott began but Jean silenced him with a hand on his arm.

"That would be most helpful, Remy. Thank you." Xavier interrupted. Scott shut his mouth with an eye roll nobody could see.

_'It's all fun and games if he wants to traipse around the mansion and distract Rogue. But this is a mission, an important one at that!'_ He complained mentally. Jean nodded, picking up his gripes easily.

_'We need all the hands we can get, Scott. Not liking someone isn't a reason to turn down their talents.'_ She lectured telepathically.

_'You call him making a fool of himself a talent?' _

_'Scott.' _

"It would be. Great to have you." Scott forced out from a little pushing from Jean. Rogue almost laughed when she saw how much he hadn't meant it. She held back on rolling her eyes.

"Tonight. Now more then ever it is important for you all to come together and support one another." Xavier interrupted, casting a long look at a distraught Kitty. Everyone's shoulder sagged.

"Right, professor." Kitty said, fighting her tears.

"Everyone please get ready. You have a long mission ahead of you." Rogue left Remy's side to be near Kitty, walking with her to go get suited out.

* * *

Unfortunately for Lance he was discovered shortly after sending Kitty his communications. He had lost track of how long he'd been imprisoned there. They owned 'mutant repression technology' on the island of Genosha (which was really just a work site). The collars could be turned off if the mutant needed their power to work but if they tried to escape it was rigged to a bomb.

Lance had to wonder if he had doomed Kitty and the entire team of the X-Men by telling them about this._ 'What else was I supposed to do?'_ Still, as he lay paralyzed in some secret lab about to be experimented on, he felt it didn't matter if they came or not. Most of the mutants' spirits were already broken. His talks of rallying against the guards were largely ignored.

He glared at the stone ceiling as the blue and white mutant talked about him as if he weren't there.

"Have you already collected a sample from him, Dr. Essex?" Dr. Essex was completely white with dark eyes. His clothes were shiny and resembled armor that was blue. He looked like a character form a comic book, and from what Lance could tell he was bad news. The doctor smirked."While his powers are pedestrian I've already gotten my sample. This further experimentation is rather punishment for being disobedient." He explained smugly, watching as Lance was helpless to do anything. "He will learn the price of his obstinance."

_'But he did us a favor. He alerted those X-Men to come investigate. Surely you can use that to your favor.'_ Dr. Essex stroked his chin in thought as he considered the telepathic message.

'_Do you know who's coming to see me?'_ He asked back.

_'Cyclops will be there._' Dr. Essex chuckled, a mischievous look on his face.

'_My dear Summers... This is excellent indeed. It's always a pleasure to see Scott and I have the offer of a life time for Mr. Remy Lebeau.'_ He sighed in contentment and faced his servant. "Alert me when Mr. Alvers is out." She nodded dutifully.


	8. Genosha Retreat

_X-Men Blackbird/Genosha, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 9:57 am_

* * *

Scott Summers knew he had issues that needed more of his attention but he couldn't help but feel disturbed by what had happened earlier. And not just what happened, but what seemed to be happening_ after_. _'Rogue was acting like when she first came to the institute.'_ Logan was effectively shut down, only coming along to make sure Kitty was okay on this mission. '_What is going on...' _

Remy watched Kitty as she sat nervously across from him, her face deep in thought. She still looked like she was in high school. Sometimes he kicked himself for lusting after _actual_ high school student but she was older than her years. It wasn't her youthful flesh he was after. It was her quiet, melancholy wisdom that resonated with him (though the package didn't hurt either). But between how she looked, how she carried herself, and what she'd been through he really forgot her age sometimes.

He couldn't forget Kitty's. She was a babe in toy land but tougher than even she knew. She'd been a wreck to know an old associate was imprisoned but she'd been the first to assign herself to the mission. Remy respected that.

"Y'nervous_ petit_?" She looked up fearlessly into his eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am." He grinned at her.

"Well don' worry bout dat. Remy gotcha back." Her smile became more genuine. Kitty knew most of the X-_Men_ were not fond of Remy but he was a gentleman. And he was already positively affecting Rogue. She wouldn't let Scott and Logan's tantrums affect her reaching out.

Rogue smiled from beside her, her arm hooked in hers.

Rogue knew what crushes were, she'd had the world's most epic crush on Scott Summers for a long time. She knew she had a crush on Remy (even if she'd never admit it) and that's all it was. She didn't expect him to be a halfway decent person underneath the flirting and the noncommittal personality. He had picked up on Rogue's worry for the younger teammate and had volunteered along.

She was worried about actually liking him. With everything going on now that didn't seem to bad, especially while Logan had enough sense to leave her alone. Her face soured suddenly as another memory of him gazing at Jean interrupted her train of thoughts.

Kurt noticed her expression but he thought better about asking. _'Better wait until Logan's tendencies fade a little more...'_ He thought. That was what her strange, concerning mood was about. Logan's personality. Right?

'_I can feel your pain...'_ Jean shot right over Scott's head. He was too busy pondering every thing that'd been happening as of late. _'I'm so sorry.'_ Logan clenched his fists but he fought the urge to look back at her.

_'The only thing you're responsible for is what happened in the Danger Room. Not for my pain, or what I did, or that Rogue found out.'_ His head voice sounded as forced as his real one would've at the moment. Jean sighed audibly, catching Scott's attention.

_'Everything alright?'_ He sent her. Jean forced herself not to sigh in response.

_'Yes, Scott.'_

Kurt snuck a look at a still upset looking Kitty. She was so sensitive, it was a wonder she had grown to love going on missions now. He put on a smile for her and tickled her lightly. "Hey, Lance is hard-headed. I'm _sure_ he's okay, Kitty. He vas crafty enough to get word to us." Kitty smiled a little, grateful for Kurt's attempt to cheer her up.

"I know. He's just hot-headed. I don't want him to try to be the hero until he has back up." She worried. Rogue snorted a little.

"Trust me, he won't. He's dumb... But he's not..." Her voice trailed off when Kitty looked at her. "He's in my head. I'm sure he's hangin' in there." She elaborated. Kitty nodded, a determined look on her face. They swallowed as the jet landed on the strange island.

"So," Bobby began. "We're just gonna-" A look from Logan silenced the boy who couldn't pass up the time for a comedic joke.

"If they're holding Lance or any other mutants against their will they'll have to let them go." Everyone else in the jet knew that wasn't about to happen. It looked like a normal enough place on the outside. The temperature was warm but breezy, the water shining around as far as the eye can see. There seemed to be armed guards already waiting for them along with a doctor.

Scott gritted his teeth and stood, looking back at his antsy teammates. "Let's try to keep the peace for as long as possible." His voice wasn't very convincing. It's what they fought for but the longer they did the less he believed in peace at all. He flinched as Logan set out his claws, a blank look on his face.

"Sure. We will." He said, avoiding both Jean and Scott's face. They stepped off the X-Jet hesitantly, Scott and Logan in the front. The soldiers stood stone still with their guns in hand. The nurse stepped forward, a smile on her face.

"The X-Men? We were expecting you." She said as everyone appeared. Logan chuckled from beside Kitty.

"That's funny. We didn't send any word." He answered in a gravelly voice. The nurse's smile didn't fade.

"Luckily for you we have a doctor on site who's _very_ interested in some of you. He said he's willing to let you come to the lab without our patented mutant relaxation technology. Do you accept?" Everyone exchanged glances.

_'I don't like this, Logan. Not one bit.' _

_'Yeah. Just askin' us to start a riot. Why are they so comfortable?' _

Before Scott could answer Logan felt his body go rigid, reacting for a force beyond his control. Not quite telekinesis but "Magnetism." He growled, as the magnet mutant appeared, a dark look on his face. He still looked young and healthy, his white hair only betraying his youthful look. He was wearing his helmet but Jean still tried to pry into his complicated mind.

She couldn't get in but he noticed telepathic her force, he sent her a pinched look for a moment.

"Welcome to the island of Genosha..." He boomed sarcastically. Remy pushed Rogue and Kurt behind him, his staff extending in a flash.

"Remy don' like dis. Not a good t'ing if _he_ here." He whispered to Rogue, his red and black eyes focused on the alpha mutant. Rogue swallowed, her tongue suddenly thick. _'You're right about that. He's been layin' real low since Apocalypse.' _

"Y'know, when I heard of a mutant friendly sanctuary I cried tears. Tears of joy." He looked around at the X-Men and the Genoshan guards. "But just beyond these walls is something I swore to never let happen again!" He yelled out. "Internment camps for mutant-kind. I will not allow it!" Everyone watched in awe, knowing his methods were not about to be nonviolent.

_'Professor... Professor, can you hear me? I know we're far away.'_ Jean sent telepathically.

_'Yes, Jean. Somehow I can. I've been watching along, I'm in Cerebro now hoping it'll give me the push I need to get through to him.'_ He responded, weary of Jean reaching him from the island. He sighed and activated Cerebro.

_'Erik, Erik please...' _

_'Don't strain yourself to reach me, nothing will stop me from liberating our brethren.'_

_'I told you in confidence, Erik! You are putting my students in jeopardy!'_

_'I hope they make us both proud and join me, old friend.' _

_'Erik!' _

"And to think..." Magneto continued. "You _really_ put metal in this compound." A foul groan began as his eyes glowed yellow. The nurse, however, did not stop smiling.

"Please come to ground level and commit to your mutant relaxation ceremony!" She called up to him. "_Or else._"

"Magneto, stop this!" Scott screamed, his visor pointed at the older mutant.

"Guards." They took aim at Magneto in the sky. Rogue looked up at him incredulously.

"They ain't_ really_ gonna shoot at him, are they?! He's gonna _murder_ them!" She screamed at Remy as he held her back with his staff.

"Some'n tells me ain' bullets in dere." He warned. Nobody looked the least concerned about Magneto's tantrum. One of the guards took their aim and shot something at him. The slight gesture of his hand revealed that whatever it was had no metal in it. It was a device that seemed to be tracking him. He dropped the metal he was manipulating and flew backwards in fear.

"Wha-"

The device shot to his neck, clasping on and beeping immediately. With a scream he began to plummet towards the ground. All of the X-Men's faces grew pale, it was exactly what Lance described. Jean shook herself out of her stupor and caught him before he slammed into the ground, lowering him gently.

"Make a note not to release the suppression on his collar, number X-47." One of the guards wrote down on a notepad as they went to apprehend Magneto. "Unfortunately, for his outburst you will all have to comply with our mutant relaxation requirements!" The nurse announced, still smiling. Jean, Scott, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby huddled closer together.

"Of course the guns shoot the control collars." Bobby commented, icing out. Remy lit some cards up and looked around.

"Stay behind me, _chére_. I'm not tryn'a go wherever dey took Magneto." Rogue looked around and laughed to herself. _'If I could control all the abilities I'd absorbed it would be pretty handy right now.'_ She thought, angrier and angrier at herself as she remembered she complained to Logan about it._ 'I'll never be able to if I don't push myself!'_ She tried to focus on all the abilities she had in her head but she felt a thud on her neck.

She yanked helplessly. "Shit!" She screamed. Remy pushed her behind him as Kurt teleported out of the way of another shot. Kitty screamed and a collar phased right through her.

"Abort!" She shouted. Bobby shot another collar out of the way of hitting her, but one slammed around his neck. He cried out and went back to his normal form again.

"_Whoa?!_ Not. Cool." He said, still trying to shoot ice from his hands anyways.

Scott blasted the collar away from him and Jean, slowly backing towards the X-Jet._ 'There's way too many damn guards!'_ He thought grudgingly. Logan sliced through the collars ferally, carving them up before they could subdue him.

"A plan would be good, Shades!" He grunted as he dodged.

Rogue shrank back as guards surrounded them, ready to take her and Bobby. She frowned, her fists shaking. _'They didn't shut off your hands, Marie!'_ She thought before roundhouse kicking one of the guards advancing on her with a scream. Remy spun his staff like a a fan to keep from getting collared, smiling in spite of himself at Rogue's fiery attitude.

Jean created more or less a psychic bubble around her neck that was repelling them. She did what she could to disarm he collars for everyone but it was getting harder. _'More and more soldiers keep coming!?'_ She thought frantically, struggling to keep up.

_'Show these infidels what the price they pay for insolence is.' _Jean tried to ignore the voice. There was too much going on. But somehow, it was stronger here. Soon, Jean's telekinesis took the form of flames again. She began lighting up every collar she saw, becoming more and more frantic. Scott watched her worriedly.

"Jean?" Just one second but a collar caught him. _'No!'_

Logan growled in frustration, slicing at one soaring at him. He looked back as Rogue took two soldiers down with her hand to hand skills alone. He knew she was still mad at him but he couldn't be more proud. He yelled out in surprise as she slammed to the ground suddenly. Rogue shouted in pain as the collar shocked her, bringing her to a heap before she disarmed anymore guards.

"Rogue!" He shouted, a collar whizzing by and trapping him.

"_Chére_-" The same fate awaited Remy, caught in his one second of down time. Kurt was starting to get tired when he paused to survey the scene. Clink!

"Aw, man!" He pouted, yanking on the collar to no avail.

Kitty phased through one collar but missed the other, running into a wall when her powers stopped. She fell on her bottom and yelped. Now it was only Jean left who was cracking under the pressure. She had one hand held out against the assault of the soldiers and one on her hand as she grunted.

"I... I can't..!" She cried out, tears in her eyes.

_'Destroy them all! Do it!'_

_'I...' _

The collar slipped around her neck. Jean had never been claustrophobic before, but as she felt her powers ebbing she felt just that. "_No_..." She clawed and tugged furiously at her neck, scaring Scott.

"Jean, it's okay-"

"NO!" She screamed, the desperate flare of fire raising behind her as she screamed. The nurse was screaming into her walkie, something about making sure the collar was activated. It was. It was on. It had silenced every other person's powers but hers were still going, some nobody knew she had (even Pyro couldn't create fire, only manipulate it). But create it she did. As she wailed the flames spread out, dangerously close to the soldiers and the X-Men.

"JEAN," Logan roared at the sky. With a gasp the flames shrunk back. Jean fell from the sky her powers finally subdued. Scott caught her, peering worriedly at her dewey brow.

"Jean..."

"Please. Do not resist detainment any further. Punishment one," The nurse gestured to Rogue who Remy was helping stand. Some of her neatly pinned, brown hair had come loose and fallen into her face but she was still smiling. "You've already seen. Is a shock." She smiled smugly at Rogue who Remy and Kurt were holding back. "Level two is a shock at 5x higher." Rogue paled a little as she glared at the nurse. "Level three is the bomb activated where the light blinks on your collars. Do you all understand the disciplinary courses here at Genosha?"

"..." She was met with silence.

"Good. Now let's lead them to their chambers." Guards came behind all of them to escort them inside the island. Kitty fought tears but Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The professor was keeping a telepathic eye on us all. Either he saw this or he's gonna know what the sudden silence from our signatures mean. Don't worry." He told her gruffly, hiding the anxiousness in his eyes.

"I-I know..." She responded, trying to be brave.

The nurse smiled as she called into her walkie. "Dr. Essex? Yes. They're ready for you."

Dr. Essex smiled. "Perfect. Detain them shortly in one holding cell and then separate _Gambit_ and bring him to me." She chuckled a little.

"As torturous as ever."

* * *

_Genoshan Cell, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 11:42 am_

* * *

Even with everything going on he noticed her gloves were off. Sure, all of their powers were repressed. And they were hundreds of thousands of miles away from home and help. But the girl could touch, right now, in what could be her final moments. Remy didn't want to think that way but it was on all of their minds.

He stood closer to her in the cold, cramped cell but he didn't dare touch her. Kitty and Kurt were standing close to Logan. Jean was sitting on the floor in the corner and Scott sat with her. Bobby sat beside Rogue, her ungloved hand on his shoulder but not touching his skin. They would all stand strong, until the end. They could just see from their view the various hard labors the mutants were performing, some even with their powers.

"What could they be building..."Kitty mumbled in exhaustion. Logan tried to shoot his claws out in reflex.

"More places to store mutants." He answered darkly. Kitty's lip quivered but she kept a brave face.

"Don't _vorry_, Kitty. The professor is making a plan as ve speak." He said, his smile tired. Remy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Rogue." _'Enough's happened already.'_ He thought, seeing the fear hidden behind her cold, stoic face. She blinked and he realized how tightly she was holding on to the younger boy's shoulder. Before she thought about it she grabbed Remy's hand and just the tips of their fingers grazed each others. It was an amazing feeling. No loss of memory or energy just skin on soft, delicate skin.

_'Course the forbidden skin feel da best.'_ He thought, wishing they had been left in a cell of their own. Logan, Scott, and Remy were at attention when a soldier approached the cage, unlocking it and opening it up.

"We demand-" Scott started but he was promptly ignored.

"Gambit. Dr. Essex wants to see you first." The soldier announced with a sneer. Rogue kicked off the wall and approached them, Remy's arm around her waist holding her back.

"No _fuckin'_ way!" She snarled, clawing for him desperately. "Remy-"

"S'alright. Don't make 'em shock you it'll stop ya heart!" He snapped at her, setting her feet on the ground. "Better just comply until da reinforcements get here." He tried to flash a smile at her but she shook her head.

"No, _we cain't_-"

"Be brave, _chére_. Remy gon' be back." She choked on a sob as the guard grabbed on to Remy and began to drag despite everyone's protests.

"Harm a_ musty_ hair on his head, bub." Logan pointed. "I'll find a way to get my claws out." The soldier wordlessly slammed the cage shut and walked off, the mutant in tow. Rogue shuddered and hugged herself, wishing she could flash her bone claws in that moment of distress. She was already stuffing it deep down inside with everything else, her face going blank and Kitty and Kurt wordlessly approached her side.

"I can still feel the dread, Scott." Jean said suddenly. She'd been silent since she almost overtook the repression collar on her own. "No powers. No telepathy. And yet I can still feel the anchor of undeniable dread around here. As plain as day." Scott frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here, Jean. _I'm here._"

_'We need a miracle, Chuck.'_ Logan thought, feeling lonely when he realized his old friend wouldn't be able to pick it up. _'Also, I got to play my cards right. I have no healing factor. I'll drop dead from wounds I used to inflict on myself.'_ He snuck a look at Rogue who was staring wordlessly at the ground. He could tell from the look on her face that the memories and psyches were still there. _'Would that be so bad?'_

* * *

Genoshan Laboratory_, Sept. Wednesday__ 20th 12:19 pm_

* * *

Remy felt his stomach drop when the shocking mutant came into view. His face was chalky white and almost certainly the result of experimentation. His eyes were just red and his teeth were pointed. Remy was already familiar with him. He knew exactly who Nathaniel Essex was. He had heard plenty about him in NOLA. He frowned as the solider beside him transformed into Mystique.

He jerked back in surprise, looking around in confusion.

"Why'm I here?" He spat.

"Remy LeBeau, otherwise known as _Gambit._" Dr. Essex cooed, eyeing him with great interest. "The master thief." He frowned. Strangers shouldn't know who he was.

"What's it t'ya, Doc?" Mystique slow slunk over beside the white mutant, her face blank.

"I'm a doctor, Gambit. A scientist. _Geneticist_. I'm very interested in genes and mutations and powers." His smile sent chills down the thief's spine. He looked around at the dungeon-like room and it did look like a laboratory. "Yours, among others." He looked away. _'Rogue...'_ "I've been observing all of you, but you stumbled upon my master plan, Genosha..."

He snorted to himself. "Ya'feel good? Enslaving other mutants to experiment and exploit?" He retorted cooly. He laughed back at him, approaching Remy slowly.

"Gambit. I've not brought you here to do tests and such on you." His face didn't lighten. "I actually am here to give you the proposal of a lifetime." Remy began gritting his teeth.

"No. Put me back in de cell." He snapped quickly. Dr Essex giggled.

"But you haven't heard what it is. I'm very interested in some of your teammates. That leader, for starters. And his Hollywood beauty girlfriend." Remy's face screwed up in disgust and confusion. "Their DNA together, well they are capable of creating the world's most genetically perfect mutant. _That's_ how I became this way," He gestured to himself with a grin. "I'm pretty close, but... Their offspring will be perfect."

Remy shook his head. _"C'est répugnant_." He spat, turning away. Mystique sighed, looking quite guilty about her involvement for once.

"You may want to listen to what he has to say..." He turned to the shapeshifter with a blank face. He never forgot what Rogue had said about her foster mother. She was not high on his trust list. His eyes flicked to Dr. Essex.

"I'm also very interested in your little girlfriend. _The leech._" Remy's blood drained. "The possibilities are simply endless on what I could engineer from her blood work alone."

"No." Remy said blankly. He didn't look dissuaded.

"Dear Gambit, you realize I will get to her one way or another? _Especially_ with Mystique's talents..." She avoided Remy's following stare. "I have the power to give you something you want. A creation that will be able to make her touch. Kiss..." Remy gasped. "And not just getting rid of her powers, _control_." He came closer to Remy now. "If you scratch my back I can make... A lot of things happen for you." Remy dropped his stare, his teeth clenched.

"And jus' what would ya want, _homme_?" The look in his eyes scared him.

"You procure Rogue for me. Bring her here when I am ready until my testing is done. From those results, I'll be able to make what you need to permit her to touch, among other things..."

_'Her powers are already dangerous. In the hands of someone like this...'_ "If you refuse my plans will not be stopped, only delayed. This way," He placed an arm around Remy's shoulder. "It would be far more _gentle_ for the girl than if I have to chase her down myself." Fear grabbed a hold of Remy's heart. She had been through enough for the sake of her powers, how could he betray her? Was Dr. Essex really giving him a choice?

"Remy don't know." He answered quietly, his head swimming. His head was pounding from absent-mindedly trying to charm Dr. Essex with that collar on. He patted his shoulder.

"You can have a little time to think about it, I bet it's about time to get you back to the others, no? You need to get your assignments." He clapped and Mystique transformed back into the soldier. Remy growled as she tugged him down the corridor back to the cell.

"We need to talk... About Rogue," She began in her own voice. Remy tugged away from her.

"_Non_, we don't!" He shot back.

"Yes we do! She's in danger. You saw it yourself." The froze, and she took the short opportunity of being alone. "I have a plan. It's to save her life-"

"Save her life from _what_!" He countered back angrily. "No schemin', if ya wanna save her ya better tell me so I can tell de rest of them!" Mystique was silent suddenly._ 'Of course not.'_ He thought.

"The telepath. She's dangerous." The statement hung in the air between them. Remy neither confirmed nor denied the statement. "And there will _always_ be outside interests when it comes to Rogue because of her powers. Dr Essex," She looked at him seriously. "He calls himself_ Mr. Sinister_. He's been obsessed with Scott Summers for god knows how long, and he _will_ find her." She swallowed. "One way or another."

Remy thought back to Rogue sitting on the cliff top, her nose to the air and her bone claws out, unafraid to show even him. He didn't say anything else until she delivered him to the cell.

Rogue leapt to her feet from Kurt and Kitty's side as the guard tossed him back in the cage.

"Remy..." Jean sighed. "You look flushed, are you alright?" She asked, wishing she could at least feel what emotions he was feeding out._ 'Ah, I can't read him though,'_ She remembered. '_For some reason he's immune to telepathy. So I'm on my own.'_ Scott frowned as Rogue received him, worriedly looking him over.

"_R-Remy,_" She breathed, looking him over with trembling, icy hands. He laughed, clapping one of his big ones over her own. He wasn't quite sure how they'd bonded so much so fast but he was grateful for it. Unfortunately, what Dr. Essex had said was still on his mind.

"Ça va,_ chére_. Ça va, bien." He sighed. Rogue sighed, the Remy in her head always hard at work translating for his real world self. '_How meta.'_ She thought, so relieved that he had been returned unharmed. This was going to raise flags to some, but for now she would just rejoice in that. He grabbed her hands from his face and lowered them around his waist. She completed the hug, burying her face in his chest with a sigh in front of everybody.

Kurt and Bobby purposefully found something else interesting to look at. Scott cleared his throat but nobody actually heard him. Logan was trying to shoot his claws with all his might and the girls were watching like it was a romance movie on T.V. Remy realized even if they were all okay and they got out of this predicament, this might be the last time in a long time he'd be able to do something like this. He knew she was scared, and he knew she wanted him to tell her everything would be okay. Even if he had been dragged off and separated from everyone at length and then returned.

He craned his head down and kissed Rogue, who's powers did not activate because of the repression collar. She was too shocked to do anything at first, until she shut her eyes and met the cajun halfway. Both Kitty and Jean made a sound out of surprise. Bobby and Kurt tried to cover each others eyes. Scott stood, an indignant frown on his face.

"_G-Gambit-_" He sputtered.

"I don't need six fuckin' claws and a healing factor to destroy you, Gumbo!" Logan snarled. _'I don't care if she's mad at me about fuckin' Jean! She has every right, but she's not gonna swap face with an Acolyte in front of me!'_ He thought in a rage, shaking as he waited for them to finish. "_Swamp rat-_" They broke apart, both in shock but a goofy grin spread across Remy's mouth. The smile on Rogue's face was small but it told him everything he needed to know.

"_Stripes,_"

A guard coming to the cage spared Rogue the horror of having to explain herself to her teammates. The nurse was back, the same smiles on her face. "Dr. Essex says that it's time for assignment."

* * *

_'W-Where am I... Who am I? What's going on?'_ For Jean it was like time split into two, the present where they were in Genosha, and a separate astral plane.

_'You're in your mind, girl.'_ Jean frowned.

_'Then who am I talking to?'_

_'You. A part of yourself you never had a chance to know.'_

_'But how-'_

_'Because, Jean. The professor hasn't just been sectioning off your power. He's hidden a whole other side of yourself that never got to be integrated with the rest of you. Sounds kind of like the professor engineered you a little bit, didn't he?' _

_'What? That can't be right-'_

_'You've been allowing him access into your mind and you don't even know what he's done.'_ A silence followed._ 'Let me show you, Jean. Show you who you're meant to be. No collar in existence will hold you back._' She blinked unsurely.

_'Okay.'_

Jean blinked and the nurse and her guards were in front of them. They were trapped in the cell, still on the island. She shook her head and looked around.

"Dr. Essex says that it's time for assignment." Jean scrambled to her feet, worrying both Scott and Logan.

"Red..." She shook her head.

"No. We're not going on assignment!" She screamed out frantically. Scott placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jean, what's wrong?" He asked, straining through shades of red to see. "What is it?"

"We're not going, Scott!" She screamed. Everyone looked around. Logan moved in front of her and Scott, snarling.

The nurse lifted her walkie. "Be prepared to shock the telepath's collar, she's getting belligerent." She called, watching them wearily. "Okay, we will not be asking you again to be assigned to a work station. If you refuse you'll be separated and detained alone." Rogue watched Jean wearily and began fumbling with her gloves. Remy looked down at her.

"What's goin' on?"

"I don't know, that's what the Jean in my head told me to do just to be safe." She answered, watching Jean carefully. She closed her eyes and clutched her head.

"Jean, like, what is it?!" Kitty cried. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes glowed white.

"Oh god, Scott. I undid it..." Logan grabbed her wrist rabidly.

"Undid _what?_!"

"The blocks the professor put in my mind." He staggered back in surprise.

"Jean-" The repression collar around her neck began to tremble. Suddenly it disintegrated.

"She just used her powers with that on..." Rogue said breathlessly. Soon, everyone else's disappeared. Scott, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, and Bobby's. The nurse finally stopped talking as she staggered back.

"W-W-What the_ hell_ are you?!" She cried, some of the guards fleeing. Jean blinked, her eyes glowing.

"_Your worst nightmare._"

"JEAN," Logan screamed.

"Jean, NO!" Scott cried.

The nurse and the three guards were incinerated instantly. Kitty screamed, Logan shoving her face to his chest so she didn't have to see. Scott pulled on Jean but it was no use, the damage was done. They stood there in a stunned silence and stared at the soot on the ground. Jean's X-Suit had changed. It was the same design but red where it was black and yellow where it was green. It looked menacing as Jean stood there, cackling, her hair resembling fire.

"_There_." Jean boomed, floating out of the cell with ease.

"W-We have to stop her." Scott stammered, stumbling after her. Logan pulled him back.

"How, Scott? She'll incinerate you-"

"She wouldn't incinerate _Scott_!" Kitty defended. Logan sighed.

"Just human military _and_ law enforcement..." Bobby pointed out, earning a glare from Scott. Rogue held her hands up.

"We can't just let her loose here, or the feds will be knockin' on the institute doors. Let's get Lance and the others free and get out of here." She reasoned worriedly. Remy looked around all of them. _'The telepath. She's dangerous.'_ He remembered wearily. They chased after her outside. With finesse and ease Jean pointed at the control module for the collars and shorted it out. Every mutant's collar began to short out and disintegrate. They looked around in shock.

"_Now, we rise and fight back. Against those who should be ashamed to be called human. We will make that the slur, not mutant! Take it back! Your freedom! RISE-_" Jean began screaming, the flames reappearing. It was a repeat of the CURE rescue mission. Humans were being disintegrated without mercy. Tears streamed down Kitty's face. "No, no! _Not_ again!"

Logan watched Jean carefully.

_"And Rogue." He'd said, writing along on a sheet of paper to give to Logan so he'd remember all the specific instructions. "She needs more time in the Danger Room." Even as he said it didn't sound right. Under Scott she spent the most time training and tons of time with Logan on his bike on 'survival training'. If anything Rogue was almost ready to start teaching. But he knew only more hardship awaited her to say the least._

_A million things passed through Logan's head. "Stripes? Kurt and Jean need to brush up on their combat skills." 'Is Rogue in some kind of danger?' He wondered to himself. He knew there were things the professor wouldn't even tell him, and sometimes his requests seemed more like clandestine orders he wasn't meant to understand. Like only he could know the reason. Was Rogue in danger? Did he not want to send the mutant into hysterics now? It made him uneasy and it didn't help his already plummeting mood._

_"I just think she's taken enough time off and should really be looking at taking her powers to the next level. She could be extraordinarily strong if she could control her mutation." He continued. "Her lapses in control confirm the theory that the powers lay dormant inside of her, she just needs to learn how to control them." He explained, the tone in his voice sounding frustrated. Logan eyed him wearily. _

_"This is true." Was all he said. _

He stared up at the rampaging Jean now. '_He's been hoping Rogue might be able to face off with Jean, he knew she was going to...'_ he shook his head in disbelief. '_He couldn't, he would've warned us...'_ He watched as Rogue stalked forward, yanking one of her gloves off. The cajun grabbed her before he could, staring down at her.

"_Chére_," He pleaded but she shook her head.

"I _got_ to!"

"Didn't sign up t'watch ya die." He stared at her, his eyes hard. He dug his fingers into her arm. "Don't,"

"JEAN, FOCUS! Focus on me, please!" Scott screamed into the chaos right in front of her. "Jean this _isn't_ you! I know that! I believe in you, just..." A hopeless tear slipped down his cheek. "Just come _back._" It almost seemed to work. She blinked, her green eyes returning suddenly.

"Scott? What's-" She lowered to the ground in confusion. "_Scott?_" Rogue took the chance.

"ROGUE-"

She wrapped both hands around her face, one gloved and one uncovered. Both women screamed.


	9. Betrayal

_'I'm sorry for interrupting, professor...'_ Kitty sent him sheepishly. The evening felt like an extension of spring. It was nice and balmy in New York when the X-Men returned.

'_It is quite alright, Kitty. It is regrettable he was unable to leave the island with the team,'_ He frowned a little. _'But he is quite alright now and arranging his departure from Genosha.'_ He heard Kitty sigh in her head.

_'Thank you, professor.'_ He turned back to Jean with a tense smile. He had lost count of how many times she'd ended up in his office as of late. The work he'd done to her mind was failing, fast. Even worse Jean was becoming more and more self aware of her own power and of the specific way he'd spent years fracturing her mind. _'How... How is she continually accessing all this power?'_ Xavier wondered to himself. She had to have help, but who?

_'Scott. I need you to repeat what it is that she said on the island.'_ He asked Scott telepathically, his eyes still on his oldest student.

_'That she'd removed the mental blocks you put into her mind herself. Then she started lighting soldie-'_ He cut his own thought off, his fear and frustration bleeding into his head voice. Xavier found this alarming because her mind looked as he had left it the last time. '_Either it's a complex illusion or some part of her repaired the damage before she got here, and I can't tell which.'_

"Everything look alright in there?" Logan asked gruffly. Xavier was fine with Logan sitting in on Rogue's sessions but he wasn't so sure about Jean's. Still, he needed all the hands he could have if she lost control.

"It looks how I'd expect." He answered cryptically.

"How does that make sense?! Jean, she was _ill_ yesterday. Just like she was when we went to rescue Rogue and Mystique. Someone must be influencing her like _Logan_ when he went beserker-" He cut himself off when Logan glared at him crossly. Xavier sighed.

"I can find no evidence that anyone has accessed her mind..."

"Then she's losing control of her powers or control to whatever _you_ created when _you_ started damming her powers off." Xavier looked at Scott in surprise, the young mutant's mouth set in defiance. Logan looked at him darkly.

"Watch it there, Scott." He said. Scott scoffed.

"_Please_, Logan. You don't understand what he's been doing to Jean any better than I do, or_ she_ does! Look at the results..." Logan stood up off of Charles' desk but he held his hand out to quiet him.

"Scott isn't wrong, Logan. I did what I did back then out of fear just like I'm doing right now." He bowed his head in shame. "I'm taking care of Jean, all of you, the only way I know how. Please trust me when I say this is the only way." Scott stared at the professor and for the first time really doubted his judgement. Doubted his beliefs. Doubted his morals. Everything. The way he was acting reflected that there was a lot he wasn't telling them. Maybe too much to tell now.

"I just want Jean to be okay. So far, the media thinks those who had a hand in running and creating Genosha fled prosecution. But if Jean get's televised like that..." Scott shuddered, trying to shake the image of the one he loved so much scaring him.

"Magneto's gonna get that war he wants." Logan muttered, looking out the window of Xavier's office.

Jean came to slowly after the professor finished recalibrating her mind. He smiled tiredly. "Ah, Jean. There you are." Jean smiled uncomfortably and looked around.

"I feel much better." She lied.

_'He loves you, you know.'_ Jean cocked an eyebrow at her inner monologue. '_Excuse me?'_ She asked back. _'He agrees with what Erik did with Wanda. He could never do that to you, ever. He would die first.'_ Jean shook the voice off.

"Good. We are glad." All of them were looking at her the wrong way. Logan was sizing her up, but not in a playful or sexual way. Literally calculating life and death in a look. She saw the fear etched in Scott's eyes, the concern for her recent disjointed behavior. And the professor. The same look he'd been giving her since she defeated him as a horseman. _'Maybe he's a sore loser, he's been trying to hold you back ever since.'_

_'The professor isn't like that!'_ She snapped, trying not to frown in real life. He had been acting differently as of late. That was undeniable. Logan sighed.

"I'm gonna go run a few sessions in the Danger Room, I dunno..." He grumbled to nobody in particular, shuffling towards the door. Jean perked up a little. She always felt restless after the professor went rooting around in her mind. She sent him a cautious smile.

"Maybe I could join you?" She didn't the get the resounding look of relief she was expecting but he grunted and turned around. Scott cocked an eyebrow but turned his attention back on the professor.

Jean chased after Logan indignantly, finally blocking his way when he wouldn't slow down. "Hey, Logan." She frowned in his face. "You've never held back before. Tell me what's going on!" He grabbed her wrist and gazed down at her.

"You want to know what's going on?" He seethed, getting closer to her. "You're scaring even_ me_, Jean. Sometimes I don't know you are at all." Jean frowned. "Because the flames and the swift hammer of justice? That ain't you. I've killed before. _I_ know what that is and what it takes." He looked at her sadly. "That ain't you." She stopped struggling against him and sobbed, batting at him weakly.

"Stop it!" She cried out.

"There she is." He sighed. He slowly brought her close as she began to cry.

"I don't know who I_ am_ anymore, Logan. I'm so scared..." He patted her head.

"I know, darlin'. We're gonna figure it out. The X-Men won't leave you." He promised seriously. '_I won't ever leave you.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Sept. Wednesday 20th 12:27 am_

* * *

_'And there will always be outside interests when it comes to Rogue because of her powers.'_ Remy thought long and hard about Mystique's words. Jean had been out of control in every sense of the word at Genosha. There was no talking to her. There was no reasoning with her. There was nobody who could stand up to her in any way. Except Rogue. No wonder a cuckoo like Sinister wanted her. Everyone wanted her and not just the way he did.

He sat guard at her bedside, still in his uniform. Both she and Jean dropped after the touch. Rogue started to levitate things on the island but Kurt grabbed them both and ported them to the jet, everyone else following. With the collars disabled the mutants had essentially liberated themselves. Jean came to acting normally in the jet. Rogue, however, had not. Her vitals were fine so Hank stressed it was nothing too worrying, but Gambit couldn't help it. Not after his meeting with Dr. Essex and not after Rogue getting hurt by Jean.

'_What if Mystique actually right...'_ He thought. _'Even if the X-Men love her, and need her, she can still get hurt for dat man's dream.'_ The longer time went on the more it seemed people were hurt by Xavier's well meaning intentions. He thought about riding miles away when she touched Logan and how free and natural they felt. _'I wonder if I could convince her to go wit' me when she wake up.' _He knew she couldn't tell him the X-Men were safe.

He watched her sadly as visitors came and went, hounding Hank for information.

"She'll wake up when she's ready, I suppose." He'd said, bustling around the infirmary. "Charles thinks she might be cleaning up shop herself in her head before she wakes back up." It made enough sense, it just didn't leave other students in good spirits.

"Lil man," Remy said tiredly. His eyes were trained on Rogue for any signs of movement. "Y'was jus' down here." He ribbed. Jaime pouted.

"Yeah, but _you_ never left!" He counted. Remy shrugged.

"_Touché_." He admitted. "She da same lil man. We'll send for ya if she change." Jaime nodded.

"Okay. And, Gambit?" He nodded. "If she wakes up will you tell her I came by?" He smiled a little.

"Sure will." Next was Logan. He was tense being in the sterile room but he was still going to be close to her, perhaps the only time he could be. She wouldn't tell him what it was but Remy noticed that something had changed. She saw his memories and now she won't even speak to him._ 'Wonder if she would do the same to me?'_ He thought, thinking about Mr. Sinister. '_Prolly.'_

He sighed and looked at her.

_She wrapped both hands around her face, one gloved and one uncovered. Both women screamed._

_"SCOTT-" Jean howled, clawing at Rogue's hands to get them off. She roared as Rogue struggled to hold on to her like she was a bucking bronco. "Scott, help!" She wailed like a scared little girl. It was harder than usual for Rogue to stand it, Jean was burning to the touch and full of power. 'I can't keep it up...' She thought desperately. Jean shoved her off of her, swaying on her feet. "Scott..." She moaned, collapsing into his arms._

_"It worked." He breathed, looking down at her worriedly. 'Why is this happening to us? Why can't I do anything to stop it?' He thought angrily. Everything was falling apart. His future with Jean. His future with the institute. His future. He looked up to see how Rogue was dealing with her power and the answer was not well._

_Tears were streaming down her face as Logan's bone claws appeared._

_"Chére?" Gambit asked, cautiously approaching her._

_"Stop thinkin'..." Rogue mumbled, scrubbing her hands over her face._

_"Stripes. We're here-"_

_"Stop THINKING." She shrieked, metal bending around them. The ground began to quake as clouds gathered in the sky. Kurt ported in-between her, Scott, and Jean._

_"Hang on!" He cried, porting them into the jet. Logan, Kitty, Bobby, and Remy followed after them while they had the chance. Jean's rampage seemed to have finally ended. Rogue's powers seemed to cease after Kurt teleported. Logan and Scott got them situated in the med station of the jet while everyone sat in silence._

The longer that he thought about it the more he thought it smart to at least have a conversation with Mystique. Rogue moaned softly and it tore the cajun from his thoughts. Logan tensed, stepping farther back from her bed since he anticipated her sending him out. "Remy?" She said, looking around as her eyes adjusted to the light.

It stung Logan but he knew he deserved it. He watched as she looked around. "I'm here." Remy breathed, looking her over with concern. She relaxed a little bit when she realized it was them at her bed side. "Y'feel alright?" He asked, fighting the impulse to touch her._ 'I miss Genosha already.'_ He thought. She coughed a little and sat up, avoiding Logan's worried stare.

"Yeah. If feelin' like I got hit by a train is feelin' alright." Her face grew a little worried. "Is Jean-"

"She's alright." Logan cut in gruffly. "She popped up the same time anyone does after being touched by you." She looked at Logan for a moment before looking away with a nod.

"Good." Logan took that as his cue to leave her and the swamp rat alone, as much as it pained him. He got to the door before he paused.

"I'm glad you're alright." Rogue couldn't help but smile even as he continued out of the infirmary. There were too many psyches in her head that were fond of the wild mutant. Remy stood too, causing Rogue to frown.

"You should continue gettin' ya rest." He said softly. Rogue shrugged.

"I feel alright."

"Like hell." Remy scolded. "Ya powers take a toll on you, really." He followed. Rogue sighed.

"It probably looked worse than it actually was. I've made more progress with my powers in the past few months than..." She could tell from the serious look on his face for a change that something was bothering him. "Remy..."

"Jus' can't help but worry, _non_?" He said, a bit more bitterly than he intended to. '_I got myself mixed up with a hero.'_ He thought grudgingly. _'She'll never give this up.'_

"Don't. This is part of bein' an X-Man. It's been a little bit stressful as of late but a trip or two to the med bay ain't that bad." He was looking around the sterile room, half listening to her.

"When ya get better _chére_," He interjected. "What if we go on a ride again?" He suggested with a grin. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Sure, once I have the time between school and the Danger Room." She rubbed her temples with a groan. He grabbed her gloved hands.

"I mean jus' take_ off,_ Rogue. Keep ridin', keep seein'. Live off da grid, make our way back souf?" Rogue's smile faded slowly. Did she want to do that, sure. Once she'd graduated she could take a year before staying on as an administrator. Once the Mutant Registration Bill was rejected, the Friends Of Humanity were disbanded and jailed, and Jean was like her normal self who never exerted too much power in any situation...

Sure she wanted to, but could she? Not right now. Of course not right now. He wasn't thinking about leaving, was he? Not after burrowing his way so close to her. Not right now. She stared at him for a long moment before speaking. "You're serious?"

"If you are,_ chére_." She glared at him.

"It's the middle of the _school year_, Remy. Not to mention the things goin' on around here." She scowled at him, throwing her hands up. "X-Men don't run out on each other, and if you're considering it you might as well leave now." Remy leaned against the wall nonchalantly. She turned away from the cajun and prayed he wouldn't.

"Not fixin' to leave without ya." He answered quietly after a while. She eyed him suspiciously. "Just wanted to see if I could get ya to be bad." He recovered. She snorted.

"Right."

"But I guess I can let you have some time alone." She nodded wearily.

"Thinkin' about sneaking past Hank to get some shut eye in my room. I'll see ya in the morning?" He smiled at her.

"_Ouais, tu_ _vas."_ He cooed to her. He squeezed her hand before slipping out of the infirmary sweating bullets. He glanced down at a small piece of paper Mystique had given him when she was the guard.

* * *

_Danger Room, Sept. Friday 22nd 6:08 am_

* * *

"Okay, like,_ where's_ Jean?" Kitty asked, looking around. She, Kurt, Bobby, Jaime, Piotr, Tabitha, Remy, Rahne, Ray stood in front of Scott and Rogue who was training. Scott frowned, Rogue's face was blank. Logan was curiously absent from the training session.

"She has separate sessions with the professor for right now. The Danger Room isn't encouraging what we want out of her powers." He answered stoically.

"What do_ I_ have to break to get that same result?" Bobby asked while raising his hand. Rogue frowned, tossing her hair up in a small ponytail.

"Not right now, Bobby." She said with a disappointed look. "Now the quicker we get through this guys, the quicker we can leave." She said, avoiding Remy's red and black eyes.

Tabitha raised her hand and Scott answered. "Yes, Tabitha?"

"Is Rogue training to be an administrator because Jean's lost it and can't run sessions anymore?" His skin paled. Rogue frowned.

"Watch it,_ Boom-Boom_. I have the authority to assign extra laps." She said with a scowl, wagging a finger at her. Scott sighed. He was glad Rogue had his back but he missed when he felt that way about Jean. Kitty's hand shot up but she spoke before anyone acknowledged her.

"Do you guys know where Mr. Logan is? He usually watches on." Scott sighed.

"Dunno. Let's get started guys. Lets do some laps." He responded, still a bit miffed with how the training session was going.

_xxXXxx_

Rogue and Scott watched the kids file out after they were finished. It was a low energy, standard session. Rogue mopped around her neck with a hand towel and watched as he finished up._ 'All I can think about is...'_ She tried not to bring up Logan's or Jean's memories. The first time she'd absorbed Jean when she lost control she wasn't malevolent. She wasn't in control of what she was doing. This time, she was more conscious.

The Jean in her head currently was a handful. She was purposely flaunting the fact that her favorite person was in love with her, and that she was inhabited by a cosmic force that was thousands of years old so they had more in common than anyone else-

Rogue shook her head as Jean sent her on another tangent. _'It's because I'm with Scott...'_ She thought to herself. _'Now you care.' _He sent her a wounded smile and grabbed a towel for himself. Rogue grimaced.

"What's wrong?" She asked against her better judgement. She knew she couldn't be the one to spill to Scott what had happened between Logan and Jean. But living with it was proving to be unbearable, which sucked because they both needed each other.

"More like what _isn't,_ right?" He said softly, his gaze dropping in his visor. Rogue laughed nervously. "I'm worried about Jean, Rogue. I'm worried about the professor." He looked at her. "I'm worried about everybody." Rogue frowned. She agreed, it was hard not to especially these days.

"I know what you mean. Jean," She winced, ignoring what Logan felt when Jean untangled his subconscious. "The professor is taking good care of her." She said after a while. _'I wish I didn't have to lie, Scott.'_ She thought desperately. _'I have all this information and I don't know what to do with it...'_ He frowned.

"Yeah. I know the professor's trying, but..." He struggled to articulate himself. "Sometimes I wonder if that's the right answer, whatever he's doing." Rogue got a shiver as she remembered the look on Jean's face at Genosha. "I just wish there was some way for me to help." He said, his fist clenching. Rogue sighed. She hated seeing Scott at war with himself. He did his very best to be a leader and to do the right thing. It tore at Rogue that Logan and Jean of all people were together.

"You're there for her, Scott." Rogue said with sympathetic eyes. "Right now, I bet that's all she needs." Scott tried to smile.

"You always know what to say." He said, his smile a little more genuine. Rogue squeezed on his shoulder for emphasis. She shrugged as she made her way towards the elevator.

"There's a reason I was tutoring you in Senior English _last_ year." She scoffed at him. He nudged her playfully as she went by.

"Low blow." He chuckled to himself before tossing a more serious look at the girl. "You've been a little, I dunno. Since you touched Logan." Her face went blank suddenly. "Everything okay?"

_'Don't ask, don't ask...'_ She begged mentally. "Nothin' really prepares you for havin' some people in your head." She settled on answering. "But it's nothin' I can't handle." She said with a grimace. Scott threw his arm around the girl. He ruffled her hair affectionately and his gaze softened.

"Sure you will. I am sorry about that, though." He was frowning. "I should've stopped that from happening." Rogue shook her head.

"_I'm_ the one who took the X-Jet without asking. Really, don't feel bad for anything that happened."

"And Gambit..." He continued, frowning.

"Saved my life, _Scott_. If he weren't there I never would've held off Logan." Scott's brow wrinkled.

"Hmm, maybe." Was all he said, clearly lost in thought.

"Definitely." Rogue shot back. He ignored her indignant stare.

"Just... I don't know. Be careful. With him..." He struggled awkwardly. Rogue smiled in spite of herself. She had been sticking close to Remy and he had been by Jean's side. She missed her old friend's energy.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell the girl with the poison skin to be careful." Rogue said sarcastically.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Friday 22nd 8:49 am_

* * *

"Thank you for coming along, Jean." Xavier said as he prepared to put Cerebro on. "We've been so busy here, I should've been scouting for new mutant signatures. Every second we're not recruiting..."

"They are." Jean finished with a smile. She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. Like she'd meant to do something but the professor had rooted around in her brain so much she'd forgotten. "One day it'll be me using, Cerebro. Huh?" Jean mused softly. "Can't wait until we start training me with that more."

A fearful expression flashed on his face but it melted into the back of his eyes. "Yes, most certainly will be." He answered distantly. "Cerebro sometimes even pushes me past my limits." He explained, trying to subtly stress the need for control with Cerebro. '_Being passive aggressive isn't going to help anything, Charles._' Xavier chastised himself.

Charles placed the helmet on his head and waited for the flood of information. What he was met with was pain. A searing, blinding pain that stole his breath. He let out a strangled cry that startled Jean.

"Professor," She cried out, falling to her knees. "Professor?! What's wrong?!" She cried as he groaned and spit, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Jean screamed as blood began to slowly trickle down his nose. Panicking, Jean removed Cerebro and contacted several people via telepathy.

_'Hank. Scott. Logan. Something's wrong with the professor! I need you all in the med bay. Now.'_

_'Jean? What's going on, what's happened?'_

_'Where is he? I'm on my way in.'_

_'Affirmative, on my way down now.'_

_'I don't know, Scott. Cerebro harmed him somehow... It's bad, Scott. Bad.'_ Her telepathic voice sounded choked and scared. Scott let out a frustrated growl as he ran.

_'I'm on my way, Jean.'_

Jean looked around her before grabbing on to to Xavier and teleporting them both in an orange haze of light. She startled Hank, who had only just arrived down there. "Holy smokes, Jean. Don't remember being aware you could do that!" He commented in awe. She looked at him frantically.

"Here, Hank. He's started seizing." The blue professor's face became very serious.

"Right. Please. Please, levitate him this way." He responded, making room for him. "You said _Cerebro_ did this to him? I don't see how." He worried. Jean nodded.

"It was so random, it was the last thing I would've expected. I hope he's okay..."

Hank frowned. Logan and Scott appeared at the same time, the worry written on their features.

"Where is he?" Logan cried out. Jean immediately ran to Scott's side.

"I'm working on him in here." Hank answered distantly, already hard at work hooking Xavier to various machines. "There's a little left over residue from a substance on his neck." He was met with stunned silence. "At the base of his neck where _Cerebro connects._ I'll run tests, but..."

"That means..." Scott's voice trailed off.

Logan shot his claws out with a rage filled snarl. "_Mystique!_" He screamed. Scott's hands were balled into fists.

"Somebody messed with Cerebro. God, how could we let this happen?" Jean said with her eyes closed. "They knew how vulnerable we'd be without him." Scott held her closer to him.

"Kurt's mother, _or not_." Logan snapped. "Mystique's crossed us for the last time!" He roared, staring at his metal claws. Scott frowned.

"You can't actually hurt her." Scott insisted. "We just need to detain her somewhere indefinitely.

"Blame," Jean cut in with a look to both of them. "Isn't going to help us now. Or the professor. We have to tell the kids when they get back." Everyone's face became somber. Logan ran his hands through his wild hair.

"Not lookin' forward to that." He said, fighting the urge punch something. Jean placed a gentle hand on the back of his arm but it made him feel worse.

"You all should prepare for that." Hank said quietly. "I'll be doing what I can here. I don't think the professor will decline from his current state, however..." He couldn't fight the heavy sigh. "I find that this will not likely be an easy conundrum to solve. Someone wanted the professor this way for a reason."

They all exchanged worried glances.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Thursday 14th_

* * *

_"Are you sure? This is a little harsh, even for me." Mystique commented, her arms crossed. Destiny leaned her head on her hands, a frown on her face._

_"From what I can tell, yes. This needs to happen. The events that are coming... Rogue isn't going to survive them unless..." Mystique looked at the vial she had given her for a moment. Destiny was never off with her visions. That was her power. She was shown options of the future, maybe even ways to influence or ensure they happened. Rogue had been the most instrumental part of raising/defeating Apocalypse. "Dr. Essex supplied the concoction."_

_She frowned before she tucked it away. "I'll just wait for them to be preoccupied with something and infect Cerebro. Then,"_

_"We just wait for him to use it." Mystique scowled as she often did these days._

_"Easy enough." Mystique thought back to the strange doctor who had been ranting about his potions and elixirs._

_"Raven, did you know," He told her excitedly. "There was a mutant who could transfer their consciousness into others and control them?" She eyed him wearily. She knew this Dr. Essex went by 'Mr. Sinister', and as usual she trusted nobody. But she knew he was a genius. "From her DNA I made this potion." He showed the vial to her._

_She cocked an eyebrow at him. She preferred more straight forward ways to achieve her goals. "What does that even do?"_

_"If injected it could split the victim's consciousness into little millions of little pieces, hidden in random people's heads all over the world."_

_"And the result?" Mystique was getting impatient._

_"A coma from which they could never, ever wake up. There are mutants who can heal, who can resurrect. But no mutant can save someone of that." Slowly, Mystique's lips curled into a smile._

_"Oh. So now I see."_

* * *

_Meat Packing District, Sept. Wednesday 20th 1:27 am_

* * *

Remy crept with the finesse and skill only a master thief could through the night, trying to hurry before someone noticed his absence at the mansion. '_At least everybody seem preoccupied right now.'_

He watched closely as a raven flew through the alleyway and landed close to him. He watched as it transformed into a familiar blue skinned woman. "Ya made good time from Genosha." He quipped, his hands fidgeting nervously with his cards. She looked him up and down before crossing her arms.

"Spare me the stand up routine. Are you here to help Rogue, or not?" His face became serious and he stopped shuffling his cards.

"Remy not so sure _you_ are." Her eyes narrowed.

"She's my _daughter_, Gambit. You're just some refuse that blew in." He frowned. "She's a teenage girl at heart, what better way to piss me off than courting you? Don't get so full of yourself." Remy smiled now.

"Just as nice as_ chére_ says you are." He mumbled, glaring at her disdainfully. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? Something made_ you_ call _me_." His face fell finally.

"Da' telepath..." He mumbled, the look on his face distant. A rare look of fear crossed Mystique's features. "You was right."

"I told you." She said. _'She's losing it faster than Destiny ever predicted.'_ She thought frantically. "The world's biggest threat lives at the _Xavier Institute._ The irony..." Remy snapped his fingers.

"Focus." He barked.

"Xavier could never handle a telepath of her caliber. He's been trying to hide her from how powerful she is," Mystique commented. "Not help her be ready for such strength. It will come to bite him in the ass. _My_ concern," Mystique got closer to Remy. "Is making sure it doesn't bite _Rogue's_. You saw her, Jean's lethal. And just one of our problems..." Remy dropped his gaze from her.

He had wanted desperately for her to not make sense. He hated that she was. "So tell Remy 'dis. Why do you work for the '_Mr. Sinister'_ when what he wants is Rogue." Her face blanched.

"Haven't you ever heard of keeping your enemies closer? If Nathaniel Essex wants someone," Her face went dark. "He gets them. When I'm done with Rogue she will be a survivor." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Remy don' like your choice of words,_ femme_." He looked at his clutched fist. "If I work wit _you_, she'll never forgive me." He offered softly. Mystique chuckled.

"If you want there to be a Rogue around to hate you, you better get on the winning team." He thought about Jean's dead eyes and Rogue screaming after touching her. "I know this best of all."

"Gambit'll get back to ya." He answered stiffly, turning his back on her. Mystique sneered.

"Meet me back here in a week."


	10. Avatar

**Chapter 10: Avatar**

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Sept. Friday 22nd 4:31 pm_

* * *

It was another balmy day in Bayville. As the students returned to the Charles Xavier Institute For Higher Learning they all wafted outside, book bags in tow. Sam, Amara, and Ray were chasing Rahne around the courtyard with a frisbee. Tabitha was listening to a boom box and trying to teach Jubilee how to dance. Kitty and Piotr sat under a tree while she studied for chemistry and he played an acoustic guitar silently beside her. Bobby, Kurt and Jaime were fooling around with their powers and playing tag.

Rogue and Remy were working on the the black and green bike Logan had all but given her. He was underneath it with tools, the vehicle blocking his wide grin. Rogue was sitting beside him on her knees. She had on an oversized Metallica t shirt and thigh length biker shorts on. Logan watched them all from the roof of the institute, wondering how he could ruin this rare slice of peace with the news.

_'Everyone's back from school/extracurricular activities. We should bring them in now.'_ Jean's warm voice rang like a bell in his head. He shot his claws out slashed violently at his own forearm. He thought about Charles laying there, frail and sickly looking. _'At least they had a second of peace.'_ He watched the gash heal before turning around and heading back down into the institute.

_'Everyone. We need all students to report downstairs to the Danger Room lobby. The faculty will be waiting, we have news...'_ Jean tried to hold it together in her message but all the students could hear her worried tone. The liveliness on the courtyard of the institute died instantly, everyone slowly coming to their feet.

"Whoa..."

"Did you _hear_ that?"

"What's going on?!"

Rogue shot Kitty and Kurt a look from across the courtyard as she helped Remy stand.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, wiping his hands off and shrugging his flannel back on. He caught Rogue's worried stare and slowed down a bit. His mutation made him immune to telepaths. He sent her a reassuring look as they flocked to the Danger Room with everyone else. Rogue could tell just from Logan's body language that something bad had happened. The wounds his claws made weren't all the way healed, he'd been flashing his claws in a rage.

"Jean told us all telepathically to head to the Danger Room." She told him, numb.

Scott looked like he was trying his hardest to keep a brave face on and Jean already looked like a mess. Hank and Ororo stood solemnly at their sides, but the kids all noticed a lack of the professor once they got there. The buzz died down to a silence.

"_E-Everyone._.." Jean tried, her voice trembling. "Um..."

"Something's happened." Scott cut in, his voice hard.

"Everyone, it is important that we don't panic..." Ororo's pleasing voice was heard.

"And we need to stick together, now more than ever..." Hank chimed in, not helping to lift the ominous mood. Everyone looked around.

"It's the professor,_ isn't it?_" Tabitha accused frantically. The kids burst into murmurs. "He's not here!" Jaime spontaneously burst into 6 more versions of himself in shock. The administrators looked amongst each other helplessly.

"It is." Jean said quickly. He's-"

"Someone's hurt the professor." Scott bit out, his fists clenched. A hush and a chorus of worried moans were heard. "They poisoned Cerebro. Hank is running tests on the solution now."

Everyone was silent. Rogue pulled away from Remy in angry disbelief. Kitty collapsed into Kurt with a loud wail as everyone began freaking out. "He's alright, for now. But he's in a persistent vegitative state until we can figure out what was done to him." Jean's voice was quiet as she watched some kids fall in to despair, fear, and some were filled with rage.

"But who could do something like that!?"

_"How?!"_

Rogue tore away from the crowd angrily, Kurt chasing after her. "Rogue! Sister, _vait!"_ He knew what she was thinking and it looked bad for their mother, but she wouldn't. She _couldn't._ He grabbed her arm but she pulled free.

"She was_ stayin'_ here, Kurt! You know it and Ah know it!"

"Cut it out!" Logan snarled, his back still to them because he couldn't face them. She was right but he couldn't let her rush off to start a war with Mystique. "We all need to stick together. Chuck is down right now," He cast a look behind him at the helpless kids watching. _Kids_. He felt so sorry that they had to deal with the things they did. "We have to stick together. Those of you that are older and have team experience," He looked at the X-Kids, Rogue especially. "You need to step up right now. Not for anything else_ but_ him."

Rogue hated that he was right. She was so angry and in disbelief that Mystique took their good nature and attacked the professor. She would hold on to her until their was nothing left. She looked at the ground, tears streaming down her face._ 'What are we gonna do without the professor... What if Jean loses it? What if-'_ A rumble broke her and everyone from their thoughts.

She stumbled into Remy who righted her. He looked around, his eyes hard.

"No..."

Logan's heart sunk in his chest._ 'Not now, please not fuckin' now.'_ He thought as another quake shook the institute. He leapt over a counter, springing into action. "If you've been officially on a mission or are on the main X-Team, suit up and get upstairs _now!_" He barked. "Rest of the recruits are secondary string. You will be assisting but you will NOT be on front lines! MOVE."

The Danger Room lobby erupted into chaos as the students scrambled everywhere. Kurt and Kitty were lucky to have evasive powers. She phased through most of the commotion while Kurt teleported. Jaime, in all of his nervousness, had burst into 12 different versions of himself adding to the fray.

"Move, guys! Let's go!" Scott called, struggling to hold it together. _'Why now?'_ Jean grabbed onto Scott as the new recruits scurried around them.

_'I love you.'_ She sent him, her face grave. They had never thought about the reality of what could happen to any of them but it was important now. He hugged her close.

_'I love you, too.'_

They appeared upstairs to see giant robots crushing the defense systems of the institute.

_'If this doesn't provoke Jean's full transformation nothing will.'_

_'Yes... She's gotten way stronger way faster, but you've been messing with her mind for weeks. When?'_

_'Patience...'_

Jean looked at them with a determined look as she prepared to float outside. Scott caught her arm, looking down at her worriedly.

"You can't." He breathed, his hand trembling. Jean smiled. "If you try to take that on you'll lose control." He asserted, her forehead furrowed in knots.

"The professor fortified my mind. These lapses of control, my memory... It won't happen now." She promised him as Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, And Remy ran out to try to slow the Sentinels' advances.

"Jean, if you do..." 'I_ can't lose you, Jean. I won't.'_

She smiled at him and cupped his head in her hand.s She was warm. "I can _do_ this, Scott. I have to."

Piotr grabbed on to Kitty, eyeing the advancing mechs wearily. "Katya," He said. "Please. _Be careful_." He hurled her up at one as hard as he could. She phased through some of the auxiliary guns and turrets on it's shoulder, disabling them. Kurt caught her mid air and ported them both safely at the ground. Remy charged some cards and looked around the courtyard wearily. The beautiful, peaceful scene was gone.

Mutants, children were racing around trying to destroy sentinels. He had never seen anything like it. He had expected more peaceful days at the Xavier Institute, but the longer he stayed the more he just wanted to whisk Rogue away from it all. He watched her in her X-Suit and his long trench coat, her hair in a ponytail as she sized the Sentinel up. He had to give her points for her tenacity, but he didn't want to see her go toe to toe with one.

"Think this is the time to start playin' with your powers?" Logan called from beside them, slicing through rockets with ease. "You're _angry,_ kid. At Mystique. About the professor." _'At me.'_ He thought. "This is not the time to be trying to tap into your powers. SHADES!" He cried, leaping up to tackle their leader before he was shot by one of the sentinel's lasers. _'It takes ME a minute to heal from that.'_ He remembered for a second how vulnerable the kids were.

Bobby iced a ramp that Sam shot down, knocking into one of the massive robots. Jean was trying to be the offensive force she knew they needed but her powers were wrapped up from trying to keep the kids from getting killed or captured. She waved her hand and halted a sentinel before it stomped on Rogue, Kitty, and Remy. _'The professor... I think he blocked off more of more of my power than he meant to!'_

She struggled to block off the rockets and protect Tabitha, Jubilee, and Jaime. She grunted with the strain and frustration.

"Red!" Logan screamed, struggling to cut through one of the metal tentacles that held a struggling Rogue. "We need ya!" He yelled as they smacked him away. She turned to see Scott with his visor off, laying into one of the robots and protecting a downed Rahne. Remy tossed his cards at some of the rockets, Kurt teleporting him out of the way just in time. Amara melted one Sentinel to the lawn and Bobby shot it with a stream of ice.

"I..." Jean tried. She was completely overloaded. She knew she had the power to handle all of this but it was like she'd forgotten how to access it.

"Jean!" Someone cried.

"I'm... I can't..." She focused but she kept hitting a painful, mental wall.

"Jean?!"

"Just, just wait a second!" She cried out. She had been so powerful days ago the professor was scared of her. Now she couldn't fight a sentinel. _'Your beloved professor nerfed you, dear Jean. He was scared of what you might do so he revoked access to your powers. And now what? He's in a coma and you can't save your school... He's damned you all!'_

_'No!'_ Jean screamed back at the voice in her head, but it was right.

"JEAN-" She screamed out as a platoon of rockets launched and made a connection with the telepath as she struggled with her powers. She was launched toward the ground and into Scott's waiting arms. "JEAN? Say something!?" He swept her over his shoulder and ran out of the way of the sentinel, others screaming around him. Rogue looked around thinking quickly.

"Why isn't Jean lighting up the robots like those _people?_!" Bobby shouted incredulously, out of breath from avoiding their arsenal of weapons.

"She can't," Logan panted. "The professor did something to her powers." He admitted quietly. "Again." Everyone watched the advancing robots.

"So it's either scorch the earth _or_ we get detained and experimented on!?" Kitty retorted incredulously. Logan snarled.

"Not without a fight." He cried before launching himself back into the carnage. Rogue looked at Kitty and started snaking out of her glove.

"Look, Kitty. I need a favor." The younger mutant began to complain before grabbing Rogue and Remy so a net phased through them. She sighed.

"I'm all ears..."

"I've been workin' on my powers." She wiggled her bare hand. "I think if we do a quick tap to jumpstart it, I'll be able to cycle through all the abilities I've absorbed. At least, I_ think_..." Bobby cocked an eyebrow, yelling over the noise.

"Doesn't sound like a plan." He commented to her frown. Kitty shook her head.

"That's it?" Rogue eyed where Scott was standing with Jean.

"I'm gonna touch Jean, too."

"..."

"Don' really sound like much of a plan, _chére_." She glared at Remy as another explosion made them unsteady on their feet.

"Don't really have_ time_ for another idea!" She looked expectantly at Kitty who was reluctantly removing her yellow glove.

"You're crazy, Rogue." That made the white banged mutant smile a little bit. They held fingers for a few moments and Rogue took off, running to close the distance between her and Scott. Without much of an explanation just a look, she hurried over and placed her pale hand on Jean's face, who was still unconscious in Scott's arms.

"Wha-"

"Trust me." She said with a smirk. "Call everyone down." Scott glowered at her.

"Are you-" Rogue winced as the Jean in her head screamed.

"Just _trust_ me." She snapped, as though they were a squabbling old couple. He did, almost more than anyone. Jean was incapacitated, she might as well be his number two.

"Stand down, let the Rogue work!" He shouted hoarsely into the chaos. Some had no problems obeying, others stared at the X-Men team leader with a bit of confusion.

Rogue stared at the sentinels. "I don't really know what I'm doin'..." She mumbled to herself, holding her hands out. "B-But why can't I use two powers together?!" She focused so hard on Jean and Kitty's powers she felt tears sprang to her eyes. _'Logan says that anger ain't a good place to try to tackle my powers...'_ She looked up and her eyes were glowing yellow, shocking her teammates.

_'Mon dieu...'_ Remy thought as she lifted all three of them.

_'But I carry my anger with me through every day. Anger at Mystique.'_ With Magneto's power she she stopped all the bombs and bullets being blasted, dropping them to the ground. _'My anger at myself for my stupid power. That I can't control. That almost ended the world!'_ She crumpled the guns and turrets shooting lasers while crushing a fist._ 'My anger at Logan and Jean, for hurting so many of us...'_ Tears flowing freely now she lifted all three sentinels herself, not sure if it was Jean's power or Erik's.

_'But my anger that I have so much of... It's finally good for somethin'!'_ Using Jean's telepathy to exert Kitty's powers the Sentinels slowly began to meld into the ground. The entire institute watched in awe as Rogue made particles in something else _phasable_ without touching them. Kitty had never done anything like that, she'd never dreamed of it (much less a whole sentinel or three).

_'The stress alone would probably kill me!'_ She watched worriedly as they all just stared. "Rogue!" She screamed out as she put two and two together. A dribble of blood began to streak under Rogue's nose as she struggled to force the machines underground where they would no longer pose a threat. She held her hand out with a grunt, trembling with the effort of the massive feat. The thread of blood began to drip with more intensity.

"_Rogue!_" Remy shouted at her but she wasn't listening.

"MARIE!" Logan screamed, pleading with her to stop. Jean came to in Scott's arms and watched in confusion. Instinctively she threw a hand out to help, her extra push shoving them beneath the shredded lawn. Rogue fell to one knee, then the other, her hand still hovering in front of her. Shaking, she just panted.

"Rogue!" A chorus of voices screamed as Logan ran to her side, not caring whether or not she wanted him there.

"_Rogue_," He breathed, as she coughed. Specks of blood covered the lawn. He looked down fearfully before he gripped her shoulder, her stare distant. "My healing factor will kick in for you. Just, just sit still." He ordered, his arms shaking. Rogue hiccuped and looked around, looking confused. "Rogue?"

"_Lockheed.._." She whispered, looking around. "Ugh, what like, happened. I've never ever phased that long before." She stood on wobbly, deer like legs but Logan steadied her. She had no Mississippi accent anymore, her voice was clear as a bell with a valley twist. He eyed her wearily. She looked down at her own limbs. "...But why do I have _this_ suit on? Is it like, laundry day or something? No offense Rogue..." Logan frowned down at her.

"She figured out how to combine and call up powers but..." He thought aloud. Jean walked over to her with her hand up.

"But she's still lost in Kitty's psyche." She answered, motioning gently. Rogue groaned and slumped forward near Logan, a little miffed by their proximity but too drained to really complain. "Welcome back." Rogue held her head and looked around at all the shocked, worried, and slightly afraid faces. Kitty looked at Rogue with an odd expression.

"Okay, weird." She said to herself. She through herself in a hug around the girl anyways. Rogue hesitantly returned it.

"Oh no," She breathed. "I lost control, didn't I..." She worried. Everyone slowly shook their heads. Scott appeared beside her and Jean.

"Not at all, I mean. Not really." He said, looking down at her. Rogue hated this many people staring at her with concern. The sentinels were gone, weren't there? She was still standing, right? Barely. So why the long faces? Scott grabbed her chin with a gloved hand and looked worriedly at her nose. He wiped at the blood. "I've never seen you get a nose bleed from using your powers before." He worried. She tried to shake off the blush rising on her cheeks and ignored Remy's glare.

"I'm_ fine.._."

"For telepaths, any how, a nosebleed is a tell tale sign of over-exertion and telepathic exhaustion." Hank lectured, wagging a finger. "I implore you, Rogue, to a_t least_ let me give you a once over in the infirmary..." Rogue opened her mouth to complain but looks from the X-Men members told her otherwise.

"Yeah, go do that!" Kurt said with a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone else..." He looked back at the totally trashed and demolished lawn. "Vill be cleaning _this_ up." Rogue chuckled despite her headache.

"Yeah. Definitely don't wanna do that." Remy placed a hand on her back and gently began to usher her with Hank.

"Better listen to da doctor,_ chére_." He said, his attention seemingly somewhere else.

"Are ya checkin' on me or just trying to get out of clean up duty?" She mused. She frowned when he didn't even acknowledge that she'd spoken. "Remy?"

"Sorry, _fille_. Remy head kind of spinnin'." This made Rogue stand indignantly on her tip toes to examine the cajun's head.

"Lemme see, where ya hurt?" Rogue fussed, trying to find an injury.

"Rogue please," Hank chuckled. "I can check out Mr. LeBeau as well."

* * *

_Xavier Institute Med Bay, Sept. Friday 22nd 9:08 pm_

* * *

It took hours to get the lawn looking remotely normal. Everyone came to the mutual decision of giving up together. Spirits were low. The professor was gravely ill and the first thing they faced since learning that was a Sentinel attack. Everyone was tired, sore, and scared. With the professor out of commission the question was posed:

"Should we go home?" Some of the younger students were considering it. They knew if they told their families something had happened to Charles they would be asked to come home. Nobody knew what they should do.

Scott made his way to the infirmary to ask about Rogue and the professor (and anyone else who'd walked away from the fight a little worse for wear). Hank had been working all evening.

Scott was surprised when he saw Jean there, at his bedside. She'd been spending a lot of time at his side once the Sentinels were defeated.

"Rogue was feeling well enough once her nosebleed stopped to rest in her own room, and hopefully isn't off with one _Remy Lebeau._" Scott frowned a little. "Our beloved professor, however, is the same." For once Hank's cheery disposition seemed to wilt. "Don't tell the younger ones, but I am quite _worried,_ Scott." Scott's shoulders sagged.

"I know. We all are. I've never heard the institute so quiet when it's so full." He looked at the ground, feeling useless as a leader and a figurehead for the X-Men. "I should've kept more of an eye on Mystique, or on the professor while she was here." His fists were balled. Hank sighed.

"Be kind to every man you meet, for everyone is fighting a hard battle." He said softly. He earned a quizzical look from the X-Men's leader.

"What does that have to do with anything, Hank?" He asked with a small laugh.

"You _are_ the man fighting a hard battle. You should be kinder with _yourself_, Scott. You try very hard and you do very well." He tried to smile a little. Smiling was the last thing Scott felt like doing these days.

"Maybe." He looked into Hank's grinning face. "_Perhaps._"

"There we are." Hank chuckled. "I'm sure Charles could handle it if you went in..." Jean looked serene and kind, massage the professor's hands and talking to him constantly since he'd fallen in that state.

"No, no. Jean looks really relaxed. I know she's taking good care of the professor for all of us."

* * *

He watched her put on a green hood as she moved quickly throughout her room. Remy knew he wasn't supposed to be there but he knew Rogue was up to something. _"Chére-_"

"Don't come." She said finally. "I'm gonna get in enough trouble for this." He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Y'think I care about _trouble_? I care about you, ya got a death wish." He snapped, still on edge from the Sentinel battle. He couldn't shake the image of her facing off with the Sentinel and Mystique's ominous words from his head. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Mystique _did_ somethin' to the professor, Remy. And I'm gonna find out what that is." He looked into her stormy eyes and debated telling her the truth. Well, maybe some of it.

"And you're_ sure?_" Rogue nodded earnestly, the worry etched on her face.

"It's a long story, we were hiding her here because geneticists wanted to get their hands on her DNA." She explained, her face determined. "I was _against_ keepin' her there but apparently that was the lesser of two evils. She did this and now she's in the wind!" Rogue's fists were balled. He could see the frustrated tears welling behind her eyes. Remy sighed.

"Try... Genosha." He winced as she registered what he'd said.

"_What_?"

"She was the guard."

"..."

"Who took me from da cell-"

"GAMBIT." Rogue seethed. "I went to _bat_ for you with Logan and Scott!" She shouted at him, shoving him against her dark purple walls. "If you-"

"I ain't payin' her lip service,_ petit_." He shh'd. She already hated when he called her petit, he only did when she was giving him attitude. But this wasn't attitude. Rogue was furious that he'd held a meeting with her mother, no less, and kept it a secret. "I jus' didn't wanna worry anyone. Mystique need's someone to follow. Dr. Essex is jus' da next one. And Remy would never work for dem, not his style." Rogue's demeanor relaxed slightly.

"Remy,"

"But she was try'na recruit. She don't feel like a scrub when she bossin' other mutants around." He explained smoothly, gesturing to his phone. "We could call her up and you get de answers ya want." He frowned. "I ain't keen to hit her up, though. She bad news, Rogue. You _know_ that." Rogue shook her head.

"The fastest way we figure out how to save the professor involves getting her memories." Said Rogue firmly. Remy nodded.

"Alright. Grab my staff and we go." She nodded and he looked into her trusting face. He had no idea what he was doing, he never knew what he was doing. But it usually didn't involve somebody else. _'Dis why Remy always go solo.'_ He thought. He knew what would be easiest to do would not be the most ethical. _'And if I betray her...'_ It had taken him a long time of coaxing to get this far. _'But if I do nothing...'_ He cursed to himself.

"Meet ya at the gazebo. Don't make a ruckus!" She warned, sneaking off through the mansion. He watched her form retreat for a moment before starting towards the boy's wing of dorms.

"_Bonjour._" He answered the phone sarcastically. He hard a chuckle on the other line.

"I knew you'd-"

"Save it. I'm doin' a favor for Rogue." He paused and looked around. "...And _Sinister._" He could hear her smile over the phone.

"I'll distract her. Meet me back in the meat packing district." She hung up the phone with a click. Remy shut his eyes, desperately wishing he wasn't in this situation.

_xxXXxx_

Logan was in the kitchen unloading the groceries when Rogue was attempting to sneak out the screen door. She was sure he smelled and heard her a long time ago, but he didn't acknowledge her. She had on her 'bad news' outfit. A plan, black lycra X-Suit and a tight, dark green sweatshirt with a hood. She was dressed practically but not necessarily representing the X-Men and the institute.

She froze instinctively as she expected a comment. Her chest ached. She missed him terribly. Logan was the only person anywhere who could drag Rogue and everyone else though the hell that was life right now. But there were three reasons in her head, especially for right now, she couldn't be close to him. It was gonna take some time for things to go back to normal, which was unfortunate because they needed each other.

"Goin' somewhere?" He said after a while, his impassivity both impressing and annoying the girl.

_"Guess_ so." A tumbleweed could've blown by in the silence that followed.

"The professor's ill a _day_ and you start taking advantage of things like_ curfew?_" His voice was still cool as a cucumber but Rogue was steaming like a kettle.

"The _professor_ is why I'm leavin'." This made him face her, the hurt look in his eyes almost making her forget how betrayed by him she felt. "Gotta put my powers to use somehow."

"Oh, so now you're_ captain_, huh? You call the shots, you're deciding what's best for this situation!" His voice steadily rising. Rogue didn't flinch, though. This was as good an outlet as any for her mounting anxieties and stress. "You took out three Sentinels and you're a _one woman army now_? Rogue, what about the _team_? What's goin' on with you?" He cried. "Why are you bein' a loner again-"

"You _know_ why!" She shot back. He was silenced, instantly. He knew that this would be getting in the way of productive and constructive conversations for a long time. This wouldn't stop him from trying. "We need Professor Xavier right now, I don't have time for us to draw up a mission about what Mystique did to him."

"I agree, but there's nothing you can do_ alone._ What, you and _New Orleans_ gonna save the day?" Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"Unlike some people, Remy and I actually haven't been crawlin' up under anything." They were at a stalemate.

"Just leave your communicator on. If something happens, we can at least bail your ass out of it." His tone was indifferent but she could tell by the look in his eye he meant it. She looked to her feet, the Jean in her head cackling.

"It won't be that hard to trick good ol' moms into letting me touch her." She said, examining a hand. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding she broke into the night air, hoping Remy was already waiting for her at the gazebo. '_The farther away I get the better.'_ She thought, trying to forget the big tangled thread of memories he and Jean shared in her head.

She sighed in relief when she saw his lanky silhouette in the moonlight. "Dere ya are." He said softly. He looked around before they both scaled the institute fence. Remy looked around suspiciously. "We goin' downtown, okay? I told her you were fed up at da institute and were thinkin' about joinin' allegiances, of course..." Rogue rolled her eyes at the thought of the shapeshifter.

"Yeah, whatever. I _just_ need to get my hands on her." She said seriously, her hands fidgeting. Remy's stomach sank when he saw how much she visibly hated Mystique. It was something palpable.

They slunk in the shadows until Remy gestured down a certain alleyway. There seemed to be a hooded figure waiting.

"We're here," Remy called, standing in front of Rogue. Mystique lowered her hood in good faith.

"Daughter." She said, her stare a bit solemn. Rogue fought the urge to scowl. "This _urchin_ told me you wanted to talk." Rogue squirmed.

"Yes."

Mystique sent Remy a glare. "I'm a bit worried about your choice in friends but I'm glad you wanted to talk. A lot's been happening." She placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder who then grabbed her face with fingerless gloves. Mystique screamed in shock as Rogue gripped her face.

"As much as I don't want you inside me," She released her hold and Mystique fell to the ground. "We have a professor to save." Rogue shook her head and sifted through her fragmented and confusing memories. "Okay, Remy-" Rogue started to turn around when she stepped into a plume of smoke. She covered her face quickly, but it was too late. It was like another time before, the gas was light and fast acting...

_'What...'_ She thought before collapsing into somebody's arms.

"Desolé." She heard before everything went black.


	11. The Sum Of The Parts

_Brooklyn Industrial District, __Sept. Saturday__ 23rd 12:21 a__m_

* * *

Remy kept his eyes trained on the floor after he laid Rogue grudgingly on the observation table. _'What am I doin'?'_ He thought._ 'What am I thinking?'_ Dr. Essex smiled, Mystique behind him rubbing her neck with a scowl. She never got used to her daughter's abilities.

"Could've warned me..." She growled. Remy only sniffed haughtily.

"Remy, you've exceeded my expectations. I knew you would be agreeable." He frowned, balling his fists tight. Mr. Sinister (as he called himself) had a whole laboratory set up in Genosha and it turned out he had one hidden in Brooklyn as well. Remy felt like this Dr. Essex could uproot and continue his 'research' anywhere. It was a concerning thought. _'What could he possibly be up to...'_

"Remy don' care about helpin' you. He's helpin' _her_." He said half-heartedly. The doctor grinned and his fangs were bared. Tubes of unidentifiable creatures lined the walls of the dungeon inspired lab. It gave Remy chills just to be in there, much less bring the girl.

"Sure, Remy. _Whatever_ you say." He turned his attention back to the incapacitated Rogue on his observation desk. "Scott is a genetically perfect mutant," He began, licking his lips absentmindedly. "But this one, her powers are_ very_ intriguing. As promised," He sent Remy a glowering look. "I will be gentle and non-intrusive." Both Mystique and Remy exhaled in relief. They watched wearily as he raised a needle and attached it to a blue green vein in her arm.

"What ar-"

"Blood work." He interrupted, focused on his subject. "I'm almost certain I'll be able to spin her blood into gold." Mystique looked away in disgust. Remy held one of his hands to keep from charging a card in distress.

"When can I take her back?" He demanded, his eyes hard. Dr. Essex chuckled.

"Soon. Enough. The price of a more gentle approach is time..." Remy tried not to let his eyes linger on things too long in the lab. It was morbid, full of failed cloned attempts and disfigured subjects in the open. "Might I offer you another proposal since you are so worried about the girl?"

_'No,'_ Remy thought. _'I've already done enough t'be called treasonous by the X-Men.'_ "Not interested." He answered automatically.

"You don't know what I'm offering." Mystique glared at Remy from behind him. "If you want me to leave Rogue alone might you pledge yourself to my services? Do my bidding, be subject to my experimentation." He smiled as Remy baulked. "I know that you can't _really_ control your charging ability. Look at all the possibilities..."

Mystique looked at him in shock as he realized Dr. Essex knew his secret._ 'How could he know...'_ He thought, shocked and now alarmed. "Is that why you're so attached to little Rogue? Because she can't control her mutation_ either_?" He said with feigned sympathy. He stared at a vial of Rogue's blood with satisfaction. "Let me help you both. That institute seems like it's on it's way out, doesn't it?"

Remy dropped his gaze_. 'He knows about Charles...'_ He glared at Mystique who wouldn't meet his gaze. "You _did_ poison him, didn' you!" He barked rabidly. "Rogue was right all along"

Dr. Essex approached Remy and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. He shrugged away from his touch. "None of that matters anymore, Gambit. I'm offering you the chance of a_ lifetime_." Remy was a tall boy but Dr. Essex dwarfed him. It was as he stood toe to toe with him he didn't feel like was being given any choice. "Tell you what, I'll give you a little time to think about it. For being such a good boy," He sent him a chilling grin. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other."

Remy didn't realize he was shaking until he carefully slipped his arms under Rogue to pick her up. "Oh, her memories before passing out were altered. All she remembers is touching Mystique." Remy looked down on her sleeping face with guilt. "Although, I wouldn't expect me to keep our budding friendship a secret if we meet again, perks of working with me."

He turned his back on them and prayed he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __Sept. Saturday__ 23rd 1:42 am_

* * *

Their brilliant idea of leaving side door unlocked worked. The institute was full of doors. Doors and windows. Everyone tried to be proactive about safety but doors didn't get checked twice in a night unless there was an active security threat. Remy had enough to worry about with an incapacitated Rogue on his hands, he was glad getting into the mansion wasn't one of them.

They slipped into the dark, the mansion in eerie silence. _'Good,'_ He thought breathlessly._ 'Just get her into the room, Kitty won't squeal-'_

_'Sknnt!'_

He froze as he heard an all too familiar sound, Wolverine's claws emerging. He held still as a light flicked on. Three of Logan's claws were pointing at him and Rogue. He swallowed, looking into the feral mutants eyes. When he saw her he retracted his weapons quickly. "Rogue-" He cried. "What's going on here?" He demanded, his eyes raging.

"Evr'thing okay. Calm down, _mon ami._.." Remy tried, Rogue leaning over his arm.

"Calm _down_? Where have you been? Why is she knocked out and _you're_ not? As far as I'm concerned you took her somewhere against her will." Remy began panicking, just now realizing he had no idea what they smelled like. Logan pressed closer, his eyes wild.

"Dats not it at all, we confronted Mystique-"

"Set her down, bub."_ 'Sknnt!'_ Remy complied, slowly lowering her to the ground. "Now, you're gonna tell me the truth." He said carefully, staring at his red and black eyes. "What's goin' on-"

"Remy?" Logan retracted his claws immediately and they both looked down at Rogue who was sitting up._ 'T'ank god.'_ Remy thought, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Rogue." Logan stated as he helped her stand. He sent Remy a look. "What happened?"

"Sorry for rushin' off..." She murmured, rubbing her head. "I had a hunch, I went to confront Mystique. I guess she had a trick up her sleeve." Rogue admitted, scrolling through the newly acquired memories in her head.

"She slipped a mickey on us," Remy filled in cooly once Rogue had spoken. "Talkin' about collectin' all our DNA for dat Genoshan doctor." He flicked his cards in his hand. "_Really_ kooky stuff." Logan frowned

"You know how _dangerous_ that was?!" Logan barked in disbelief. "You're lucky Mystique didn't put you in a cage somewhere, Rogue!" He ran a large hand through his hair in distress. She blinked with understanding and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I know what she did to the professor!" She cried, looking around. Remy exhaled. _'They really did alter her memories... My gas came from behind her.'_ He thought in amazement._ 'Mr. Sinister... He's very powerful.'_

_'Jean? Jean, sorry.'_ Rogue sent telepathically through the mansion. _'Are you awake?'_

'_Um, yeah? Is this Rogue?'_ She sent back quizzically.

_'Yeah, sorry.'_

_'You can do this?'_

_'Yeah, actually.'_ Rogue answered sheepishly. _'But could you maybe get everybody up and to the conference room. I touched Mystique, I got stuff to say.'_ Jean frowned and sat up beside Scott who began stirring.

_'On it. Everyone...'_

Soon, the conference room was filled to capacity with grumpy, sleeping mutants. Everyone stood around expectantly and waited to hear the announcement. Scott cleared his throat.

"Okay,_ not_ condoning the actions," He began with a frown towards Rogue and Remy. "Just using the information obtained..." Rogue stepped forward awkwardly, looking at the scared eyes of the kids.

"Okay, so. Like a roach," She sent Kurt an apologetic look. "Mystique survived Apocalypse. And all this time she's been doin' "_charity work"_ she's been working for someone. A... Dr. Essex. _Mr. Sinister._" A chorus of tense murmuring erupted. Remy watched her carefully and hoped they did a good job with her memories. _'I'm a piece of shit.'_ He thought._ 'Experimentin' and choppin' up her memories... I'm as much of a monster as Mr. Sinister.'_

"He's a doctor. He experiments on people and mutants alike. He," She turned worriedly to Scott and Jean. "He's obsessed with _you._..?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I just know that he is. So _you_ need to be careful." She looked around the room. "He can create potions... Medicines that give other people the effects of our powers. That's what he did to the professor." She said, her face lowering.

"So... The _doctor_ hurt the professor?" Bobby asked, scratching his head. Rogue rubbed her head and referred to the memories to further clarify. She shook the feeling off and responded.

"He _created_ the solution that Mystique used. He took it from a mutant who has the ability to jump from consciousness to consciousness. He... He amplified it, so the professor's consciousness is too hopelessly shattered and scattered to reunite, leaving him in a coma..." Rogue reported as it someone else were speaking through her body. Remy frowned at the distant look in her eye. He snapped and she turned to him, a lucid fear in her eyes.

"There y'are." He said softly, his brow creased. Hank was standing now, his head spinning with what Rogue just said.

"Rogue! First, let me be the first to say your recalling abilities are stronger and faster than ever!" He commented with an approving smile. "The implications of what you've said paint this 'Doctor'," Hank frowned at that. He believed in doctors' pledges to only to do good to their patients. "Is both very unstable but powerful to be in possession of something like that." He frowned. "But that seems to be exactly what happened to the professor, so suddenly."

Scott faced Rogue and braced her shoulders. "Do you see anything about how to fix this?" Rogue knew she hadn't but for everyone she tried again.

_"A coma from which they could never, ever wake up. There are mutants who can heal, who can resurrect. But no mutant can save someone of that." _

She shook off a chill and pried deeper into Mystique's memories. "No," She answered with a sigh. "I just see what she did, not how to undo it." Jean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay, you got us an extraordinary amount of information, Rogue. Good job." Jean tried to smile. Rogue grimaced uncomfortably. Whatever the professor had done to Jean in their last session didn't make her forget how out of control she'd been on Genosha, or at the hospital. It was a tiny dam, a bandaid over a much larger issue that was coming for them, Rogue knew that much from what was in her head.

"Thanks, Jean."

"Hank and I are gonna see what we can do with it. Maybe with Cerebro..." Half a dozen faces frowned. "We have to do _something_!" Logan placed a big hand on her shoulder but only for a second.

"And we will, Red." He said tiredly. "But now that this info is shared everyone should try and rest, just for tonight." There was a chorus of groans and few kids who stomped right back into the mansion.

Logan blocked Remy's way as everyone filed out. He tried to smile. "Ah, Wolver-"

"The next time you sneak off with her," He shot two claws out and left the one that would've punctured his throat inside. "We're gonna have a problem." Remy closed his eyes and smiled calmly. "Got that, _Gambit?_" He nodded slowly as he jerked his hand away.

"Loud and clear."

* * *

_Xavier Institute Med Bay, __Sept. Saturday__ 23rd 10:06 am_

* * *

Jean stared at the professor, Cerebro balancing in her lap. She knew with the power of Cerebro she had a shot at calling at least some of the professor's consciousness back. But nobody wanted her to try, she could tell by their faces. She had questions for the professor, questions about what he'd done to her. People were telling her of things she'd done that she couldn't do now. Could she lift the X-Jet or couldn't she? Was he altering her memories or was she blacking out?

She didn't know but she wanted him to be okay. She did feel more pressure in her head than she remembered being used to. And, at times, that the calm following her felt projected. A filter for her feelings as opposed to what she felt, but maybe she was just feeling weird. At any rate, the professor being ill like he was wouldn't do. There had to be something she could do.

However, as she felt a strong an ominous presence approach the institute she set Cerebro down and left his side. Logan was already on the lawn, standing futilely as the first to defend against Magneto.

"What's Logan's prob-" Tabitha questioned as Jean walked by her towards the front doors.

_'Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Piotr...'_ She called telepathically. _'Magneto is appearing, and I have no idea on what terms.' _

_'Got it.' _

_'Okay._

_'Be right there.'_

She ran out the doors to hopefully stop him from ripping Logan's adamantium skeleton out of his skin. Their posture seemed civil enough, his claws weren't even drawn. Yet.

"Logan," She said in a warning tone as she approached the men. He paled when he saw the telepath. He had been on Genosha too and just because they hadn't seen him didn't mean he didn't see Jean 'liberating' the mutants.

"I need to see Charles." He snapped. "Now. I know I'm welcome." Logan's lip curled.

"I was just in the middle of explaining that Chuck ain't_ seein'_ people right now." He bit out. Erik's face darkened.

"That won't do. This is an exceptio-"

"No, Erik." Jean interrupted calmly. "He can't see _anyone._ He's," She steadied her voice with a breath. "He's in a coma." His face fell into a million pieces. He grabbed Logan desperately.

"_No._ Take me to him! At once!" He screamed at him. Logan shoved the magnetist off of him but grudgingly lead the way inside._ 'Who can protect us from the monster you created now?'_

He gasped when he saw the state Charles was in. He looked so frail and fragile, not like the brilliant mind he reluctantly still called his best friend. He was pale and ashen, the beeping of machines the only indication he was living. Trembling, Erik reached out and touched his still hand. "_How did this happen..._" He whispered, heartbroken. Logan crossed his arms.

"Courtesy of your old friend, _Raven_." He growled. Jean looked down at Xavier sadly. Erik rolled his eyes.

"She is a friend to no one. She is an affliction." He thought out loud. Three pairs off eyes landed on his still form. "What are we to do now?" Jean reached down and lifted the Cerebro helmet.

"I think... I think I might be able to call his consciousness back with this. That's what Mystique did," She looked at him. "She shattered it so he could never regain his psyche back." Erik eyed her wearily.

"You would explode Cerebro in one attempt." He barked, looking back at Xavier. "You have the power but you will _never_ have near enough control, not with Charles like this..." He turned angrily, his cape whipping behind him. "I had an urgent matter to discuss with him..." He snuck a fearful look at Jean. Logan huffed.

"Yeah. Get in line." He and Jean followed the mutant through the mansion to the front doors. "We're all waitin' for him to get better, too." They made it to the foyer to see the plants trembling in their pots and light bulbs exploding. Logan backed protectively in front of Jean as the doors began to rattle. Logan roared and shot out his claws. "What now?!"

Jean shot Erik an accusing look. "These look like Hex powers. Something we need to know about you and Wanda?" He glared back.

"Excuse me?"

"Why is she on the warpath for you again?!" He looked toward the door.

"She isn't... At least, she shouldn't be." He looked around suspiciously. _'What is going on?'_ With a scream the institute doors blew open, a shrieking Wanda in front of everyone. Some new recruits were sent scrambling upstairs or to the basement. Kurt ported in when he heard all the ruckus.

"What's- AH!" Her Hex power made him instantly lose control of his ability. He teleported again and smacked into the wall, sliding still to the ground. Scott ran out of the elevators in his X-Suit from a Danger Room session. Piotr, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty appeared behind him.

"What the hell?!" Scott cried as he saw Wanda raging in front of Magneto.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Kitty cried in surprise. Piotr moved protectively in front of her. Logan ran to where Kurt was knocked out and slung him around his shoulders.

"Thought this was old news." Bobby grumbled to himself.

"Little less commentary, please!" He grunted.

"You left me! You evil son of a bitch!" Wanda screamed at him, pictures and tables rising and flying toward him. Erik blocked anything she threw with metal he could sense around him, trays and computers.

"Stop this!" Erik snapped, trying to restrain her with metal cable. She moved out of the way with ease, screaming louder. Scott raised a hand an focused on Wanda's raging form. _'Jean,'_ He sent. _'Try and see if Wanda's being controlled, maybe by the same telepath who controlled Logan.'_ He asked.

_'Right.'_

He prepared to take his shot when his visor flew off into the chaos. "Oh no!" He cried, shutting his eyes. 'We can't ruin the mansion again," He thought, remembering last time.

Jean closed her eyes and tried to peer into her mind. She seemed extremely agitated but she couldn't find any sign of manipulation. _'I couldn't see it before either without the professor...'_ She thought worriedly.

Wanda ripped out part of the wall and launched it at her father, angry tears streaming down her face. With a gasp, Jean caught it with great strain. Erik watched as she struggled to hold off his daughter's powers._ 'How,'_ He thought. '_She was unstoppable on the island...' J_ean grunted, one hand on her head.

"Your weak telekinesis is out of my league. Get out of my way!" Wanda shouted. She didn't care about the X-Men, as usual. She just wanted her father and they were interrupting.

'_She thinks you're weak, Jean! That's what your beloved professor did to you!'_ She shook her head.

_'No, he wouldn't-'_

_'Because he was scared of you. Because he couldn't control you.'_ The voice taunted_. 'Before, you could do anything. Now you can't even best a Scarlet Witch._'

_'No! That's not true!'_

_'Prove it.'_

Rogue scrambled through the flying debris and grabbed Scott's discarded visor. "Scott!" She screamed over the chaos. When he turned to her direction she lobbed it, luckily landing in his hand.

"Thank you!"

He slid the visor on eagerly and tried to look around.

"I said move, Jean!" Wanda spat. She watched as a dead look replaced Jean's eyes.

"_Weak_?" She glared at Wanda with a blank face. For the first time since she arrived she looked scared. "_You think I am weak?_" She tossed aside the piece of wall she had been struggling with moments ago. Her hair was floating around her like it had a life of it's own. "_I am fire and life incarnate. You think you are strong and dark because of what he did to you_," Everyone watched Jean carefully. It was happening again, she wasn't herself.

"Jean?" Said Scott unsurely. Remy tugged Rogue behind him, Mystique's words still echoing in his ears.

_"I am the darkness dripping in that cell you were shoved in for years._" Wanda's powers stopped suddenly as she cowered away from Jean. "_I am the cold chill in his heart that let him abandon you._" She staggered back.

"_No_,"

Erik grabbed Jean wildly. "Don't hurt her!" He cried but she shoved him away.

"_You are less than nothing, Wanda. Your own father said as much_." Jean whispered, a giant apparition of a dark Magneto appearing. He was giant and towering, his face hidden in darkness under his helmet. His cape transformed into armor, a small window on his back showing that someone was trapped inside the monstrosity. He towered over Wanda as she shrieked for mercy. Jean just laughed.

"JEAN." Scott yelled. "Jean, no! _She's done!"_

Kitty shook her head. "Somebody stop her!" She shouted. Wanda fell to her knees in front of the terrifying apparition of her father, her head in her hands..

"Stop this!" Erik screamed at her. "Stop at once!"

"I thought the professor did somet'in to her mind so this would'n happen!" Remy called over the noise. Nobody really knew anymore. Rogue snaked her hand out of her brown glove as they watched Jean. She touched her hand with a grimace to Kurt's unconscious face as he hung around Logan. She shivered and shook her head.

"Your plan can't be 'push yourself to a nosebleed; whenever we're in trouble." Logan reminded her with a frown. "But if I hadn't let personal things get between us we would've been working on it in the Danger Room." He dropped his gaze guiltily. He was surprised when she placed a gloved hand on his arm.

"We'll get back at it soon." She said, wearily watching Jean.

"_Who's weak now, Wanda_?" She asked, smiling as she crouched in terror. "_I am as inevitable as death. I am what was, what is, and what will be; I am the black angel, Chaos bringer! I AM POWER. I-_" Rogue teleported behind her, hovering in the air. "_Move._" Was all Jean said as she raised a hand. Rogue focused on her and she held still. She made frustrated noises as she tried to fling Rogue aside. "_Don't challenge me._" She bit out with a frown.

"Nobody's doin' that, Jean." Rogue responded, grabbing on to her and teleporting away. Everyone looked around to see where'd they'd resurface. Jean's powers of illusion stopped and Wanda fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Daughter," Erik stumbled over to her side and peered worriedly down at her._ 'What the hell just happened..._' A loud crash was hear on the second floor. Everyone ran up to see a large window busted, and Jean and Rogue on the ground. Jean seemed to be generally unconscious. Rogue was on her stomach, leaning on her elbows. Panting.

"Jean!"

"Rogue!" Logan draped Kurt around Kitty and Bobby as he fled to Rogue's side, Scott to Jean's. Jean twitched and opened her eyes.

"S-Scott..." He sighed with relief, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry." She said finally, revealing this time she was somewhat aware of losing control.

"It's okay." He answered quickly. Logan pulled Rogue into a standing position, watching in awe as the tiny cuts from the glass began to fade. Remy approached her worriedly.

"It's not as fast as yours, but little cuts heal quick. Don't help with overexertion, though. I think the opposite." He nodded dumbly. "No offense, but I think this is a temporary fix." She said, looking at Jean as she rubbed her head. "I cant' keep doin' that." Scott frowned.

"We know. Thank you, Rogue. You stopped a bad situation from getting worse." She smiled lamely, feeling bad now for complaining.

"It's okay, I-I mean, I'm like, _fine._" She added quickly. Remy frowned. Erik swung Wanda in his arms.

"There's no way this would've happened without outside influence." He said, mostly to himself. "I hope you awaken Charles sooner, rather than later." Kitty frowned as he left.

"It's his fault she came and busted everything up and he won't even help us fix it?" Kitty screamed in frustration, not that she really expected him not to. Piotr patted her on the back.

"It is okay, Katya. We are used to mess."

* * *

Jean was a little quieter than usual after her stand off with Wanda. She seemed to remember some of it and she was left very pensive after._ 'Maybe now I see why everyone doesn't want me to amplify my powers...'_ She looked down at the professor's still incapacitated form, worry laced in her brow._ 'We need you...'_ She thought desperately.

"Go rest, darlin'." It was the softest words Logan had spared to her in days, definitely since they had... She shook the thought from her mind in the presence of the professor. It was one memory in her head that rang true and made total sense to her. What happened between them may have not been a good thing but it wasn't a mistake, at least she didn't think so.

She smiled but he saw right through it without even trying. "I keep thinking he'll wake up and help me make sense of this, all of this." Jean said, trying to keep her voice calm and even. Logan nodded sympathetically. She knew it was terrible, but she'd missed Logan terribly over the past few days.

"I miss him too, Red. I'll stay, you go get some rest." He eyed her anxiously.

"I have to try, Logan. I know I just lost control but I can't stand watching him like this." He opened his mouth to speak but shut his mouth.

"You lose it much more than that, none of us will be able to bring you back." He reasoned._ 'Rogue's exhausted, Gumbo probably won't let her near Jean again. Not that I blame him.'_ Jean sighed.

"All the more reason we need to fix this sooner, rather than later." He couldn't fault her logic but he was scared. Scared for her. Scared for all of them.

"Scott'll kill you." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. She smiled at him as she placed Cerebro on her head.

"It'll be just like pulling anyone else back from the edge when they lose control of their powers. I've got this." She said confidently. Logan nodded. "You've got my back if I can't?" Logan nodded._ 'Always.'_ They jumped when they heard a pounding on the window. Scott was yelling through the window while Hank and Ororo watched helplessly. Logan had locked the door for her, knowing he would be coming to stop her.

"Be quick, Red." She nodded and shut her eyes, switching the device on.

"JEAN, DON'-"

Jean described using Cerebro like becoming one with the world. The universe. Everything for one brief moment. For inexperienced or weak psychics it could be overwhelming. Unbearable. But not for Jean, she knew deep down she was neither of those things. Still, before she could even begin to search for something resembling the professor's signature she realized Cerebro was asking a lot more of her telepathically than anything else ever had. She groaned, causing a look from Logan.

_'Let it, Jean. Let Cerebro elevate you. Integrate you. If you want to save the professor... If you want your answers...'_

_'Even if it'll undo everything the professor's done to help my powers?'_

_'Fully tap into Cerebro and see if he's 'helped' you.' _

Jean swallowed but she dove into the incredible device, feeling her psychic potential being stretched beyond reason. It was an indescribable feeling but it felt good. Jean grunted under the pressure. Logan stooped down to her.

"Y'okay?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded and tried to smile.

She tried to imagine the professor's mutant signature. Gentle. Dependable. She struggled to remember it. _'Seek it out Jean, you can do it.'_ She encouraged herself. '_Think about bringing Rogue through her psyches. Bring the professor's psyche back to him.'_

Logan watched carefully as Jean focused. Slowly, but surely, she was overcoming Cerebro. Even Xavier was wearing of pushing himself too hard with the machine. She found it empowering. Exhilarating. Almost intoxicating. Soon it was like she could see everything there was to see. Logan staggered back as she began to glow.

_'See what you can accomplish when you are not fragmented but one, whole person? The strong and the weak? The good and the bad?'_ A voice said to Jean as she slowly, but surely, began psychically collecting Xavier's shattered psyche. _'You've almost done it, Jean. You just need to push yourself further.'_ Jean groaned, her head shaking wildly.

_'If I push harder there will be no psychic barriers in my mind!'_ She protested._ 'The professor wouldn't put them there if I didn't need them, right?'_

_'That's okay. If you do this the professor will be back, Jean. Rise to your full potential.'_ Unsurely, she pushed harder against the limitations of her powers.

'_I... I... I can do it!'_ She thought, struggling to reach the farthest pieces of the professor's mind._ 'Every time I lost control, what did I do? Rogue drained me off and the professor got me under control. I can do this!_' She thought._ 'I can do it because... Because... I AM PHOENIX."_ She cried, the room erupting with light. Logan covered his eyes, even he couldn't see past the blaring shine.

"JEAN!" Scott as a seeming explosion went off. "No-" The force blew the door wide open. Scott, Hank, and Ororo ran into the professor's room to find him sitting up and awake.

"Jean!" He yelled in surprise. Jean was hovering, suddenly in her X-Suit but it was bright green with yellow down the chest. Nobody had ever seen it before, not even Xavier in his visions.

"_Charles!_" Ororo cried.

"She did it..." Logan said in disbelief. Xavier was back.

"I am not one piece or the other," Jean declared, motioning to the professor. "But the sum of the them both. The whole. Not Jean Grey_ or_ the Phoenix. I_ am_ Jean Grey. I _am_ the Phoenix... This is me." She smiled into Scott's confused and concerned face. He didn't understand. Why was she glowing? Why was her uniform different? How did she not only operate the world's most difficult device for telepaths to use but also save the professor's fragmented mind? He stared at her with love, in awe, and in fear.

"Jean..."

"Don't be afraid, Scott. Please." She reached gently for his sunglasses and he jerked back in response. "Trust me..." She pleaded, reaching out and removing them. Scott shut his eyes out of reflex, which made Jean giggle. He knew it was an inappropriate moment but it made his chest burn. "Now open your eyes, silly. Let me be your visor..." Hesitantly, Scott complied to everyone's disbelief.

"You'll blow a hole in the-" Xavier started but he was silent when Scott opened normal, blue eyes. Ororo covered her mouth and gasped.

"My_ heavens_..." She uttered.

"_Fascinating._" Hank sighed.

"I knew your eyes would be blue." She sighed. Logan stared, his breath caught in his throat. The confident Jean who fixed his mind, who fixed his mind even though everyone said she could not. The Jean he'd laid with in the Danger Room. The Jean in green in yellow. He stumbled away from her, feeling dizzy.

"Jean," Xavier began. "How can you..."

"Cerebro reintegrated me, professor. My powers, personalities. It all became one when I reached out to the astral plane and called back your consciousness." She explained. Xavier tried not to frown.

"That it did, Jean. Thank you." He squirmed in discomfort. "Thank you so much. I will forever be indebted to you, that plan almost succeeded." _'I never saw this in my visions...' He thought, weary._

_'You'll really burn down your dream over a few seconds you fever dreamed during Apocalypse?' Erik had asked with disgust. 'I don't remember a thing Charles. Not a thing from that time.'_

If Jean really had done that then his mental dams had been a placebo at best. _'Her power is beyond human comprehension...'_ He thought. _'And someone is hastening this transformation.'_


	12. Desdemona

"Destiny. Do you have any idea what time it is-"

"I know, it's important. It's... Happening." Mystique sat upright in her bed.

"_What's happening_? She hissed with concern.

"Everything. It's all happening too soon. The Phoenix has officially woken... That means-"

"I know what that means. We have to get things in motion." She ran her hand through red hair. "Okay. I'll contact Gambit."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __Sept. Wednesday __27th 6:49 pm_

* * *

"Any luck, professor?" He smiled tiredly at Jean. Against everyone's protests he returned right back to Cerebro, anxious to locate an ally. _'I fear something very bad had happened to Angel...'_ He thought worriedly. _'My vision, that's what it told me.' _Aside from fatigue he had healed from his coma miraculously well._ 'I can't even comprehend what Jean accomplished...'_ He thought to himself. It had been explained several times to him but ever time he did the math, it required way too much power to even consider attempting what she did.

"None so far. I felt his signature change, then disappear altogether... I know it's silly to be so worked up over something I took from a coma, but-"

"Coincidences are rarely coincidences, right?" She filled in with a pensive smile. It was more than wise to try to check on the mutant, especially these days. "We almost lost you, professor. We don't want to lose anyone else." Unfortunately a mutant riot happened while the team was trapped in Genosha. Upon their return, Xavier fell sick. Xavier saw a vision of him injured and it distressed him greatly.

"Perhaps one more time, he's got to feel me reaching for h-" Jean took helmet from his hands with a warm smile.

"You were in a coma days ago, please. I'll check a few times in a little while." Xavier was weary of what happened the last time Jean had used Cerebro, but he was back and she was seemingly more stable than ever._ 'Maybe I was wrong to block off her power from herself. Maybe, the future I saw has been averted somehow...'_ He was reluctant to get to hopeful. His hope for a peaceful future between humans and mutants had gotten them into enough trouble. He sighed, resting his head on his hands. _'I am sorry, Angel.'_

One floor beneath, Remy paced anxiously as he tried to get off the phone. Quickly. "_Non,_" He hissed. "We haven'-"

"Haven't I said there's no time for that?"

"..." Mystique huffed audibly. "Look, have I been _wrong_ yet?" Remy spun around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on him.

"Define wrong."

"Gambit, this is very serious. I-" He hung up quickly, smiling sweetly at Kitty who rounded the corner, her hands full of books.

"Bonjour, Kitty-Kat." He said smoothly, turning the charm on just a little. She gave him a weird look but smiled.

"Hey, Remy. What's up?"

"Damn telemarketers. Killin' my phone battery callin' all day." Kitty nodded in exasperation.

"Ugh, you too? I keep getting calls about health insurance," She said as she passed by him. "Uh, _hello._ I'm gonna be on my parents' forever!" Remy chuckled as she disappeared through a wall. He looked down at his phone wearily when she was out of sight.

_'What am I 'sposed to do?'_

xxXXxx

It was a breezy evening and Rogue and Logan were sparring in the garden. He had on his gi for a change. She was wearing a dark green X-Suit and a white scarf. It was a quiet training session between the two but it was progress from the avoidance. Slowly wincing, Rogue let her three bone claws emerge on each hand. Logan nodded approvingly, following suit.

With a roar slashed at him and he backed up, grabbing her wrist. "Like this," He demonstrated the most effective way he'd found to strike with his claws. "Shred more organs if you twist." He explained as she watched with wide eyes. "If you are in a situation where you have to be lethal," He looked away from her. "Commit to being lethal. Always._ These_," He held his adamantium covered claws to her face. "Aren't for anything in-between." He explained. Rogue nodded solemnly, retracting hers as Scott approached them. There was a frown on his face.

"Hey Rogue," He called, his familiar old sweater on. "Can I talk with you a sec?" Logan nodded at her and she broke away, her smile fading when she realized Scott seemed worried about something.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, falling in stride with him. He rubbed the back of his head in discomfort.

"Remember Christmas a few years ago?" Rogue's heart began to hammer relentlessly in her chest. How could she have ever been expected to forget? They spent the entire holiday break alone together. They had a mission and met Angel. Rogue went to war with Magneto herself. It made Scott realize how amazing, complex, and multifaceted Rogue was. She forced herself not to blush.

"Yeah, of course." He sighed.

"It's Angel. Something's happened..." She frowned.

"What do you mean?!"

"There was a riot while we were trapped on Genosha... The professor says his wings were completely mutilated by the crowd. It's... Terrible. He's been missing ever since..." Rogue ran her hands through her hair in distress, catching Logan's eye from a far.

"No... A-Are you sure?" Scott's frown deepened, and when he stare didn't break he reluctantly spoke. "You know that that means, _right?_ Oh god..."

"There was footage... News reels. Of the riot. Hey-" Rogue turned from him to go inside and see it. Scott grabbed her and pulled on her arm, tugging her back. "Don't think like that. Warren is strong. And you don't need to see that." He warned. She huffed in exasperation.

"Jesus Christ, Scott. W-What are we gonna do?" He frowned.

"Jean's trying with Cerebro now but the professor couldn't locate him anywhere." Rogue shook her head. "We need to be on high alert. Warren is high profile and rich and-"

"They _still_ got to him." Rogue said with a frown, turning to head inside the mansion. He chased after her when a large shadow passed over head, making his blood run cold. Logan was already running, his claws shot out. Scott ducked in front of Rogue and looked around, preparing to lift his glasses up. A winged figure descended upon them. His skin was a ghastly blue, his wings creaked and groaned with metal. Rogue screamed as a first reaction and staggered back in fear as they stared at his dead eyes.

_"No_," Scott said, shaking his head. "It can't be-"

"It is." He boomed with a straight face. "You may now call me_ Archangel_." He had been horribly mutated and experimented on. His wings were silver and looked like metal, not the biblical feathers he had when they last saw him. His eyes were black. His skin was blue and covered in raw looking, purple streaks all over. He looked like a monster, like one of the four horseman.

Logan shook his head. "Buddy. What happened to _you_?" He glared at Logan impassively.

"I was fixed after being maimed. Maimed by the humans _you_ all bend over backwards to help." He explained in a condescending way. Scott frowned as more and more students wandered onto the lawn to see what was going on. "I just came to tell Charles to stop probing for me with Cerebro. It annoys me." Logan frowned.

"That's_ Chuck_ you're talking about!" He snarled. Rogue approached him.

"Warren, what happened to you? Let us help! _Please_." Rogue asked, trying to reach out for him. He wrenched free, glaring down at her.

"I don't believe in _dreams_ anymore." He said, spreading his ominous metal wings. Remy extended his staff and slid between him and Rogue, an evil look in his eye.

"Why don't ya back up,_ homme?_" He growled at Archangel. The changed angel stared down at Remy for a long moment before turning around.

"I'll be attacking the Friend's Of Humanity protest," He warned. "Don't interfere if you want to live." He was met with a blast to his metal wings. He turned around, glaring.

"Like hell, you are." Scott snapped back, his hand hovering over his glasses. Archangel reached out and grabbed Scott's face with his hand.

"_Scott_!" Rogue shouted in surprise. She reached out to touch Archangel but he smacked her away with his metal wings. She slammed into a tree with a thud, a gash bleeding on her shoulder. _'D-Damn it...'_ She thought, her arm going numb. _'I need this to heal but it's gonna take some time.'_ She thought grudgingly as Archangel manhandled Scott.

Jean felt Scott and Logan in distress instantly and she was hovering toward the garden in confusion. _'Scott, what's wrong?'_ She thought. Rogue and Logan watched in horror as Archangel seemed to drain Scott like Rogue would've with her touch. He dropped the unconscious mutant and looked around. Remy grabbed two cards and began charging them, quickly_. 'Rogue's DNA... Mr. Sinister must've made somethin' out of it.' _Remy thought in shock.

Archangel blinked and shot an optic blast at Remy, causing him to abandon his cards_. 'Knew it!'_ Logan stared in disbelief, trying to decide if he could cut through those metal wings._ 'But if he grabs me he'll have my healing factor and my claws!'_ He worried. _'How'd he get so fuckin' strong?'_

"Logan, Scott!" Jean cried, hovering over ground in her casual skinny jeans and yellow shirt. "What's going on?!"

"It's Angel!" Logan screamed. "And he's not our friend."

Jean nodded with determination, her clothes changing to her X-Suit instantly. It shown brightly with green and yellow as she glared at Archangel. "Whatever you are," She began. "It is not natural." She concluded. _'He just feels, evil. How?'_ Archangel glared at her, not impressed by her Phoenix insignia. "You don't belong here. Go at once."

He raised his wings in defiance and shot sharp, metal feathers everywhere. "JEAN," Logan screamed from Scott's side. Grunting, she created a massive, orange shield around herself, eating the projectiles and turning them into nothing.

"I mean it!" She cried. Suddenly the sky became overcast and thunder cracked from above. Storm hovered over, her eyes glowing white.

"This is a school, not a battle ground!" Ororo declared angrily. "We will ask you once more to leave, or I will crack down with the thunder of the skies!" Archangel said nothing he just readied his wings.

"Lightning strike!" She screamed as a bolt struck down, instantly attracted to the mutants metal covered wings. He howled in pain, hitting the floor in a heap and writhing. "Next time," Ororo warned. "It'll stop your heart. Be gone from this place." Jean watched in awe not only at Ororo's massive display of power but her finesse and control_. 'Knowing how much pressure to apply not to kill, but to get the point across.'_ She really admired her teacher in that moment. There was a reason many considered Ororo a goddess.

As soon as he could stand Archangel looked around and shot to the sky. Ororo descended to the ground and helped Rogue to her feet. "Thank you," She drawled, embarrassed in front of the regal mutant.

"Are you alright?" Rogue nodded slowly.

"It's not as fast as Logan's but my healing factor kicked in. What a weird moment." Ororo frowned.

"That it most certainly was." Jean kneeled beside Scott and placed his glasses back on. He moaned as she looked down worriedly at him.

"J-Jean?" She smiled with relief.

"I'm here, Scott."

"Is he gone?" She nodded as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Easy," She warned with a frown.

"I'm a team player but wanna warn me next time you touch me, Rogue?" He asked, rubbing his head with a sheepish smile. Rogue frowned as she and Ororo walked over.

"Scott, I didn't touch you. Archangel did." The smile slid off his face.

"Wha-"

"Maybe you should get to the infirmary." Jean suggested with a frown. "We don't actually know what he did to you." Scott rubbed his head, a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, looking at Remy who looked a little green.

'_He stared right down at Remy. For a little too long. What's actually going on?_' Scott stared a little too long because Remy's posture changed. He dropped his head altogether as Jean led him to the infirmary.

* * *

Scott was excused from the infirmary quickly with just a small headache. He couldn't shake from his mind what had happened in the garden. _'How... How could he just absorb me like that? We don't need another mutant like Rogue running around...'_ He didn't consider her dangerous but he was always thankful she was on_ their_ side of the resistance. The times where she was used and engineered against them almost ended in disaster.

_'Not to mention how?'_ He thought about Remy again as he sat beside Jean in the Rec room, watching a movie. Kitty, Kurt, Sam, Jubilee were huddled on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Up here, watch Scott!" Said Jean excitedly, levitating some popcorn to her mouth. She glanced at him when he didn't respond. "Scott-"

"Sorry." He said, frowning. "I was spacing out." She set the bowl of popcorn down.

"So I saw. What's up?" He laughed in discomfort.

"It's nothing, I think." Kitty turned back and glared at them.

"Um, _hello_! Movie!" She snapped. They both glared back.

_'What's nothing?'_ Jean corrected in her head. Scott sighed.

_'I don't know, something off to me about Remy...'_ Jean rolled her eyes.

_'Scott...'_

'_No, really. I saw it, he made a mental note not to engage with him. I swear!'_ Jean gave him a sidelong look.

'_Uh huh.'_ He huffed.

_'This is why I said it was nothing.'_

_'I sincerely doubt Remy had anything to do with what happened.'_

_'He did crawl back into the institute with her incapacitated.'_ He pointed out as thought it was an argument winner.

_'It seems to me like he saved her life, Scott.'_

'_Or put her in danger.'_ He didn't understand why Jean gave Remy so many benefits of the doubt. He historically didn't deserve any. Jean placed a hand on Scott's leg.

'_I hear you, Scott. I'll keep more of an eye on Remy and Rogue.'_ Scott's shoulders relaxed.

_'Thanks, Jean.'_

* * *

_Cerebro Room, __Sept. Thursday__ 27th 8:27 pm_

* * *

"Nathaniel Essex, Chuck. Or 'Mr. Sinister.' Ring any bells?" Logan asked tensely as he watched the professor use Cerebro. Xavier sighed.

"Unfortunately I don't have any information on him we haven't already discovered. I am very concerned about Mystique working for him... She's already proved craftier than we could've prepared for." He said a little bitterly. _'She poisoned me in my own institute.'_ Logan was frowning now.

"Yeah, she sure knows how to pick them. Hank thinks she might've gotten some of Rogue's DNA and engineered some way to add to Angel's powers. He's messed up, Chuck." He looked at the wheelchair bound man seriously. "I might be gettin' ahead of myself here, but someone had to be in his brain. There was no warmth. No recognition. _Nothing_." Xavier bowed his head and thought about the time he spent as a Horseman.

"It sounds harrowing."

"We have to keep Mystique and this Mr. Sinister away from the kids." He had really meant Kurt or Rogue, but all of the kids were game to be subjected to his experiments. Xavier's brow furrowed.

"I know, Logan. It seems like the stakes have been upped but we have no idea what they are." He rolled away from Cerebro with a sigh. "If this is all linked to him," He looked at the feral mutant with a grave face. "We need to reconcile now." Logan crossed his arms.

"Reconcile with_ what_, Chuck?"

"Fighting, defeating, even_ killing_ familiar faces. We cannot afford to be sentimental, not now."

* * *

Scott did his second lap of the institute's ground floor looking for Rogue. He'd been hoping to catch her alone and maybe try to bring up some of his reservations with Gambit. I mean how _well_ did they even know Gambit, anyways? He showed up and began monopolizing Rogue's time, Scott had every right to bring it up. He was obviously her blind spot but he knew she valued and respected his opinion. He couldn't find her, though.

"Looking for Rogue?" Logan called from the kitchen, stabbing his claw in an apple. Scott frowned and smoothed out his maroon polo. Logan chuckled a little to himself. "Can't imagine you're lookin' for _Gambit."_ Scott scoffed.

"Definitely not." He answered, entering the kitchen with a scowl.

"They're gone." He responded sourly. "Riding one of my bikes on some nature trail." Scott crossed his arms.

"I kind of wanted to talk to her about him." Logan snorted.

"Hey, join the club." He took a final bite of his apple and tossed the core in the trash. "She's happy for right now, Shades. Just enjoy the sight, cause it ain't gonna last." He commented on his way out. Scott sighed. He didn't know how but he knew exactly what Logan meant. '_I can't just watch.'_

_xxXXxx_

They both knew that evening was gonna be one of the last nice nights before the cold came rolling through to New York. With that, Remy managed to convince Rogue to go on a bike ride. "Forget da Angel, forget da institute. Jus' ride, _chére_." He'd said. Rogue rolled her eyes but secretly she'd been dying to feel free again, just for a few moments. She sent a quick word to the professor telepathically and they took off to enjoy the night.

Rogue was free and thoughtless, anchored to nothing but Remy and that moment. Remy, however, was plagued by a million thoughts. His face on the other side of the bike was pensive and damn near terrified.

_"Take her to an isolated hiking trail. Away from the institute and team." A beat of silence passed over the phone. "Remy..." He sighed. _

_"Why she gotta be tricked? Why she gotta be far from da institute. I can't-" _

_"If we sit by and do nothing, Rogue has no future. Don't you understand that this is bigger than my daughter still having a crush on you?!" Remy glared at the ground. "For once in your godforsaken life do something for someone else! Ensure that Rogue will be here to see another day." _

_'This is for her...' He thought lamely. He sighed into the mic. _

_"Tell Remy what you're doing." Now Mystique was silent. "Femme,"_

_"No." She responded after a while. "Trust m-"_

_"Remy don't!" He exclaimed furiously. "You won't even tell me and y'expec-"  
_

_"Do you want Rogue to die or not?" The statement cut through all of Remy's worries and complaints. He'd do anything for her. _

_"Of course not." He answered through clenched teeth. _

_"Then get her isolated from the team tonight and she won't." With that, Mystique hung up._

_'I have to tell her...'_ He thought frantically, trying not to ruin Rogue's time. _'If I come clean now and say I got overwhelmed she might forgive me.'_ Rogue squeezed tightly onto the boy's torso. _'In a century.'_ He grit his teeth as they rode along. _'She knows Destiny. Will she forgive me if she knows I had to do it for her future?'_ He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Mystique was a sore subject for Rogue, even now. It was the only thing that could make her revert to how she was when she first arrived on Xavier's doorstep.

He sighed, causing Rogue to wrap gloved hands on his arms and rub affectionately. "What's wrong?" She drawled over the roar of the bike. He grimaced.

"Nun, _chére._ Just enjoyin' the sight." Rogue smiled and looked around, the moon casting a pale light over everything.

"I'm glad we took this ride. I needed it." Guilt swirled in his chest and he didn't respond. "Thank you for puttin' up with me... I know ya didn't necessarily ask to deal with a lot of this stuff..." He bit back another guilty sigh. They came to a familiar cliff and he turned the bike off. He hit the button on his tracking receiver and stretched nonchalantly.

"_Pour vu_, special." Rogue shook her hair out once she took her helmet off, smirking at him. The sight of her pale skin, her pink lips, and her wavy hair took his breath. His stare lingered a little too long, trying to etch the sight into his brain.

"Oh. Well _merci,_ homme." He laughed lightly.

"I'm rubbin' _off_ on ya." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so." She pushed him playfully and sat down, indian style. She had on a black X-Suit, a giant green shirt, and Remy's massive trench coat. Her hair was slightly wavy after a long day and Remy decided it was a good look for her. It was a perfect look for her. He dropped his gaze when she smiled at him, realizing he'd been staring too long. "What?"

"Nothin',_ chére_. Jus''mirin''." He answered honestly._ 'Feels good to be honest wit' you for once, Rogue.'_ He watched as she slowly revealed her bone claws, her eyes shut in meditation._ 'She so disciplined. Here I am can't open my mouth wit'out a lie fallin' out...'_ He thought grudgingly as she existed, placating the animal inside her for a little while.

"He always wants to do this," She mused, a sad smile on her face. "This is when he's finally quiet." Remy looked around them.

"Remy don' blame him." He answered softly. Rogue looked at him.

"Sure everythin's alright?" _'No._' He responded mentally. _'What if I told you da truth. Da truth right now?_' He looked into stormy, barely green-gray eyes.

"Rogue-" He reached for her gloved hand.

"Daughter."

Rogue turned and retracted her claws quickly, but not too quick for her former adoptive mother to see. She threw her hands over her mouth in shock. "What have they _done_ to you..." She uttered in horror. Rogue frowned as Remy scrambled to his feet.

_'No! Not yet-' _Remy thought frantically.

"What are you doin' here?" Rogue shrieked. "Just go. I don't want to deal with you. I want to be peaceful right now." She turned her back to the shapeshifter. Remy grabbed her wrist worriedly, not taking his eyes off Mystique.

"We should go, don' seem safe." He said quickly, glaring at her. She was fuming but she somehow kept her composure.

"Rogue, _please_. I know how you feel about me but this about your future, your _safety._" Rogue grabbed her helmet haughtily.

"I'd rather take my chances in the dark, Raven." She spat as Remy climbed on Logan's bike. She moved to get on but Mystique grabbed her. Rogue saw red for a minute, wrenching her arm free. "Back off!" She cried, wasting no time to flip Mystique onto her back with a thud. Remy looked around.

"Let's go!" He cried, feeling like Rogue had reacted the exact way Mystique had wanted him to.

"LEAVE MYSTIQUE ALONE!"

* * *

_What kid doesn't grow up wanting to fly? Or be invisible? Or be able to move things with their mind? Those were safe things to want until mutants were discovered. Normal was in, anything else was out. So a kid in a group home who's file says "MUTIE" on the front didn't get looked at very often._

_Carol was a good kid._

_A great kid, if foster parents would look past the big M word on her file. She was shuffled from orphanage to group home as they all slowly banned mutant adolescents. She ended up preferring life on the street. When you can fly, nothing can hurt you, and you're super strong few things got you down for too long. She even managed to get an under the table construction gig at 14 once mutants were exposed. _

_She lived a peaceful, albeit, lonely life. Until Mystique discovered her._

_Mystique had a habit of impersonating social workers and searching for up and coming mutant youth about to cycled through the system. She had discovered other telepaths, teleporters, energy manipulators, even a water bender (like Pyro, who could manipulate but not create water), but none seemed right for this level of commitment. _

_'I need a X-Gene that will secure Rogue at the top of the food chain.' She thought, rifling through the illegal files. 'Something even Jean Grey couldn't kill.' She paused on Carol Danvers' outdated, faded file. It wasn't current and she was no longer under the care of CPS (they figured one less mutant to deal with when she wandered off). She sneered to herself, digging through the file until she found a comprehensive study about the child's powers._

_"The subject is able to fly as high as commercial airliners at 10x the speed. She also possesses the strength of over 100 grown men, and the invulnerability of a military S grade tank." Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Though the subject does not always seem to be in control of any given asset at once, the powers seem to be linked to their emotional state." Mystique smiled. _

_Due to brain damage, Scott Summers was unable to control his mutation. Without cover (a visor/glasses), his eyes would uncontrollably shoot optic blasts. However, from the first time she absorbed him, Rogue could control his power perfectly fine. As if he had never injured his head. 'She absorbs the powers on a genetic level, so she'd be able to control all those things even though this mutant can not.' She thought, her mind working. _

_"She's the one." She said out-__loud, calling Destiny. _

* * *

_Carol loved her new foster mom. She was blind but Carol would help her, protect her. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her. She rescued her from life on the street or in group homes. She didn't even have to hide what she was._

_She helped with her homework._

_She packed her lunch. _

_She took her shopping. _

_Finally Carol knew what it was like to have a family, to have someone who loved her._

_"I know what you are, child." She'd said one day, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm one too. You don't ever have to hide around me." Carol's blue eyes went wide. She was a little runty for fifteen. She had long, blonde hair and a face full of freckles that made her look even younger. She was more slender than Kitty. But she was even powerful than the X-Men combined. Except for maybe Rogue, and that's if she stole this child's power. "You'll never be alone again." Irene had said. _

_Until Carol came home from school one day._

_Carol loved school. She had great grades. She even had friends. With Irene, Carol could do anything. That's why it was so devastating to come home and find her dead, the house destroyed. She laid murdered, knocked out of her wheelchair. _

_"IRENE! IRENE, NO!" Carol screamed. Her hands felt hot, like there was so much power behind them. 'It's happening again...' She thought, just like after her parents' car accident. They had wrecked and been killed instantly, Carol was so distraught she flipped over an 18-wheeler. She held her head and screamed. She turned behind her when she heard a snickering in their house. _

_"How pathetic," A strong, southern accent came. "There ain't even any money in here!" An intimidating, goth mutant came into view. She had white streaks in the front of auburn hair. Her skin was ghostly, as if she'd never been outside. Her eyes were rimmed in harsh black and so were her lips. Carol wiped at her face with the back of her sleeve. _

_"She's blind, you bitch!" She raged. "She's on disability!" The teenaged mutant busted out laughing as Carol wailed._

_"No wonder it was so easy to kill her." She walked past the sobbing girl with a shrug. "Y'all picked a wrong place to be." She sneered._

_"Why... How..." Carol was in too much despair to even follow. Her powers were too unreliable to confront the mutant who was obviously strong. Carol had all this power but as usual, there was nothing she could do. After a long time of sitting there staring at Irene someone joined her. Another mutant, it looked like, from her blue skin and yellow eyes. _

_"Stop crying, girl." She said after a while. Carol sniffed indignantly. _

_"You don't tell me what to do!" She cried. Her parent was gone, now. The woman huffed. _

_"That girl, the mutant. She killed your foster mother. She's killed a lot of people." She held out her hand hesitantly. "Come with me. I'll protect you." The girl didn't seem sure. Irene was clearly the only person she'd ever gotten to trust. "If they find Irene they're gonna think you did this." Carol looked down at Irene's sprawled body. With a sigh she stood and accepted Mystique's hand.  
_

_"As long as you stick with me you'll be fine." Her stare hardened. "But you have to train. And work hard to get better at your power, or I'll leave you behind." Carol nodded vigorously, terrified someone else was gonna leave her. _

_"Good."_

* * *

The girl looked younger and scrawnier than even Kitty did a year or two ago. She had long, messy blonde hair and a face of freckles. She was crying for some reason, snot dripping out of her nose. She stood defensively over Mystique like a cornered animal, surprising Rogue. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. This was low, even for Mystique.

_'Damn it,_' She thought. '_She's at it fuckin' again!'_

"You killed my mom!" She shouted, tears pouring down her red face. Rogue cocked an eyebrow, surprised at even Mystique.

"Hold on, I _what?_" Remy fumbled with his institute communicator. _'I got a bad, bad feelin'_.'

"Hey, institute. Com'in."

"Gambit?" Scott's voice came over instantly.

"Oui. We got a problem, we been intercepted by Mystique and a mutant child on our ride."

"Got it. We'll rendezvous in five." Logan's gravelly voice reported. He hoped it was enough to make Mystique's mystery plan fail.

The little girl pointed a finger at Rogue, her fist trembling. "Different makeup. _Same_ girl." She growled at her hatefully. Rogue was taken back by how much the little girl seemed to hate her._ 'Courtesy of my mom, I'm sure.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Listen, you're makin' a mistake. I'd never ki-"

"Carol, now!" Mystique yelled. "Remember what I told you!" Proving her pathetic actions to be an act she leapt forward, swiping at Rogue who stumbled backward.

"Rogue!" Remy shouted, kicking out the kickstand on the bike.

Rogue could feel from the wind that the girl was packing a serious, serious punch. _'My mother know's how to pick 'em.'_ She thought, snaking out of one of her gloves. _'I gotta even this playin' field. Exploit her inexperience!'_ Rogue tried to kick her but she blew through, slamming into her rib cage. Hard. Rogue saw stars as she was sent sprawling yards away, coughing up specks of blood on her shirt.

She tried to inhale but her body pulled nothing. Panicking, she tried again with a strangled cry, her fists grabbing the grass. The third time was a charm as air painfully whooshed into her lungs. She gasped, feeling over her ribcage with a trembling hand. _'Did that kid crack my ribs?_' She wondered, shocked by her strength. '_She's like the Juggernaut.'_ Remy could tell when Rogue didn't immediately get up that something was wrong.

_'Dat brat is strong.'_ He surmised, grabbing two cards and charging them up.

"I won't let you hurt Mystique!" Carol yelled, reaching into the ground and lifting a giant boulder above her head.

"ROGUE," Remy hurled his cards at the young mutant and she stumbled off balance, dropping the rock. "Now!" Remy shouted. Rogue nodded and ran forward, her fingers dangling in front of her face. She swung around and grabbed Rogue's throat. With her bare hand. Rogue gasped as she slowly began to leech the mutant's powers._ 'Something's wrong,_' She thought instantly, clawing at the hand around her neck. She had never felt this sensation before. "ROGUE!" Remy shouted in horror.

It burned. It was like absorbing fireworks. Hot needles flowing in and out of Rogue's veins. Streams of tears poured down Rogue's face as she wailed, helpless.

_"Let... Go..."_ Rogue gasped.

Carol screeched like she was being shanked, pulling away from Rogue instinctively. "NO," Mystique demanded, coming behind the young girl. "Remember what I told you! Focus!" She snapped, bracing Carol's shoulders._ 'Mystique... You animal...'_ Rogue thought, her arm reaching for her. _'You're gonna kill her...' _"Keep going!"

"I CAN'T," Carol screamed. "I CAN'T DO IT."

"Yes you can!" She barked angrily, watching Rogue closer than Carol. "Hold on _longer._" With a yell, Remy ran towards Mystique with his staff raised.

"Enough!" He cried. Mystique caught the staff with her bare hands, glaring angrily at him.

"Never..." She spat. "You'll never stop them, weakling!" He dropped his staff suddenly when it began glowing. Mystique cackled. "Did you really think I'd let Nathaniel upgrade Angel and ignore_ me?_" Remy looked down at his burnt hands. The staff didn't explode but Mystique had heated it up.

"My power?" She nodded, grinning.

"He has all of your DNA already." He shook his head in disbelief. Rogue was mostly going limp on the ground but Carol was still resisting, fighting until her last breath to defeat Rogue_. 'I'll be strong, Mystique.'_ She thought crazily_. 'Then you'll keep me forever.'_

_"You want to beat her? Hold on. And don't let go."_ Mystique had said to her. Carol's eyes were getting heavy. Her heart was starting to hurt, veins popping up all over her body. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched on to Rogue's small throat.

"_Why... Did.. You... Do... It..."_ Carol gasped, running out of energy. All she could think about was Irene. Before Remy could get to her side she and Rogue shot up into the sky.

"ROGUE." Remy screamed, chasing after them hopelessly.

"No!" Mystique cried. He turned and grabbed Mystique, shaking her by the shoulders.

"_Qu'avez-vous fait!_" He screamed in her face, resisting the urge to smack her. She wrenched free and stared up at the sky. Remy felt a little better when he saw the X-Jet landing. The team appeared quickly, their faces tense.

"There's Mystique!" Amara cried from the back of the group. They met up with Remy and looked around for Rogue. Logan shot his claws out. "But... Where's Rogue?"

"Where are they," He snarled, looking around rabidly. Jean closed her eyes and focused around them.

"The damn sky!" Remy screamed. "That girl, she can_ fly_. She took off holding on to her." Jean and Ororo staed up. He grabbed onto the weather mutant desperately. "_Non_, holding on to her skin. _Still._" Everyone's skin paled as Jean suddenly began grunting.

"Ugh, god. _Nnngh_-" She turned worriedly to Scott. "This is bad." She began. Logan looked around anxiously.

"Storm, Red. Can you guys intercept them?!" The women looked at each other. Kurt could barely see them from the ground.

"I can't port to them!" He cried. Jean frowned.

"We're gonna try, are you ready Ororo?" She nodded apprehensively.

"As I'll ever be, come!" She cried as they both shot off in the sky together. Logan grabbed Mystique by the neck and held up his claws despite Kurt's protests.

"Logan-"

"Please, Logan! Don't!" Kurt wept.

"If she's_ hurt_ when they bring her down I swear to god-"

'_Problem!_' Jean's panicked telepathic message alerted them.

"Jean!?" Scott shouted. '_Jean, what is it?!'_

_'The atmosphere... The air is getting thin. They're going too high. The unidentified mutant isn't stopping, though.' He blanched. 'Ororo already had to stop but I can't push much farther, Scott...'_ Scott began to panic, staring helplessly at the sky.

_'If you can't make it any farther don't push yourself!'_ He screamed mentally.

'_But they're, at this rate- UGH!'_ Scott held his head in his hands.

"They're in fuckin' trouble." Said Logan breathlessly, starting to wonder how they would get out of this. In the sky, Carol was running out of fuel. Fast. She wasn't sure how she'd flown so long, she was running on instinct. There wasn't a thought in her head, she didn't even know who she was. The strange girl dangled in her grip like dead weight. She didn't even remember what she was doing to begin with.

"Funny..." She mumbled, releasing her white knuckle grip on the girl's throat. "This seemed like it was really important at first..." She went end over and and suddenly began falling. Fast. She didn't know, though. Neither did Rogue. Both girls were dead to the world as they crashed back to earth like an asteroid.

Jean and Ororo landed back with everyone, their faces crestfallen. "Wait," Jean began, looking behind her. "They're falling." She whispered, scared to speak too loud.

"_Do somethin'!_" Remy screamed frantically. Everyone watched Jean as she closed her eyes and focused carefully. With a small grunt she pinpointed Rogue and the girl telekinetically. Hissing in concentration she caught them but they'd caught too much momentum to be stopped.

"Jean-" Logan gasped.

"I-I can't stop them! I can only slow them down," She screamed as they collided with the earth, making a small crater around them.

"No..." Kitty gasped, her hands covering her face. Everyone was silent as neither mutant moved. Her short legs began moving first, followed by Kurt and then Piotr's. Jean shook her head and looked worriedly at Scott and Logan.

"We better get over there." She said gravely, worrying them both.

"I'm fully expectin' Stripes to lose control of powers after that," Logan said, his face serious. "She was a trojan horse. I never expected her to be as powerful as she was." He looked around. "On your guard!" He screamed. He was not looking forward to duking it out with Rogue right now. He and Scott both picked up their gaits when neither Rogue nor the girl stirred. The dust settled as they both remained still.

'_Shouldn't one of them be giving us a hard time?'_ Scott thought, his forehead wrinkled in concern. The silence was concerning. They expected Rogue to be a nightmare of powers and personalities to overcome. As the X-Men slowly, but surely made their way over to their fallen comrade only one thing was certain: Rogue was dying.

Carol looked like an angel sleeping amongst clouds. Though she was covered in dirt and debris but her facial muscles were relaxed, her body was completely slack. Nobody could've told she had been in an epic battle moments before. She didn't even have a scratch on her skin. But she was hurt. Very hurt. More than anyone there could realize, but they would find out in time.

Rogue laid in a crumpled heap beside Carol, her black and green clothing torn to shreds from the abuse they'd just endured. Her head was laying slack at an unnatural angle. Her eyes were glossy and half lidded (clearly seeing nothing). Blood trickled out of her nose and into her open mouth. Vomit or foam dripped down her lips from the stress of the struggle on Rogue's body. If it weren't for Logan's super-human senses he would've pronounced the mutant dead himself.

_'Nobody could live through that,'_ He thought, his breath catching painfully in his chest. _'Not even with a little bit of my healing factor.'_ Kitty was stone still, her face blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. The high school junior was barely breathing, and so was Rogue. He listened closely. He could barely even hear her heart beating. Kurt stumbled behind Kitty, the sounds of his staccato breathing waking Logan from his stupor.

_"She's..."_ Kurt inhaled again, trying to find a way to use words. "Rogue..."

"_Half-Pint_," Logan began, feeling dizzy. "Half-Pint, you and Elf get the other girl to the X-Jet. We gotta work on Rogue before we move her." He said tearfully as he leaned over her. He wiped at Rogue's mouth and listened carefully to hear if she was breathing. _'Damn it. Barely.'_ He turned her on her side and helped her finish vomiting so she didn't aspirate. He could hear Scott's ragged breaths as he strained through shades of red to see how bad this was. Kurt and Kitty didn't move, too shocked at the scene before them.

"_Katherine_. _Kurt_," He barked rabidly, causing Kurt to jump and Kitty to start crying. "You guys need to move the girl. _You don't need to see this."_ Clinging to each other, they inched toward the slumbering mutant and grabbed her, disappearing in a puff of sulfur. Scott dropped to his knees beside Logan as Jean, Remy, Ororo, Bobby, and Piotr ran over.

"Her pulse is thready," Scott announced, his voice trembling. He felt around her torso. "Ribs are broken..." Logan shook her gently, patting her on the face.

"Eyes aren't dilating." He said grimly ripping one of his gloves off. "_C'mon_ darlin', focus on me."

"No, DON'T." Scott ordered frantically. "She was holding on to her the whole time. It could kill her!" He warned. Logan just frowned.

"She's in shock, Scott. She's dyin'." He said darkly, placing a giant hand on her face. "We better hope her powers still work."

Remy tore over once the shock wore off. He noticed that Mystique was the only one not racing over to see her handiwork. That worried him. Rogue took a beating and still hadn't stood up._ 'Logan and Scott dropped right by her side,'_ He thought as he got closer. He could tell from their body language it was nothing good.

But it was so much worse than he'd ever imagined.

Rogue looked _dead_. She was laying there like a broken doll, unresponsive. Her skin was colorless. Her eyes were just barely staring through him. It sent a chill down his spine. He knew she wasn't because they were working on her but the image was so raw he wanted to grab Mystique and charge her until she exploded. His heart slammed in his chest as everything went black and white._ 'She's dying...'_ He thought in despair. Logan was placing his hand on different spots on her face, repeatedly stabbing himself in the side and then healing. He shook his head, spit dripping down his chin.

"Her absorption power is too weak. It keeps trying to take my healing factor, but..." His throat closed and he went silent, staring down at Rogue. "C'mon, Stripes. Fight for us, baby." Rogue blinked slowly, as though the effort took her remaining energy. She took in a forceful breath_. _He tried to adjust her body into a position to make her breathing easier. _'C'mon on., gal...'_ He thought, his expression pained.. _'Fight for us so we can get you back to Hank.'_ He frowned down at her. She was breathing in an erratic pattern and her heart rate was only dropping.

He slapped her suddenly, a vein throbbing in his neck. Everyone watching flinched. A moment after, Rogue's breath rattled in her throat.

"_Logan_," Scott began, his voice shaking..

"Her heart dropped below 60 beats per minute," He filled in breathlessly. She was dying. _"Marie,_" He snapped urgently._ 'Her vitals are goin' down, and fast.'_ Scott looked around.

"_Jean_," He tried. "You held my power back enough for me to see." He gestured helplessly at Rogue. "Can you influence her heart to beat at a healthy rate?" Jean bit her lip. She wanted to. She had even asked the professor about something like this hypothetically. In not so many words he'd advised Jean (a psychic of her caliber with not near enough control) not to._ 'The results could be catastrophic.'_ He had said.

"I can't, Scott. I could kill her myself." She answered, hanging her head.

"Can you help with her breathin', Jeannie?" Logan asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "She needs help right now." He said, looking down at her ghostly face. Jean nodded with determination.

"That, I can do!" She closed her eyes and became one with Rogue for a moment, carefully trying to establish a healthy breathing pattern. The slightest bit of color returned to Rogue's face in a few moments, causing Logan to exhale in relief.

"Good job," He breathed. "Good job, sweetheart." He stroked her hair, wishing her mutation would react correctly. He looked around frantically. Her breathing was better but he could tell from Scott's face her pulse was still a problem. "Ororo!" He snarled, making the woman jump. "We need ya."

She paled but approached quickly, concern written on her timeless features. "_Please_, tell me what I can do." He stared at her intently.

"I need you to make the strongest shock a human could take to get her heart beating right," He ordered. She hook her head, her dark eyes wide.

"Logan, I could not-"

"You _have_ to." He countered simply, slapping Rogue's slack face again. "_This isn't cutting it_." She looked down at the teenager whom she'd grown quite fond of. Rogue made Ororo feel at ease and even excited for the future of mutant-kind. She blinked back tears and sighed.

"I will try." She said through clenched teeth. Logan smiled.

"'Atta girl, 'Ro." He watched as she focused, creating a little storm cloud in her hand.

"I don't feel comfortable with guess work." She said, her eyes glowing white. Logan watched.

"I trust your judgement." Hesitantly, the spark on the tip of her finger, she leaned over and pressed to Rogue's chest. She was shocked for a second and then still. Scott pressed his fingers to her wrist and smiled wearily, it'd helped. Logan exhaled. 'Thank god,' He thought, lifting the girl slowly and leaning her forehead to his chin.

"'Bout time."

"Okay. I think we can try to move her to the jet now." Scott said, trying to steady his breathing. _'Mystique almost the professor... Now her.'_

_'Professor? Professor?! It's terrible!'_

_'Jean? Jean, I was just about to check in. I felt you. What on earth is it?'_

'_Tell Hank to get two rooms ready in the infirmary. I don't know what Mystique did this time, but it's really bad. The worst it's ever been, professor.'_ Xavier bowed his head.

_'I'll tell him to get things prepared.'_

_'We'll be there once Rogue is stable enough to fly.'_ Fear panged the telepath's heart. He had been so engrossed in protecting Jean and protecting others _from_ Jean that he hadn't been protecting some of his other students enough.

_'May heaven forgive me.'_

* * *

The team arrived to the institute in a psychic cloud of fear, despair, anger, hurt, confusion, and suspicion. Not only had Rogue nearly died, none of them understood what happened. As usual, Mystique had shown up and chaos followed. Some of them also noted that she had been alone with Gambit before, but that was a conversation for another day.

News traveled fast that something bad had happened to Rogue and at least two mutants were going to the infirmary.

"Please, do hurry." Said Hank as he held the door for Logan, an unconscious Rogue in his arms. He had his chin pressed to her bare forehead, his face screwed in concentration. Veins showed under Rogue's translucent skin but otherwise she didn't move. "How long have you been like that, Logan?" He asked with concern. He sighed.

"The whole jet ride, I think it's been keeping her alive." The blue mutant looked down at her in shock. "She's barely takin' anythin', Hank. _Why?_" He frowned at his friend's sorrow.

"I do not know but I will be working to find out, my friend." He sent Logan a reassuring look. "Now, please set her here." The professor was already waiting, the anxiety showing in his features.

"She looks worse than I was expecting." He commented sadly as Logan laid her down, his hand still flat on her cheek. Hank hurriedly began hooking her up to machines, half the mansion waiting in the infirmary lobby. Logan stared down at her without blinking as Hank hooked IVs up to her arm.

"Took a village to keep her here, Chuck. Tell me you have good news." He didn't have to look at him to feel his posture wilt.

"Pray, Logan." He said gravely. He clenched his fists so tight he drew blood, inhaling sharply through his nose. He hardened his stare.

"And the other kid," He bit out angrily. Again, Xavier sighed.

"There's nothing left in her mind. Nothing remains of her psyche at all. This is worse than any other issue Rogue's had with her powers." He looked at him. "_All_ of that girl is in Rogue's mind." He explained, looking at the ground. "That's why she almost died and went into shock before she got here." Logan shook his head.

"What do I tell them?" He asked, his chest tight. Xavier motioned for Jean to come in and looked at Rogue.

"That we are doing everything we can." She placed a slender hand on the professor's shoulder.

"Tell me she's doing better than she looks." She pleaded. She seemed so small in the hospital gown. This avatar of Rogue did not do smart-mouthed, prickly teenager justice. Xavier placed his hand over Jean's.

"I wish I could, dear. I know you're anxious to help her but we can't start working on her mind until she's more stable." He frowned over her. "For now, the hardest part of all."

"Waiting." Hank said with a frown. "I'll keep running tests." He added, patting Logan on the forearm. He didn't acknowledge him. He was staring intently at her face for any signs of change.

_'Been through this before.'_ He thought somberly, remembering the first time her powers came to a head. _'You lost it at that concert, you found out the first of Mystique's betrayals. I was worried, then, kid. You were so fragile. I didn't think you'd make it. Well, I want to apologize. Because you did and you survived. You survived and conquered so much more and I'm sorry for ever underestimating you.'_ He thought, glowering at her. He sat down in the chair at her bedside and growled.

"Prove me right, Rogue. Beat this." Jean placed a small kiss on Logan's forehead and went to see if there was anything she could convince some of the kids to eat. Xavier followed after her.

"I'll send some kids in." He called from the doorway, not expecting the mutant to leave. Kurt filed in, a very shy Kitty behind him. Logan didn't pry his eyes from Rogue so he didn't see how utterly petrified Kitty was. She was already crying and trembling (trying to shake the image of what she had been sure was her dead best friend) from her mind. Kurt smiled at her patiently.

"_See,_" He said softly, trying to keep the smile on his face. "I told you Hank was vorking on her." She didn't look as bad as she did earlier but she didn't look good, either. Her skin was too pale. She'd been covered in sweat since they brought her back (probably since her mutation was overclocked). Her hair clung to her face which didn't move a muscle. Rogue was a light sleeper, she tossed and turned all night. She didn't look like she was resting. She was perfectly still. She looked_ dead_ and it was freaking them both out.

"I-I know, I just-" She through herself around Logan, sobbing into his broad chest. He looked down at her, patting her ponytail instinctively. "I was so scared!" She squealed.

"I know, Half-Pint." He sighed. "Me too." He held the girl until her crying and shaking ceased, Kurt sitting with and talking quietly to Rogue in the meantime. After a while, Logan ordered them upstairs to eat and get some rest. "I'll _stay_," He growled, and they both knew he wouldn't leave from her side. He had almost laughed when Laura appeared to him with a plate full of grilled hot dogs, hamburgers, steaks, and sausages. He eyed the child wearily.

"Eat." She demanded, shoving the plate towards him. "It's been 39 hours and 26 minutes since you last ate." She calculated. He snorted. She waited for him to bite something. "I forced someone to teach me grill skills." She shot out her two claws. "_Eat_." Logan laughed a little at that, grabbing one of the hot dogs and biting just to appease Laura.

Her face stayed blank but there was the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

Scott appeared after dinner, his glasses not hiding how utterly concerned and distraught he was. "How's everyone out there?" Logan asked him without looking away from Rogue. Scott put his hands in his pockets.

"Kitty slept in Jean's bed last night. She had a nightmare." He sighed, standing close to Rogue's bedside. "So I'm sleeping in their room for right now."

The room was silent except for the beeping on Rogue's monitor and the hum of the tubes supplying air to her nostrils. "I'll talk to her soon." Logan said after a while. Scott shook his head.

"Nah, she knows you need to be here. I don't think there's anything even you can tell her." He said, staring at his teammate's face. "Tell me this is gonna get better, please." Logan inhaled sharply.

"It better."

It was the early morning when Remy finally appeared. He crept through the shadows, hoping to see the girl alone. Logan still hadn't left her side. He was speaking softly and gently to her, his gloved hand holding hers. His eyes were watery and bloodshot but there was smile on his face.

"Gumbo," He said quietly. "Was wondering when you'd show up." Remy stared at Rogue's still form in horror. _'I did dis, it's my fault!' _He thought. He slowly approached them, his brow furrowed.

"_Chére_..." He breathed. Logan sniffed.

"I know this looks real bad," He said, his eyes uncharacteristically soft. "But you just haven't been here long enough." He explained. "This girl..." Remy looked at her face sadly. "She's dealt with worse and overcame it too. This will also shall pass." Remy fidgeted with his cards, praying to see even the smallest sign of life from Rogue.

_'C'mon, chére. Open ya eyes...'_

She laid there perfectly still before them. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry for always assuming the worst and comin' at you," Logan began, shocking the younger mutant. "As you can see, there's always someone trying to use and abuse... Manipulate and control her, her destiny..." Remy swallowed hard. "It's hard not to be suspicious of everyone. I trust the kid's judgement."

Remy frowned. _'Ya shouldn't, mon ami. Ya shouldn't.'_

"The other_ fille,_" Remy began when his mouth worked. "What about her?" Logan sighed.

"We don't know anything about her except she got caught up in Mystique's web. Chuck think's she's gonna be like that for good." He spared a somber glance towards the other, quiet bed in the room. Remy shook his head.

"She ruined two lives." He commented quietly. Logan snarled.

"Don't worry," He promised. "She's not gonna get away with it." _Take her to an isolated hiking trail. Away from the institute and team." _Remy remembered. _'I'm just as guilty.'_ He looked at the ground.


	13. Othello

_Xavier Institute, Oc__t. Tuesday 1st__ 1:24 am_

* * *

_I__t is Rogue but she's wearing an elaborate, victorian hoop dress. Her face is painted like the ladies of the time but her bangs are still white, auburn hair pinned up. The dress is dark green with tons of diamonds stitched in. She's staring fearfully at Remy, who's wearing all black with eyes of red. He's grabbing her wrists and forbids her to go, this version of Rogue is very weak. _

_"I t'ink dere for it is, Des." He spat, frowning down at her. "A trouble here, awaits." She shook her head in distress, curls bouncing madly. _

_"Alas," She cried shrilly. "I am betray'd and I am undone!" She pulled futilely against his tight grip. "Go, Othello! I say go!" He strikes her suddenly and she touches the red skin. _

_"Bein' done," He continued, walking forward. "There is no pause." He grabbed a handful of her curls to her protest. "It hath been decided. It is your future." She looked fearfully at him as he dragged her to a strange girl. _

_"Nay!" She cried. "Oh nay, Othello. Kill me tomorrow but let me live to-night!" He shook his head, Mystique suddenly behind him. _

_"No," She said. _

_"Non."_

_"It's time." They said in unison while Rogue screamed. _

"Remy?" He awoke with a jerk. '_Who got in my-'_ "Remy? Are you okay?" His eyes adjusted to the darkness suddenly to see the red haired telepath staring down at him with a confused look on her face. She had on her little night shirt indicating it was late at night. He wiped at his brow and realized he'd been sweating profusely. _'Good t'ing I sleep shirtless...'_ He thought.

"_Fille_, what ya doin' in my bedroom," He leaned over suggestively to Jean's dismay. "Not dat dis cajun min', but-"

"You were screaming, Remy." He frowned. _'So I was crazy dreamin'.'_ "You were having a nightmare. It was the only time I've ever been able to read you psychically." He began to blush a little. "Do you w-"

"_Non_, no. Thank you." He said, shuffling out of his sheets. He grabbed a shirt off a chair. "Gonna go n'see how _chére_ doin'." He mumbled, moving awkwardly around Jean. He stumbled dumbly to the sterile room he'd been spending so much time in. Rogue had been out with no change for almost a week. Logan was rarely seen not watching over her, solemnly. She had been in a bad way when her powers lost control, and even worse after Apocalypse. But she came to in a few days. The longer she was out, the more worried everyone became. The guilt was swallowing Remy alive.

He passed by Kitty and Piotr, talking quietly on some couches. He frowned. Piotr looked anxious these days and Kitty, well, she seemed smaller than usual.

"_Katya,_" Piotr tried. "It is late. You must sleep _sometime._" He grabbed onto her hand but gently. Remy thought that Piotr was a good man. "I can keep you company in room until you fall asleep." He offered. Kitty sighed and stood.

"I've never even been to a funeral, you know that?" His shoulders sagged. "Every time I try to sleep I think about what am I gonna do if... _When_, eventually, one of my teammate-"

"Don't think like that, Kitty-"

"I mean Apocalypse? The _world_ almost ended. We all almost could've died_ then_." She sighed and ran her hands in her hair. "I've been worried about my GPA and college transcripts, now I can't stop thinking about what I'll do if we have to take one of my friends' bodies home." The were both silent for a moment. Being an X-Man, in the Brotherhood, or an Acolyte etc... They all had steep prices, potentially your life.

It would be silly to tell Kitty she's wrong or not to worry. It was something he thought about everyday. "Piotr is here with you." He offered after a moment, and it made Kitty feel a little better. "Come," He said as a placed a hand on her back. "Let's go."

They shuffled past Remy towards the steps and disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark. He stood there, dreading to continue to the infirmary. '_I can' stand to see her like dat...'_

"Why?" A voice said. He turned, staring accusingly to see Mr. Sinister standing there, sneering.

"You-"

"I'm a very convincing telepathic projection. Don't yell." He said with a smug smile. "Just checking up on you, Mr. LeBeau. Wondering if you'd considered my offer." Remy spat internal.

"Nobody is thinkin' bout that!" He snapped. Sinister laughed at him.

"Remy, I see that Rogue is hurt. I have the capabilities to help her. Aren't you _tired_ of hoping she wakes up?" Remy answered with silence. "I can help her, but for that you must commit to me, Remy." He knew he wasn't lying but Remy had paid enough of a price already._ 'I can't meddle wit' her anymore.'_

"No." Mr. Sinister just laughed like he usually did.

"Fair enough, Mr. LeBeau..." He faded away as soon as he'd appeared, leaving Remy behind disturbed. '_If she ever finds out I...'_ He shook his head. '_I have to leave. I should just go and spare her...'_ He thought about her sitting there looking so small, and broken. Vulnerable. He sighed. _'It's my fault.'_ He reminded himself angrily._ 'Might as well accept it for what it is._' He said to himself, returning to his room and packing what belongings he had.

_'A heads up, though.'_ The voice persisted in his head. '_The telepath. She knows.'_ He stopped dead in his tracks._ 'Not exactly what happened but she felt the pain and more importantly, your guilt.'_ Remy cursed to himself. _'You may want to do something about that...'_ Remy rolled his eyes.

_'Anytime I do anything y'all say t'ings get worse!'_ He growled. Mr. Sinister laughed in his head.

_'I'll help you, only because I like you so much.'_ He began._ 'The telepath and Wolverine. They've been having a weird affair, definitely not something they want everyone knowing.'_ Remy thought about Rogue's icy demeanor towards Logan that was just warming up when she got injured._ 'Merde.'_ He thought in shock, realizing what a huge burden she had been carrying.

'_When you feel like she's about to bring that up let her know you know that.'_ He advised._ 'And not a second sooner._' Remy swallowed, thinking of how truel alone he was with Rogue out of commission.

'_I haven't bonded with or proven myself to anyone else on the team...'_ He thought suddenly. Mr. Sinister chuckled.

'_A big mistake on your part for this exact reason. It won't take much doubt to cast you out while Rogue has no say about it.'_ He knew he was right. He was in a very vulnerable position at the institute._ 'Keep what I said tucked under your hat, Gambit...'_ He frowned. He didn't know if he was made out for these games.

* * *

_Danger Room, Oc__t. Tuesday 1st__ 7:21 am_

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to calibrate the Danger Room," Kitty said, her attention focused on a big computer screen. "You didn't have to." Kurt smiled, trying to comprehend any of the intense sequences she was keying in.

"Sure. Besides, you've been spending a lot of time vith me in the infirmary. I appreciate it." Both of them glowered. Kitty sighed and slowly went back to the Danger Room program.

"How is she, anyway? I mean, since the last time I was there?" Kurt sighed audibly.

"The same, but not vorse!" He added. "She'll be stable enough soon for Jean and the professor to go in her mind. Then she'll probably vake up soon after." Kitty tried to smile. The entire institute was worried about her, especially when the other girl was transferred to a long-term facility for her condition. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"You're right. She'll be back in no time." She answered as the video log popped up. She huffed. "Gotta make sure this is working. Logan likes to record our torment and improve on his ways of tormenting." She rolled her eyes and made sure the training sessions were being recorded the way they were supposed to. Kurt watched her scroll through footage.

"Looks pretty fine to me." He commented, his tail flicking in boredom. He began looking around the room for something more entertaining when Kitty spoke.

"Uh... _Kurt_?" He turned back to the computer screen as they watched Jean in the Danger Room, surrounded by flames. He frowned.

"That looks familiar." He said, shaking off a chill. They both watched, dumbfounded, as Logan approached Jean worriedly. He seemed to talk to her and then he held her. Kurt rubbed his eyes as though he were seeing an illusion. "V-Vait! Excuse me?" Kitty shook her head, trying to pry her eyes from the screen but finding herself unable to.

"What the heck is go- Oh my god!" Logan and Jean started kissing. A lot. By the time Logan pinned Jean to the ground and pulled her shirt up and pants down both teenagers turned around, their backs playing to the sinful video. "I-" Kitty began but no other words followed.

"I'm villing to pretend this never happened if you are." Kurt said quickly, his eyes covered.

"KURT-"

"You got a better idea?! Seriously!" Kitty reached behind her and banged on the keyboard until the footage stopped playing. She quit out of the video log quickly, panting.

"W-W-We can't just NOT tell!" She protested, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head.

"So,_ you're_ gonna tell on Mr. Logan." A silence followed. Kitty bit her lip and looked around.

"Okay, but like," She said nervously. "Scott just can't_ not_ know. If he ever finds out he will lose it, Kurt. And you know it!" Kurt frowned. She wasn't wrong. He looked at his friend seriously.

"Listen... Scott is one of my best friends." He held his hand up. "There are _three_ people at the institute that make or break it. The professor," he said pointing. "Logan." He frowned at her. "And Scott. If you pit them against one another you are splitting up the X-Men and the school as ve speak!" He cried. He wasn't wrong either. "Ve have to act like this never happened, Kitty." She shook her head.

"How, Kurt? Tell me how!" She remembered suddenly Rogue absorbed Logan (and Jean) since the footage so she had to know too. "Oh gosh, Kurt. I think Rogue knows about this because of her memories." Kurt slapped his forehead.

"Well that makes total sense for her mood. I don't want this anywhere in my brain either!" He shivered in disgust. "I don't know vhy _either_ of them vould do that but it's probably better that ve don't vonder." He ushered the small girl out of the control room. "Like I said, let's just forget that it ever happened." Kitty heaved a giant sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Kurt."

* * *

_Institute Med Bay, Oc__t. Tuesday 1st__ 2:23 pm_

* * *

Logan watched the slight rise and fall of Rogue's chest unflinchingly. They said no news was good news, so it'd have to be. "She isn't getting worse, my friend." Hank had said, a blue hand on his shoulder. But she was staying the same. Like the Danvers girl.

He scrubbed a gnarled hand over his face. He was exhausted. He could barely sleep. Or eat. Or focus on anything but the fragile girl in front of him. _'Why? I don't even understand why Mystique did this.'_ He lamented, watching her still form. Jean stood and watched him for a moment in the door way. She knew how tired and distracted he was because he didn't acknowledge her arrival.

_'Poor thing.'_ She thought but she kept it to herself. She knew he'd hate if he knew she thought that. After a long moment he turned and looked at her, his eyes bloodshot and sullen. She was wearing an X-Suit that was bright yellow and blue down the middle. She'd been spending even more time in the Danger Room since she integrated in Cerebro. He wasn't surprised, before Rogue was hurt he was usually beside her.

"Red." He said softly, lacking the same mirth and adoration he normally said it with. She bit her lip.

"How is she?" It was very clear there had been no changes with but everyone felt compelled to ask, hoping to hear different. Logan sighed for the millionth time that week.

"Same as before, Hank says she not gettin' better _or_ worse." Jean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll return to us, Logan." God, Logan hated this wise, warm,_ integrated_ Jean. She spoke like someone who was older than even he was now. It made him want to reach out to her and crush her face to his. He dropped his gaze back to Rogue.

"I know. Not a moment too soon, neither."

"The kids are asking about you." She said after a while. He smiled a little bit._ 'Seems like just yesterday you were one of 'em.'_

"I'm still kickin' I'm just sittin' in the infirmary." He said with a bit of a growl. He knew what she meant, they missed seeing him around more often. "I can't leave her. I told her I wouldn't."

"I know." Jean answered carefully. Logan was normally really good at prioritizing and getting to the kids when they all needed him. He became bad at this when there were injuries and the worst when Rogue was in the infirmary (because it was never for a cakewalk). As soon as she started improving Logan slowly branched back out into the institute and gives her some time to be alone/heal on her own.

She just hadn't started to improve yet. It was hard to watch considering Carol had been pronounced brain dead. Jean and the professor were too weary to venture into Rogue's mind. Nobody knew what state it was in, she hadn't moved at all.

"Just reminding you there are other kids who need ya, too." She said, her tone encouraging. She knew it was a lost cause. He wouldn't leave her side until he was sure she was okay, and that was probably for the better.

"I know, Red. Tell 'em I'm sorry and to hang in there, just a little bit longer." He tried to smile. "She's gonna come back to us soon, I know it." Jean grimaced. Scott had adopted the same positive rhetoric lest he lose it. Jean was beginning to worry for the both of them about what they would do if she weren't.

She pulled Logan to a standing position and stared at him. "Just don't forget to take care of yourself too, _please_." Her fingers were warm to the touch. Logan dropped his gaze, afraid of staring into green eyes.

"Y'know I won't."

"_Really_." She pleaded. He sighed, dropped his arms from hers. She chased his stare but he refused to meet it. "Logan-"

"I'm gonna talk to Charles. Will you stay with her until-"

"Of course." She answered stiffly, wishing he would have a real conversation with her about what had happened and (more importantly) how she felt about it. Logan was avoiding it like the plague. She sat at Rogue's bedside and sighed, fighting the urge to peek into her mind. Remy stood in the doorway. Logan had filed past him without even acknowledging him.

'_I damn near almost caught them at it...'_ He thought. It appeared Sinister hadn't been lying. He watched her stare at Rogue for a long moment

"I know you're there, Remy." He stepped forward sheepishly. "I can't read you but I can still feel you." She informed. He nodded, fidgeting with cards.

"So I see. Came to see_ chére_." He said, staring at Rogue's face. Jean nodded.

"Right. Remy," She stood awkwardly. "About your dream, the other night-" He decided not to take the defensive.

"Ya pried into my dreams, _Jeannie?_" He cut in, surprising her.

"Uh, well, actually you projecte-"

"I know about you. You _et le carcajou!_ The w-"

"The Wolverine." She filled in thickly. "Four years French Immersion." He narrowed his eyes.

"Das right," He answered with a grin. "So why don' we leave dis conversation like dis,_ non?_" Jean crossed her arms and wondered why Remy was trying her all of a sudden (in front of Rogue, no less). They had gotten on fine and she was usually the voice of reason when Scott singled him out.

"Are you threatening me, _Remy LeBeau_?" There was a tone to her voice that he did not like.

"Not at-"

"Because if you think you're going to extort me into doing what _you_ want with that information I'll tell Scott._ Right now_." He blanched, his blood running like ice water in his veins. "I am Jean Grey," She continued, a distant look in her eyes. "I am life and I am death. He loved me before," She walked closer to Remy, her eyes glowing. "_He'll love me after._" She said simply, and as Remy watched her he didn't doubt it. "What do you have to_ hide,_ Gambit?" He swallowed nervously.

"I-" Scott appeared at the infirmary entrance.

"Do you guys hear the alarms?!" He cried. Jean blinked and she was back to normal, looking around her in a daze.

"Wha-" A sharp siren was sounding around them. Remy cleared his throat.

"Right. Jus checkin' on Rogue." He mumbled, shuffling away from Jean. Scott frowned.

"We have to lock the infirmary. It's Archangel. And Mystique. They're here for Rogue." Jean shook her head, feeling a litle confused.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Jean, Remy, and Scott joined Logan and Piotr upstairs in courtyard, Mystique and Archangel waiting for them.

"Thanks for looking after my dear daughter, that won't be necessary anymore." Said Mystique with a grin.

"We will be taking her to Dr. Essex." Said Archangel, his stare again lingering on Remy too long. He avoided his look, charging cards in his long, brown trench coat. Jean suited up with ease, her green uniform shining with a blinding light.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, Mystique!" She complained, her face serious.

"Yeah, when your other kid is in school._ Convenien_t." Mystique frowned at Logan.

"She's still in a coma, isn't she?!" She snapped. "Nobody's seen her. Dr. Essex will be able to wake her up and be better!" Remy shook his head in disgust.

"What, like_ him?_" He gestured at Archangel. "No thanks." Logan slashed his claws against each other.

"Yeah, what _Gumbo_ said." He snarled. Archangel spread his massive, metal wings. Mystique scoffed.

"Suit yourselves." They prepared to leap at the X-Men but suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off, light bulbs exploding. Everyone looked around in confusion. Doors blew open and windows and mirrors shattered.

"This feels like Wanda's Hex powers!" Jean cried over the chaos. They all heard Magneto's familiar magnetism noise as Archangel began shrieking as though he were being murdered. Slowly, but surely, his wings were being pulled the wrong way. He screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face as Magneto descended in front the mansion front doors, his daughter beside him.

Mystique cowered. She hated running into Magneto, it never boded well for her. Erik tightened a fist and Archangel began screaming even louder.

'_We can't stay here now,_' She thought grudgingly, thinking about Rogue.

"I'll give you both one chance to go." He said with a frown, his hand in front of him. Archangel slowly stood. Mystique was scowling, looking around.

"Fine, Erik. _We'll go_." Archangel wasted no time taking back to the sky and flying out of a busted window, Mystique following close behind. Erik lowered himself to the ground looking around.

"I need to see Charles, we think a telepath made Wanda attack the institute." She nodded solemnly beside him, eyeing Jean with caution.

_'Professor,'_ Jean began in her telepathic message.

_'It's alright. Send them to me, Jean.'_ She eyed Erik wearily.

"He's in his office." She relayed quietly. He glared at her as he and Wanda passed by. Scott took it upon himself to escort Erik there and protect the professor. Piotr wandered back out to the garden and Logan ventured back to Rogue's bedside until only she and Remy stood, dumbfounded together. He tried to slink away unnoticed by her but failed.

"Oh _Remy Gaston LeBeau."_ She called, smiling sweetly at him. Too sweet. He frowned in her direction. "Don't think I forgot about our conversation." He squirmed. "Because I didn't."

"'Course not." She stared at him for a long moment.

"I pried into your mind, Remy LeBeau." His heart stopped.

"Y-"

"It was unethical, yes. And it took a little effort, but I got all my answers." She smiled. "I'm going to tell Scott the first chance I get._ About me and Logan._" He stumbled backwards. "But I'm not gonna tell him about you. And what you've done. You know _why?_"

"..."

"Because, Remy. One of two things is gonna happen." She gripped his forearm painfully tight. "You leave before Rogue wakes up because you can't risk her finding out about _your_ betrayal or b," She moved closer to him. "You actually stick around until someone figures it out and it rains down on you_ then._ Either way," She smirked. "I can't_ wait_ to see what you do." She whizzed past him, leaving a cloud of heat behind her.

Remy had made a huge mistake.

* * *

Wanda eyed Charles wearily. She was still raw from the her last encounter at the mansion. There was a gap in her memory as far as why she attacked, but she still remembered the cold look in Jean Grey's eyes. The simultaneous cold dread and unbearable heat as she advanced on her. The awful vision of her father.

"You don't need to worry, Wanda." Xavier said gently. "I won't go probing around in your mind. I just want to see if anyone appears to have altered or influenced anything in there." She looked and Erik and nodded, who was watching with crossed arms.

Xavier nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the powerful mutant's mind. After a few silent moments he opened them again. "The gaps in your memory don't look normal, Wanda." He filled in with a frown. "I can't tell who but someone has definitely been shopping your memories." Now she crossed her arms.

"Great. Just great." She growled. Erik looked around wearily.

"It's as I thought. Something is going on." He motioned toward the door. "Wait for me downstairs, Wanda?" She nodded, exiting without much of a second thought. He turned back to Xavier. "The last time I came to speak with you you were in a coma." He said, his voice even. Xavier nodded.

"Jean is responsible for me sitting here." He noticed Erik's expression darkened.

"Funny. She was what I came to talk about." Xavier paled. "You know, for a pacifist, your star pupil doesn't seem to be endorsing your ideals well." He frowned at his old friend and long time rival.

"Jean has been struggling with her enormous powers, which were_ integrated_ via Cerebro when she rescued me from Mystique's trap." He explained. "The threat that once existed seems to be gone, now." Xavier said, the tone of his voice hopeful. Erik snorted.

"We both know that won't be the case, Charles." He turned to exit. "Even if that Jean forgives you." His expression became fearful. "That other one, she won't." He exited Xavier's office without saying anything else. _'Don't you think I know that, Erik?' _Not long after he exited Jean appeared, an apprehensive look on her face._ 'Speak of the devil...'_

"Jean," He said tiredly, smiling.

"Sorry," She began. "I know Erik and Wanda just left." He shook his head.

"No. Never apologize. What can I help you with?" She fidgeted, resembling the insecure recent high school graduate she had once been.

"Well, I kind of wanted to ask you a question. Questions, maybe?" She asked, looking down at the man. He held his smile. _'I certainly owe you that much, don't I Jean?'_ He nodded.

"Yes, anything." He responded tensely.

She looked him in the eyes. "These powers... These powers that we both know I have," She looked away. "Why did you block them away from me, really?" He sighed. He hadn't been looking forward to this but he'd been expecting it. He locked his fingers together and gave her a determined stare.

"Even before it was so, Cerebro always told me you would be a city busting to world busting mutant, Jean. Whether you can _control_ it or not aside, that's how much power you have." He struggled to communicate his meaning with his eyes. "It was never to hold you back, you're barely a young adult yet. It just all seemed to be happening too fast..." He felt ashamed admitting it out loud, even worse to Jean.

She looked at him with an even, calm face. "Even so," She began. "It wasn't necessaril_y your d_ecision to make in that way." She explained. "And not much different than what Erik did to Wanda."

Guilt panged the man's heart as he stared at his student he loved so much. She was right. She was 100% right and he couldn't deny it. It hurt to be compared to Erik but it was all he could ever think has he spent years with Jean damming and fortifying her mind from her own power. "You have every right to feel that way. All I can say is I'm sorry and I've only ever tried to protect you, everyone."

She nodded solemnly. "I know." She sighed. "I know all that already." She placed a slender hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you did it, professor. And I forgive you." He placed his hand over her and smiled. _'I hope the other part of me will too.'_ She thought.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Oc__t. Tuesday 1st__ 4:17 pm_

* * *

When Jean left Remy took the opportunity to race to his room and finish packing. He hated being a quitter but he felt like he could only make things worse if he stayed. '_Jean...'_ He thought, thinking of the chill he got when she approached him. _'Somethin' ain't right about her.'_ He threw his clothes into a medium sized duffel and tried to find the least occupied side of the mansion

He groaned when he heard the front doors open with the kids home from school. He tried to make it to the left side of the mansion which was usually close to empty at this hour.

"Going somewhere?" He froze as he heard Scott's voice sound off behind him._ 'Of course,'_ He thought, turning around to the mutant who was frowning. "Leaving, Gambit. _Really_?" He shrank as Scott glared at him.

"_Pardennez-moi_, Scott." He said, bowing slightly. "It's hard for Remy..." His expression became pained. Scott adjusted his glasses.

"I get it, trust me I know it's hard. But she _needs_ you right now, believe it or not." He stared at the ground and wished he could just disappear._ 'You don't understand...'_ "Don't be another person to disappoint her, Remy." He looked into Scott's face when he called him by his real name. He sighed. "Please. She acts tough but she couldn't take it."

"Alright." He said, his face blank. Scott smirked triumphantly at his own personal growth.

"Good. Now wh-" Scott was interrupted by the kids screaming.

"Kitty got detention! Kitty got detention!" Jaime was heard screaming. Scott walked down the hall to see Kitty chasing half a dozen Jaime's around.

"Ugh, you jerk! _Quit it_!" She screamed, swiping at the duplicates. Her normally perfect ponytail was frizzy, and her face beet red. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty? Is that true?" He asked in shock. She had never had detention before. She huffed loudly.

"It's my first one, okay?" She huffed. "Some kids at school were saying they bet Rogue killed herself." Scott's face softened. "So, I... So I-"

"So Kitty beat 'em up!" Tabitha cried, throwing her arm around the younger mutant. Scott sighed.

"Boom Boom..." She shrugged.

_"What_? it was awesome to see her stand up to those _mutie_ haters." He looked at Kitty with disappointment.

"I know how hard school is, Kitty. I was just there. But you know better than taking the bait, we cannot afford to make a bad impression on that new principal. Kitty grudgingly nodded her head.

"I know. I know." He clapped a hand on her shoulder as she continued to her room. Scott looked at Jaime next, who frowned.

"And don't antagonize_ or_ encourage," He looked to Tabitha. "Kitty. Got it?" The both nodded yes and continued on their way. Scott ran a hand through his hair. '_Geez,_' He thought as Jean approached him on the staircase. "Hey," He said with a smile. She gave him an anxious look.

"Hey, there you are. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded to her as she led him a little closer to the room they were often sharing. "I wanted to tell you something, Scott. Because our whole relationship is built on transparency and honesty." He smiled, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He went along, wondering what she was talking about.

"Right," She said, grabbing his hands. "Exactly. So. Something... Happened." He nodded, becoming a little more concerned now. He tried to keep smiling even though his heart raced. Jean was acting... Weird. Stable, but anxious. He could tell by the way she was suddenly fidgeting. Still, he was patient. "So, please don't freak out. Or worry, but my powers, right?" He nodded, grabbing her hands affectionately.

"Jean,_ I know_. We've had a couple of long talks about it. I understand." She shook her head.

"Well, the part of me... The part of my power that comes from an entity. That's what extends my powers and makes me so powerfu-"

"Yes, Jean." He said, starting to run out of patience. "What is it?"

"It's Logan." He stared at her.

"Logan? I don't understand." He frowned at her.

"Scott, I-" Kitty's shrill scream interrupted Jean before she could finish her thought. The message then finally reached Jean and Scott.

'_Jean, Scott. Rogue is awake._ _The good news is her vitals are suddenly very, very strong.' T_hey waited for the rest. _'Unfortunately, she's very disoriented and stronger than a military tank. Please assist Logan in the infirmary, I'm on my way!'_ The looked at each other and tore out of the room, both of them completely forgetting the conversation they were having before.

The institute rumbled the further underground they got, Logan trying to fend off a flying Rogue with a chair.

"Stripes!" He screamed. "Stripes, its_ me_! Wolverine!"

"_WHERE'S MYSTIQUE!"_ She screamed, trembling as she looked around the strange place. IVs dangled from her arms as she looked around and at her own body like it were alien. She saw the hospital bed, Logan, the various machines. She'd never been to this place before, it was nothing like where Irene and Mystique had taken her. Logan looked helplessly at Scott and Jean, his wounds starting to heal.

"Stay back, Scott." He ordered. "Jean, ya might wanna get in her head. She's_ really_ strong and _really_ confused." Jean nodded solemnly.

"Right." Rogue stared at Jean and Scott in confusion, backing into the corner.

"S-Stay away!" She screamed, looking for an exit.

_"Rogue,_ we're not gonna hurt you." Logan tried, watching her carefully. Jean shut her eyes and focused, immediately retreating from Rogue's mind with a grunt.

"What is it?" Scott asked her breathlessly. She rubbed her head.

"No _wonder_ Rogue's been unconscious. Her mind is filled to the brim." Logan growled.

"With what?"

"Carol Danvers." They watched as Rogue stared at all of them, terrified.


	14. Memory Lane

_Xavier Institute, Oc__t. Tuesday 1st__ 4:17 pm_

* * *

She stared at all of them, her mind creating a crazy plot which involved all of them coming against her. Why did her body feel weird? Wrong? Why did white wisps replace blonde ones? She felt older. Longer. Her skin was paper white as she looked around, her heart hammering in her chest. This was wrong, all wrong. She looked around the sterile room, not recognizing a single thing.

"Tell me what's going on," She demanded breathlessly, staring at them. Scott looked at Jean who was staring at them. She blinked slowly.

"Okay," Jean said. "Can you tell us your name right now?" Both Scott and Logan looked at her in confusion.

"Wha-"

_"C-Carol_. Where am I?" They blinked in realization.

"She's been unconscious because she was trying to get to the forefront of her mind." Jean explained, her face serious. "Rogue was left too wounded and weak after their encounter so Carol has become her dominant personality." She frowned in concern. "Rogue's dormant right now. That's not good." Logan growled to himself.

"_How_ not good?"

"If she's dormant for too long..." Jean's voice trailed off but it was obvious she would not be able to be brought back. They stared at the hostile young mutant controlling her body.

"Remember who you are, Rogue! You're an X-Man! You're at the institute!" Scott called through cupped hands, gazing at her worriedly. She began to shriek loudly and clutch her head. Jean watched in amazement.

"Scott, I think you triggered Rogue!" She cried. "That's it!" She hunched over in a ball in the air, screaming.

"My head... _Stop it..."_

"That's it, Carol! Don't fight it!" Jean cried. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Carol roared and flew forward knocking Jean, Scott, and Logan over to the ground. They all struggled to their feet, looking at the holes in the wall she left in her wake.

"Crap," Scott panted, getting up and running after her. Logan cracked his jaw.

"She's strong," He grinned a little at Jean. "I'd rather her beat my ass than be laid up in a hospital bed, though." Jean sighed but still smiled.

"I know." She said, following after Scott and Carol.

_'Guys, we need help apprehending Rogue. She's extremely disoriented, the girl she absorbed took control of her body.' _Jean explained telepathically to residents of the institute. _'People like Kitty or Kurt who can be evasive or maybe Piotr, who'll be invulnerable...'_

_'Wow, okay.'_

_'Coming!'_

_'Of course.'_

_'We don't want to hurt her but we need to subdue her until the professor can work his magic. Be careful guys, with her and yourselves.'_

_'Right.'_

They chased after her into the common area, hovering in her nightgown and looking around. Some new recruits had the presence of mind to realize this was not a situation they needed to be in and were sneaking away. Carol was grabbing tufts of her auburn and white hair in confusion and frustration. "Why am I here? Why is this so familiar? What is a 'Danger Room'?" She whimpered to herself. She startled when she realized more strange people were sneaking up on her.

"Rogue..." A blue skinned mutant uttered. "Sis, you're..."

"It okay, we're here." A girl with a ponytail said. She looked at them in confusion.

"Go away!" She cried, flying forward with her fist launched. The blue one disappeared in a puff of smoke and the girl she passed right through, crashing into a wall.

"Kitty!" Scott snapped. "Minimal property damage, _please._" He said, feeling a headache coming on. She smiled sheepishly. Carol was standing quickly, resembling a cornered animal as more people ushered near.

"Rogue," The hairy guy said worriedly. "We're here." She shook her head, crying out.

"Who is_ Rogue_?!" She screamed, picking up a bookcase. "_I'm not_-" Jean quickly snatched the bookcase out of her grasp and set it down gently.

"Nice work, Jean." Said Xavier wearily, his hand already on his head. "I'll take it from here."

"Need any help?" She offered but he shook his head.

"Oh no. We just need some time."

'_Rogue... Rogue... Can you hear me?'_ He called out to her. He heard noise. Screaming. Pain. Confusion. Fear. He didn't hear her. That was troubling. He pried deeper despite his every instinct telling him to stop._ 'Rogue has to be in here.'_

In real life Carol was wailing, her head insurmountable pain. "I can't take it!" She gasped, screaming as Xavier battled with the psyche in her mind.

_'Don't fight it child, I'm helping.'_

_'Professor...'_ He opened his eyes in shock.

"Rogue!" He cried, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, Chuck?!" Logan asked breathlessly.

"I've finally found her."

_'Just follow my telepathic voice Rogue, you can do it.'_

_'She's so strong, professor. And I'm so weak.'_ He shook his head.

'_Nonsense. For overcoming what you do every day you are the strongest student here. Use her strength, the strengths she inevitably gave you to come back. The only reason you lived is because of that invulnerability, Rogue. You can do it.'_

Carol screamed, falling to her knees. "I'm scared!" She shouted. "I'm scared!"

Suddenly her voice started to sound more like herself. "I'm scared, professor. Help!" Logan ran forward and she collapsed onto him, exhausted. He looked down at her worriedly, hating the feeling of deja vu. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and gazed at her flushed face.

"She alright now?" He asked tensely. Xavier frowned.

"She won't be out of control again like that, but..."

"_But_?" Kurt pressed, his eyes shining with concern.

"She likely still has a long way to go dealing with the other psyches, they are going to be agitated for a time to come." Everyone frowned. Her long road was far from over, as usual. Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Xavier rubbed one of his temples.

"Please."

"How long she gonna be out?" Xavier looked at her.

"Probably the rest of the day. Her vitals are all much more stable but her _mind_ is worn out." Logan nodded.

"Let me take her out to the cabin on the border." Everyone stared at him like he'd gone mad. "You said she's gonna need to keep dealing with her powers and psyches, what better way than in the remote wilderness with someone who can heal?" Xavier rubbed his chin pensively.

"Though I am tempted to think you just want to get away," He sent him a knowing look. "That might be the best idea for everybody involved." He turned tiredly to the Rogue sized holes in the mansion. "Yes, perhaps the wilderness will serve her well. Logan nodded, hoisting her up in his arms.

"Half-Pint, pack a light bag for her." She nodded with determination and disappeared upstairs to their room. He looked down at her, his face serious. _'I'm gonna get you through this, kid. I promise.'_

Scott frowned and looked around, catching Jean's attention.

"What is it?"

"Where's Gambit?" He said, looking around. She did also find it weird that he was nowhere to be found.

"Interesting," She said, sounding distracted.

* * *

Mystique transformed into her true form when she spied Remy lurking in the alley way. "You're killing my phone battery by-" He snatched her violently and pushed her up against the brick wall. He charged a card and held it to her face.

"Explain. Now." She opened up her mouth to complain but he held the card closer to her face.

"Fine. _Fine!_" She screamed and backed off, panting. She glared at him hatefully.

"Explain_ what_, Gambit."

"_You kno_-"

"What? Why I made that girl hang on to Rogue?" He was finally silent, staring at her expectantly for an explanation. "There's gotta be_ something_ going on between your ears." He began charging the card again. "So she would be stronger!" He threw the card behind him and stared. "You've seen Jean Grey. Mr. Sinister. There are very powerful enemies all around her. When she survives-"

"_If_," He corrected bitterly.

"_When_ she survives she will be able to outlast us all. I spent a long time looking for someone who's powers were worthy." Remy shook his head in disbelief.

"These are people,_ chienne_." He spat in a rage. "Ya playin' wit dere lives because_ you_ fucked yours up!" He screamed. "Y'have no idea what you done." Mystique crossed her arms.

"I know Rogue is in pain," She said, frowning. "But one day you'll be on your knees thanking me for doing it." Remy spat in her direction.

"Never."

* * *

_Canada Border, Oc__t. Tuesday 2nd 6:23 am_

* * *

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and she saw the sky. Cottony looking clouds floated by, the sun just starting to rise. She sat up slowly, her head hurting a little

_'Where am I?'_ She thought in confusion, trying to remember the last twenty four hours. She drew up a massive blank, confusing her. _'Wait. Who am I?'_ She looked down at herself and saw a dark green hoodie on pale skin. She had on tight pants and boots on. She looked around, blinking.

A camp was made. Evidence that a fire had burned recently beside her. '_Am I here with somebody?'_ She stood, listening to the sounds of nature. _'Is Mystique here?'_

"You're awake." She turned quickly and saw the wild man, standing there like a deer in headlights. Neither one of them moved until she shot to the sky like a rocket. Logan didn't react, he stood there with wood in his hands and just watched.

She flew through the sky, tears falling out of her eyes as the wind made her eyes water. She didn't understand why she wanted to fly, she just did. All the questions, anxieties, and fears faded away as Rogue soared with the clouds. It brought her peace. It made them happy. Them. Them?

_'Am I more than one person?'_ She thought to herself. Who's them? The psyches. Carol. They're all happy and silent when we fly. It suddenly made sense. She was Rogue.

She was Rogue. She could touch people and take their abilities/mutations, memories, and life force. The shadows of those encounters remain in her head forever. They are the 'them'. The flash copies of people she touched in her mind. But she was still Rogue. Whether she absorbed a thousand more people or never touched anyone again, that would never change.

The smoke billowing in the sky signaled her immediately to where camp and Logan were. She descended gracefully, the sight being something Logan wondered if he'd ever get used to. He did his best not to gawk, he knew she was going to have some complicated feelings about the whole ordeal.

"Hey," He said warmly. He could tell when he saw the look of recognition that she was back. Really back. She might have those shadowy moments where she was spooked but she would always be Rogue. She smiled at him with relief, both of them meeting halfway and hugging, tight. Logan choked back an emotion in his throat. "I'm glad you're okay, _Marie._" She sniffed._ 'I was beginning to worry if you ever would be.' _

"I didn't worry you by takin' off, did I?" They pulled apart and he shook his head no with a smile.

"Not at all. I figured you'd need to get your bearin's when you woke up." Rogue made a face that reinforced that, settling in a sitting position on a log.

"How long I been out?" Rogue asked distantly after a while. Logan frowned.

"Almost a week. You woke up, but-"

"Carol took over." She finished, looking at her feet. "My mind's got a 'Charles was here' feelin'." Logan nodded somberly as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah. Mansion didn't take _too_ much damage, though." He frowned when she didn't smile. "You wanna talk about it?" She shrugged lamely.

"I dunno." She answered truthfully. "Somethin' tells me we ain't on a retreat." He shot his claws out.

"Nope." He said as he sliced through some wood.

"So I got a lot of time to talk about it_, don' I_?" Logan shrugged, swinging his hands at more wood.

"If that's what you want." He could tell from the look on her face that she did. Rogue nodded.

"I want to work on my powers, my powers first." She said, a determined look in her eyes. "We'll end on Carol." Logan nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Kid." He wished it didn't take a near death experience but for the first time since she'd absorbed him, Rogue was looking at Logan like she used to.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Oc__t. Tuesday 2nd 10:19 am_

* * *

Jean smiled and graciously accepted her coffee from her boyfriend as she stared down at her chemistry book. "Thanks so much, Scott." She said as she took a generous swig. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No worries," He said, seeming distracted. Jean frowned.

"_Scott_, Logan and Rogue are fine. You know that, right?" He nodded and grunted in response.

"Yeah, I know." The topic of the stripe haired mutant reminded Jean that she had been in the middle of telling Scott something very important yesterday. He sat in a chair beside her bed and she frowned at him. '_Right.'_ She thought.

"Scott," She began, setting her pen down. "Remember when we were going to talk yesterday?" This caught his attention finally.

"Oh yeah," He replied, sipping on his own black coffee. "What were you saying?" She smiled at him. Oh how she loved him. She loved Logan too but in a totally different way. Everyday was falling in love with him all over again. She looked into his trusting face and knew he could handle the news.

"Scott, something happened. Something between me and Logan." The words were flowing freely now that he had taken Rogue into the woods to heal and come to terms with what had happened. Her choice of words alarmed the mutant.

"...Between you _and Logan?_"

"Yes. We kissed." You could've heard a mouse fart in the room as Scott struggled to comprehend what Jean just told him. He blinked, so thankful for once that he had an eye condition that required him to wear sunglasses at all times.

"You... Y-You _what_?" He tried.

"We kissed. And more, but Scott-"

"_And what_?"

"Scott, it's not about that!" She said, standing suddenly. She had seemed fine before but now she seemed manic. There was no way she expected to tell the boy (who spent who entire adolescence hopelessly in love with her) she kissed Logan and he be okay with it.

"Jean. What?"

"I told you. I'm Jean Grey." She cupped his head affectionately. "And I am the Phoenix-" He wrenched away from her in disgust, the look on his face betrayed.

"You're telling me you _kissed_ one of our teachers, and it's because you're the Phoenix? As well as Jean Grey?" He repeated, struggling to stay calm. She shook her head no.

"Scott," She frowned, reaching for him again. "You know me better than that. I would never cop out on anything I do." She struggled to explain how she felt which was not worried about this at all. "Scott, now that I know who I am... What I am..." She looked away, struggling with her words. "I was suffering. When the professor separated me from my power, and by proxy, this force."

"I don't understan-"

"I'm not blaming what I did on the Phoenix, or telling you that it was okay. It's that I know, she knows_. It knows._ Our love transcends even this. I know I'm Jean Grey. Your girlfriend. College student." She simulated a flaming phoenix in her hand. "But I'm simultaneously something that has_ always existed._" She closed her hand and the display disappeared. "I'm sorry. This all made a lot more sense in my head." Jean said after a long period of silence. Scott sighed. Then he sighed again.

Scott knew Jean was going through some complicated things with her powers and her psyche, he had forced the professor to tell him. So while he was shocked, confused, and hurt he couldn't be that surprised. Jean had always dealt with more than she deserved to Logan. Logan was a different story. How could he take advantage of Jean that way? How would he feel if it were the professor and Rogue.

Logan had breached their trust. He was their _mentor._ Their _guardian._ He took care of them.

And he'd plucked Jean like a flower. It was a damn good thing he was in Canada right now.

He would try to understand Jean, she had immolated humans. He already knew whatever she was going through wasn't normal.

"No. Thanks for telling me. We decided, especially with your powers," He frowned in discomfort. "I wanna be in the know. Even about stuff like this."

"Please don't be mad. At him, either." He shut his mouth and clenched his jaw. She knew it would be too much to ask but she asked anyways. "I'm sorry, Scott. I know I've lost control a few times recently... And I'm not calling what happened a lapse of control, either." Scott flinched. She grabbed his hand.

"I just hope we'll b-"

Scott sighed. "Yeah. We will. Somehow." He said, looking at her worriedly. Things had apparently spun out of control a long time ago.

* * *

_Canada Border, Oc__t. Tuesday 2nd 1:05 pm_

* * *

"Okay," Logan said, his mind working. "The Sentinels. How did you phase them into the ground like that, it wasn't just Kitty's power, was it?" Rogue thought for a moment. She was wearing a long, dark green hood, white scarf and gloves, and black leggings. Her hair was in a short ponytail and she was staring at Logan intently.

"Well," She said, thinking. "I touched Kitty. And then I touched Jean..." She recalled. Logan nodded, birds squawking around them as the sun beat down.

"Good." He said.

"I focused on Kitty's power and I used Jean's power to force it on them." He folded his arms.

"Okay. Got anything to work out with them?" She looked at him with confusion. "Their psyches, I mean." She nodded.

"Oh. Kitty, nah. Jean-" She cut herself off suddenly. Logan sighed. Jean was gonna be one of the hardest psyches and powers to wrangle, and it was his fault

"Right." He said, getting into a sitting position in the grass. Rogue followed suit. "Think you can recall powers without the tap to jumpstart?" Rogue frowned.

"I dunno. Maybe." She sounded hesitant. Logan looked at her seriously.

"Do you think you're up to conjurin' Jean? Especially with me around..." He asked her quietly. Even Jean could not always seem to control her power, Rogue might not be able to either. Rogue swallowed nervously.

"Ah can try." She said, her accent thick. Logan leaned back, thinking about it.

"Let's try Kitty first," He said. "Start off a little less potentially hostile." Rogue relaxed a little bit.

"Okay."

* * *

_Rogue stared off the edge of the snowy cliff against better judgement. She had gone on a school field trip with the principal (a.k.a Mystique) and a lot of things had happened since they left the school. Rogue had found out the truth, gained Mystique and Scott's memories, and effectively switched sides. The situation was still dire. Mystique was hunting them relentlessly, Scott had bumped his head, and they were essentially stranded. _

_"My powers," He moaned, drifting in and out of consciousness. Rogue frowned at him. _

_"Don't, like, talk. Ya could be dyin' or somethin'." She snapped worriedly, looking around for any sign of help. _

_"If she comes back... Use my powers and fight her off." He explained, tired from the effort. Rogue blinked._

_"You DO know what my powers are, right?" She asked him sarcastically, screaming when she saw Mystique advancing in the form of a wolf. "SHIT." She began tugging frantically on the boy as she got nearer. _

_"I trust you," He said, his face firm. "You won't hurt me." Rogue blew on her bangs in exasperation. As Mystique got closer she didn't really have a choice. _

_"Well, thanks for the faith, sugah." Rogue said as she dangled her hand over Scott's face. He moaned for a moment before going slack. She glared at Mystique. "A lil' advice, teach." She snarled, standing protectively in front of Scott. "Don't mess with the Rogue!" She screamed, opening her eyes and shooting a strong optic blast as the shape shifter._

Rogue awoke with a scream, causing Logan to yell and shoot his claws out. It was late. There were many stars out in the cloudless sky. The two had been asleep for a while but a memory had jarred Rogue awake. "Rogue?!"

She shot a red optic blast to the sky before she responded, screaming in surprise. Logan watched in disbelief as she opened her eyes, stormy irises returning. "What happened?" Logan questioned, scrambling to his feet.

Rogue rubbed her head. "I had a dream, no. A _memory."_

"About Scott?" She nodded.

"It was about the first time I touched him, Logan it's the memories!" She stood frantically. "I've been draggin' up all my_ psyches_ and it's way harder." She explained. "I need to think of a memory I connect with enough to call up the power." She paused for a minute and remembered the moment she finally began to trust Scott. Her eyes flashed red and she turned from Logan, firing a blast into the forest.

"Whoa." He said after a while as she looked to him.

"See." He folded his arms.

"So friends are gonna be a cakewalk for ya." His face became somber. "But your_ enemies..._" Rogue's gaze dropped.

"I might get lost in the memory. If that's the case there are some powers I may _never_ control." He frowned, knowing quite a few were going to be painful for her. He sniffed.

"Alright. Good to know."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Oc__t. Tuesday 2nd 5:03 pm_

* * *

"Vell... I guess I'll let you look at my copy of the quiz." Kurt said reluctantly fishing through one of his binders as he and Kitty headed to the institute's library. She sighed and placed her pencil behind her ear.

"I'll owe you big time, Kurt. I just like, can't get polynomials and it's gonna tank my whole G.P.A." Kitty fussed, her face becoming red. They both froze when a large crowd of new recruits heading towards the elevators. "What are _they_ doing?" Kurt scratched his head.

"Not sure." He smirked, grabbing on to Kitty's arm. "Ve should go see!" Kitty moaned in protest as he tugged her along.

"Kurt, I_ really_ have to study!" She cried, as they ended up in the basement heading towards the Danger Room. Kitty cocked an eyebrow as they followed behind Sam, Ray, Jaime, Bobby, Amara, and Jubilee. "What are they in a rush to see?" They could hear explosions and feel rumbles in the Danger Room.

"Someone in there? It can't be." Said Kurt as they ran towards the session in progress. It sounded like a Wolverine course but he wasn't in New York. The gunfire was non-stop, bombs sounding off and the room shaking from the rearranging of the course. It sounded more advanced than the team course ones they ran weekly.

"What psycho is doing this willingly?" Kitty called over the roar of the room. The new recruits were all blocking her way.

"It's Scott!" Amara reported, her mouth hung open in wonder. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other.

"_Scott_?"

"Scott." Ray filled in, watching as Scott aggressively demolished the course. Kurt and Kitty stared for a moment as he took something out on the Danger Room.

"Okay," Said Kitty. "I've never seen him act like this." Kurt looked around, afraid to ask.

"What... Happened?" The younger mutants looked at each other.

"Dunno." Said Jaime, watching as Scott ripped his visor off and leveled some of the track.

"Piotr said he and Jean talked earlier and then he came in here and started doing that." Scott screamed with the effort of fighting the simulated soldiers. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other.

"He's been in there since like, ten o'clock. We're taking bets." Sam said, watching in awe. Kurt tugged Kitty out of earshot, fuming.

"Katherine. No. No vay. You didn-"

"Didn't_ what,_ Kurt?!" She cried, resenting the accusation.

"Did you prod them into talking about this? I thought ve decided! I thought ve vere a team!" Kurt whispered angrily. Kitty crossed her arms.

"I didn't say anything, Kurt. I hadn't thought about it since!" They were both silent as they thought.

"Then... Vhat the hell is going on?" Kitty frowned.

"I have no idea, but I _guess_ we'll find out when Logan and Rogue get home." Kurt twiddled his fingers anxiously.

* * *

It turned out once Rogue tapped well enough into her memories she tapped into her friend's abilities smoothly. Once she settled on a concrete memory it was easy, Rogue barely felt a strain. Mixing two recalled abilities was where it got tricky. Nobody was really sure how Rogue's power worked. Could she train it? Build a resistance to exhaustion by practicing? Was the sky the limit? Was she just straining herself? Nobody could really tell.

They were both hopefully and excited when she could call Scott, Kurt, and Kitty's abilities separately while sparring. It became overcast as the day wore on and the temperature dropped ten degrees. Rogue shrugged her hoodie around herself and thought about the many memories housed in her mind.

Logan watched her intently for any signs of exhaustion or lack of control. He had on a signature wife beater and worn jeans, the perfect outfit for such an occasion. He may heal but his clothes didn't, so he owned a lot of the same/similar thing._ 'Let's try Avalanche. And ol' bucket head.'_ She thought to her self, feeling the essences flood her. _'I can use Magneto to extract ore and metal from the rock here.'_ She focused, gritting her teeth. This was going to be harder because she didn't have strong positive emotions with either of them.

She thought about Lance and one of the many times she touched him was easy to bring up. The ground began to quake. Gently, at first. Then harder. Logan nodded approvingly._ 'Brotherhood member, good.'_ He thought. The ground shook and raised, rocks shooting up all around her. She focused on Magneto. She knew this was going to be more difficult. Her only memories were of them fighting against one another and his own, and his were a hard rabbit hole to go down.

_'Focus...'_ She thought._ 'Stay in control.'_

_One person created 640 grams of ash._

_One whole, living, breathing person. Reduced to ash. Hundreds of thousands of different people reduced to the same thing._

_His mother told him to be brave. She told him to be strong. This day was coming. He was too young to understand but his parents, they knew. Erik was young. Erik had potential. He could very easily end up on an actual labor camp and outlive this whole thing. His aging parents, however, would not be so lucky. The guards pulled him away from his family and he began screaming. _

_"Mutter! Mutter bitte nicht!" He wept, clinging to his mother for dear life. The metal fences bent and groaned as the child screamed. "Mutter!" He jumped as somewhere, an unfortunate group of jews was killed via firing squad. He screamed as they through him in a group of huddling young boys. _

_"Move and you die." One of the guards barked before moving on to someone else._

"NIE. NIE." Rogue gasped suddenly, her eyes glowing yellow. Logan frowned. He'd been expecting this. Rogue shook her head wildly as she struggled not to get lost in Erik's horrific memories. "NIE MOŻESZ MNIE ZABRAĆ, NIE NAZNACZYSZ MNIE!" She shouted in fluent polish, tears washing down her face.

"ROGUE," Logan barked, trying to get her attention as she pulled the metal ore out of the rocks around them. "I'm here!"

"POMÓŻ! MI," Rogue sobbed, gasping as she thrashed, the ores vibrating violently. Logan leapt from his seat across from her, grabbing her quickly before she had the presence of mind to use Magneto's power against him.

"Rogue, focus." He cried, holding her wrists tight. "You're here, with me. Logan." He bit out as he struggled against him. "We're on the border of Canada. About half a day out from New York, not Poland." He urged gently. The ground stopped shaking and the ore dropped to the ground. She blinked, her eyes normal and gray. Logan carefully set her down as she looked around.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I lost it." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We knew those memories would be difficult. Don't beat yourself about it." He heard her stomach growl and looked around. "Maybe I should hunt dinner." He looked down at her, hugging herself. "Wanna stop training for today?" She waited a moment before nodding. He smiled at her. "Slacker."


	15. Daddy

_Canada Border, 10th Oc__t. Monday 10:43 am_

* * *

Rogue watched Logan as he sat by a stream and sat perfectly still, waiting for fish to become their meal. Rogue loved being off the grid with him. She had always wanted to go (under better circumstances) and she was enjoying it as much as she thought she would. Rogue truly respected nature, especially as she grew to struggle with her powers. Being outside; rain, shine, hot, cold, it soothed her raging psyches like nothing else. She still felt guilty for Carol, but god, did she love flying too.

She knew being in the Canadian wilderness was way better than the past few weeks at the institute. But Rogue knew she had to conquer what she needed to and get back. They were both avoiding things. He wasn't facing Jean's psyche and Rogue wasn't ready to face Carol's. She was conjuring friendly psyches and abilities wonderfully. For enemies or people Rogue had a less than stellar relationship with, she often got lost in the memory. _'That could get her killed,'_ Logan thought worriedly. '_I'm not sending her back until she can use these powers without dyin'.'_ He tried to shake the image of her laying there lifeless from his brain.

"Logan?" He heard her but he stayed focus on the river beside them. Rogue shrugged his massive leather jacket round herself. "I _know_ ya heard me."

"Yeah?" He said finally after reaching in and snatching a fish.

"As much as I love being here-"

"Ya gotta get back. I know." He looked at her wearily. She looked better. The sun and nature and the outdoors did wonders for her. She didn't look like she'd been in a coma days ago, she was getting a little color in the sun. Freckles were popping out all over her. Her hair had devolved to a wavy mop on her head of auburn and silver. She put a little weight and some muscle back on (and fast, Logan noted). He knew she was better now but he couldn't stop thinking about thinking she had died on him.

The thought put a cold chill on his heart. He would keep her in the forest forever if it would keep her safe, they both knew that.

"I feel like we're avoidin' some of the most important psyches in my head." She said, a goose honking somewhere in the distance. Logan watched a deer forty yards away but was listening to Rogue.

"Might seem that way," He countered, his attention diverted among many different things. He wondered to what extent she got his heightened senses from her powers. She wasn't nearly as sharp as he was but he noticed her being alerted to things faster. He sighed.

"I'm glad I can use my friendly abilities, but no _offense_. When we're in a pickle its the _enemy's_ powers we're gonna need." He knew she was right. She hadn't been able to channel Magneto without losing control. He didn't even want to think about Wanda and Jean, but their powers were very valuable. _'Using Jean's own power against her may be the only way to stop her sometimes...'_ He thought, thinking about the Jean Grey who executed humans. His chest ached for her touch, but he pushed the thought from his mind.

He looked into Rogue's determined eyes. "Fine. After we eat let's give Wanda a shot." She flashed a triumphant smile.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Lobby, 10th Oc__t. Monda 4:17 pm_

* * *

Jean was thrilled to realize her bond with Scott was as strong as she thought it was and needed it to be. She had come clean. Bedding Logan was the least of Jean's issues as of late. She'd erased people from existence. She regathered the professor's consciousness _singlehandedly._ Scott had been perceiving a change in his soulmate for a while, way back when her powers exploded back when they were in school.

It was a hurdle for Scott, but they would be fine. What Jean overestimated was Scott's ability to be fine with_ Logan_. She wasn't sure why she thought with all the more pressing matters at hand (The professor's questionable health and motives, Mr Sinister, Rogue's power crisis and Carol Danvers) he wouldn't dwell on it. It was true, these matters were pressing and they had Scott's attention. But Jean could tell every time she looked at Scott that it wasn't over and they were all in for it when Logan and Rogue returned.

Jean sighed, smoothing out her houndstooth a-line dress and heading towards the front door which kept ringing. "It's fine, I'll get it since it's been ringing for_ five minutes_." Jean called out to nobody in particular. "House full of mutants..." She grumbled to herself, opening the door. A sharp pain rang through her head when she saw a stunning, blonde woman.

_An image burst into Jean's mind the minute she saw her. She had no idea who she was. She'd never met her, and her mind was blank. But Jean saw a vision she recognized, a vision of the X-Men fighting her. She was screaming and gritting her teeth, wearing all white and battling fiercely with her telekinetic powers. Jean gasped, rearing back into the mansion in surprise. _

_'Jean. Someone is here. A-'_

_'Telepath.' _She shot back, eyeing the woman wearily._ 'You could've warned me.' _He shook his head even though she couldn't see.

_'I was not expecting her. Be careful, I've asked Piotr and Scott to meet you up there.' _

Jean swallowed. The professor's message made her even more weary of the woman who had just appeared.

"Hello," She began, her tone unreadable. "Are you alright?" Jean was silent for a moment.

"Yes. I am." Jean stared at her._ 'What is this woman...'_ She thought. She wasn't coming across like an ordinary telepath, she was making Jean's skin crawl. If Jean was fire and life incarnate then she was cold end of death. Her hair was long, straight and platinum (Jean could tell it was a very expensive dye job) and her lips were colored the frostiest white. Jean had to give her points for originality.

She had on a beachy white tunic, well made slacks, and thousand dollar gucci loafers on. Whoever she was, she was loaded. Jean crossed her arms, unaware of how uninviting she looked.

_'If she's ice then I want to melt her...'_ A part of Jean thought to herself. She shook her head. "Where are my manners..." She continued. "How can I help you-"

"Jean." Scott appeared with Piotr hanging behind him should he need him. He eyed the woman with a cocked eyebrow and stood by Jean. "The professor said we had company. Hello," Scott said wearily, putting two and two together. "You must be Emma." Jean felt her face grow hot. _'Why does he even know who she is?'_ She thought, thinking back to all the blondes he dated in the past.

She zeroed in on Scott and began to ignore Jean altogether. "Yes, right. And you are...?"

"Scott. Summers," Scott answered, his face impassive thanks to his sunglasses. Emma nodded. "I'm leader of the X-Men."

"Yes, right. So I've heard about you." She stepped a hair closer to Scott and Jean thought she might burst into flames. She kept it together somehow, her face deceptively even. "All of you, rather." Scott nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Jean was about to offer to take Emma on a tour when Xavier entered her mind.

_'Jean could you come to my office for a sec? Tell Emma my apologies and have Scott and Piotr entertain her.'_

_'How?_' Jean shot back too quickly to take back. She slapped her forehead mentally.

_'I'm not too pleased with her surprise visit either, Jean. That's what I want to talk to you about.'_ Jean frowned.

"The professor, he needs me for something." She said, backing up slowly. "Scott, why don't you get Emma some water. Or some chardonnay?" He looked to Jean helplessly.

"I don't thi-"

"Be right back!" She made her way hurriedly to Xavier's office, curious what he had to say about the psychic. He looked perturbed when she entered his office, He was definitely lost deep in thought.

"Jean, thank you." He said distantly.

"Sure. What's the matter professor?" He gazed out his window.

"Emma runs a school. A school a lot like this one, for mutants." He began, his hands folded. "It's in Boston." Jean sat her weight on the edge of his desk, thinking about what he just told her.

"Wow. I had no idea..." He nodded solemnly.

"It's been a busy couple of weeks here." He reminded her.

"So have you guys been talking about anything?" He cringed.

"Barely. Certainly wasn't expecting her to drop by." He stared at his door wearily. "I think she's _recruiting_." He admitted as though someone might hear through the wall. Jean looked at him seriously.

"Recruiting?" He nodded.

"She wants to take my "students of interest" to Boston with her." He frowned. "At least, that is, what I think." Jean dropped her gaze to the floor, lost in thought.

"I'm not getting good vibes from her, professor. Since she got here I got a headache." He leaned his head on his hands.

"She doesn't project anything at all. She's very disciplined." He observed. "I have no reason to think that we ever would, but she's not someone you want to end up on the other side of the battlefield of." Jean held back a laugh. She knew it was better maybe that her teammates and the professor didn't exactly _how_ strong she was. Emma only had the potential to be a thorn in her side, and even still. Scott Summers had eyes for Jean Grey and Jean Grey only.

"I understand." Was all she said, the corners of her lips twitched up into the ghost of a smile.

* * *

Scott poured some water out of a brita into a glass and handed it to the blonde telepath. He'd never had a wandering eye on Jean but he had to admit, telepaths were usually gorgeous. Emma was a beautiful woman but he could tell she was a headache, and she was the kind girl who you'd never really feel like you know. Nothing turned Scott off more.

He wasn't sure where Piotr snuck off to but Scott, to his dismay, ended up abandoned alone with her until the professor freed up.

"Sorry about the wait," He said awkwardly, sipping on his own glass of water. She chuckled.

"Well, it has nothing to do with you." She couldn't see behind his glasses but his eyes narrowed._ 'She's definitely flirting with me, just what I need...'_ He thought, annoyed. She grabbed his free hand and examined his callouses. He frowned.

"I..." She inched even closer to him and he staggered back, his water sloshing out of the glass. He saw a sudden image of Emma in her bikini, rubbing a popsicle around her nipples. He shook his head, shocked and confused she had just bounded into his mind. '_This isn't ethical,'_ He thought.

"_You've never been with someone like me, Scott."_ He sighed a little bit, bracing her shoulders and pushing her away from him.

"Jean's a telepath." He responded flatly, bored and a bit disturbed by her weird flirting. She smiled at him, sending him another image of her rubbing him through his X-Suit.

"Is she, now?" She asked, watching him carefully for any reaction. He grabbed her wrist and glowered at her.

"Please wait in the lobby until the professor sends me or someone else for you." He slammed his glass on the table and turned his back on her, leaving her speechless.

"Scott-" He doubled back, frowning.

"Listen," He began, holding his hands out. "I get it. I must be projecting some messed up stuff right now." He pointed at his head. She stared at him.

"_What?_"

"It's been a bad couple of weeks, but uh... I," He scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "I, uh. Yeah. No." He stammered. Emma crossed her arms. "Jean is my soul mate." She was getting pissed.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Summers." She said as he turned to exit.

_'Did he just reject me?'_

* * *

_Canada Border, Oc__t. Monday 10th 4:19 pm_

* * *

_'Why is he calling me crazy? Why is he calling me crazy?' She looked around but her room had no windows. It was soft all around, like horrid mattress. Her arms were tucked in some ridiculous jacket for her 'safety'. 'How is this for my safety?' She thought, growing hot in the coat. 'I'm not crazy!' She thought desperately. "Hey!" She screamed. "I'm a mutant! There's nothing wrong with me, I have powers! Let me out!" She was too desperate to even hear how hopeless she sounded._

_'Nobody is gonna listen to me...' She thought, sliding to the padded floor. 'Pietro just gets to live out there but I get shoved in here? Why?'_

_"I love you, daughter." He had said once. "Don't even let anyone make you feel bad for what you are." _

_"What I am?" She asked. He nodded. "A mutant. You're incredible. Extraordinary. There's nothing wrong with you."_

_She blinked, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Liar..." She sobbed. If that was the case why was she there? Day after day. Longer than she could even calculate. _

"FATHER!" Rogue shouted, swiping frantically around her. Her bone claws shot out as she panicked. Logan frowned as he watched her start to lose control.

"It's okay, Rogue. We ain't gonna lock you up." She struggled, tears squeezing past her shut eyes. "Rogue!"

"Don't leave me!" She shouted, trees snapping and collapsing around them. Logan stared at as her Hex powers went out of control. He hadn't had to subdue her by force yet but this might up being the time. She was too lost in Wanda's nightmare, knowing all too well the sting of a parent's betrayal._ 'She can't find her way out.'_

She slashed violently with her claws when he reached for her, her eyes wild. "Rogue-" She jabbed her claw into his bicep, her lips curled. She sliced at him again, screaming. She trucked him with her superhuman strength and he ate the blow to his ribs.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHY DID YOU HURT ME?" She drawled as he pulled her claws from his arm. _'This isn't like before...'_ He thought she was usually terrified but now, her rage was directed at Logan and she was coming after him. She roared, doing Wanda's perpetual scowl justice as she leapt after him. The wind roared past them both as she picked Logan up and flung with him a power he couldn't distinguish.

"ROGUE," He yelled as he slammed into a tree trunk.

"Why, daddy!?" He looked at her as he scrambled to his feet. He didn't know much about Magneto's daughter but he was willing to bet she didn't call him 'daddy'. "Why did you hurt me..." She whispered so softly Logan strained to hear her.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He begged, inching forward slowly. She screamed suddenly as nature whipped violently around them.

"WHY'D YOU MAKE ME DO IT!"

He ducked and flipped out of the way as a tree came hurdling at him. Snarling a bit, he launched himself at Rogue and grabbed on to her tight, despite her squeals. He tucked an arm around her throat and held her there, not choking her but effectively cutting off her range of motion. She screamed, her powers crashing around them. She panted like a bull, holding still only because she was calculating a way to wrench free from him.

"Relax." He ordered, maintaining eye contact through the awkward hold. "_Breathe._" He demanded. She sucked in breath as though he reminded her. Rogue thought his demeanor was hostile but there was something in his voice she trusted. She obeyed, her breaths coming out hard and frantic. Slowly, bit by bit, he released his grip. "I'm Logan." He said slowly. "You're Rogue." He was used to the concerning spots of amnesia on their trip. When Rogue pushed herself too hard and slipped into a psyche sometimes there was a period of disorientation that terrified Logan. He knew he couldn't handle it if she got stuck like that.

She was silent in his arms for a long moment, her green cape billowing in the breeze. "Rogue." She repeated, her voice watery. He smiled in relief and released his grip on her. She collapsed on the ground in front of him, bursting out into sobs. He frowned and knelt beside her.

"Hey," He bit out, gasping when she shrank away from his touch. She'd never done that before. She was on her knees, holding her own tiny waist. Her forehead was on the soil as she panted, her voice shaking with every breath. He backed off of her, knowing all to well what it felt like being cornered. "Just tell me what's wrong." He begged, trying to get a peek at her face.

"_Logan_?" He shut his eyes and exhaled, rubbing her back softly while she sobbed.

"I'm here."

* * *

"She's left?_ What_?" Jean crossed her arms, now officially suspicious. Xavier sighed, in the hallway with Scott, Ororo, and Jean. He was on his way down to apologize profusely to his guest who had been waiting, awkwardly in the mansion.

_'Unless, that's exactly what she wanted.'_ He had to wonder if she just wanted to scope the school and it's students. Scott rubbed his head in discomfort. Jean was normally so warm and receptive but he could tell she did _no_t like that woman.

"I'm not sure, Jean. It was very peculiar indeed." Ororo frowned, looking around wearily.

"I know you that want to be diplomatic, Charles." She began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we would be wise to to view her as an adversary." He leaned his head on his hands.

"I'm very leery of this sudden attention, I've known about her school and vice versa for some time."

"Well, I think it was rude." Jean chimed in, all eyes turning to her. "I mean, to show up unannounced and _then_ bail?" Scott smiled and placed a hand on her back.

"We know, we agree." He frowned, thinking about the weird woman. He was sure it wasn't gonna be the last time they saw her.

* * *

"What do you think Emma. Are you in? Or are you out."

She thought about Scott's face as he gushed about Jean Grey. Jean Grey. _Jean Grey._ Without the Phoenix Force, Emma would _destroy_ Jean Grey. As a telepath. As a woman.

"I'm in."

* * *

_ Canada Border, Oc__t. Monday 10th 5:07 pm_

* * *

Once Rogue fully regained composure she shot to the sky without a word. Logan wasn't surprised. He stood, staring at the ground for a moment and thought about what he'd witnessed. Xavier had told the mutant before that Rogue's own memories were a mess before psyches were added to the equation.

_"I can't decipher some of her early memories at all. Well past the age she should be remembering..." Logan frowned at the man. Rogue laid still in the infirmary, still trying to recover from her powers going haywire and Mystique's betrayal. _

_"Filled with trauma, huh?" He asked lamely after a while. Xavier let his silence answer._

_"If you thought working through psyches, memories, and traumas of other people was a lot for her..." He sighed and looked into Logan's stormy eyes. "It's nothing compared to what she may go through when she faces her own. If she faces her own..." Logan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. She had been raised, primed, and trained by Mystique. He already knew the first fifteen or sixteen years of her life had been no cakewalk for the girl. But the man's tone let him know he was alluding to something potentially much worse._

_"She's gonna make it through this though, right?" Xavier shifted again. Every time Logan inquired about her prognosis he fidgeted. He hated being good at reading body language._

_"I..." He frowned. "I am hopeful. But the real battle, dealing with betrayal and hurt that may even go well before Mystique..." Logan looked into the window of the infirmary where she lay, fighting._

She landed a few yards away from Logan and watched him as he gathered wood and set up the camp (which's Rogue had inadvertently demolished). She stood, her hand rubbing on her arm. He didn't call out to her or acknowledge her for a while. Soon she joined in, arranging downed trees and branches with ease because of Carol's powers. He noticed she didn't seem to be struggling with using them but he said nothing.

She approached him to apologize but he spoke first.

"I'm not mad at you Rogue, why would you even think that?" It was a more complicated emotion he smelt but he could tell he thought he'd be upset for her outburst or maybe for her utterances that were too raw.

"I'm..." Rogue couldn't finish that thought. She was angry. Angry with herself.

"I want to talk about it, though." He forced out. He didn't want to talk about it. Whatever heartbreaking, horrifying scene he had witnessed was the last thing he wanted to think about. But he knew to help her he_ had_ to know. No matter how painful it was for the both of them. "You know I can't help ya if I don't." He slammed his claws through a tree trunk. Rogue shivered but she wasn't cold.

"_Ah can'_t." She whispered, her accent causing him to look at her. It was stronger, she was stressed.

"That ain't true." He responded, tossing wood in a pile.

"Logan-"

"Walkin' around with all that hurt and pain really payin' off, huh?" He asked her, his voice a little too hard. The expression in his eyes softened. "I just want to help. I can't do anything in the dark." Rogue sighed and sat on a discard log and he sat across from her. "_Marie_,"

"I killed him, Logan." The wind rustled the trees around him as they were silent. "How can I be an X-Man w-"

"Who." He said, no question in his voice. He had killed. He knew if Rogue had, they had it _coming_. "Who." He repeated, resisting the urge to walk over to her. He smelled it. She was scared. Ashamed. Afraid. 'What is making you so twisted about talking to me?'

"I... My..." More tears now. He hated seeing Rogue cry, it didn't suit her. She had more than her fair share to cry about but she didn't. So if she was crying he always knew it was bad. "_My fath_er."

* * *

"The Friends Of Humanity will be holding a demonstration in Manhattan tonight about the dangers of mutant kind and future. Mutants would be preferred not to attend." Bobby switched through the channels, his leg dangling lazily over the the chair's arm.

"A whole protest about us but _we_ can't attend..." He grumbled to himself. Rahne whined in her dog form at his feet. Jean sighed in the doorway.

"You guys, be careful." She warned. _'First that woman comes here now this...'_ She thought worriedly. "Might not be the best time to go wandering around." Jubilee and Amara huffed. Kitty rolled her eyes as she passed by Jean in the doorway, her laptop in hand.

"Hey, did anyone meet that like.._. Weird_ woman earlier?" She plopped down on the couch beside Jaime. "What was she doing here?" She caught Jean's eyes quickly.

"Oh, you met her." She said, coming more into the common room. "What did you think?"

"She was hot." Bobby blurted without thinking. He was silent after Jean's following glare. Kitty scoffed.

"One word, weird. Asking me about what subjects I liked in school and if I was considering college out of state... She was_ totally_ trying to poach me." She said, her blue eyes trained to the computer screen. She didn't noticed Jean's mouth hanging open for a sec. The red haired telepath was beside her after that.

"Wait, Kitty. Are you serious?"

"I'm staying here! Duh," She frowned when Jean's face didn't lighten. "What's wrong?"

"She cased the institute." Jean said, her face blank. "She runs her own school in Boston for mutants." Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Do they all look like her?" Jean turned to Bobby and a lightbulb exploded, small shards of glass going everywhere.

"This is serious, Bobby. She's a telepath, like the professor. What if she sets her sights on the school?" Rahne growled instinctively. Bobby shrank in his seat.

"The professor won't let anything happen, right?" Jaime asked timidly. Jean sighed.

"He certainly will try not to let anything happen," She said, placing a hand on the younger boy. "But some things are way out of the professor's control." She looked toward a window and thought about the icy blonde woman._ 'Emma...'_

* * *

_Canada Border, Oc__t. Monday 10th 9:42 pm_

* * *

Night had fallen a long time ago. They sat in silence after they ate, the fire's light dancing off their faces. Logan had made it clear he wanted to talk with her about this, and he knew if he gave her some time and a little space she would. She took off to the air again and flew around the forest three times. When she wasn't thinking about it the girl could fly. When she needed to clear her mind she didn't have time not to know how to fly.

She had her hood up and she was staring at the ground, clearly remembering something.

"I don't remember my mom." She said suddenly. He didn't speak, just listened.

"But I remember my dad. _Daddy._.. Daddy would drink 'til he forgot I was his daughter." His blood ran cold when he looked at her, a forlorn smile on her face. He was quickly piecing together as much in his own head but it hurt to hear her admit. It all snapped into place. Her mutation. It's manifestation. It's link to being touched. Her inability to control it. Even her goth affect. All forms of defense. He fought the urge to puncture his own flesh just to feel anything besides blind rage and disappointment.

"I'm..."

"_It's okay,_" She said as she looked into the fire. She wasn't going to torture Logan by forcing him to try to make a clear statement. Communication was key but somethings there just were no words for. "I hid this from myself for a long time. It's finally okay, now."

"I'm sorry that you went through that." He said quietly. "_Nothing_ like that will ever happen again." Rogue knew it was childish to be afraid of her longtime dead father but she was, and Logan made her feel better when he said that. "How'd you do it, darlin'?" He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. She chuckled softly.

"Fryin' pan. He asked me to cook him _bacon_." Logan snorted.

"You _are_ southern." There was a comfortable silence as the conversation began to pivot.

"It all makes so much sense, Logan. It was buried so deep I didn' even think to know _why_ I didn' know it. Just drew blanks on the subject, and that was before the professor ever went in there." She held her head in her hands and pushed her hood off. He sighed.

"I know all about that. Don't underestimate what the mind will do to protect itself," He said, thinking about some of his least fond memories locked in his head. "Besides. You're here now, right?" She gave a weary laugh, but both of their faces grew serious. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with so many painful things. Words can't even begin to come close to what you need right now." He looked at her seriously. "But this could mean everything, Rogue. Controlling your powers. Moving _on_ in your life without the ghost of these traumas. I want you to talk to the professo-"

She blanched. "Lo-"

"You know I'm here for you, always. But you need help tackling this from someone more cerebral than I am. I've gotta make sure you get the help you need." She opened her mouth to protest but his look silenced her. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"Okay." She relented. She was reluctant but she knew he was right. _'This really could be the last step in figuring out my powers, Logan's right!'_ "You're right."

"I'm proud of you." He said softly. "Really, Stripes." She changed the subject before it got more sentimental.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't really know if I've accomplished anything out here." She frowned, looking at her hands.

"I think you have," He said as he stood. "But you're avoiding some things. Even more than your own shit." _'I killed someone,'_ She thought bitterly. She only liked tapping into Carol's powers when she was too busy to notice. "About Jean, and I..."

She shook her head, standing as well. "Don't-"

"I'm sorry about that." She deflated visibly. She knew that this trip was a least a little bit about it. Part of her felt guilty for being so mad at Logan and the other was still that mad. She had been dealing with so many memories and psyches she almost forgot. "I fully understand how that hurt you and everyone. And I apologize, Rogue." She huffed, scuffing her boots in the dirt. "I don't know how I can make it up. To any of you."

"I ain't perfect either..." She mumbled finally, the corners of mouth turning up slightly.

He smirked and realized he hadn't expected much of a different answer. "If you're holdin' back on Jean because of me-"

"Logan..." She was frowning again.

"Really. You can totally master recalling her telekinesis." Her brow furrowed even deeper. "You're capable of it, Jean's enough of your friend." He encouraged.

"It's not..." She looked around in discomfort. "It's not _that._ I mean it is? It _was._ Until we squashed some things." Her eyes darted around suddenly. What did he smell? Fear?

"Are you scared of hurting me if you lose control? I put you in a_ headlock_ with Wanda's powers spazzing." She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm half mast with you tykes. Don't forget I've been tactically trained for decades." She fidgeted.

"You don't understand." He frowned. He thought her aversion to Jean's power had to do with his relationship with her. _'She's used it on missions before, why is she so reluctant to now?'_

"Okay, so_ make_ me, Stripes." He said, his patience sounding like it was wearing thin. She huffed. '_Always trying to keep somethin' to herself.'_

"Okay. I don't feel comfortable trying to do what I've done to other psyches with Jean." He looked at her quizzically.

"But you've done fine with all your friendly psyches."

"But that's just it," She pulled her glove off. "She wasn't_ friendly_ the last time I touched her, Logan." Her lip quivered. What could Rogue have seen of Jean that scared her so much? He thought back to the uncontrollable Jean who destroyed any who opposed her (and mutant kind's) way. He couldn't imagine being shackled to that version of her in his head.

"So if you let her psyche take over like all the others..." He didn't want to finish, he hated to think of her as out of control of herself as Jean had been. She slipped her glove on and swallowed.

"I don't know, but I don't think I wanna find out." She chewed her lip. "I wasn't in a coma because I was fightin' _Carol_, Logan." His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the high school student. She never had to tap into Carol's abilities like the others. She always had them. She only needed to work through things emotionally. She looked around. "I was fightin' Jean. _That _Jean."


	16. She Rises

_Canada Border, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 9:35 am_

* * *

"Are ya sure you'll be able to do something if I lose control?" She was nervous. Of all her psyches maybe she was worried about letting Carol take over most of all. Logan nodded unflinchingly at Rogue.

"Yup. If I'm anything, I'm determined. I'll get ya back somehow." Rogue smiled a little because she knew that was true. He always did. He was confident in her abilities to use Carol's powers. What she was going through was all in her head. "I'm no expert, but I think bringing her forward for closure like this will help most of all." He looked around them. "And if not, no property damage."

Rogue nodded. Whatever the professor and Jean had done to her mind had worked. She didn't feel like she was going to lapse out of control to her. But she felt she owed her this much. She got caught in the crossfire of her and Mystique's baggage. She would carry that with her till the day she died. "Nobody listened to her, Logan. Nobody cared. If she would've found the institute..."

Logan frowned. "I know. Things would've been different." Rogue inhaled and nodded, looking from underneath her slightly longer hair.

"Okay. Let's try."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 10:42 am_

* * *

Jean approached the weather goddess who was on the balcony in a flattering, purple dress and sipping tea alone. She stood by her teacher and mentor in silence for a while, in her familiar purple shirt and khaki pants.

"Was the storming yesterday you, Storm?" A smile slide over her regal features as she sipped her mug.

"I was in the mood." Jean smiled. The sudden inclement weather had postponed the Friend's Of Humanity protest. It didn't solve the problem but it was nice to put off for a little while longer. Tensions between mutants and humans were as bad as ever, with more reports of rioting and legislation trying to pass.

"I love that." Jean sighed. It wasn't often, especially these days, Jean was envious of a power or ability. But Ororo's ability to not just control but master the weather in a poetic way was just beautiful to her. Expressive. Freeing. Ororo certainly carried herself as such. She smiled at her student, but it was sad.

"My dear, I only held it off." She said. "Until today. What a world we live in..." Jean frowned too. The demonstrations were making them all afraid for themselves and each other, especially when not every student was at the mansion.

"It'll be okay, Storm." Jean said as she looked off into the could-less sky. "We'll get through this somehow. We've gotten through everything else." Her voice was weary, though.

_'I know it doesn't feel like it sometimes, does it?'_ Ororo wondered to herself.

* * *

_Canada Border, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 2:49 pm_

* * *

"I'm gonna focus on her now." Rogue said, shutting her eyes. Logan swallowed and nodded. He was expecting it to be intense to say the least. Rogue shut her eyes and mused about how strange it was that this girl was trapped in her head forever. Her favorite candy was Swedish Fish and cotton candy. Together. And peanut butter, banana, and jelly sandwiches. These things were like luxuries to the orphan. She had absorbed a few strangers before but most of the psyches were people she either knew intimately or on the battlefield.

It felt bizarre to have all the memories of a girl she'd never met before. Not before Mystique sicked her on her. She didn't really seem to have any positive memories. None. It was bizarre. Rogue had sad, to upsetting, to disturbing memories trapped in her head but none were as sad as the whole collection of this mutant girl's. It was hard for Rogue to feel.

Logan could see her struggling against it, not Carol's memories but her own guilt. _'She'll never be ready to go back on the field until she gets over that.'_ Logan thought, sitting stone still and indian style in front of her as she focused on Carol's essence. He could tell from her tears it was difficult. She gasped and shook her head, opening her eyes. She didn't speak. Logan leaned forward when she examined her own limbs.

"Rogue..." He asked hesitantly. She looked at him with wild eyes and he realized it wasn't her.

"Who're you!?" She snapped, looking around. She shot to her feet, examining her clothes further and looking around. "Where are we?! Where's Mystique?" Logan frowned. He stood as well.

"She ain't here, Kid." He answered softly. She backed up, staring at him suspiciously.

"I don't know_ you!_" She barked. "Don't come any closer." He held his hands out defensively.

"Okay," He said gently. "Okay." She looked around at the expansive forest around them. She had no idea where she was. It didn't look like New York anymore.

"Where's Mystique?" She asked him after a while, her voice small. Logan pressed his lips in a grim line.

"She's gone... Listen-" She shot forward without warning and slammed into Logan, sending him careening into a tree. Carol grabbed the base of a tree and yanked, screaming.

"No! I want to see her! She's gonna look after me! I beat her, I beat the mutant who killed my mom!" She threw the tree towards Logan but he sliced through them with his adamantium claws.

"I'm sorry," He cried, leaping forward. He grabbed her quickly and slammed her against a trunk, staring at her. "But Mystique is responsible for what happened to you. She was never gonna look out for you. She was just using you. Using you," He looked away. "For something else. It's wrong, and I'm sorry..."

She looked at her limbs again. Pale skin. Black nails. Green and black clothes. Hair that doesn't look like hers.

"You're wrong," She breathed, struggling against him. "No! That can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Carol!"

"She cared about me! She's the only one who cares about me!" She cried, thrashing against the mutant. He sighed.

"She didn't care about you." He told her solemnly. "I wish that weren't true but it is." Tears leaked down her face.

"Nobody cared about me! Nobody ever cared!" She cried, beating Logan's chest. "Nobody! Not a single person. Now I'm just gone? Not remembered? It's not fair!" She screamed. Logan crushed her to him in an embrace as she sobbed.

"You're right. None of this is fair. None of it. But I want to tell you somethin'." He grabbed her face and looked in her eyes. "I see you. _I hear you._" He smiled slightly. "_I care._" She wailed and wrapped her arms back around him, tightly. "It's okay." He said, stroking her head as she went limp in his arms. With a small groan she looked up and blinked before standing straight.

"Did I do it?" She asked tiredly. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, you did great. It was just what you needed to do." She looked at her arms like she had a new found strength.

"Thank you, Logan. I definitely couldn't have done this without you." He smiled down at her, relieved that she had triumphed over a traumatic event. "My mind. It feels... Calmer." They both groaned when a telepathic message pervaded their minds at the same time.

_'Rogue, Logan... Are you alright?'_

_'Chuck?'_

_'Professor!'_

_'Yeah, we're fine out here. You alright?'_

_'No. We aren't. We need all hands on deck. It's Jean.'_ Fear surged through both of their chests as they exchanged a look. They knew if the professor had gone out of his way to contact them it wasn't good.

_'We're packin' up now.'_

* * *

_Downtown Manhattan, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 1:23 pm_

* * *

Why did Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters have to be in the least posh part of New York? Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, and Jason Wyngarde were attracting a lot of attention. They did resemble more of a circus troop than New Yorkers. Emma looked down at her all white leather ensemble that cost well over a couple of grand. Her shirt was a corset top, her arm cuffs attached to a cape. She had on slim fitting, white pants and pointed white boots that clicked obnoxiously as she walked.

The Friend's Of Humanity protest would be the perfect place to push Jean past her limits. Emma smiled, her lips painted a frosty white. The Hellfire Club stalked behind her._ 'We'll provoke Jean live and when she goes Dark Phoenix, I'll be able to get her to destroy herself. Promoting me to White Queen and us the heroes, not the X-Men. Whom Jean was a part of.'_ She thought to herself. _'They'll be detained and we will be the hailed heroes of the world!' _

The plan was almost too good. Jean was manifesting the force too soon. She didn't have a shot at controlling it. Perfect circumstances for the ancient club to manipulate her.

"Jason," She said as they began to near the protesting. "You might want to start working on our beloved Jean. It's a long process coaxing that side of her for you." He ignored the underhanded tone on his telepathic abilities. He focused on the omega level psychic and began to slowly unravel her mind...

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 1:45 pm_

* * *

"The Friend's Of Humanity event has erupted into pandemonium after the appearance of suspected 'inhumans'. People in attendance are complaining of confusion, hallucinations, and other harrowing symptoms since their arrival. Police are on scene but they appear to be having an even harder time with the mutants. I'm not sure what we're going to do-" The anchor on T.V announced.

"We don't_ really h_ave to go, do we?"

"Scott!" Xavier frowned at him. He expected complaints but not from the X-Men's leader.

"Professor, I genuinely don't think they want our help." Jean made a face.

"He has a point..." Their mentor sighed and crossed his arms.

"Even if they do not want our help it doesn't mean they don't_ need_ it. And whatever that mob of mutants is doing is going to reflect badly for all of us." Scott huffed. He'd had a lot on his mind the past couple of weeks and didn't particularly feel like helping a bunch of humans who knew he existed and hated him for it. _'Feels like all we do these days...'_ He thought.

"I know. I just don't want the government knocking on the mansion's door." Xavier's stare hardened.

"You leave that to me." He answered darkly. He did not take kindly to the new recruits and school being bullied by the government. "I understand your reservations but right now, the best thing to do would be to intercept those mutants ruining the Friend's Of Humanity protests. Everyone has the right to assemble and protest." He noticed Jean and Scott's exasperated faces. "They already hate and fear us enough. If we let this go on..." Jean placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"He's right, Scott." He rolled his eyes even though nobody could see. He knew that, that didn't make him want to do it.

"I know."

"I've already notified the school about Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby." Scott nodded.

"Right. We'll get suited out."Jean nodded and sent an encouraging smile to the professor when her head wracked with a sudden pain. She doubled over, catching both mens' worried eyes.

"Jean!" Xavier exclaimed. Scott braced her instantly, his brow furrowed.

""Hey! Are you okay?" She shook her head and gave a pain filled smile.

"Sure," She said with a laugh.

"Jean-"

"Just a headache. Honestly." Scott and Xavier sighed in unison.

"Don't push yourself too much today," Scott whispered, making her smile. He was always so concerned for her. It drove her mad but she loved it about him. His chivalry never got old.

"I can handle this, Scott."

_xxXXxx_

Kitty and Kurt looked less than thrilled about being pulled a little early from school, again. "If crime could chill for a few days so I don't fail my Civics test that'd be awesome." Kitty grumbled as she smoothed out her uniform. Kurt snorted.

"Please. I have a C in _German._ Please don't ask me how." The statement earned a look of disapproval from Scott and Jean.

"_Really_, Kurt..."

"I know! Da Fuzzy One can't be academic on no sleep." He rubbed his head and groaned. Jean smiled.

"Oh come on, breaking up an anti-mutant protest is better than school, right?" Kurt and Kitty looked at each other.

"I dunno, Jean. It's kind of the same." Jean and Scott laughed.

"You two..." He began, getting into the X-Van. "You'll miss these times one day. One day sooner than you think." He looked back at Jean and smiled, glad she was a part of his future for a time to come.

"I don't think being post high school is so bad." Jean said with a shrug. Scott and Jean's senior year had been marred by a lot and they didn't miss it. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Even a mutant's high school career is important." She lectured, her finger wagging. Jean just laughed. Kitty excelled at all aspects of school. The van pulled over and they could already hear a lot of commotion outside. Kitty and Bobby frowned._ 'Here we go again.'_ She thought.

"Who do you think those mutants are ruining the protests?" He asked worriedly, peering out the windows. Scott frowned.

"Dunno, news didn't say. I don't feel like it's the Brotherhood, though." They had been suspiciously inactive since Apocalypse. Mystique seemed to have abandoned them for the final time so what would they be doing? Kitty and Kurt looked at each other.

"Vell, I seriously hope this inspires some changes of heart." Kitty scoffed, phasing through the van with her arms crossed.

"When has it ever _before_?" She replied sarcastically. Jean frowned.

"You guys," She nagged. "Don't be so cynical. Positivity goes a long way." She massaged her temple when nobody was looking, her mind feeling tight. '_I could use it._' She thought. The crowd was riled up and not very receiving of Kurt's appearance.

"MUTANTS GO HOME!"

"NO MUTIES WANTED!"

"DIE, MUTIES! DIE!"

The crowd roared at them with disapproval, soon hurling things at the team. Kitty grabbed Kurt and phased them both through a can someone threw. "Hey!" She cried, pouting. Kurt shook his fist at them but she held him back. Jean crossed her arms.

"Always a warm welcome." Said Scott, his face straight. Bobby shook his head, not even bothering to ice up.

"Let's just find these clowns who're making this even worse for us." Said Jean wearily, closing her eyes to try to scan for other mutant signatures. There wasn't a whole lot of room to search through the people in the riot. She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't feel anything." She realized.

"But the news said there was a whole troupe of them! We couldn't have missed them." Said Bobby, looking around for anyone sticking out. Kitty huffed.

"Did the news even describe them? They could just be funky look people." She said, starting to lose interest. Scott sighed.

"Kitty, look at us." He gestured to them all. "We'll probably be able to tell if we just look a little bit." Bobby pointed to a high concentration of people with picket signs.

"What about over there?" Scott smirked.

"Good eye, Bobby. C'mon." They struggled to make their way through the crowd fast before they realized what they were. There were two women who looked like witches. A white witch and a black one. Both Scott and Jean gasped, one of them was the woman from earlier_. 'Who cased the institute...'_ Jean thought in disbelief_. 'The nerve...'_ Her blood began to boil. She had the same smug smile on her face, mostly directed at Scott.

There was a woman in a long, black, drapey gown and vampiric facial features. Both men looked like they belonged to a different time. Mutton chop facial hair and old timey clothing. They were a weird looking group, and nobody could tell what they were about just by looking at them. They stood at an awkward stalemate for a moment.

"Um..." Kitty began. "What are you _doing_?" The white witch began to laugh again, causing Jean to frown in annoyance.

"Something you wouldn't understand, little one." You could see the steam blowing between the mutant's ears.

"What is it you want, Emma? You're giving a terrible protest like this weight." Scott clenched his jaw and glared at this woman who thought everything was a joke. Always smiling. It was really starting to bother him. A lot. She tried to look through him.

Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I wish I could say it was you, _Summers_." Everyone baulked.

"Um..." Kurt muttered but he thought better of speaking when he saw Jean's reaction. The telepath was tapping a finger on her own arm and everyone knew that was a bad sign.

"Okay..." She whispered, mostly to herself as some sort of effort to contain her anger. She cocked an eyebrow when Emma turned to her.

"But it's you, Jean. It's all been about you." Dozens of eyes turned to her and suddenly she was embarrassed. Scott stood protectively in front of her.

"What the _hell_ do you mean?" He snapped. Kitty stomped her foot beside him.

"Yeah!" Emma chuckled, again, and Jean felt her blood pulse.

_'She makes you so angry, doesn't she...'_ Jean shook the antagonizing thought from her head_. 'You can't do this right now... This is an anti-mutant rally.'_

_'Anti-mutant legislation passing kickstarts the mutant/human war, forcing us against one another. Our powers... Humans don't stand a chance. Let them secure their doom.'_ Jean ignored he voice, staring at the telepath across from her that wasn't projecting a thing.

"Don't you fools understand?" The vampire-like woman droned beside her. "Jean is the one... The-"

"The Phoenix Force." Scott frowned. The whole team moved in a tight formation around her.

"What has that got to do with any of you?" Jean asked, transforming into her green suit.

"My god..." The man known as Mastermind uttered. "She does it so _casually_." Emma crossed her arms.

"Ah, the legendary green queen. We're here for your associate." Her smile became sinister. "_The red one_."

"No vay!" Kurt cried, holding his hands out. "Nobody is calling her!"

"Jason!" Emma snapped, and he broke from his stupor and entered Jean's mind_. 'Where is it? Where is that part of you that hates Xavier so much?'_ Jean began to screech and howl in pain to everyone's horror. Scott grabbed his visor and turned toward the other mutants.

"Move it!" He ordered.

"Stop it!" Jean shouted, trying not to let them manipulate her deep-seated resentment for the professor._ 'That's not me!'_

_'It is you! The professor saw you lose control of so much power you destroyed a planet,'_ The voice hissed._ 'That is your future and he hasn't warned anyone!'_

_'No!'_

_'You didn't move past it or integrate yourself,"_ The voice continued_. 'You shoved those feelings down, just like he did!'_

"Liar!" Jean screamed in real life, pushing Scott and everyone away from her as she tried to get a grip on her mind._ 'When you're gone, Jean. At the bottom of the ocean. In a grave. Floating in space, it's me Scott will be with.'_ Jean was winning the battle against losing control. But all it took was one telepathic message from Emma to tip the scales.

The professor had seen her become some monster and had done nothing about it. Never even told her and gave her a fighting chance to control her own destiny. It was always him. It was always Scott. It was always Logan. So what if when Jean acted of her own true accord things got destroyed. It was a small price to pay for authenticity. And right now, Jean wanted to cause Emma some authentic pain.

Scott reached out for her instinctively. "Jean! Jean, I'm here!" He cried out to her. She bent over, clutching her head with tears streaming down her face.

"Scott... I can't..."

_'Let it out, Jean.'_

"Scott, I can't-"

_'The real Jean.'_

"I can't CONTROL IT." She shouted as she burst into a plume of flames to everyone's horror. The strange mutants were all grinning as if this disaster was exactly what they wanted.

"What have they done?" Kitty asked, her hand over her mouth. Piotr shook his head behind her, pulling the small girl back from the destructive Jean. They knew what came next.

"Made a huge mistake." He answered, putting his armor skin on. Jean floated before them not for the first time. Her suit was red, her hair billowed like fire. Her eyes glowed a ghastly white. This was a different Jean. This was no longer their teammate and longtime friend.

"Behold!" The woman in the gown screamed. "_Dark Phoenix!_"

"Show them! Show them what happens when they strike against mutant kind." Mastermind yelled at her. She looked around slowly, taking in the scene while the protestors watched in horror, many fleeing.

"_Friend's Of Humanity..."_ She said after a while, her voice sending chills down most of their spines. She made a flaming earth in her head. "_I'll show you what a friend to humanity is._" She crushed the model and looked around, her eyes dead.

"Jean-" Scott began, looking around at all the news cameras and journalists surrounding them. Protestors on both sides had their phones out, recording everything. He thought about this scene being uploaded. The X-Men would never clear their name if this video got 20,000 retweets...

"Jean, wait!" Kitty screamed.

She raised her hand, everyone watching. Emma frowned. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. _'This isn't right,'_ She thought, looking around.

"Jason what are you-"

"Watch her work!" He snapped. Emma wasn't sure she understood. The Hellfire club wanted to subdue or destroy the Phoenix force for the sake of Earth/the universe. He seemed to make her more and more agitated.

"What do you think is going to happen if she incinerates Friend's Of Humanity members on live television!" She cried. "We need to make her burn out, now-"

"We know what we are doing!" The woman beside her yelled. _'If they rile her up anymore I'll never defeat her, nobody can.'_ Emma thought. She jumped as Sebastian clapped a hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"Emma love," He began, grinning. "There's been a change of plans." She inferred what he meant from his devious grin. She shook her head, prying his hands off of her.

"What-"

"Like what if we let the world react to her, our queen? _The Red Queen_." She turned to Mastermind in horror. _'He wants to end the fucking world!'_ Sure, she thought the Hellfire Club wanted to_ rule_ the world but they she wanted to leave it in tact. "The resulting apocalypse will be one mutants can survive!"

"You're mad..." She began, stumbling away_. 'I'm on the wrong fucking side of history,'_ She thought, looking at the angry and accusing eyes of the X-Men. Jean sneered. Soon, everything was enveloped in an orange haze.

"_All those with X-Genes will be fine._" She began, looking around. People in the crowd began to scream and run frantically. "_Homo sapiens, however.._."

"JEAN! DON'T!" Scott screamed, wrenching free from Kurt's grasp to stop her.

"SCOTT! DON'T DO IT!"

Emma shook her head reluctantly. Jean was out of control, she didn't stand a chance facing off with her_. 'But if these people are burned on live television we'll all be destroyed by sentinels. Mutant murder will be legalized!' She thought, holding her hands out._

"I'm the only one who can stop you." Emma began focusing on the dread swirling around in Jean's head. She smiled at her, the chilling look piercing Emma to her soul.

"_Sweet Emma..."_ She began. "_You don't want to do this._" In a blink, 75% of the Friend's Of Humanity members were reduced to ash. Scott tried to grab Jean but he was repelled by a force field he couldn't see. He was launched into Kurt. Bobby tried to ice out some of the resulted fires quickly, sweat leaking down his face.

"Oh my god. She did it again..." He thought, his lip quivering.

"No!" Kitty screamed, Piotr holding her by her waist. Emma looked around her, the feeling of death she sensed overwhelming.

"You monster..." She breathed.

"That's no way to speak to our queen!" Selene screamed at her. Jean began to cackle as innocent people fled around them.

"_Ah the one and only Emma Frost_." She began to stalk forward menacingly, making the blonde tremble. "_I hear you call yourself something of a telepath._" She mused. "_Have you ever had a psychic link with someone, Emma?_"

"Dear I-"

_"Because Scott and I share one. Because the threads of our souls are intertwined together. By forces your narrow mind couldn't even contemplate."_ Emma swallowed. "_So I already saw your pathetic, desperate, 'psychic' flirting._" Scott began to glow a deep red as his teammates tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Dude... She came_ on_ to you?" Bobby whispered, but all he got was an elbow from Kitty.

Emma suddenly began to chuckle, crossing her arms. "All the power in the universe but the emotional mind of a teenager. Going Dark Phoenix over your _high school sweetheart_?" Emma sighed. "I remember those days, that's why you won't ever compare, Grey. You are child in a mech suit. I am a woman in full control of _herself._" Jean grinned, flashing her animalistic canines at Emma.

_"Is that so? Then you take my mech suit, Emma._" She held her hand forward and a white hot energy shot at her. "This is but a shred of my power. True power." Emma began to feel very warm, then extremely hot. In a few seconds she was shrieking bloody murder, the energy blasting through her eyes and mouth as she howled. Jean cackled like a villain as Emma cried in horror, the glimpse of Jean's power driving her mad.

"Jean! Jean stop it!" Scott shouted but it was no use, she couldn't even hear him.

"_Oh come on, Emma!_" Jean gasped as she rolled on the floor, feeling like she was exploding from the inside. "I_t's just us, darling. Me. You. AND THE PHOENIX_." Flames burst behind Jean, making even the Hellfire Club shrink back in fear. In an instant Jean snatched the energy back, simmering quietly with a horrifying strength. "_What were you saying? A woman in control of something_?"

Emma trembled at her feet, realizing what a giant mistake she'd made. She possibly helped end the world._ 'I can't stop you..._' She thought. '_Charles can't stop you. Nobody can stop you...'_ She thought helplessly, trembling on her knees in front of her.

"_Silly woman._" Said Jean disdainfully. "_Now, you bore me. There is no room for two queens."_ Emma erupted into flames suddenly, so fast she didn't even cry out in pain. Jean turned her attention to the rest of the Hellfire Club. The X-Men were forgotten, blocked off from approaching her with a strong psychic shield.

"JEAN!" Scott screamed, pounding on the block between them. Tears were streaming down his face.

_"Now_," She said, looking at Selene, Sebastian, and Mastermind. "_You all called me queen_?" He sneered at her, holding his hand out.

"Come, my liege. With us." She turned and cast a look back at the X-Men before stepping with them. "To your throne."

"JEAN. DON'T-"

They disappeared in a flash of orange, leaving a flame behind them.

"JEAN-" The forcefield disappeared and Scott nearly fell on the ground in front of him. Everyone who hadn't been reduced to cinder by Jean had fled a long time ago. Everyone was just staring at the spot where Emma burned, still in shock. _'Can't say I'm sorry to see her go,'_ Scott thought bitterly. She was instrumental to causing this, he knew that.

"Guys..." Kitty whimpered. "What do we do?" She gasped suddenly as the flames surrounded Emma ceased, revealing her in an ice like form like Bobby's. Everyone stared for a moment before Scott walked forward.

"Is... Is she _iced out_?" Bobby asked incredulously. Scott reached out an hesitantly touched her. She sitting as still as a statue, like stone.

"No." He said after a moment. "She's like... Diamond." With a gasp she returned to her human form. She collapsed forward on Scott's lap. He frowned down at her, peeling her off of him. "Piotr." He said, his voice flat. "Please grab her. We're gonna detain her at the institute until we start getting some answers." Piotr lifted the woman wearily.

"Yes. Answers sound like good plan right now." He said, looking worriedly to Kitty.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 6:21 pm_

* * *

Hank sighed, watching the telepath in their makeshift 'cell'. "Rogue will be heartbroken I tested this prototype on the likes of her." He lamented, eyeing the power suppression collar he'd engineered from the Cure lab. "But, we don't need Ms. Frost running around freely in our minds, do we?" Scott clenched his jaw. Who was this woman? Why did she target Jean? He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could find out.

"She'll understand, Hank." He answered distantly, waiting to see the psychic wake up. Hank placed a blue hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find Jean, my friend. Do not worry." He said softly._ 'And do not rage. It does not suit you.'_ He thought to himself. The professor was locked in with Cerebro. They all knew it wouldn't take long to find a signature as unstable as Jean's.

"They'd been planning this. For who knows how long." He turned to Hank, the panic evident on his face. "What are we gonna do?"

"Come together." Hank answered firmly. "We will get through this. We are what do, Scott. We are what we do." Scott turned his fixated stare back on Emma Frost. "Why don't you check on some of the kids?" He tried gently. Scott sighed but turned to return upstairs. He knew if he was a wreck they were doing much worse.

_'Jean..._' He thought_. 'What are we going to do? I can't fight you...'_

"Summers." He looked up to see Piotr standing there. "Some news that is good. Rogue and the Wolverine have returned. That must mean she is all better." He smiled for a moment but sighed when the news did not seem to make Scott feel any better. He took off quickly past the Russian. "Piotr thought it was good news..." He grumbled to himself.

Kitty and Kurt were already racing to the door, yanking it open before Logan could even grab the door knob.

"Rogue!" Shouted Kurt, relieved and excited to see her looking well.

"Rogue! Mr. Logan!" They both smiled wearily. They were both worried about Jean but it was nice to see some familiar faces. Rogue took off her dark green helmet, shaking wavy hair out.

"Hey, dorks." She said softly. The gawked when they realized her face was bare.

"Whoa," Kitty began. "You look-"

"Your FACE!" Kurt exclaimed, covering his mouth. "I mean, you know what I mean it-"

"_Thanks._" Rogue said, rolling her eyes. Logan snorted.

"No," Kitty interjected. "You look..." She finished her statement with a smile and Rogue surprised everyone by wrapping the younger mutant in an embrace.

"Thanks." When they pulled apart she could see Scott coming in hot. She remembered that they were there to help Jean, and they needed to get on that. "Scott," Rogue began. He braced her shoulders and stared into her face, searching to see if her health stamped his approval. She knew if it wasn't such a dire situation he would've smiled, or even complimented her. "I'm so sorry,"

"I'm glad you're back, Rogue." He said, struggling to hold his voice even. "I was worried about you." With that, he broke away from her and stomped toward Logan.

"Shades," He began. "What's goin' on with Red-" He was met with a slug to the face that made Kitty yell out in surprise.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" He shouted, ripping his visor off and shooting Logan with a full blast of his power.

"SCOTT." Both Rogue and Kitty shouted as he took off after him through the door. Logan didn't have to think long about what this was about._ 'Oh brother,'_ He thought, wiping his face off and standing. _'I deserve it but not right fuckin' now, Summers.'_

"YOU GUYS!" Rogue screamed as Scott descended upon him.

"I know!" He screamed in Logan's face. "Jean told me!"

For a moment, time stood still.

* * *

Authors's Note: To anyone who's been reading along, checked my story out, or left a review: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love taking this journey with you and I've got a lot of stories I want to tell.


	17. Svengali

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 6:21 pm_

* * *

Kitty was frozen but Rogue leapt into action. Growling a lot like Logan, she flew forward and grabbed both mutants who were trading punches. Kurt and Kitty stared at her, even more dumbfound that Rogue could fly and lift _two grown men_. Logan sank with defeat in her grip, knowing there was know way he was freeing himself now. Scott wrestled indignantly, seeing too much red to contemplate that Rogue had hoisted them _both_ up.

"You gu-"

"Scott!"

"What's going on?!" Kitty and Kurt watched helplessly as Amara and Jubilee raced over. Gritting her teeth, Rogue hesitantly set them down. Logan stood still but Scott yanked for him again, Rogue's arm keeping him back.

"How could you!?" He snarled at him. "_Jean?_" Rogue's heart felt ice cold but it wasn't hard to hold Scott back, luckily. "What the fuck, Logan?"

"What's going on?"

Rogue looked helplessly at Kurt and Kitty as other students began to gather, murmuring. Rogue could sense her before she saw her. She dropped her arm from Scott and intercepted Laura at the last minute, who was snarling.

"Laura!" She cried. _"No!_" She was reaching her two claws for Scott, who stared at her unflinchingly.

"LAURA. ENOUGH." Logan roared, ripping her from Rogue's arm furiously. "You don't turn those on ANYONE in her-"

"One Eye blasted you with all of his power, your healing factor has been activated for three and a half minutes." She reported, staring hatefully at Scott. "He has started a confrontatio-"

"Laura, enough. it's handled."

"What do you know, she's _just_ like you-" Laura jerked in Logan's arms and he glared silently at Scott. Rogue sent him a look that finally quieted him as the questions around them grew.

"_Not now_, Scott." Rogue said, her voice shaking. He stared at Logan, his jaw clenched.

"Scott," Jaime began. "What's going on?" Scott huffed, wondering what he would even say. Amara and Jubilee stared unsurely at Logan, wondering what the altercation had been about. Whispers and murmurs began buzzing, some students taking more of Scott's side and others Logan.

_'Scott. Rogue. Logan. My office. Now.'_ They all winced from the tone Charles took in their head.

"Break it up." Logan grumbled. "Get back to whatever you were supposed to be doing..." He set Laura down and she stood beside him, staring unblinkingly at Scott. "You too, kid." He said to her. She stood silently. They all knew she would never forgive or forget that attack. "Laura, it's_ fine._ Go." She made no noise besides a defiant exhale.

_'A bit faster would be preferable.'_ Rogue sent both Scott and Logan a scowl before starting for the stairs. She sent Kurt and Kitty an apologetic look.

"The professor's callin' for us, so I'll be back down in a minute." She told them with a frown. They stared at her with their mouths open.

"You can _fly_?" She flashed a sheepish smile before heading to the professor's office, Logan and Scott stomping stiffly behind. Xavier was waiting for them with a cross face that scared even Logan a little bit. They stood in a line and waited for the lashing.

"First of all," He began, his voice tight. "Rogue. You look incredible. We were all very worried when we last saw you. I am glad to see you look _so_ well." He smiled and everybody in the room relaxed. Rogue was suddenly embarrassed, shuffling her feet. "And I even see you've gotten crafty with your new abilities." He turned his attention to Logan and Scott. "_You two..._"

"Chuck..." Logan began.

"Professor-"

"You were both very selfish. Because of _both_ you the attention was drawn from a positive thing to a very negative one." Logan wasn't sure how he was at fault for Scott losing it but he guessed he should've never crossed a line with Jean.

"You're right professor. Sorry, Stripes." She looked at her shoes. Scott exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry, professor. I'm sorry,_ Marie._" Logan's eyes flicked to Scott for a tenth of a second but he didn't take the bait. Rogue shut her eyes and pretended this was a nightmare and not actually the professor's office.

"Furthermore," Xavier continued, looking between Scott and Logan. "Regardless of who started it or what it was about," He stared at them hard. "It is unacceptable and will not be tolerated." Both men's shoulders sagged. "Rogue, I only wanted to tell you how relieved I was to see you looking well. And to thank you for your quick thinking." She smiled sheepishly and wasted no time exited the office.

His stare became more severe when she left. "Do you all not realize what the repercussions of your actions are?" Neither Scott nor Logan knew if Xavier wanted a real answer. "Scott you are the X-Men's _leader_. The new recruits are training to someday serve on a string of_ your_ team. And you," His brow furrowed at Logan. "More kids look up to you as a strong, paternal role in their lives than I can count. Don't make these children feel like they have to choose between you both. It'll be the undoing of the X-Men. Of this school-"

"Of your _dream_?" Scott accused angrily. "That's what all this is about, right? Making sure your name is in the textbooks of the segregated mutant and human schools?"

"Watch it, Scott-"

"Don't_ you_ push it, Logan." Jean was missing. Scott was mad at the world right now.

"Scott, you are hurting. As we all are." Xavier began gently. "Our priority needs to be saving Jean. Not anything else." Scott huffed, dangerously close to crying. He was so scared and angry at the same time he didn't know what he was going to do. "We need to be a united front."

Scott scoffed. "I don't know if I can _do_ that right now." He said, his knuckles numb. Xavier frowned.

"Let's get Jean back from those charlatans, and then we-" He glared at Scott. "Can do whatever we need to."

"Getting Jean is more important, Scott. Not only is Jean in great danger but so are countless lives." Scott turned.

"What about the other people she already burned away? _Now_ you care?"

"_Scott_," Logan warned.

"It's alright, Logan. I can't say I've always made the right choices. I've only tried." He looked at Scott seriously. "I'm asking you to do the same. Not for me or for him, but for _Jean_." Scott grit his teeth. _'No fair.'_ He thought. He knew he had him by bring her up. He stomped toward the door.

"Fine." Was all he said before busting through the door and slamming it. Logan scrubbed a hand over his face and started for the door as well.

"Please, stay." He froze. Xavier wasn't finished. "Logan..."

"Charles-"

"How_ could_ you? Do you expect me to penalize the boy fo-"

"No." Logan cut in. "No." Xavier sighed in frustration and something else. Maybe jealousy? Logan didn't have to be a telepath to know that Charles loved Jean as much as maybe him or Scott. Maybe even more. He dare not mention it.

"How could you? A student of this school, barely a woman... Logan, do you see what you've done?" He sighed, looking at the ground. He knew the professor wasn't wrong. "She's not always herself. We don't know how much of her powers has to do with everything." Truth be told, the thought that Jean was not herself when she was with Logan was comforting. And a part of Xavier even hoped it hurt him when he said that.

"All I can do is apologize." He clenched his fists. "I should've turned and walked away from her." Xavier sat back, not satisfied but know they had other things to attend to.

"You should get the kids in the mission room. We need to make a plan about Jean, we're running out of time. If Scott gives you more trouble," He looked to Logan wearily. "Send him to me." With a sigh, Logan nodded.

* * *

Kitty dragged her fingers through Rogue's strangely wavy hair. She had never imagined she'd see the girl without any makeup. She and Jean had even put on her gloves and did her makeup just as she liked it while she was in a coma. But she had returned slightly sun-kissed with a few freckles, wavy hair, and a face free of make up.

"I never thought I'd like, say this, but there are _so_ many ways I want to do your makeup. Your face is perfect for it!" Rogue eyed Kitty suspiciously.

"Just haven' had time to do it." She answered, looking around in confusion. Kurt leaned in, inspecting her hair as well.

"So, did you vork through everything in your head? Are you okay now?" He asked anxiously. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"I'll always be a basket case but for now, I think I'm alright." She frowned, wondering what was taking Scott and Logan so long to be done talking. "Hey, have you guys seen Remy?" Her stare became worried. "I know I jus' got here, but..." Kurt and Kitty both looked at each other then back at Rogue. "Oh no... Tell me." She demanded.

"Vell..." Kurt began.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him since you left with Logan." Rogue's shoulders sagged. _'He didn't run off, did he?'_ "But, he was probably just missing you!" She followed up quickly after Kurt glared at her. Rogue looked like she was doing well but they both knew deep down, she was still fragile.

"Yeah, things just got crazy around here." Rogue frowned as Scott appeared down the stairs. Rogue broke away from the younger mutants and approached him, chewing on her lip.

"Scott-"

"Did you know?" His voice was flatter than Rogue had ever heard. "You touched Logan's skin. So you_ knew_?" Tears formed instantly in her eyes. This was the moment she'd been dreading since she touched him.

"Scott, I-"

"It's okay." He interrupted, his impassivity starting to scare Rogue. "I get it. You didn't ask to bear witness to _that_ train wreck." He moved around her.

"Scott, I'm sor-"

"Let's go." He called. "We have a prisoner. And we're gonna go talk to her." Bobby cocked his eyebrow when he saw Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty heading toward the basement and turned to follow.

"What's going on?"

"We're gonna talk to Emma Frost." Scott answered, his jaw set. Rogue looked around.

"But, _who's_ Emma Frost?" Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right," She said. "You weren't here..."

"These people came to the protest and provoked Jean." Scott filled in without turning around. "She left with them, she's not herself." Rogue frowned at Scott's explanation. She knew it was much worse than that, especially if Jean wasn't in the mansion. Hank's face lit up at the sight of Rogue.

"My dear Rogue! Piotr said you were here but I didn't know I'd get the privilege of seeing you so soon!" He exclaimed in surprise. She smiled warmly.

"Hey, Hank." She eyed the blonde woman sitting silently in her cell. She looked around in disbelief. "Um..."

"She was there." Scott said with a frown. Hank sighed.

"She still won't talk and tell us anything about what's going on or where we might find Jean." Hank reported. Scott growled, grabbing on to his sunglasses. "Scott, wait-"

"She cain't tell us anything if you _blast_ her!" Rogue snapped from beside him. She looked at the women. "What happened at the Friend's Of Humanity protest, anyways? How did you capture her?"

"Jean psychically demolished her." Bobby blurted to a glare from Scott. Rogue looked around.

"Okay, well..." She gestured to her head. "I have Jean locked in here, kind of." She suggested. Logan scoffed from behind them.

"That was the one psyche you didn't work on." He reminded her cynically. Rogue shrugged.

"Might be even better." She looked expectantly at Hank. With a sigh he opened the door to the cell holding Emma. Rogue stared at her for a long while. She didn't even acknowledge the other mutant. "Do ya know what my powers are?" Rogue asked after a while.

"I don't care." She responded curtly. Rogue smirked.

"I take powers, memories, and the life force of my victims." She pulled a brown glove off. Emma looked at her with wide, blue eyes. "Don't worry, I don't want a _street walker_ in my head." Her gaze hardened but she didn't move.

"Then what _do_ you want? I'm not talking to someone with those split ends and that dye job." Rogue blinked.

"Jean's in my head. A whole version of her." There was silence. Kurt frowned from the observation room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea..." Kitty shrugged.

"She might just scare it out of her."

Emma looked Rogue up and down "Is that so?" She spat. Rogue nodded.

"Where is Jean at?"

"I'm not telling the likes of _you._" Rogue shook her head.

"Okay, fine. The hard way." She shut her eyes and Emma watched, bored. Rogue seemed to focus on something in her mind and then she opened them. Her stare was just like Jean's when she was tormenting the other telepath. Emma's blood ran cold as Rogue began to laugh in a voice devoid of any accent.

"_Emma..."_ She hissed. Kitty shivered involuntarily from the observation room. It made everyone uncomfortable to see Rogue be so volatile. "_I've been so bored locked up in her mind... Now I get to play with you._" She simulated a flaming earth in her hand.

"Stop it..." Said Emma, trembling. "I said stop it!" She cried as flames fanned out from Rogue.

"_It's too late._" She snapped back at her, crushing the earth in her hand. "_You should've talked_."

"I'm sorry-"

"_I will burn you to the marrow of your bones_-"

"PLEASE!"

"ROGUE." Scott screamed, banging on the window. The flames shrank back. Rogue stumbled on her feet as Scott ran into the cell with her. She looked around, rubbing her head.

"_Scott..."_ She began, but it still wasn't her voice. Logan's blood ran cold as he filed past Scott into the cell. "Scott, what's going on? Why is she in here?" Scott crept closer.

"Jean..."

"She's lost in her psyche." Said Logan, watching her carefully. "This happens sometimes when she does that. Red," He looked at Rogue seriously. "Gotta let Rogue back now." She looked at him in confusion.

"_Rogue_? What do you mean _Rogue_?" Logan frowned at her.

"Elf, get the professor." He barked, as Rogue began to look around. '_We can't let her get agitated like this.'_ He thought worriedly. Emma stood suddenly.

"Take the collar off." She demanded, eyeing Rogue wearily.

"No way!" Scott growled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want her stuck like that? Or are you gonna wait for the _wheelchair bound_ psychic to come." Scott could see the anxiety creeping onto her features and he knew where it was going.

"Fine." He said quickly taking the collar off for her. She focused on Rogue's head, grunting from not being able to lift her chained hands. Rogue groaned and doubled over, looking around.

"Okay," She breathed. Emma glared at her.

"Great party trick, perfect for amateur hour." She said sarcastically. Scott stepped forward.

"Will you talk to us now?" He asked, his arms folded. "She'll do it again." Rogue smirked.

"Fine. I'll talk to you. What would you like to know?" She smiled sweetly at Scott.

"What the hell did you do to Jean?" Emma blinked and then she busted out laughing. Rogue crossed her arms.

"She's really charming." She mumbled.

"What did _I_ do? Darling that Jean _is_ Jean. You can't have the Phoenix force without her and vice versa." She shook her head. "The Hellfire Club is an ancient secret society that worships her, not Jean Grey. The Phoenix." Bobby sighed.

"This is already confusing..."

"What do y'all want with the Phoenix? Nothing _good_, I guess." Emma shot Rogue a dirty look.

"I was supposed to defeat her in ritual combat and take on the force, leading the Hellfire Club and the world." Logan snorted.

"Let me guess, _that_ didn't go how you planned, did it?" Emma glowered at him. "You couldn't stand up to Jean. You're all bark." Scott smirked for the first time in a while.

"Yup, not even close." Her face was pinched in a scowl.

"Oh, and like any of_ you_ losers can do anything about her? I'm here. I didn't succeed. Now she's "dark" and in the hands of those psychos-"

"Those psycho's who were your associates?" Scott interjected.

"Up until they didn't help you steal the Phoenix Force?" Rogue continued. Emma huffed.

"What I have in mind and what _they_ have in mind are two different things. What they have in mind involves death. And lots of it if we don't do somethin-"

"_We?_" Logan snarled. "What's we, darlin'? You're staying in here regardless of what you tell us." She glared at him.

"You need a telepath on the field-" She began.

"No way. This could all be a trap." Logan barked. He gestured to Rogue. "If we really need one this one can clearly call up powers-" Emma snorted, looking at Rogue.

"You'll just have two problems on your hands." She looked between him and Scott. She was probably right. Logan growled.

"I don't want her coming along." He asserted.

"You would put Charles on the battlefield? You certainly have no shot without an active telepath." Scott sighed.

"If you cross us," He began as he undid the collar. "I'll..." He let his thought trail off. Rogue sneered from behind him.

"I've touched a lot of people, Emma." The white queen sent her a glare. Rogue grabbed the collar from Scott as soon as he took it off, looking down at her in wonder. He came back to the present for the moment and thought about how important something like this would be for Rogue.

"Thinking about Remy?" He said suddenly. _'Way to go, Summers...'_ Rogue's face remained even.

"No. Well, not really. We should take this on the X-Jet." She looked at Scott seriously. "In case I get out of control-" He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her seriously. Jean had lost control and now they'd _lost_ Jean.

"Don't talk like that!" He barked desperately. "I believe in you, I know you'll be in control of your powers. No matter what happens." She dropped her gaze from his face, trying to control the beating of her heart.

"I know, Scott. But we gotta think about the safety of other people. Other people on_ this_ team." She answered seriously. "You don't want to think of the alternative." Scott shook his head and took the collar from her.

"Fine. Just in case." Rogue approached him nervously, her fingers twiddling. "Scott,"

He turned to face her, frowning when she seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Remy lately?"

* * *

_East Brooklyn, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 9:21 pm_

* * *

"If she uses Cerebro, she will die." Destiny repeated. Remy stared at the cards he'd been anxiously laying out on the table as the prophet spoke. "If she fights against Jean, she will die. If she stays here, with the X-Men," She looked in Remy and Mystique's direction although she could not see. "She will die. And soon. Even with her powers."

Remy slammed the table suddenly. He had sold his soul to the devil and it had done nothing. "Ain' nothin' makin' her leave dat damn school!" He erupted. "She almos' hated me fo' bringin' it up once. What we suppose'd to do, _non? _Chére doomed, she almos' like it dat way." Remy was panicking. The more they interfered with Rogue's destiny the worse it got. It was almost poetic.

"Focus." Mystique barked. "We can work with this..."

"HOW." Remy screamed. "Dis shit is unfixable! I don' wanna know anymore I just wanna be wit' her-" Mystique slapped Remy across the face. Hard.

"Ante up, Gambit. I've been fighting these visions all of Anna's life!" Remy settled in the chair, his mind racing. "She may not want to leave, but unfortunately it's the only option we have. You," She pointed at Remy. "Have to make it happen. By choice or by force."

"By _force_? Y'ever force dat girl to do somethin'? How_ da_t work out for you?"

Mystique rolled her eyes. "I am truly not interested in what you can't do, Remy. Make a plan and get her out of that institute." She leaned forward and stared in his red and black eyes. "Or she dies."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 9:32 pm_

* * *

"There... According to my calculations..." Rogue looked at the scribbled pages of notes and equations Kitty had mapped up for Cerebro. She did routine maintenance on the Danger Room, War Room, and Cerebro as her hacking and coding skills progressed. Rogue had thought it wise to accompany her chatty friend and even ask if she could do something specifically. "Non-telepaths can use Cerebro now. Not to search for mutant signatures, but..."

"To amplify their powers." Rogue filled in breathlessly. Kitty set her tools down and eyed her friend wearily.

"Rogue, what's going on?" She began.

"_Why_ is somethin' goin' on?!" Rogue shot back defensively. Kitty crossed her arms.

"Because you came with me to fix the Danger Room _and_ Cerebro? Rogue," She looked at her worriedly. "What is it? I know I just, like, phase through walls but everyone can tell by the way you and the professor and the way Logan are acting... Something's going on." Rogue frowned, looking at her hands,

"I've been havin' visions, Kitty." Rogue began slowly._ 'Okay, good. She's actually talking.' _Kitty thought.

"Okay," Said Kitty. "Of what?" Rogue shook her head.

"No. I won't tell anyone." Kitty cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just focus on making sure Cerebro ca-" Rogue froze mid sentence, standing abruptly.

"What is it?" Logan's senses weren't as strong anymore but she could just sense him.

_'Remy,_' She thought. She took off in flight from excitement, leaving a confused Kitty behind.

"Rogue!"

She raced to the back of the mansion and saw him standing there, dumbly at the door. His breath caught in his throat. There she was. He hadn't seen her in days. Oh, how he'd missed her. She'd been all he could think about, feeling like an alien in the institute without her. He watched as she ripped the sliding glass door with maybe too much strength and stood there, staring at him.

It took everything in her not to mash her lips to his like they had at Genosha. Sometimes, it was all Rogue could think about. That one kiss. Remy had been the only person Rogue had kissed since her powers manifested, ever. Why did he affect her like this? "_Remy,_" She breathed, burying her face in his spicy smelling jacket. Like incense.

"_Chére_." He breathed, placing a hand on top of her head. He let his fingers play with the wavy strands with wonder, amazed that Rogue stood bare before him. "I missed ya s'much, chére. I was goin' crazy here." They broke apart and just looked at each other. Rogue fell down a very deep black and red hole. She squeezed his hands through her gloves, wanting to tell him so much and say nothing all at once. "I-"

"I have her powers." She blurted suddenly, dropping her hands from his grip. "Forever." Her gaze fell to the floor and he gripped her shoulder.

"Dis ain' ya fault, Rogue." He said, his eyes hard. "None o'da blame on you." She shook her head.

"I wish that were true," Remy. She walked away from him hugging herself. "I spent the entire time in Canada coming to terms with that. No matter how much I don't want to be, I'm not totally blameless." Remy looked away from her. _'I'm a monster.'_ He thought bitterly, thinking about how much pain he had caused her. _'She almost died.'_ "I gotta use these powers and do somethin' with 'em." She stared at her gloved hands. For some reason, Remy was frowning.

'It's like he's happy to see me, but," She examined his face. _'It's like he's sad.'_ "Everythin' okay, Remy?" She asked, her brow creased in worry. He flashed her a lazy smile.

"Course it is. 'Specially wit' you here." He grinned down at her. She remembered the collar in the X-Jet._ 'That'll make him smile.'_

"Remy... I have to show you somethin'." He cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Remy like where dis' is goin'..." She slapped him playfully but the blush betrayed her. Remy almost felt like taking the risk with her powers._ 'Can't risk dese memories, though. My mental blocks might not be dat good._' He worried. It would be catastrophic if Rogue found out about Mystique anytime soon. He needed her to leave the campus.

He followed her towards the elevator and into the basement curiously._ 'I wonder what she up to...'_ He thought suspiciously._ 'Girl always gettin' into somet'in.'_ He mused to himself. They made it to the X-Jet and Rogue put her information to get in. "Dis ain't gonna be like last time, is it chére?" She sent him a glare and climbed inside.

"Ha ha, very funny." She went into a cabinet and grabbed something while Remy watched.

"S'what dat?"

"A power suppression collar." There was a lull of silence. "H-Hank made it from the scraps we found from the lab. The one I was captured in..." She swallowed hard and looked at the device in her hand. "Remy... I can-" He grabbed the device from her hands and gently placed it around her neck.

"Tell me," He asked. "Is dis okay?" Rogue nodded after a moment, busy staring into his eyes. "_Say it._"

"_Yes_," She breathed, her heart hammering so fast she was amazed she didn't collapse to the floor. With a trembling hand, Rogue reached up and touched the center of the collar. A light turned red and it seemed to be on. Remy reached out with his fingerless gloves and ran his hand through Rogue's wavy hair. She sighed, closing her eyes to the electrifying feeling.

"Da wilderness look amazing on you, _mon chéri._" He said, looking down at her in wonder. Rogue giggled.

"I jus' haven't done anything with myself." She said with an eye roll. "Should I stick with the look? I _did_ come out of those woods different."

"_Oui._" Remy stared at her for as long as he could without kissing her. He really had tried. He descended upon her lips in a fury, kissing her like she'd disappear if he let go. She kissed him back. Just as passionately. Just as desperately. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him as they kissed, her hands finding their way to his long hair.

"Remy," She gasped as he slammed her back against the wall of the X-Jet. "_Remy!_" She exclaimed. "_Every touch is like... Is like..._"

He broke away from kissing her red neck and looked down in astonishment. "Oh, you mean... _C'est bon_!" He laid her gently on the floor of the jet, grinning like a hungry lion. "Rogue," He looked down at her. _"Anna-Marie... D-_"

"Yes." She said before he could finish. "More than anything." Remy inhaled, thinking about what finally getting to be intimate with Rogue might be like. He was panicking. He talked a big game but there weren't that many times the nineteen year old had done the deed himself. He slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her as they both began to wiggle out of their garments. Remy slipped out of his clothes quickly, like an eel. For Rogue it was more of a dance. Slowly peeling off a glove. Unwrapping one layer. It was driving Remy wild.

He was too amazed and turned on to have stage fright. He dove right in and they both let their bodies dictate what they wanted. It turns out the girl who couldn't touch could touch all along. There was no indication that without the collar she was unable to touch people without harming them. Laying with Rogue was the best thing he'd ever felt. He had tossed, plucked, and ravaged girls before but it was _nothing_ like this.

He thought they might do it forever. Until something tore into the X-Jet. Rogue instinctively clutched his jacket over her as he scrambled for his staff.

"Wha'da-"

Six claws came through the other side and Logan appeared, snarling. "_Gambit..."_

"Oh my god, LOGAN?"

"_This_ what you use that collar for?" Logan sneered, pointing his claw toward the cabinet. "And_ you,_ get out. Now. Just get dressed and go." Remy complied quickly, sparing a last glance at Rogue before deciding to wait somewhere nearby to intercept her. Logan turned back to the other mutant, shrouded in the brown trench coat.

"_Rogue..._"

"Logan. Logan this _isn't_ any of your busi-'

"Like _HELL_ it isn't. What were you thinking? _Him_? The first guy who bats his eye and puts up with your hard exterior for a week i-"

"You don't know_ shit_ about Remy." The venom in her voice silence him. However it had happened, the swamp rat had imprinted deeply on Rogue.

"Rogue, sex. Touching. Commitment. Intimacy... These are all really bi-"

"Don't you think I _know_ that, Logan! Do you think I'm stupid? I can be trusted to save the world but not to choose who I have se-"

"That's not what I was saying!" Logan yelled, pausing for a moment to regain his composure with the girl. "Those things are dangerous on their own for_ anyone_. Their _especially_ dangerous for you!" His stare become softer. "You're gonna get _hurt_, Stripes. I know you like Gumbo and whatever, but you're putting yourself in a position to get hurt. And we don't have time to deal with stuff like that, we're making a plan for Jean as we speak."

Rogue turned away from him. She hated when he actually made sense. Of course Remy could break her heart beyond repair if he chose to. But that was a risk Rogue wanted to take, for some reason. Especially with each fight seeming harder than the last._ 'I don't wanna leave earth having never...'_ She spared Logan from the thought.

He averted his eyes from the teenager. "I'll just go so you can..." He stumbled out of the jet.

"Are we-"

"I don't care." He replied, his mind occupied with the upcoming confrontation with Jean. "You and_ lover boy_ can fix the jet. That's your punishment." She rolled her eyes and sat in the X-Jet alone for a moment in disbelief.

"What the fuck?"


	18. Fire And Life Incarnate

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 9:53 pm_

* * *

Rogue slunk back into the mansion and was grateful when she only ran into Remy. She exhaled with relief.

"'Dere you are," He breathed. Relieved. "Rogue, I'm so-"

"No, it's okay. I don't have any regrets." She frowned a little. "I really can't believe Logan did that... Don't worry about him." Remy stared down at her wavy hair as she stood there. She had on a green shirt, a white scarf, and a brown leather jacket. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but a message from the professor interrupted her.

'_Everyone, to the Danger Room lobby for a briefing and brainstorm. We need to head out.'_ He voice sounded grave. Rogue frowned and it caught Remy's attention.

"S'da matter, _chére_?" He looked down at her, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Did'cha hear?" She looked at him quizzically and remembered he couldn't receive the professor's telepathic messages. "Oh, sorry. The professor says we need to get to the Danger Room, come on." She tugged on him but he held back. "_Remy-_"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. Rogue tugged on him again. "I'll explain on the way-" He stayed put. "Remy, it's Jean!" He frowned. "C'mon-" He shook his head.

"Rogue, listen to me." He started gravely. "If you go up agains' Jean som'thin bad gonna happen! It's _gon'_ happen t'you." He warned her earnestly. She backed away from him.

"Gee, thanks for the support." He grabbed her wrist gently.

"_Chére_, I'm tryna protect you." Fear flashed in Rogue's eyes.

"_Protect_ me? Remy, what's goin' on? You're _scaring_ me." He squeezed her arm tight, looking around. _'I cannot let her go.'_ He thought Mystique's words. '_By choice or by force.'_ He sighed, bringing Rogue close to him in an embrace. "Remy-"

"D'ya trus' me?" Rogue nodded slowly. "Okay. We gotta go. Now." Rogue shook her head.

"Wh-What? No way! What's gotten into you?!" She wrenched free from him with ease.

_"Chére_-"

"Don' _chére_ me!" Rogue snapped, crossing her arms haughtily. "What are you goin' on about, Gambit. Tell me." The use of 'Gambit' stung but he was acting weird. He shook his head.

"Ya _jus'_ have to trust me."

"How," Rogue shot back. "You're not _tellin'_ me anything!"

_'Rogue?'_

_'Stripes'_

Rogue closed her eyes and groaned loudly. "Remy, they're waitin' on-" She was surprised when he still tugged her in the opposite direction. "REMY."

"Ya can't go,_ fille_." His voice was quiet. Rogue stared at him for a long moment.

"What's going on with you," She asked, her voice shaking with anger. "We have _sex_ now ya think ya _tell_ me what to do?" She asked, her voice steadily rising. She stalked towards him menacingly, her eyes dark. Of course they would fight right after fucking. Typical.

"S'not dat at all n'you know it!" He cried angrily. He shot a hand to her unruly hair and stroked it. "I care about YOU. I worry about YOU. I'm scared fo' YOU, _chére_." The look in his red and black eyes sent a chill down her spine. He meant every word. He was in anguish. _'What's driving him crazy like this?'_

"Remy... _Remy,_ talk to me." The pleading tone of her voice tugged at the depths of his insides. He hated hearing her beg almost. It was not in Rogue's nature. He looked down into her trusting face.

_'Da only real chance you got of savin' her is tellin her da truth.'_ He thought grudgingly. _'T'hell what she t'ink about me.'_ "What if Remy told you he knew something bad was about to happen to ya." His voice was shaking. Rogue's heart was pounding in her chest.

"_How_, Remy?" A long silence passed.

"Destiny-" The look on Rogue's face splintered into a million pieces before Remy's eyes. One of her hands worked themselves into a claw. If he had been in contact with Destiny, he had been in contact with Mystique.

"Gambi-'

"Rogue, ya listen me." He started, holding his hands out. "You can hate _me_ all ya want, but what matters now is you get far awa-"

"What else do you need to tell me, Remy." He froze. She knew if Mystique and Destiny had been meeting with Remy there was far more to this equation. His lip trembled but he did not say a word. "_Remy_-" He stumbled backward.

_'Rogue, if I find you before you turn up to the conference room you're getting a shot and a 6 am training session!'_ Logan snarled through her mind. She didn't care. She was focused on Remy. She began snaking a hand free from a brown, suede glove.

"_Chére,_ don't-" He grabbed her wrist quickly but she leaned up and pecked him. He gave a strangled cry as his memories and life force flowed into Rogue briefly. She groaned in concentration, trying to brace herself for the rapid influx of memories. "What have you _done_..." Said Remy as he slid to the floor.

"I'm findin' what you don't want me to." She said, glaring at him with red and black eyes. The effect faded shortly after as Rogue only took a peck. She stood still, her face blank as she shifted freely through Remy's memories. The moment she found what she was looking for Scott and Logan appeared, their faces somewhere between angry and worried.

"Rogue," Scott began, his brow creased. They both jumped when they saw Remy on the ground.

"What in the hell is..." Logan watched carefully as Rogue streamed through his memories, tears running down her face. Scott's posture changed when he realized something had happened. Something was wrong.

"What... Happened here?" He asked unsurely, eyeing Remy as he slowly came to.

"No..." Rogue whimpered, falling to her knees. "No. Tell me it isn't true, Remy. _TELL ME_." Scott ran uncertainly to her side, already glaring at Remy.

"I'm sorry..." Remy whispered quietly.

"You're SORRY?" Rogue screamed in anguish, hugging herself on the ground. Logan shot his claws out.

"What the fuck'd you do,_ bub_?" He demanded angrily. Scott was kneeling by Rogue's side.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." He said worriedly. Rogue shook her head.

"Remy set me up."

* * *

_Downtown D.C. 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 9:33 pm_

* * *

Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Mastermind and Jean stood in the basement of their headquarters. Selene had a beauty that was ancient, with the sharp pointed features of a cat. She was always drenched in expensive, black fabrics and she was what one called a psychic vampire. She looked at Jean with approval.

"I think that she is ready. My red queen." Sebastian said, admiring the powerful and terrifying Dark Phoenix.

"Yes, she is impressive. But I think there is still a part of her that loves them. The others..." Dark Phoenix scoffed.

"_Dark Phoenix loves nothing_."

"Prove it," Selene wagered, wagging her sharp, black nails. "Show to us that you will commit to attacking the special session in D.C called over the subject of 'mutants' with us. Prove you won't back down!"

Dark Phoenix only smiled before she shot to the sky, disappearing completely.

"You hag," Mastermind spat, stroking his facial hair in anger. "What have you done?!" They waited in anticipation as glitter suddenly began to rain like confetti or fireworks. They looked around in confusion.

"Is this what she's doing?" Selene questioned. "Light shows?" Dark Phoenix appeared suddenly amongst again, sneering.

"_There._"

"My queen," Sebastian began, kneeling to her. "What is it you've done?" She gestured to the sky with her hand.

"_I demolished a planet, once more inhabited than ours."_ They all stared at her in disbelief. _'How... How is she so... Powerful.' "Does that satisfy you for my commitment?_" Selene nodded, trembling. She went down on her knees.

"Y-yes, my queen..."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 10:07 pm_

* * *

Nobody moved a muscle.

"Remy set me up." Said Rogue as she stared at him.

"Wha-"

"He's made deals with Sinister. He took me there and let him take my blood _and_ my DNA!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "He set me up and told Mystique where we'd be on the hiking trail. And he's here to take me away to keep me from stoppin' Jean." She shook her head. "After everything I told you about _betrayal_, Remy..."

He shook his head, struggling to climb to his feet after being absorbed. "Rogue it was to protect y-"

"Who protected CAROL? You took someone's life away and ya damn near _ruined_ mine!" She shouted at him, her fists balled in agony. Her bone claws shot out unexpectedly, causing her to shriek in pain. "Don't you _know_ me? _At all_? That'd I'd truly rather_ die_ if it took all this pain and heartache to keep me here, you bastard! So don't you _dare_ say this was for me!" She roared. "You're being selfish and thinkin' about you! Yaself. _Ya always have._" Logan was vibrating with adrenaline.

"Oh buddy," He began, his voice dark and gravelly. "I'm gonna skin you and tan the hide. _Make me a new pair of boots._" Scott rose, his fists at his side.

"No you won't." He replied, flashing a full optic blast at Remy, blowing him back several meters. "Skin won't be good anymore." Rogue stared at her hands, too in shock to do anything._ 'He met Mystique before he gave me that kiss in Genosha. All of it, tainted._' She thought, numb.

Remy struggled to his feet, his shoulder seared._ 'Merde...'_ He thought. The burns from Scott's blasts were hellish. He covered the smoking hole in his armor with his hand.

"I'll give you 'till the count of one to just disappear, _Gumbo._" Said Logan as he stalked forward, sharpening his claws menacingly. Remy frowned, his staff extended.

"Remy don' give a shit 'bout none of yall," He growled. "And he don' care if Rogue hates him. I'm not gonna let her die when it can be avoided!"

"Last I remember she almost died becaus_e you_ partnered up with Mystique. You leave pain and destruction everywhere you go." He placed a hand on on his visor threateningly."We don't want it anymore." He looked helplessly at Rogue who looked away from him.

"_Chére_," He begged. "You got my memories. My feelin's. You kno-"

"_Ah never wanna see you again_." She had said it. The only words that could've casted the cajun away.

"Ro-

"_GO_." Her eyes were shut tight and more tears were leaking down her face.

"Now." Scott followed, lifting his visor even higher. Tears in his eyes, Remy leapt through a nearby window and disappeared into the night. Rogue struggled to her feet, her labored breathing making it difficult.

"Rog-" Logan began but her defeated look silenced him. Scott tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she jerked out of his grip.

"Don't!" She screamed, her voice breaking all over again. "_Just don't_."

"Rogue," Logan tried again.

"Just say it." Rogue sighed, her back to him.

"Say what?"

"_I told you so_."

Silence. Logan huffed, offended. "You_ really_ think I'd say that? Right now?" Rogue shrugged.

"You should."

"Rogue..." He raked his hands in his hair. "That's the _last_ thing I feel like sayin' right now. Only thing I feel like sayin' is I'm sorry." Rogue scoffed, wiping at her eyes.

"Not like I care." She snapped, scowling deeply. "I was tired of him bein' _mah _responsibility 'round here anyways. Good riddance. Go thieve under someone _else's_ nose!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Scott approached her but she backed away. The thought of anybody touching her right now nauseated herself.

"Rogue..." He tried. She avoided the X-Men leader's face.

"I'm fine." She snapped, running a hand over head head. It was pounding from stress. He smiled at her sadly as she finally let him put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," He said softly. "You're not."

"And that's fine." Logan added from behind him. Rogue fought her very hardest against her tears.

"Listen... Thanks. But we can have a "Gambit hurt Rogue's feelin's" party later. Jean needs us. Now."

"That's right." Said Logan. "So don't carry all of that baggage into something we can't afford to mess up. Feel it, Rogue. No matter how bad it hurts." She shook her head.

"Try. A little bit." Scott pleaded. He needed the strong, level headed Rogue on his side now more than ever. She sighed and screamed in her hands in frustration. She pushed her back against the wall and slid to the floor and sobbed. Logan and Scott just watched her mourn for an uncomfortable moment. They both wanted to be there for her physically but they knew it wouldn't help right now.

After a second, she took a deep breath and wiped at her face. "Okay," She breathed, her voice watery. "I'm okay now." Scott rolled his eyes secretly.

_'Liar,'_ He thought. She looked light headed and her eyes were puffy. But they did have to go on with the show, unfortunately.

"We'll board the Blackbird, the X-Jet is..." His voice trailed off." Emma says they're probably in D.C planning something big." She nodded distantly. "Hey, I got your back in the jet. You won't get asked any questions you don't want to answer." She nodded graciously.

"Thanks, Logan." They boarded the chatty Blackbird in silence to the confusion of their teammates.

"_There_ they are!" Kurt groaned, hanging upside down out of boredom. Kitty leapt about 10 feet in the air and away from Piotr's lap to the laughs of Bobby and Amara.

"Oh, _hey_!" She cried sheepishly to a disapproving growl of Logan's.

"I like you, Rasputin. Don't mess that up." He warned as he got in the cockpit beside Storm. Piotr lapsed into his iron form out of nervousness to more laughs. Logan ordinarily would've smirked, at least, if he wasn't so worried about Rogue. '_Poor kid will never catch a break...'_

Rogue stood sequestered to the back of the jet, Scott guarding her stoically. Kitty and Kurt found it odd that Rogue hadn't even greeted them. And that Remy wasn't with her. Kitty approached her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kitty..." Scott began.

"Okay,_ like,_ what's going on?" Rogue turned away from the girl but she noticed she was crying and desperately trying to hide it. "Rogue-"

"Let it alone, Half-Pint." Logan's tone was gentle but firm. Kurt frowned.

"But,"

"Please, everyone." Ororo chimed in, not sure what was going on but understanding Logan's choice of words.

They looked back at the stripe haired mutant. Kitty slipped her hand in hers, peering at her worriedly. "Hey," She whispered. "Is everything okay?" Her lip trembled.

"No," She shuddered, hugging herself. "But now ain't the time. Jean needs us." Everyone put on a serious face. Kitty moved to allow Rogue some space to breathe. She surprised the girl by hugging onto her from behind. Rogue stiffened but even she couldn't deny that what she really needed was a hug. Kurt hooked his arm in Rogue's, his face solemn.

"We got your back, Sis." He said with a smile. Kitty nodded behind her. Scott was too worried to spare words but he placed a large and comforting hand on top of Rogue's head. Bobby hook his arms around Rogue's legs.

"We're gonna get through this," Said Scott after a while. "We're X-Men." Rogue wiped at her face and sighed. She had never been so relieved to have such amazing friends.

"Just say the vord," Kurt began. "I'll teleport him to the bottom of the ocean." Kitty ribbed Rogue.

"Yeah I'll leave him in a wall." Rogue rolled her eyes and chuckled a little.

"I must be rubbin' off on you guys."

* * *

Remy stumbled through the New York alley ways miserably, his shoulder bleeding. _'God damn it...' H_e thought. He kept thinking about the look on Rogue's face when she said she never wanted to see him again. Dead. Devoid ofemotion. Cold, gray eyes. He shook the image from his tortured brain. "_Rogue..._" He muttered, stumbling to one knee. Thunder boomed above head and he began to snicker. "Course..." He thought, big rain drops pelting his beaten frame.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, Remy..." Came an all too familiar voice from behind him. Their silhouette was obscured by darkness but Remy knew who it was. He spat blood bitterly.

"Don' nobody wanna talk _t'you_." He growled, not even turning around. He reached a bloodstained hand into his jacket to grab a card and charge it. The voice busted out into laughter.

"I love your tenacity, Remy. That's why I'm here, again." Mr. Sinister stepped into the light of a streetlamp, glowering down on the mutant. "Don't make me ask anymore. _Join me,_ Remy." He cupped the mutants face in his cold hand. Remy shook free, snarling. "Let me fix you. Maybe even make you better than before."

"You d'reason Rogue will never even look at me again." He snickered.

"Oh no, that's all your fault. And if not you, then Mystique." He answered matter-of-factly. "I am very easy to blame right now, tell you what." He leaned in close to him. "Work for me and you can blame me for whatever you want!" Remy shook his head.

"Dis all a big joke to you,_ non_?" Mr. Sinister snickered.

"What have you got to lose now? You can wallow in your unrequited love for that girl, or..." He gestured toward himself. "You can get over her through _me."_ Remy looked into Mr. Sinister's black eyes. "C'mon, Gambit. Let me build you anew."

Remy looked at his hands getting pelted with rain. His shoulder hurt but it was nothing compared to the feeling in his heart. He knew he deserved it but it didn't make it hurt any less, to be cast away by the one person he tried to do everything for. The one person whose heroic ideals he'd never live up to. The only person he couldn't have.

"_D'accord_." Mr. Sinister grinned widely.

"Merci, Gambit."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 11th Oc__t. Tuesday 10:27 pm_

* * *

Rogue stole a look at Scott's obviously worried face in the Blackbird. He looked exhausted. Exhausted from being worried. A memory plowed through Rogue's head, causing her to cry out about. Rogue wasn't sure if these visions were the future or just possibilities of the future. She didn't know if it was runoff from Jean or Apocalypse or maybe her own latent power but they were escalating in violence.

_Scott was screaming, pleading with Jean to recognize him and all her friends. She had already incinerated the professor. She may have burned Logan if his healing factor didn't bring him back. _

_"Jean... Please! I love you." She smiled at Scott, her eyes glowing white. _

_"Dark Phoenix loves nothing, she owns you, Scott. You are MINE." Her hand shot out quickly and jammed straight through Scott's stomach. Or, at least, it would've. If Rogue hadn't shoved him out of the way. _

_"Rogue, DON'T-" Jean cackled, the flames around her rising in unison._

_"How cute..." _

_"Scott..." Rogue said through clenched teeth, blood dripping out of her mouth. _

_"No... Why?" _

"Hey?" Scott's voice broke Rogue from her day dream. "The professor found Jean with Cerebro. He sent the coordinates. We're here." Rogue looked out the window at what she could only think looked like D.C. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Right." She said, shaking her head. Scott frowned.

"I am sorry..." He said suddenly. "About Remy." Rogue's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Thanks, Scott. We're gonna get through this,_ all of this_." She grabbed his hand hesitantly and exhaled with relief when he grabbed it back, squeezing tightly. Logan turned back and looked at the team grimly.

"Stay sharp." He ordered. "And no engaging with Jean. If you have to," He looked around. "Protect civilians." Ororo stood.

"Kitty, is the portable Cerebro here?" Kitty nodded gravely, handing her the device. Logan sighed and approached Rogue.

"You sure about this, kid?" Rogue smiled lamely.

"You know I don't have a choice." He held back from stopping her when she placed the machine on her head. Scott glared out the window seriously.

"Just give me the chance to get her to focus on me, Rogue." She nodded with determination, fighting the butterflies in her stomach._ 'It's just Jean, we'll rescue her.'_ She thought, knowing deep down that wasn't true.

They landed the Blackbird near the Francis Scott-Key bridge, filing out quickly. Kitty let out a surprised yelp when they realized Jean, Sebastian, Selene, and Mastermind were already waiting for them.

"We were expecting you." Selene purred. Mastermind gestured to a menacing Jean.

"She can predict the future, you know?" She smiled malevolently at her former teammates.

"Red..." Logan uttered breathlessly. Whatever was standing before them was not Jean, that's all he knew. "_Darlin'._.."

"_Logan_." He winced at her harsh voice.

"We're here to take her back." Scott asserted, his jaw clenched hard.

"_Scott..._" She moaned.

"I'm sorry," Said Sebastian, grinning. "Jeannie and I have plans." Selene began to laugh when she saw Cerebro on top of Rogue's head.

"The child isn't even a _telepath_!" She cried. "And she dares step before Dark Phoenix?" Rogue frowned.

"That ain't Dark Phoenix, that's _Jean._" Rogue shot back hotly. Dark Phoenix examined her limbs.

"_Jean is dead._" Scott clenched his fists so hard blood pooled under his gloves.

"Jean, listen to yourself!" He screamed from behind Rogue. "The Jean_ I_ know was one with the Phoenix, not letting it boss her around!" Phoenix laughed at him.

_"Darling, please. You are cramping my style._"

"She's fully transformed, fools. You'll have to thank your _professor_ for that." Kitty shook her head.

"No way! He would never help you do anything." Kitty shot back angrily.

"Maybe so, but inadvertently... His secrecy with Jean about who and what she is is how this was possible. We couldn't have done it without him." He snickered as the X-Men glared at them. Piotr moved protectively in front of Kitty, eyeing Jean wearily.

"No matter what happens," He whispered lowly. "I will protect you, _Katya_." Kitty couldn't help but blush despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Piotr..."

Rogue focused as she felt Cerebro extending her power and potential. It kind of hurt but she was glad to feel it working. Clouds gathered and rain began to fall. Emma shook her head, watching.

"Selene and Jason are telepaths._ Strong ones_ at that." She explained to anyone who was listening. "Even with Cerebro, Rogue can't take them on." She reported, arms crossed. Scott just smirked defiantly. "What?" Emma snapped, annoyed by the smug look on his face.

"You don't know Rogue."

Selene yawned. "Very entertaining, dear. You should apply to be a part of the Hellfire Club!" Soon, the ground began to shake and quake underneath them. They stumbled slightly, but not Dark Phoenix who was hovering. Rogue shot an optic blast at Selene's feet, causing her to cry out.

"Okay," Rogue mumbled, her eyes glowing yellow as she focused through memories.

"Whoa." Said Bobby, watching as Rogue switched quickly through her powers with Cerebro. "I didn't even know Cerebro could_ do_ this." Kitty smirked at her handiwork.

"It can when _I_ handle the upgrades!"

Rogue held her hands out and focused. With a cut off scream, Selene disappeared in a puff of sulfur. Kurt jumped back in disbelief. "Okay, vhoa. She teleported someone without teleporting _herself_?!" He screamed. "That is borderline magic!" Sebastian and Mastermind looked around wearily.

"Just try attacking me, bitch!" He yelled. "I absorb energy and dish it ri-" He too disappeared in a similar fashion to Selene.

"And you," Rogue faced Mastermind. She could feel his trying to penetrate Cerebro._ 'He is strong...'_ She thought worriedly. She held out her hand and held him still, streams of ice shooting out of her hands while he yelled.

"NO, DON-" Soon he was entirely encased of ice, leaving Jean and the X-Men.

"An amusing effort." Jean commented, looking at her nails. _"But I hope you don't plan to take me on with that tin hat on."_ Rogue swallowed, staring at her cold, evil eyes.

"Nobody wants to take ya on, Jean." Rogue sniffed. "We want you to come back."

"_Jean is gone._"

"No," Scott shouted. "She's not." Dark Phoenix rolled her eyes.

_"Oh Scott_," She sighed, hovering closer to her. Rogue jumped between them, her mind focused on erecting the strongest psychic shield she could. Dark Phoenix could see the sweat on her brow.

_"Aw, that's right... How could I forget._" Rogue burned under her hateful stare. "Y_ou don't have the upper hand anymore, Anna-Marie Rankin._" Rogue's heart stopped. Nobody knew Rogue's last name. That was her _father's_ name. As far as she was concerned she had no last name. And she'd certainly never told Jean that. "I have you in my head too, Rogue. Thanks to those _helpful s_cientists..."

Rogue sighed. She'd managed to forget that she had Jean had more or less swapped abilities. _'She's gonna come for my head,' R_ogue thought. _'I have to stay strong.'_

_"What is this, anyways..."_ Dark Phoenix continued. She noticed Scott place a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder._ "You're an anti-social, goth, mutant. You've been betrayed by your "friends". By your "mother". By you "lover._" That last one made Rogue's stomach drop but she stood her ground. _"By humans... All I want to do is make those people pay. Make them get what they deserve..."_

Rogue shook her head. "That ain't justice, Jean. It's revenge. It's not what the X-Men, it's not what_ you_ stand for-"

"_What do you know about what I stand for? Little girl. You hate me, don't you. I took..."_ She wrapped her hands around Scott's face who shrugged from her touch. _"The one thing you ever wanted away."_ Bobby shook his head as he watched.

"Dude... This is brutal." Why did Rogue have to be the focus of Jean's torment. Rogue smirked.

"That's old news, Jean." Dark Phoenix scoffed.

_"But as relevant as ever. Why are you so eager to fall on your sword defending him? Does that sound like the perfect way to end your sad, story of a life?"_ Rogue blinked.

"_Jean_-" Scott tried.

_"Silence, Scott. She's not yours to defend and you are mine._" He shook his head at this person who had come and replaced Jean.

"Red, c'mon." Logan stepped forward, his face dark. Scott shook the urge to protest. "Lay into someone your own size, darlin'. Bein' a bully don't suit you." Her yellow gloved hands fluttered over her chest. Whereas Scott was making Dark Phoenix more volatile Logan seemed to soothe her a little bit.

"_Hey sunshine. Thought you were bein' quiet."_

"Stop this." He bit out, his fists clenched. Rogue grabbed Scott's hand instinctively. She knew the wound was still raw and it was only a matter of time before this force rubbed it into his face. She walked over to him and rubbed his face, leaving a trail of pink, warmed skin behind.

_"You know I can't. You get me Logan. You're wild, like me."_ He pried her hands off of him with a grimace.

"No I'm not, Jean. This isn't wild, it's-" He took the moment of opportunity to slam the repression collar around her neck.

"He did it!" Kitty screamed in disbelief.

"I suggest you get started!" Logan barked at Emma who was coming forward. She looked at Rogue.

"You, follow my telepathic lead. And_ try_ to keep up." Rogue rolled her eyes but complied, focusing on the wailing Jean before them.

_"Stay out of my mind you cretins!"_ Emma winced, pushing past her psychic defenses.

"Sorry, dear. Can't do that." _'She's still so incredibly strong with the collar...'_ She thought desperately. Jean screamed wildly, thrashing her head back and forth.

_"Scott..."_ He rushed forward as she hovered in the air.

"Jean, I'm here! Listen to me!" He screamed at her. "You can do this, the Phoenix is something you can beat!" She held her head, tears flowing freely down her face.

_"Oh, Scott. It's so hard..."_ She gasped. _"You have to stop me! Stop me for good!"_ She begged. Fear flashed in his heart. He reached up for Jean.

"Don't say that! You can do it. You can do anything, Jean Grey." She grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

"Fight, darlin'! You can do this!" Logan shouted hoarsely.

"You can do anythin', Jean. You defeated the professor when he was the strongest telepath in the world!" Rogue cheered on.

_"I... I..."_ Jean looked around. A plume of fire erupted from around her as she cackled maniacally._ "Pity! It appears I have already overloaded your little "mutant repression collar". I will tell you now, I am no mutant._" She looked, a sinister look in her eyes. _"I am everything. I am what was, what is, and what will BE! Ha ha!_" Both Emma and Rogue were blown off their feet.

Emma stood, a scowl on her face. "This is going lovely."

Rogue dusted herself off and stood. "Any other brilliant ideas? The power of love is really working."

"Pipe down, hussy." Kitty snapped. She couldn't stand anything about this Emma Frost and she wasn't half the telepath Jean was when she was in her right mind.

"Yes. One."

Everyone turned to the sky to see Magneto hovering, collecting a mass of metal around him from trash to pieces of the bridge. Kurt scratched his head.

"How did _he_ get the memo?" Magneto glared at Jean, seeing the transformation was already well on it's way. _'She's beyond saving. The X-Men are gonna end the world trying to save her.'_

_"Stand down old man._" Jean snapped at him. "_Your metal puppetism scares me not_." His eyes narrowed.

"You would dare insult the master of magnetism himself..." The metal arranged into the shape of a massive scorpion. "Not very wise, Ms. Phoenix." The mass of metal groaned as the soared toward Jean.

"He's gonna kill her, move!" Scott shouted, firing an optic beam at the metal hurling at Jean. "JEAN-"

The metal wrapped around her to everyone's surprise, held her tight. She snarled as she yanked in the restrained. "I'LL BURN YOU-" He fashioned a spear out of scarp metal around them.

"I am not fond of humanity, dear, but I will protect even them against the likes of you." He started to shove the javelin towards her but she burned the metal from existence, not even ash falling to the ground.

"Foolish old man," She boomed. "For you, I will leave crying and begging for death's, sweet, sweet release..." She reached out with her hand and made a fist. "FOR DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR DEFECTORS OF DARK PHOENIX." Magneto sailed to the ground instantly, screaming horrendously the whole time. Everyone paled as they watched him screaming and writhing in pain.

He was an incredibly powerful mutant and Jean had crumpled him no exertion whatsoever. Soon Magneto laid there rocking back and forth silently, the damage done to his brain likely permanent/fatal. She laughed as he laid there, an invalid. Kitty covered her mouth in horror, glad Pietro wasn't there with them.

_"Does anyone wish to join him?"_ Jean demanded, flames billowing in her hand.


	19. Endsong

"I didn't wanna have to pull out all the stops so soon." Rogue mumbled, eyeing Jean carefully. She was not excited after seeing how easy it was for her to take him on.

_"Don't challenge me, Rogue."_ She swallowed hard and stared at Jean, flames licking at her heels.

"I'm not challenging you. I'm bringing your back to your senses!" She cried, hurling ice at Jean. She yelled, slashing it away.

_"Then you can die as well!_" She shot a stream of white hot fire at her but she teleported out of the way. Rogue was hovering behind her, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Sorry, Jean!" The Dark Phoenix braced herself for the assault of metal but none came.

_"What?_" She screamed suddenly when the strong, electromagnetic pulse assaulted her. Both Scott and Logan kept form instinctively protecting Jean. It was necessary and Rogue was trying to save her. Rogue fell to one knee, eyeing Jean wearily. They all knew she'd already thrown all she had and it wasn't enough. Dark Phoenix wiped the blood from her mouth. _"How dare you..."_ She seethed.

Lightning struck right beside Dark Phoenix stood. Growling, she teleported in a haze of orange before she was hit with another strike. _"Insolent fool!"_ Soon rain began pouring down but it didn't seem to hamper her flames. _'I don't understand...'_ Rogue thought helplessly. The ground began to rumble and shake as boulders began to hover in the air. Rogue screamed as she hurled them toward Dark Phoenix.

Without more than a chuckle she incinerated the rocks, smiling at Rogue from beneath the rubble. Emma watched helplessly with the rest of the team. "She's not ready." She said, her face serious. With a bit of an eye roll Emma stepped forward, focused on Jean's mind. '_Enough of this, witch. We are bored of you.'_ She clenched a fist and Dark Phoenix yelled out in unison.

_'This is the vision...' J_ean thought, when she saw that woman fighting. But she and the X-Men were fighting _Jean_.

Emma pushed with all of her might to actually make a dent in the Phoenix Force. It was proving near impossible as she exhausted her capabilities quickly. Blood began to drip out of her left nostril as she continued to psychically battle Dark Phoenix.

"This isn't good..." Bobby murmured, preparing to shoot ice out in case Jean set fire to something. Rogue took advantage of Jean being distracted and thought about Lance's powers._ 'C'mon...'_ She thought. The ground began to quake and splinter apart. Yelling as the ground rose and swallowed Jean whole. It crashed back into the ground, covering Jean in a heap of rubble.

"Sorry," Rogue panted. "But she can take it." Emma wiped daintily at her nose bleed.

"I think she definitely earned that." She commented to a few dirty looks. Jean shot from under the rubble like it was water, surrounded in flames.

_"EVEN YOU DEFY DARK PHOENIX? THEN BURN."_ She screamed, turning into a giant flaming bird.

"Jesus Christ!" Shouted Kitty as Dark Phoenix hurled it at Rogue and Emma.

"Rogue! Rogue NO!" Logan shouted as they were both enveloped in flames. Everyone watched in horror as they were covered in flames so fast there was no time for them to react. Kurt threw his hands over his head.

"Vhat? NO!" Kitty collapsed into a heap on Piotr was Bobby haplessly shot ice at the flames. Ororo was quick to make another storm but she was positively freaked by what she was witnessing.

_"The price you pay for crossing me isn't that high. It's just your life!_" Dark Phoenix gloated at her heartbroken teammates. Logan shot his claws out and roared. Scott tore his visor off and shot towards the sky. He was surprised when something held his blasts back and his visor settled back on his face.

"She gets energy from your optic blasts, _genius_." Came Emma's dry voice. Scott turned to see Rogue with Piotr's skin, just barely transformed in time. Emma was in her diamond form and Rogue had erected a rock wall to shield her. Everyone but Jean collectively sighed in relief.

"Oh geez," Bobby clutched his chest. "I thought they were_ goners_!" Emma smirked.

"It would take much more than a manic telepath to be the end of me." She snorted.

_"You want me to stretch your consciousness end to end through the universe so bad... Soon, Emma. Soon."_

"Come now, haven't you made enough of a mess, _Jean_?" Emma snapped, her arms crossed. "Really. You've had your fill, Phoenix Force. Give Jean back the reigns to her body. You're not human. You don't know what you're doing." Jean laughed, floating around Emma mockingly.

_"It really bothers you that you weren't a blip on the Phoenix' radar, doesn't it? There are worse things in like than being a mediocre telepath!"_ She grinned, her eyes flaming. _"Not that I would know,"_

"No. You wouldn't. You're a living, breathing nuke that your own _professor_ has been trying to figure out how to disable. That's all. A psychic dog off a leash." A true darkness flashed in Jean's eyes as she held her hand out.

_"Silence."_ With a shriek, Emma collapsed into a heap beside Kitty.

"Hey, Jean! Stop it!" Kitty cried, falling beside the writhing mutant. Dark Phoenix just laughed.

_"Just know, Emma."_ She said over the screamed, her face delighted._ "When you take your final agonizing breath I'll be on the astral plane, watching your existence fizzle to nothing."_ Emma rolled around, clawing at her eyes and screaming.

"Jean, no! This isn't you! You can't do this!" Scott screamed at her, trying to make her remember who she used to be. "Jean, NO-" Cursing to herself, Rogue yanked her brown glove off. She was very reluctant to add to the Jean in her head but they had run out of options, and fast. With a cry she flew forward, her bare hand outstretched. Jean held up a hand and halted Rogue's assault, leaving Emma free of the painful hold.

She gasped and sobbed on her hands and knees, not even sure what Jean had done but knew she was close to death. She felt freezing cold suddenly, like her soul was plunged in darkness. Rogue tapped into Cerebro and tried to hold her own against Jean's telepathic assault. It was like running a hundred mile marathon race with a mountain on your back. Rogue's own vast power and seemingly endless potential were completely dwarfed by Jean's monopoly on power.

Rogue strained, tears and blood leaking out of her eyes as she struggled to hold Jean back from flinging her.

_"Your attempt amused me,"_ She boomed. _"What are you fighting for? Scott?"_ With A scream Jean won the mental tug of war, blasting Rogue and Cerebro away from her like trash._ "Another failure! Hahaha!"_ Emma shook her head as she worked her way to a sitting position.

"Is it time to start discussing_ retreating_?" She asked, watching as Kitty, Logan, and Kurt flew to their feet to run to Rogue's aid.

"Damn it, Jean!" Scott shouted, looking at her with tears on his face. "Why aren't you fighting? Where are you?" She laughed at him.

_"I told you. Jean is dead. Just like the human population will be when I blink them from existence! Earth will become a utopia for mutant-kind."_ She screamed, flames flapping behind her. She spiraled high in the air, laughing like a banshee. Scott shook his head.

"You'd just be dooming the remaining mutants here and you know it. You don't want to l_iberate_ anything. You want to_ destroy_!" He accused. She turned away from him, hugging herself.

"_And? So? Why not. There's nothing more destructive on this earth than the human._" She seethed. _"Perhaps now I see what about it is so intoxicating... I burn. I hunger, Scott. For a joy, a pain. A rapture beyond repair!"_ She lamented to him as thought she might cry.

"You can _still_ fight it. Destruction, death. It's the easy way. The Jean Grey_ I_ know," He caught her normal green eyes for a second. "Never did things the easy way. Quite the opposite, actually." Everyone watched in disbelief as Scott seemed to talk the Phoenix down. Slowly, she lowered her feet to the ground, looking around.

She saw the girl with the white and brown hair laying in the arms of the wild looking man. The man with the visor was yelling at her. "Jean..._ Grey_..." She repeated. The Phoenix force was slowly but surely swallowing Jean's essence. Soon, there wouldn't be more of her left.

"She's weak," Emma called from the ground. "Her sense of self is, right now, anyway. The Phoenix thrives off of Jean's identity but now it's only seeing itself..." Everyone turned to look back at her. "_Now_ would be the time to make her see the light or_ kill her_." Logan frowned. None of them could imagine killing Jean but it was hard to believe she would ever come back and not go Dark Phoenix again. The longer the fight wore on the less hopeful they were.

He looked down at Rogue and the crumpled Cerebro beside them. She wasn't in as rough a shape as when she absorbed Carol, but she didn't look good. She seemed worn out from using the machine to begin with. Her arm was definitely broken and Logan would wager she re-injured his ribs. '_She might be too exhausted for her part of my healing factor to kick in.'_ He worried, thinking she looked to similar to when she was a coma.

Scott set his eyes determinedly on Jean. "Jean, the _real_ Jean. I know you're there."

"I'm Jean." She parroted back, looking around her. The lucid moment vanished as soon as it came. The malevolence was back. Flames billowed around her. _"Fool. Jean is no more!"_

"That's not true and you know it!" Scott exclaimed passionately. He just wanted to reach out and touch Jean so badly. They hadn't gone this long without touching since they started dating. Scott couldn't eat or think clearly. He _needed_ her. He just wanted her back. "And I can prove it!" Dark Phoenix's eyes narrowed.

_"Oh?"_ She was intrigued by Scott's confidence.

"Yeah, if you're Dark Phoenix... Fire and life incarnate," He glared at her seriously. "Then why are we _still_ here?"

_"Excuse me?_" He stared at her.

"Uh, Scott?" Said Kurt nervously. "Don't give her ideas..."

"Nothing on planet earth can stop you, Jean. And yet, you _injured_ Rogue. You didn't kill her." She tossed a look at the girl in Logan's arms. "You could've snuffed her like the humans who harmed mutants."

Dark Phoenix scoffed in disgust. _"You are not worth killing."_

"You can keep telling yourself that." Scott, said, walking toward her and grabbing her wrist.

"Scott!" Kitty shouted in disbelief.

"Shades!" Logan snapped. Jean tried to wrench free from him but she didn't.

"True. You're Dark Phoenix. But you're also _still_ Jean Grey. You will always be Jean Grey, no matter what you do." He smiled wearily at her. "That's why I love you so damn much." She pulled her wrist free.

_"Silence!"_

"No matter how hard you try, Jean. You'll never be able to exorcise that part of yourself. It's too fundamental. It's_ you_." He continued softly.

_"No! I can be whatever I want!"_ She cried wildly, the flames growing behind her.

"You know what I think? You can't kill us, not even_ Rogue,_ because you love us. You love us Jean. And you or Dark Phoenix can't kill us." She turned away from him, her hand blocking her face.

_"Dark Phoenix knows NOTHING of love!"_ She cried angrily, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Jean, you_ ARE_ love. Look at this!" He gestured at the X-Men all gathered hopelessly and helplessly around her. "Every single one of us willing to die to bring you back to yourself." She looked at all of them, Logan now standing.

"For me?" She repeated, her voice suddenly normal. Scott nodded with tears in eyes.

"Jean I would do _anything_ for you." A tear slipped out of her eye.

"_For me?_" Logan didn't trust it. He had been given very specific instructions from Charles.

_"Logan?" He cast a forlorn look back at the telepath on his way out the office. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"If Jean, if she can't be stopped..." Logan began to squirm. He didn't want to think about it. His claws shot out involuntarily. The professor had made him do it to show what he could not dare say. _

_"No, Chu-"_

_"This is the fate of the entire world, Logan." Xavier snapped. "Jean is plenty more precious to me than a lot of things but not the world!" He exclaimed in frustration. 'I can't let my love of her destroy the world even though it tempts me every day.'_

_"I don't know if I can." Logan admitted. He considered himself a soldier so he prided himself on taking orders. But he seriously didn't know if he could drag his claws through Jean._

_"You have to." Xavier responded._

_'They'll never forgive me.'_ He thought, but he could see the wild look still in Jean's eyes. She hadn't fully turned back yet even if Jean was fighting.

"Anything," Scott repeated breathlessly.

_"Then die for me-"_ She hissed when Logan shoved his claws through her gut. Everyone screamed at the impact but nobody louder than Logan, not even Jean. She kind of gasped daintily in surprise. Scott just started yelling unintelligibly. If he could move he would've seared Logan's face off. '_No, no. There was another way...'_

"Scott..." She moaned, her voice normal.

"J-Jean..."

"It's so strong, Scott..." Everyone watched in horror as a separate, twin, flaming form of Jean split from her body.

_"My host body!"_ It roared. _"What have you done to her?!"_ They merged back together, Jean screaming at the top of her lungs. Both Scott and Logan were blasted away from her as she was covered in flames.

_"It's hot! It's hot!"_ She screamed, tears of fire streaming down her face._ "This is hell, Scott!"_ They all watched helplessly as Jean thrashed against the fiery form in her. "Scott!" She tried with all her might to fight the destructive thoughts pervading her mind but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. _"Little bug people... Little bug people..."_ She muttered, cradling her head. Kurt watched in incredulously.

"Does _anyv'one_ understand vhat's happening?" He cried. Emma watched her for a long moment.

"Jean is a host to the Phoenix, the force is partial to her blood line. But since Logan stabbed her," She pursed her lips. "The force is trying to bind completely with her instead of being forced out." She explained flatly. Kurt shook his head.

"So_ now_ what do we do?!" Emma was silent as they watched.

_"Built in obsolescence... An evolutionary dead-end." _She looked around._ "That's why I do it. I clean up the universe. I kill them all... Billions of billions of them. Forever. Forever and ever."_

"Jean!" Scott shouted over her frantic babbling. "Jean listen to me! Focus, you can do it!" He cheered on.

"Scott?" She called out, her mascara running down her face. She shut her eyes, her nose turned up to the sky. "_Scott? I hear you but I don't feel you, Scott."_ She said tearfully._ "I'm... Beyond you..."_

"Jean?"

* * *

_When Jean opened her eyes she was in an empty room. A big, endless, white room as far as the eye could see. "Wha-" She looked around. Where was Scott? Where was Logan? Why did it feel like time itself stopped? What was happening?_

_"Hello child." Jean turned but she saw no source of the voice. "I'm all around. I'm inside you. I'm the Phoenix Force." She listened very carefully. "Those other voices you heard at times, those were the telepathic urgings of psychopaths. Not me or my will." Jean stared at the ground thoughtfully, her mind buzzing with what she wanted to say next. _

_"So the way I just was before," She asked slowly. "Is that you?" _

_"...Yes." The voice responded. "It is." Jean inhaled. _

_"Where are we now?"_

_"This is the White Hot Room. It is sort of an overlook. An overlook for the whole universe." Jean looked around at the nothingness. "You are only here in an astral sense so you can't look out into the galaxy." Jean nodded as though she really understood. "This is where I reside when I don't have a host. Either flinging from end to end of space searching for a suitable vessel, in here," There was a pause. "Or in you, Jean." Jean held a hand to her chest._

_"Me..." For the first time ever Jean had full control over her memories. Her memories as Jean. Her memories as Phoenix. And her memories as Dark Phoenix. "When we are together a lot of bad things happened." She commented. If the voice had a head it would've nodded. _

_"This is true. But a lot of incredible things, like saving your professor, only happened because of my presence." Jean thought about that for a while. They had a point she just wasn't sure if it was worth the death and terror. "Anyways, I didn't come here to influence your choice. I want you to have one." Jean looked around. _

_"A choice?"_

_"Yes. I bonded us together to save you from Wolverine's stabbing." They explained. 'You silly fool.' Jean thought. 'That probably would've worked.' "We can stay on earth and stick with things regardless of the consequences, or..." _

_"Or?" Jean followed. _

_"Or we come here. Or to space in general. Ride around and try to find a quadrant of the galaxy that can handle your power. Or watch eternity pass us by. I know you never asked for this, but Jean. You are everything the Phoenix Force asked for." Jean looked down at her hands. How could she possibly make this decision?_

_"If I stay with you inside me," She began, hugging herself. "Will my friends and family... Will Scott be in danger?"_

_"Yes. Always." Jean sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

_"I see. I know what I need to do." _

* * *

"Scott?" She flicked the tear that was rolling down her cheek. Everyone was silent and staring at her. The flames were gone. She was hugging herself in a suit of white and gold. "_Everyone?_" Emma looked around.

"I'm gonna contact the professor to spread the word," She said quickly. "Everyone call out telepathically to Jean!" She ordered frantically, pointing. "Just send her your emotions, your _love_. Help her find enough of herself!" Everyone looked around before focusing hard on much more positive memories of Jean. The area erupted with love and admiration for the telepath, who was shocked when she felt it.

_'Charles. We may have a break through. Contact all your teammates and allies. Tell them to think about Jean, I'll channel it here.'_

_'Right on it, Emma. Great work. Jean will feel our love.'_

With in moments all of Jean's associates and friends were sending psychic love her way. It was overwhelming how much love poured into Jean and the Phoenix Force, filling them both up.

Emma wiped away at her own eye, a bitter smile on her face. "_Gosh,_ Jean." She sighed. "How does it feel to be loved that much?" She covered her face with her gloved hand and just beamed, the warm feeling radiating through her. Jean smiled a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"My friends..." She whispered, her hand over her heart. Kitty helped Rogue to her feet and they all stood surrounding Jean and smiling. Scott wrapped his arms around her without hesitation.

"We did it, all for this, for _you._" He said, relieved to look at Jean and see Jean looked back.

"Scott... I could never thank you enough, all of you." She looked at them all tearfully. "What have I_ ever_ done to deserve such friends? It makes this so much harder..." Logan frowned.

"What do you _mean,_ Red?"

"I cannot stay her-"

"Nonsense!" Scott interjected. "Where would you go besides here?" Jean chuckled softly, grabbing his face in her hands.

"To another plane of _existence,_ Scott. Where billions of people won't be at risk." He shook his head vehemently, unsure of what she even meant.

"You can learn to control it-"

"Scott, I became _one_ with the Phoenix force because of this." She shook her head sadly. "The risks... We both know they are too great." Scott's breath hitched painfully in his chest. He knew she was right. It was only a matter of time until every world government sent sentinels after her when they learned how powerful she was. And then there was the lack of control which already cost countless lives. But Jean was worth it. None of that swayed Scott from wanting to stick it out.

"That's not true." He shuddered, his lip trembling.

"My love, it's better this way. While I'm still me. I already surrendered some of myself to the Phoenix. It'll never stop." Scott grabbed on to her.

"Jean, don't do this. _Please_." She reached on to him and hugged tight.

"I'm scared too, Scott. I don't want to leave everyone." She looked up at him. "Don't want to leave _you_. That's exactly why I have to. That's how I know your'e worth protecting over everything else. I'm gonna find all the pieces of me, and one day I'll have an answer to how much was the Phoenix and how much was _me_, Jean Grey. I will be back, Scott Summers. And I will tell you."

She pressed her lips to his before he could complain further. Logan wished more than anything he could have a moment with her but never in front of the team. He could only dream.

She wiped at the tears on Scott's face with a smile. With her telekinesis, she removed his visor with a grin. "I want to see those eyes, Scott. _One last time."_

_"Jean..."_ Bright blue. Jean sighed. The sight of Scott's eyes could just instantly soothe her.

"_There._ Now everything makes sense again. I love you, Scott Summers."

"Jean, no matter what the universe tells you. The _Phoenix Force tell_s you," He kissed her again. Everyone watched tearfully behind them. "You will _always_ be Jean Grey." She stared lovingly into his blue eyes. She caught Logan's eyes and wave of relief washed over her. She blew a kiss to him and said a lifetime of things with her stare. He held two fingers up in a wave, sending her off like he always would.

"Everyone, be well. Take care..."

"Jean!?" Kitty cried.

"_Jean.._."

She wiped at Scott's tears one last time. "Goodbye." She waved. Her hold on his optic blast released and a wave of red washed over her. It felt like a hug and a kiss to the Phoenix Force. Her hair bled into the haze of red but her face was permanently etched in Scott's retinas. _'Goodbye, Scott.' _

"Jean,_ don't leave_!" He shouted. He blinked and in a flash of light she was gone. Like she had never been there. Everyone stood, numb.

Nobody knew what to do. "_Jean_?" Scott repeated, his voice breaking. Kitty collapsed to her knees, so exhausted and confused.

"I just don't understand..." She mumbled to herself. Kurt peered down to her, trying not to freak out himself.

"Oh man,_ vhat just happened_?" Tears streaming down his face. Piotr knelt silently beside Kitty, a hand on her petite back o. Scott sank to his knees, all but hyperventilating. He screamed so loud his voice blew out. He shot his optic blast into the sky as he ripped his visor off. Everyone watched in silence, unsure of what to say or how to say to say it. Rogue stood solemnly behind him, her head bowed. Her psyches were having a large reaction and she had too many things to say. A very brave psyche took over a for a brief minute.

"Don't be sad," She blurted out, the tears streaming down her own face. "Jean was _herself._ Jean took _control_ of her own destiny! Do you know how important that was to her?" She cried, her lip quivering. "The professor tried to _protect_ her." She said quietly, confused as to why _she_ of all people was eulogizing the not-dead Jean. "The Hellfire Club tried to _control_ her." Rogue took a shaky breath. "And I tried to stop her. But in the end, we were spared by Jean's mercy and_ her_ sacrifice alone. And if that's not the most selfless, loving, _Jean_ thing I can think of then..." She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Jean is okay," She sniffled. "We _saw_ that. She will rise again. So we don't need to go wasting anymore of our tears because in a couple of days we'll have plenty of other stuff to cry about." Everyone was silent for a moment. Nobody expected the most closed off girl from the institute to have a mouthful to say about Jean of . But everybody felt it, even the cold heartless Emma. Jean was synonymous with love, and so long as they had it she was never far.

Scott rose to his feet and he clasped shaky hands with Rogue. Bobby, Amara, Kurt, and Kitty approached and huddled into a mass seeking comfort from all their teammates.

Logan placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and was shocked when he let it remain there. "_Well said_, Stripes. Couldn't be more spot on." He looked at the sky, a tear leaking down his own face._ 'I know you'll rise again, Jeannie. And we'll finish our business then.'_

"Bordering on the line of eloquent." Emma said, her gentle tone not matching her prickly words.

"What are we gonna _do_?" Scott asked, looking at the spot where Jean once stood. Piotr slipped his massive hand around Kitty's as they watched Scott sadly.

"What we can, Scott." Rogue answered tiredly. She looked up at the sky and wondered if Jean was really up there somewhere...

* * *

_Xavier Institute, 23rd Nov.__ Friday 6:16 pm_

* * *

_"I'm beggin' you, Logan_." She grabbed on to his arm and forced him to face her. He tried to avoid stormy eyes but he never could. She was like a blood hound when she was on to something. She had on an oversized leather jacket on, a dark green v-neck and long brown gloves on. Her goth visage never returned after their Canada trip, Logan was kind of glad for that.

Two things had happened when she woke up that day. She found a note from Scott on her door which said what she'd always known, he was taking personal time from the institute. Didn't know when he'd be back. She didn't know why but the news shattered her heart into a million different pieces. For the first time ever she thought about what she'd do if he never came back. After the hell they went through it'd probably be smart if he didn't.

The second thing was an envelope with a blank card filled with money, dog tags, and keys to his newest bike. Compared to everyone else in the mansion, Rogue was spoiled. Especially by him. Any of the other kids would've been grateful to receive _half_ as many gifts. But Rogue saw it for what it was, an apology. Logan was planning on going away as well, his mind clearly haunted by the events of late.

She knew that just from the psyche of him in her head. He would be haunted by Jean for the rest of his life. They all would.

"Please,_ don't_ go." She fought the tears, feeling so needy and desperate and not like herself. She was just barely holding it together (they all were) and now Scott was gone. She couldn't lose Logan too.

"_Marie,_" He sighed, gripping her by her shoulders. "I hung in there as long as I could after everything to make sure y'all were alright." He knew a lot of them weren't and would probably never be. Rogue could tell from looking in his face how worn he was. His eyes were bloodshot. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't eating. He needed to retreat into the wilderness to try to deal with what they had all experienced.

"I know," Rogue said defensively. She looked away. "I'll just_ see_ you when I-" He crushed her to him in an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Don't you do that," He growled. "You_ know_ how important you are to me." Just like that the tears came. Logan looked down as the girl sobbed on his chest. It was Jean. It was Scott. it was everything. He was a little less concerned for her behavior when he realized that Scott had decided to cut on the same day. '_He might never be back,'_ Logan admitted to himself. He knew that was eating the girl up. He had been her first real friend at the school and the first person to gain her trust, even before Logan. He was sure her whole reason for being an X-Man was shaken right now.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You listen to me," He said. "I can't promise I won't leave, but you know I promise you that I'll be back. Tell me you know that, Marie." She kept her gaze on the ground.

"I know." She said quietly. He tipped her chin up with a grin.

"The keys weren't just for while I'm gone. I want you to _have_ Lola." Rogue tried to smile.

_"Bribery_ isn't going to make me feel better 'bout any of this." She answered with crossed arms. He rolled his eyes and stuck cigarette in his mouth. His felt his heart pang as he remembered when Jean would fuss over him whenever he smoked and get him to quit for a few days sometimes. Damn, she was still so missed. By everybody. He frowned as Rogue snatched it once it was lit, making defiant eye contact with him while she took a drag.

He snatched it back with a growl. "Since when-"

"I dunno." She shrugged and he glared at the cigarette with a sigh.

"What about riding with me before I head out?" Rogue fought the smirk, now, intentionally looking away from him.

"I _guess.._." She stared at Logan, studying his face in case she didn't see him for a long time.

"I'll be _back_, Rogue." Rogue chewed her lip. She wondered if people were as tired of her crying as she was.

"Yeah, I know." She said, looking up at the big framed portrait of Jean hanging in the foyer.

"Y'comin?" Logan asked softly, his eyes diverted away from the picture almost out of respect. Rogue tucked up Scott's note and hid it in the pocket of her jacket. She found the Queen Of Hearts Remy had given her ages ago and froze. Logan's skin paled. _'Just what she needs to think about...'_ Logan had half a mind to make a detour on his trip that involved Remy, but Rogue would never forgive him.

He was pleasantly surprised when Rogue tore the card to shreds and left the remains on the ground. The keys in her hand, she nodded. She would enjoy this last moment with her mentor and then life would forge on until he came back. Or Scott. Because life had to, not because she had any choice in the matter. She studied Logan's face secretly and the Jean in her head was finally quiet.

* * *

FIN

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone's spent any time reading this or any of my work. This was so rewarding to write after months/years of loose planning. I plan on writing a continuation, once I have about 10 or so chapters drafted and edited I'll post! I hope you'll join me again sometime.


End file.
